Ishq Na Hoye
by krittz
Summary: It's a story of giving space to relations….Hero of story: Rajat... :)…..Villain: no one as such...may be destiny... :(…. Heroin: umm no...Yeaha koi Extra nahi...so hero ka pyar jo hey wohi heroin...stry about game of destiny where everyone has to cry and smile..har dil jo pyar krega hasna bhi hoga rona bhi hoga
1. Yes i can feel it

hi

frnds I'm back so soon na? Okay so this is **a RAJVI..umm no this is a love story actually**..

In every films or telefilms and stories we always see **hero heroin ko unka pyar milna hota hey** and the **OC..yea to she/he is a vamp/villain or else she sacrifice or s/he have to die before getting her/his love..** always s/he is the third person..may get some sympathy friendship but not love not the right..

Mera humesha se yeahi sawal hey ki ager pyar naseeb mey nahi to pyar hota kiu hey..

 **In some stories here I protested about this..the answer I got.. Arey yaar it's just an OC..**

TAbhie mujhe yea plot mila..plot giver **SHZK**

 **Ismey sab ko apne hisse ka pyar milta hey..**

A story of **sacrifice and pain**..a story of **love and togetherness**..a story of **getting ur right.**.a story of **giving space to relations..**

* * *

Purvi smiled looking at her own reflection in mirror.. "Shreya ne sahi kaha tha..yea ahsas hi bahut khas hey..sajne ka sawarne ka bahut dil krta hey..khud ko dekhne ki bhi khawish hoti hey aur chup jane ki bhi..mein bhi kitni budhu hu..itni der se smjhi.."

her phone rang interrupting her trail of thoughts..she picked the cell and seeing the caller id her heartbeat started racing..

She took some deep breaths and received the call "he..hello.."

"hello..tumhara gala kaanp kiu raha hey.."

"mein..mein wo kitchen..haan kitchen mey thi..phone ki awaj se daur... daur ke ayi to gala...gala.."

"itni si daur se saans ful gaya? Weight control kro warna kisi din mujrimo se kehna hoga beta ruk ja pehle saans le lu.."

"sirrr" she made an angry face

the other one smiled "okay okay mein keh dunga tum mat kehna"

"sir..." this time she sound really angry, so he stopped

"acha suno kal wo Cauhan kidnapping ki files lana mat vulna warna ACP sir mera fry bana denge.."

"haan sir wo mein aj hi lane wali thi..pata nahi kaise bhul gayi..aapko daant.."

"koi baat nahi Purvi..it's ok..kal le ana ok..chalo aab kitchen ka kaam pura krke so jana..goodnight"

Purvi smiled feeling the deep voice around her "goodnight sir"

she dscncted the call and opened a pic from picture gallery, this picture had accidentally came to her when she was taking some songs from Freddy's phone..

It's one of the rare pictures where her very serious senior was teasing another senior and his eyes glittering with laughter

 **TUMHI JANE JANA, MERE PYAR KA SAPNA**

 **DIL NE MERE MANA DILBAR TUMHE APNA**

 **MERE YAAR PEY, MERE YAAR PE**

 **HAI MUJHKO BADA HEE NAAZ**

 **MERI CAHTO SE TUM**

 **MERI CAHTO SE TUM**

 **NA KARNA KABHIE AITRAAJ**

"aapko bhi tang khichna ata hey isi din pata chala mujhe..wo bhi apki itne respected sir ki..humari dosti to bad mey hui..tab pata chala aap serf dekhne mey hi vole bhale hey"

she blushed on her own, then looked at the watch.

"aab sach mey kitchen jana cahiye.."

she moved to prepare dinner

and after finishing all those chores she came back to room and lied down to sleep..

But from last two three days this newly rising feelings is not letting her sleep..

"mujhe Shreya yea Tarika se baat krni cahiye dono ki dono kaafi experienced hey"

she ranged Tarika, but after constant three tries also her phone is busy

"yaar itna kya baat krti hey Abhijeet sir se..uff..Shreya tu pls phone mey busy mat hona"

yes Shreya heard her request and received the call at very first ring "ha Purvi bol"

"kya kr rahi hey?"

"bas Abhie gher lauti.."

"to itne der taq bureau mey thi.."

"arey nahi babah..purane kuch dosto se milne gayi thi tu bol bhi.."

"Shreya pyar hone se neend chali jati hey kya?"

"meri to nahi gayi..mujhe to bari jam k neend ati hey..kiu kisko hua aisa pyar?"

"sawal bad mey pls..acha pyar hone se jisse pyar hua uska phone ane se heartbeat bar jati hey?"

"hmm..pehle pehle aisa hota hey..per ager jisse pyar hua use sharmane se fursat na mile na to yea sab symptoms vaag jate hey.,tu bata tumhe kisse pyar hua?wo sharmila hey yea frank.."

"mujhe?"

"to tu itni raat ko apni parosi ki bareme baat krne ko call kiya?"

"Shreya wo..wo na.."

"mein janti hu na use?"

"hmm.."

"humare saath kam krta hey na?"

"hmm"

"senior hey na?"

"to tumhe kya lagta hey?"

"mtlb mera guess sahi tha"

"guess?"

"arey Rajat sir..tu jab unki taraf dekhti hey tAbhie pata chal jata hey..sahi kaha na?"

"hmm.."

"matlb sachie Rajat sir...yahoo matlb Tarika ko batana hoga..uski bhabi mil gayi..."

Purvi moved the phone away from her ear then brought back "Shreya tumhe lagta hey Rajat sir kisi behri se pyar krenge?"

"kya.."

"tu itna chikh rahi hey..mein behri ho jaungi.."

"ok ok..tune bataya unhe..kya kaha unhone.."

"mein kaise batau.."

"matlb..muh se.."

"mein larki hu na.."

"Purvi don't tell me ki tu larke larki ki aise discrimination krti hey..parai likhai kaam kaj sb chor propose mey discrimination?"

"Shreya mein kaise..nahi hoga.."

"arey sharma rahi hey dekho..bapre.."

"'Shreeyyaa"

"okay okay..mein keh dungi.."

"kya..."

"shocked mat ho..Rajat sir se nahi kahungi..Tarika aur Daya se.."

"pls..wo teeno mil ke itna khichai krenge ki tu rehne dey..mein hi bol dungi.."

"good..per kab.."

"thora time.."

"fir mein Daya ko bol du?wo aur Abhijeet sir mil k.."

"acha acha ruk..mein Tarika ki sagai ki din bol dungi.."

"matlb ek week..Purvi tu thora jaldi nahi kr.."

"Shreya mauka dekh k kehna prta hey na.."

"acha acha thik hey per ager us din na bol payi to.."

"bol dungi meri ma..tu filal baat ko apne taq.."

"Tarika se to.."

"per fir Abhijeet sir.."

"nahi pata chalega it will be a girls secret.."

Purvi smiled "ok..chal per mujhe help.."

"always at your service maam.."

both of them smilingly cut the call and Purvi hugged her pillow tightly..grinning..

.

.

Next morning Purvi and Shreya entered bureau together, found Rajat already present there already.

He was looking tensed and somewhat confused.

Purvi came near him "sir aap kuch pareshan hey..koi baat.."

Rajat looked around "ha wo mujhe kuch baat krni hey.."

"jee kahiye.."

Rajat took a deep breath "wo yeaha nahi..akele mey..mtlb..bureau cafeteria chale?"

Purvi nodded nervously..Rajat moved out..Purvi looked at Shreya..

Shreya grinned widely.. Purvi looked down blushing badly and rushed out..Shreya continued looking at the way both moved out..

Duo entered from the main gate and found Shreya starring at the other way with big wide happy smile..

Abhijeet signaled Daya towards Shreya and himself moved to his desk, Daya came near to Shreya "kya hua aise khush hoke woha kya dekh rahi ho?"

"aapko pata hey Rajat sir Abhie Abhie Purvi ko cafeteria leke gaye.."

"haa to?"

"unhe usse akele mey kuch baat krni hey.."

"haan to?"

Shreya turned to Daya "aap na sach mey..kuch nahi samjhte.."

Daya confusingly looked at Abhijeet who shrugged with "Daya koshish chor dey..humare bas mey nahi"

Shreya was about to say something more when Vineet entered with "Rajat sir nahi.."

he noticed duo so stopped "good morning sir.."

both wished back and informed him that Rajat is in cafeteria..

Vineet looked at watch "sir mein 5min ke liye cafeteria hoke ayu?"

Abhijeet nodded..

But Shreya stopped him "nahi Vineet tum Abhie nahi jaoge.."

Vineet confusingly looked at all with "matlab?"

"Rajat sir akele nahi hey..Purvi bhi unke saath hey.."

"haan to? Purvi koi churail hey jo mujhe dekhte hi kha jayegi.."

Shreya shook her head with "arey nahi..wo aur Purvi sayed apni dil ki baat bol dey to.."

"dil ki baat.." Vineet asked confusingly..

Shreya bit her tongue "Vineet wo.."

but Vineet seems lost in thought "Rajat sir ki dil ki baat..per sir to.."

then only he noticed Rajat entering bureau with a smiling face and Purvi following him with a pale face, suddenly all her glamour beauty and smile seemed to have fade away..a silent mournful look paste on her face.

Shreya looked at her..Purvi directly made her way directly to her desk while Vineet picked up a random file and moved to Rajat's desk..

Rajat after wishing duo good morning moved to his own desk where Vineet already waiting..

Shreya looked at Purvi keenly..not even half an hour past but all her expression has changed..that well known Purvi is lost..

Her eyes travelled to Rajat..he seems excited, happy..out of tension..

Daya tapped Shreya who absent mindedly nodded and moved to her own desk

* * *

 **r and r**


	2. Kyu aise khwab sajaye

**Guest** duo story ka filal plot nahi..mil jaye to turant likh dungi..mein khud plot dhund rahi hu yaar..koi plot de do acha sa duo wala

 **Guest** haan babah ultimately sab happy honge..

 **Shabna** ultimately Purvi will smile the last smile don't worry

 **Dishali** mind ur language mein idiot hu yea nahi u r no one to judge..if u call me idiot I can also say u a stupid who can't get story main idea and started blabbering.. BTW I can assure u yeaha Purvi will not b a side lined character..yeaha har kisiko apna pyar and haq milega

 **Guest** OC-Rajat will be in begining bt...fir last mey to...*wink*;);;;I guess u have seen **KKHH of SRK**? Yea story kuch had taq usse inspire hey bt meine thora practical touch layi hu..

 **SHZK** aap khush bas mujhe apna likhne ka result mil gaya

 **Misht** i Purvi side line broken hearted nahi hogi..bas use apne pyar aur haq ke liye larna hoga...aur apne haq ke liye larne wale mere najar mey strong hey..she may cry bt not broken

 **Athi, Mithi, Er Adiba, Innovative143CID, Guest, Kattiy, Guest, PreetN, Rajvigirl, Anayaj, Bhumi, Drizzle, Harman, Disani, Ansha Di's Ananya** thank you

and yea _all who wish to bash me my OC sure..start it.._

Yeaha my OC will not be villain..so I will not change my way

 _but yes I can assure u one thing ki jo jo ek larki ki alag sa rup dekhna cahte ho..jo jo pyar ki alag matlab smjhna cahte ho, aur jo jo sach mey ek strong warrior girl Purvi ko dekhna cahte ho will love this story.._

Guys mein khud Rajvi bahut pasand krti hu...Sachvi, Kevi parti nahi isliye..

 ** _Frnds my req have trust on my writing..._**

 ** _I will not disappoint u_**

Still if u want to bash let me be strict..aap log bash kro jo cahe bolo..I will not stop.. :)

so carry on..

And let me carry on with next chapter

* * *

Aftr rajvi came back from cafeteria Shreya looked at Purvi keenly..not even half an hour past but all her expression has changed..that well known Purvi is lost..

Her eyes travelled to Rajat..he seems excited, happy..out of tension..

Daya tapped Shreya who absent mindedly nodded and moved to her own desk

the topic closed there itself due to ACP sir's entry..

During lunch time Shreya moved out with other team members but stopped at the corridor itself with "sir wo mein thori der mey ati hu ek kaam.."

Daya asked "Shreya koi baat.."

"arey nahi..wo bas..do minute.."

Rajat looked around "Purvi bhi nahi ayi.."

Shreya nodded and just moved back..others looked at each other and moved to cafeteria..where they meet Tarika who seeing both Shreya and Purvi absent asked "yea dono nahi dikh rahe.."

Daya nodded "Shreya ko bureau mey hi kuch kaam tha..aur Purvi bhi sayed.."

Tarika nodded "acha mein unn dono ko dekh k ati.."

she moved to bureau.

Shreya entered bureau, found Purvi sitting at her desk hiding her face in palms, her back clearly showing that she is trying hard to stop her emotions..

Shreya hurriedly moved forward and pressed her shoulders "Purvi.."

Purvi looked up, "Shreya..meine kho diya..pane se pehle hi kho diya.."

she started crying harshly hugging Shreya..

Shreya was feeling extremely tensed "Purvi bata na kya hua..Rajat sir ne kuch kaha..haan..bol na.."

Purvi didn't replied but cried more harshly.

Tarika entered and seeing the scenario moved forward and pressed Purvi's shoulder "Purvi...Shreya kya hua ise..aise roye kiu ja rahi hey yea.."

Shreya looked down to Purvi..

"pata nahi..kal to bahut khush thi..subha bhi..sayed Rajat sir ne.."

"Rajat?"

Shreya looked at Purvi "Tarika hum roj tease krte they Purvi ko ki use pyar ho gaya.."

Purvi cut her harshly "haan haar gayi mein usi pyar mein..apne pehle pyar mey haar gayi mein.."

Tarika looked at Shreya confused.. Then turned to Purvi and sat down in front of her "Purvi tu kya bol.."

"Tarika meine ek tarfa pyar mey sapne saja liya..galti meri..hi hey na?"

Tarika jerked her "tu pura batayegi.."

Purvi took a deep breath Shreya forwarded a glass of water which Purvi gulped in a go, "aj jab Rajat sir mujhe cafeteria mey bulaya ek pal mey meine kitna kuch soch liya..per.."

Shreya impatiently asked "per kya Rajat sir ne.."

Purvi looked up "unke liye to mein serf ek bahut achi dost hu, jinse unhe ek help cahiye tha..unhe apne pyar ko dil ki baat batana hey..."

Tarika reacted shockingly "kya?Rajat pyar..."

"haan..Rajat sir ki koi dost hey Ragini jinse wo pyar krte hey...unhe laga mein bhi larki hu, mein sayed unhe help ker saku kaise propose krna cahiye..bas..unki dil mey mera rishta bas ek dost.."

she brks down in cry again..

Tarika stood up "Rajat ko pata hey Purvi.."

Purvi grabbed her hand "nahi Tarika Rajat sir ko kabhie pata nahi chalna cahiye..unhe kabhie nahi janna hey.."

before Shreya can say anything more all three of them heard a pair of feet coming towards bureau..

Purvi looked up and hurriedly wiped all remaince of tears from her face.

Rajat walked in, found all the three girls looking at the door..

Tarika asked "tum..."

"ha tum log itni der taq ayi nahi to dekhne..sab thik to.."

Purvi stood up "haan bas hum kuch batein kr rahe they"

Rajat looked at Purvi and his sharp eyes caught the slightly wet under eye "Purvi tum..thik to ho na?"

Purvi touched her face "haan actually ankh mey kuch lag gaya tha..acha cafeteria chale?"

Rajat nodded and look at two other girls who nodded and four of them moved out with four dfrnt thoughts.

.

.

.

Purvi was standing by roadside waiting fr cab, absent mindedly staring at the road..

A car stopped in front of her, she didn't even notice..

"Purvi.."

she looked up, he is there giving one of his rare smile...

Her mind quickly went back to a day one and half year back..that day first time he gave her a lift and their friendship started..with time it went stronger, they can now share their thoughts problems feeling with each other..Rajat was never a much open person but after Vineet he is now open to Purvi...

And may be this had made Purvi saw those dreams...a dream to remain beside him forever...but he had chosen someone else...

Ragini...who is she...how does she look? Is she more beautiful than me? Purvi corrected her mind very next moment...love doesn't have connection only to beauty...but yea she is indeed much luckier...may be something is there in Ragini which is absent in me...but then why these feelings came up to me?

 **KYUN KHUDA KHUDA TUNE MUJHE AISA KHWAAB DIKHAYA**

 **JAB HAQIQAT MEIN USEY TODNA THA**

She came out of her trance as Rajat called her again "Purvi..."

"Haan...sorry sir mein wo bas..."

"Tum thik ho?"

"Jee...wo cab..."

"Tumhari car kaha hey?"

"wo mein aj Shreya ki saath ayi usiki car mey...ACP sir ne Shreya ko kuch kaam se veja to meine socha cab se gher"

"ajao..." he opened the passenger side door...

Purvi denied with "arey nahi sir aapko fir dusre raste hoke.."

"ek to mein usi raste pey ja raha hu jaha tumhara gher hey..dusra itni formalities hum ek dusre se krte nahi...ayo.."

Purvi sighed silently got in car.

After Rajat ignited the car she asked "aap is taraf..."

Rajat smiled shyly "wo Ragini ki gher jana hey.."

Purvi tried to smile..

"aap bahut pyar krte hey na unse?"

Rajat nodded "8mahine pehle jab se wo mili sb sb badal gaya.."

"8mahine..pehle?"

"haan..usi mission ki dauran.." his face glowing with happiness.. "mein mission mey disguise mey tha, per sayed uss gang ka koi tha jise mujhpey shaq ho gaya..raat ko mujhe milne bulaya aur chaku se bar kiya..ghayal haalat mey mein vaga..Ragini ek anchor hey..use late night taq kam krna parta hey..apni kaam ki sinsile mey hi wo tab Panchgani gayi thi..apne guest house laut rahi thi tab mein uski auto ki smne agaya..usne meri jaan bachai..mujhe apne guest house le gayi..teen din behosh tha mein..bas behoshi se pehle yea keh paya tha police ko mat batana..wo hospital nahi leke gayi warna police case hota aur mera mission wohi fail ho jata..bahut risk liya, khyal rakha.."

Purvi smiled, feeling her eyes getting moist..she turned away

Rajat smiled "mein pichle ek mahine se himmat juta raha hu ki mein use apni dil ki baat keh pau..kabhie himmat ata to idea nahi ata..idea ata to dar lagta hey"

Purvi looked at him "aap aur darr?"

he nodded childishly "criminals ki goli wagera bahut easy hey per yea apne dil ki baat kehna..hmm...jab tumhe pyar hoga na tum samjhogi"

 **BAKSHA GUNAAHO KO SUNKE DUWAO KO**

 **RABBA PYAR HAI TUNE SAB KO HI DE DIYA**

"waise tum na uss larke se meri dosti kerwa dena mein keh dunga..tumne itni help ki meri"

 **MERI BHI AAHO KO SUN LE DUWAON KO**

"help.."

"arey haan Vineet kya kya ideas lata tha sun k hi mere haath payer kaanpte they..ki kahi Ragini jhapar na laga dey mujhe..per tumne sahi kaha..bahut simple tarike se bas ankh bandh krke bol do dil ki baat..nahi..per pata nahi ager usne mana.."

Purvi looked towards Rajat, yes his eyes have immense love but not fr her..

 **MANGA JO MERA HAI, JATA KYA TERA HAI**

 **MEINE KAUN SI TUJHSE JANNAT MANG LI**

she nodded assuring "wo kabhie mana nahi karegi..koi itna pyar thukra hi nahi sakta"

Rajat smiled

 **KAISA KHUDA HAI TU BAS NAAM KA HAI TU**

 **RABBA JO TERI ITNI SI BHI NA CHALI**

soon they reached Purvi's house, Purvi got down "aj gher ane ko nahi kahungi..best of luck.."

Rajat nodded.. "kal milte hey..bye good night"

he drove off..

Purvi kept staring at the road fr some seconds then moved inside her house, closed the main door and sat down on floor..

No tears came out neither any voice..for few minutes a strange silence then Purvi closed her eyes "aj se yea topic yeahi bandh..mein khush hu..khush thi..khush hi rahungi...koi kabhie iss dil ki tukdo ko nahi dekh payega kabhie nahi.."

she got up and moved to bedroom, she may hide it from world but from herself?

* * *

 **r and r**


	3. Sapna mera tut gaya

Harman yea dear its rajvi based, per Purvi ko apna pyar pane ke liye thora sanghrash krna hoga..itni himmat to humari cid ki woman power mey hey hi..

Adi's girl yaar thora sa wait krlo, fir rajvi scenes milenge..

Dishali aap mey patience hey nahi..stry paro mat

Mistic Morning di blle kintu ami tui blbo...raaji?:p stry to bdhy happy krte hbe readers der jnye..reality er mto kebal kshte vara hbe na..

LoveuKavin thanks dear hope I will b able to satisfy u further also..

SHZK lo agayi aapki Ragini

Athi thank u, Purvi ko apne pyar ke liye iss imtehan se gujarna hoga and I will try my best to portray each of her feelings..

Sneha it's my prsnl matter which I don't want to dscs on this public site

Bhumi, Guest, Rajvigirl, Guest, Tejal, Guest, LoveAbhi, Guest, Shabna, Drizzle, Disani, Guest thank you

 _now let's go on with next chapter.._

 _Yeaha meri OC bhi hey..and I love my OCs.._

 _Aur jismey bechari ki kasur bhi nahi_

 _pls use bura bhal mat kehna_..

* * *

Rajat ranged a doorbell and was impatiently waiting, when a fair slim tall girl opened the door "Rajat tum?"

Rajat turned, she is looking ready to go somewhere "tum kahi jarahi thi?"

"haan wo ek kaam..per tum kya bureau se direct yeahi.."

"tumhara kaam bahut jaruri hey?"

she confusingly shook her head in no.. "to fir chalo.."

"kaha?"

"Ragini pls chalo na.."

she barely nodded moved in came with her purse and mobile locked the door again asked "Rajat tum kaafi excited lag rahe ho?"

Rajat smiled "nahi bas..tum baitho na.."

after settling down in car they drove off to Rajat's house..

"yea.."

"ayo ander.."

Rajat opened the door, Ragini looked around while entering..

Rajat signaled to sofa with "baitho mein paani.."

"mein lau?"

Rajat nodded, "kitchen sidhe jake right.."

Ragini nodded and moved in..

Rajat took a deep breath "mein kya kehne ka socha tha..mujhe itna darr to ACP sir ka bhi nahi lagta hey.."

"Rajat.."

Rajat literally jumped at his place hearing the call "tum akele akele kya keh rahe they?"

Rajat shook his head and took the glass gulped down whole water in a go.

"Ragini..yea mera gher hey..roj bureau se laut k isiki pass ata hu..yeahi hey jo mere liye intejar krti hey..papa ki bad bas isiki dewarein hey jo mere har bakwas sun leti hey.."

Ragini was staring at Rajat with fixed stare..

Rajat looked around "per aab mein thaq chuka hu, roj akele andhere gher mey lautte lautte..thaq chuka hu khud ki parwa khud krte krte..apne khusi aur gam ko khud taq rakhte rakhte.." he moved near Ragini and looked in her eyes "dil krta hey koi ho jo mere liye taqat bane..mere liye intejar kre..meri fiqar kre..mere saath apni khushi gam sab bate..iss gher ko sabare sajaye..meri jindegi ko sabar dey"

 **EHSAN TERA HOGA MUJH PAR**

 **DIL CAHTA HAI WOH KEHNE DO**

 **MUJHE TUMSE MOHABBAT HOGAYI HAI**

 **MUJHE PALKO KI CHANV MAI REHNE DO**

Ragini looked down, Rajat took a long deep breath "jindegi mey ek waqt ata hey jab yea dost colleague duty sab khtm ho jata hey bas ek rishta reh jata hey jibansaathi ki...Ragini..mujhe pata hey tum mujhe jyada nahi janti sayed itna bara faisla ke liye yea jaldbaji hoga fir bhi mera dil yeahi puchna cahta hey..kya tum mera wo jibansaathi banogi?kya tum mera saath nibhaogi?iss gher ko apna banaogi?"

 **TUMNE MUJHKO HASNA SIKHAYA**

 **RONE KAHO GE RO LENGE AAB**

 **RONE KAHO GE RO LENGE**

 **CAHE BAANA DO**

 **CAHE MITA DO**

Ragini looked up asked in deep tone "ager mein kahu yea possible nahi to?"

Rajat looked at Ragini fr few seconds then smiled strangely and took some back steps..sat down on the sofa "faisla to tum hi logi na..to mein bas yea kahunga ki dosti ki layek smjhte rehna..mein kAbhie.." he stopped looking down

 **Mar Bhi Gaye To Denge Duyaein**

 **Ud Ud Ke Kahegi Khaak Sanaam**

 **Yeh Dard-E-Mohabbat Sehne Do**

 **Cahe Baana Do**

 **Cahe Mita Do**

 **Yeh Dard-E-Mohabbat Sehne Do**

Ragini looked at Rajat, then called softly "Rajat.."

Rajat looked up, Ragini smiled shyly "iss month ki end mey mummy papa arahe hey..aap unse baat to krlenge na?"

Rajat looked up "Ragini tum..tum..matlb tum.."

"I love you Rajat.." Ragini blushed badly..

Rajat got up from sofa still in shock phase, came forward and hold Ragini by her shoulders "Ragini..tum..I love you Ragini I love u...mujhe..mein.."

he hugged her tightly.

They both felt their warmth embrace fr some moments, then they separated, Rajat looked at Ragini "pata hey Ragini mein kAbhie nahi...mujhe sach mey pyar ka matlb hi tumne sikhaya.."

Ragini smiled and hugged him hiding her face in his chest

.

.

.

Tarika was sitting on sofa doing something in her laptop when Shreya came out of kitchen with a coffee cup and joined her. Tarika looked up "Shreya kya hua.."

"kuch nahi..bas..Purvi ka soch rahi thi.."

Tarika sighed, Shreya continued "galti na krke bhi sajah mil rahi hey use"

Tarika looked up "galti to Rajat ki bhi nahi hey na"

Shreya didn't reply directly continued "pata nahi uparwale ek tarfa pyae dete hi kyun hey..log kehte hey jo hota hey ache ke liye hota hey..aab ismey kya acha hey?"

Tarika just shrugged

"ager Rajat sir uski naseeb mey nahi hey koi aur hey to uska dil.."

Tarika cut her in dreamy tone "naseeb ka kaun janta hey"

"matlb tumhe lagta hey Rajat sir aur wo Ragini.."

"mujhe kuch nahi lagta Shreya bas itna pakke taur pey yakin hey iss duniya ki har sache pyar krne walo ko apne hisse ka pyar jarur milta hey"

Shreya sighed.

A silence prevailed between both of them fr few moments, then Shreya said "aab Purvi ko Rajat sir ki saath kaam krna kitna odd lagega na"

Tarika smiled faintly "relation emotion duty ko do do alag jagah rakhna asan to nahi"

their discussion got interrupted with Shreya's cell ringer, seeing the caller name Purvi Shreya hurriedly received the call "ha Purvi.."

"Shreya tere pass wo Rajansh murder case se jure phone recordings hey na?jara mujhe attach krke mail kregi?"

"tu..tu filework kr rahi hey?"

Purvi replied quiet casually "haan tumhe to pata hey na mujhe der raat file work krna hi comfortable hota hey"

"tu..thik.."

"kya Shreya bilkul thik hu..itni bhi kamjor nahi hu mein..chal attachment vej..aur vejne ki bad ek miscall de dena"

she disconnected the call and again visited the picture folder

his carefree smile while talking about DCP

serious face while in duty

friendly looks while in casual mood..

"mein kya karu..mujhe us pal laga aap mere ho jab meine mall mey apko kaha apki dress mey select krungi aur aap man gaye..us pal laga jab disguise mey hum disco gaye aur bina bole aap meri dil ki baat smjh k mujhe dance ke liye kaha..uss pal bhi laga jab raste mey yeauhi kisine comment pass kiya aur aap ne use jawab diya..mein khud ko protect krna achese janti hu fir bhi us pal laga I'm really safe..."

she sighed feeling her cheeks getting wet

 **KHOYI KHOYI YAADEIN..SOONI SOONI RATEIN**

 **WOH BEETI BAATEIN..SAPNO KI BAARATEIN**

 **JAB BHI MUJHKO CHUU JATI HEY**

 **NAM HOTI HEY ANKHEIN**

she got up moved to the window looked up above the sky searching fr a star

"pata nahi aj ma ki kiu yaad ane lagi..aap hi ne kaha tha sir cahe hum jitne bare ho jaye rone ki bad ansu saaf krne ke liye ma ki anchal ki talash humesha rehta hey.."

she sighed and closed her eyes, a pair of dark eyes came up on her mind landscape, tears made their way with more force

 **DAS GAYI MUJHE YAADON KI WOH PURVAYI**

 **PHIR RULA GAYI SHAAM KI YEH TANHAAI**

she heard the miss cal so rubbed away her tears "nahi meri ahh se ansuo se Rajat sir ki khushio pey najar lagegi..mujhe nahi rona.."

she took a deep breath and moved back to files

* * *

 **r and r**


	4. chalna hoga

**Guest** aapko Abhirika ki brk up kaha dikh gaya?

 **ABC** u guessed? Ok..but don't spill the beans pls..

 **Sneha** its ok...

 **Mistic Morning** amr kche chle aye head ofc er nut tight kre dbo...but don't wry me to love to make frnds sis and bros.. Thanks

 **RK Sweety, Innovative143CID, Adi's girl, LoveuKavin, Guest, LoveAbhi, Guest, Shabna, SHZK, Harman, Guest, Athi,** **Gues** t thank you

 _Here comes the nex t chapter..Enjoy..._!

* * *

Purvi entered bureau with tired steps, but her faced lightened up seeing Rajat happily speaking out something to Vineet..

She brought a smile on her face and moved forward.

"sir yea lijiye uss murder case ki file"

Vineet added naughtily "arey inhe aab case aur files kaha sujhegi...aab to bas.."

Rajat stood up glaring hard at Vineet "Vineet kaam suru kro.."

Vineet made a face..

Rajat took the file from Purvi, Purvi asked "Ragini se baat.."

Rajat nodded with a shy smile "haan...iss month ki end mey uske gherwale arahe hey.."

Purvi smiled "aap ko to iss bar darr laga..tab to nahi lagega na.."

Rajat's smiled brightened..seeing seniors entering they quickly moved back to work..

During lunch time Purvi was checking the database while some had moved to cafeteria some to investigation..

Rajat entered the bureau looking fully exhausted accompanied by Vineet and Freddy

Freddy handed over a sketch to Purvi with "yea jara dekhna koi milta hey ki nahi.."

Vineet was gulping down water asked "tumhe lunch nahi krni?"

Purvi nodded "kr liya meine fir ake baithi.."

"ok..sir Freddy sir aab hum bhi thora fuel dal ley?"

Rajat nodded and all three moved out, Purvi got a match of sketch

"yea log to abhie nikle,gaye nahi honge..bula k dikha deti hu"

she hurried out, but stopped seeing Rajat leaning to a pillar speaking over phone.

She moved forward but her feet can't carry her more hearing

"thora to miss kiya na? Arey kaam mey to mein bhi hu..per inni sa.."

...

Purvi took support of nearby wall..

"aj ready rehna dinner..tum banaogi?acha?fir pehle beach pey milte fir gher jake dinner.."

...

Purvi took a deep breath composing herself and intentionally cleared her throat

Rajat looked back, "acha Ragini bureau se nikal ke call krta hu..hmm bye" he dscncted the call

"ha Purvi.."

Purvi said in tired voice "sir wo sketch..match ho gaya"

"hmm..ok..waise tum thik ho na? Bahut thaki hui lag rahi ho.."

Purvi looked in his eyes..concern...not love...a friendly concern..

 **RABBA MERE ISHQ KISI KO**

 **AISE NA TADPAYE HOY**

 **DIL KI BAAT RAHE IS DIL MEIN**

 **HOOTHON TAQ NA AYE**

"no sir mein bilkul thik hu, wo bas kal pata nahi bar bar neend tut gayi to isliye"

Rajat nodded "aur dekho horror films.."

he moved in bureau to check the sketch..

A faint smile came on Purvi's lips..

"horror to pasand tha per aab to tragedy dekh rahi hu"

she too moved in

.

.

.

Purvi entered inside her house and threw herself back on the sofa, closed her eyes..

 **A girl and Rajat are walking hand in hand on beach..**

she opened her eyes again..

Today she is really alone..no file works..even Shreya and Tarika also busy with their love

she remembers once in her childhood a groom doll of her broke, her father **assured "arey rote nahi beta mein tumhe ek gora chitta gudda lake dunga"**

 **"gora nahi..aise hi..chocolaty.."**

 **"acha baba tum khud chunna"**

she smiled "jindegi gudde guriya ka khel nahi hey na dil ka hey..sayed isliye har gayi mein.."

Rajat sat on wet sand beside Ragini looking above to the sky..

"kya dekh rahe ho Rajat?"

"wo jo tara bahut shine kr raha hey na,use"

"achanaq?"

he smiled "kehte hey na humare apne jab dur woha chale jate hey to stars ban k hume dekhte hey?sayed papa bhi...to mein unse unki bahu ko mila raha tha.."

Ragini smiled

Rajat wrapped his arm around her shoulder "pata hey Ragini jab pehli bar meine tumhe dekha tha mere hosh ane ki bad tab sach mey aisa laga ki mein tumhe bahut bahut din se janta hu"

Ragini rested her head on his shoulder "tum behosh hone se pehle yea kaha ki police na jan paye..mujhe bahut darr laga..kahi koi criminal to nahi tum.."

Rajat chuckled

"arey haso mat..guest house mey akeli jaan thi mein darr to lagna tha na..fir meine tumhe search kiya..gun nikal liya.."

Rajat looked at her "aur ager mein khali haath tumhe kuch kr deta to?"

"tumhare to daina haath jakhmi tha payer bhi to jyada kr nahi pate na.."

Rajat laughed aloud "madam mein uss halat mey bhi ek ki gala daba k vaga tha.."

"arey wo to tum cid trained ho isliye..mujhe pata thori hi tha aur fir.."

"fir?"

"pata nahi bas mera dil kiya tumpey biswas kru..bahut biswas..do raat ek chat ki neeche ek anjan mard ki saath rahi mein per waisa darr hi nahi laga"

Rajat pulled up her face "bahut biswas krti ho?"

"bahut..kabhie yea biswas kam nahi hoga"

Rajat nods "mein kabhie kam hone bhi nahi dunga kabhie kisi halat pey nahi"

Ragini smiles "acha chalo aab raat bahut ho gaya dinner krna hey chalo.."

they both moved back

Purvi was sitting at her balcony looking at the vast sky, remembering all small moments with Rajat

 **"Purvi tum na yea raat mey ullu ban k file work krna bandh kr do.."**

 **"arey ek saboot milne per aise cheek na maro..dar lagta hey"**

 **"Purvi thank you..u r really a good friend"**

she sighed and got up..

Rajat and Ragini both were together busy in making dinner..

Ragini noticed Rajat chopping onions tearily..

"tum choro use wo tumhare bas ka nahi.."

she took the onions and started chopping..Rajat looked at him fr some seconds then said "Ragini tumhe sab banana ata hey?"

"haan fiqar mat kro cook nahi rakhna hoga"

Rajat smiled "mujhe bhi sikhaogi?"

"ayo..ummm roti banana sikhau?"

Rajat looked at the dough "nahi thik hey mein bahar baithta hu"

he moved out, Ragini smiled to himself and got engrossed in cooking..

After nearly half an hour Rajat came inside to call her "Ragini tumhara mobile baj.."

Ragini looked up and removed her lock..some wet atta stuck to her forehead.. Rajat kept starring at her with strange stare..and slowly started moving forward, Ragini fr a moment looked confused then "Rajat nahi..tum..chalo bahar chalo.."

Rajat shook his head and came nearer..Ragini started taking back steps..

Purvi went inside kitchen took a glass of milk..then moved to bedroom

days passed making these two love birds come close and Purvi

she has tried hard but still she had turned silent.

She tried to smile but every time tears came to her eyes

she tried to show herself happy but her eyes show sadness

its two days before Abhirika's sagai

Duo,Shreya,Tarika and Purvi entered bureau speaking with each other but stopped hearing Vineet naughtily saying to Rajat "sir aap bhi aab sagai kr hi lijiye.."

Rajat shook his head "Vineet aab chup bhi kro.."

"arey kya sir..bhabi to tayer ho hi gaya..to.."

Abhijeet and Daya exchanged glances

Tarika and Shreya turned to Purvi who looked away..

Daya moved forward with "waise Vineet kab tayir hui tumhari bhabi?"

Vineet stood up "good morning sir"

Abhijeet nodded "ha good morning to batao jara bhabi...kab"

Freddy and Sachin also entered the bureau with "arey Tarika tum.."

"ha wo ACP sir ko file dena tha.."

Rajat immediately turned very attentive to work with "ha Tarika wo files na.."

Abhijeet stopped him with "Tarika de degi file tum jara batao bhi kaun hey wo?"

Rajat blushed "sir kya aap bhi.."

Abhijeet eyed Tarika with "arey apni behen ko to bata do.."

Shreya signaled something to Tarika, who tried to stop Abhijeet but he didn't paid any heed to it.

Daya patted Rajat's shoulder "arey kitna sharmaoge bhai hum bhi jara sune humari bhabi jee ki bareme"

Vineet smiled naughtily "sir kahiye na"

Freddy moved forward "arey sir aap bhi phans gaye?"

Sachin cleared his throat and Abhijeet glared "Freddy..."

"sorry sir.."

"waise Rajat hume milaoge nahi.."

"sir wo..wo mein.."

Daya stopped his fumble with "arey haan kal sagai mey le ayo na..sab millenge..kiu Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet nodded "bilkul...kal le ayo..Vineet ki bhabi jee ko.."

Daya added "warna tum bhi mat dikhna samjh gaye na?"

Tarika just shook her head in disappointment.. Shreya looked at Purvi who took a deep breath and smiled "haan sir hume bhi to milayiye Ragini se (her voice turned dreamy) bahut sundar hogi na wo?"

Shreya looked at Tarika with pain in eyes, Tarika was looking at Purvi's face showing pain and Rajat's face glowing with happiness..

Should she be sad fr her sister like friend

or happy for her brother

Rajat nodded shyly "jee sir kal le ayunga.."

Daya and Abhijeet together smiled "lo Vineet mil lena bhabi jee se"

Purvi smiled "hum sab ko wait rehega sir"

* * *

so next chapter Purvi and Ragini will meet..kya Purvi tab bhi khud ko control kr payegi?

 **r and r**


	5. Laut ke wo na ayega

**Amaila** very beautiful song thnks

 **ABC, SHZK, Mistic Morning, Guest, Bhumi, Shabna, Gorgeous Purvi, Kshayaartist, Sneha, Harman, Rajvigirl, Adi's girl, LoveAbhi, Er Adiba, Guest** thank you

Purvi entered the well decorated house and the first thing her eye searched fr Rajat...

Vineet was passing looked at Purvi "idher udher kya dekh rahi ho? Tarika upar hey.."

"haan wo sab agaye?"

"siwaye dulheraja ki..aur Rajat sir ki.."

"kya.."

"hmm dono ko kuch info mila to aab taq wohi hey.."

"aur..aur Ragini.."

"arey Rajat sir layenge na unhe...to wo kaise ayengi?"

Purvi sighed "acha mein upar jati hu.."

she moved away hurriedly..

Vineet followed her way through eye "Purvi kuch alag sa lag rahi thi..koi baat hey kya?"

he jerked his head and moved where Freddy was calling..

Soon after making Tarika ready Purvi came down found Abhijeet had already arrived but Rajat still not there..

She was busy in some stuffs when heard Vineet's voice "arey arey sir bhabi jee kaha hey.."

she turned found Rajat standing at the gate with wide smile and happy face, a slender figure joined him soon..

Purvi's mind unintentionally started comparing herself with this new comer

those blue eyes fair complexion shy smile

or her black eyes fair complexion confident looks..

Which one has more beauty in it..

She was lost in thoughts when heard Daya's voice "arey Rajat wohi ruk kiu gaye ander ayo..aayiye.."

Rajat entered and started introducing all officers to Ragini, then called out "Purvi.."

Purvi moved forward with a forced smile on her face "aur yea hey Purvi..meine tumhe bataya tha.."

Ragini nodded and turned to Purvi "aap ki bareme bahut kuch suna hey Rajat se"

Purvi just nodded smiling

Ragini looked around "wo Tarika.."

Rajat too looked around "upar hogi..Purvi tum pls Ragini ko.."

Purvi nodded "ayo.."

they two moved towards stairs, Rajat was following them with eyes, Freddy said in naughty voice "sir Ragini jee wapas ajayengi..aise mat dekhiye"

Purvi looked back, found Rajat badly embarrassed and Ragini blushing like anything

a smile crept on Purvi's lips..strangely she started feeling peaceful..a strange sanity

Ragini said "chale?"

Purvi smiled "pehle Rajat sir ko thik se bye to keh dijiye.."

Ragini turned scarlet..

Purvi didn't feel jealous but happy..

She was herself not understanding her feelings.. She ignored the turmoil of emotions in her "chalo.."

they entered the room Tarika and Shreya was sitting, Purvi introduced them as "Tarika Shreya yea hey Ragini.."

Ragini gave an warm smile "hi.."

Shreya eyed Purvi and gave a dry smile "hello..aap log baat kro mein ati hu.."

she moved out, without any further cnvo..

Purvi looked at her way of going and sighed..

Shreya was hurrying down the stairs when she bumped on to someone "arey Shreya dekh k itni gusse mey.."

she looked at the person and made a face "kuch nahi sorry..tum upar jarahe they?"

"ha ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir agaye to rasam suru krna hey to tum dr. Tarika ko bula lo..aur Ragini bhabi jee ko bhi, Rajat sir bare bekarar hey.."

Shreya angrily grumbled "ha unhe aur koi to mila nahi tha.."

she moved back to call the girls.

Vineet confusingly went down "Shreya Ragini se chir kiu rahi hey?"

Shreya entered inside Tarika's room heard Ragini as "mujhe to aapki pasnd nahi pata bas jo thik laga le ayi..Rajat se pucha to usne kaha in sbki bareme sochne ki jarurat nahi.."

Tarika smiled "sach hi kaha Rajat ne, humare is family away family mey koi formality nahi hey, haan Rajat kabhie kabhie jyada formal ban jata hey"

Ragini smiled "haan kAbhie bahut serious aur formal ban jata hey"

Tarika added naughtily "daura parta hey, waise aab sayed nahi parega uski permanent ilaj krne wali agayi.."

Shreya looked at Purvi who was very much engrossed to look at the makeup accessories on the table.

Shreya intentionally cleared her throat with "Tarika ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir achuke hey niche chalo rasam strt hone wali hey.."

before anyone can react Ragini's phone rang and she excused attending the call and move out of room..

Tarika looked at Purvi who is still looking down

"Purvi..mein I'm sorry.."

Purvi looked up, "arey Tarika ismey sorry kiu..wo tumhari bhabi hey to tum..chalo niche chalo"

Shreya made a face but nodded "haan aab yea sab choro chalo"

all three descended down the stairs..

Rajat was standing just beside the stairs "bahut sundar lag rahi ho..dekhna Abhijeet sir ki dil ki ecg na krna pare"

"Rajat.." seeing the glare Rajat made an innocent face..

The girls moved forward, Rajat frowned and look around.

Vineet and Sachin observed the scene, Sachin called out "Rajat sir kuch dhund rahe hey kya?"

Rajat shook his head "kuch nahi chalo tum log.."

Daya who was discussing something with Abhijeet turned "kuch nahi Sachin kisi ko.."

Vineet made a shocked face "waise sir sach mey kaha chali gayi wo kisi..."

but he stopped seeing ACP sir coming forward, all naughty glances turned normal

and the rasam started

after the exchange of rings Daya said "aab to kuch meeta banta hey.."

Abhijeet sighed "agaya apni role pey"

"boss tum.."

Purvi stopped them with "mein le ati hu aap log rukiye.."

she turned and then only noticed Rajat missing from scene..

"Abhie to yeahi they, anguthi pehnane taq..aab.."

she shook her head and moved to bring mitha..

Vineet's phone rang, one of his informer had called so he too moved aside..

Purvi moved passed by a room when she heard noises coming from the room

"iss kmre se awaj.."

she peeped in.

Rajat was sitting on his knees holding a ring and holding Ragini's hand from the other

"mujhe pata hey yea bahut jaldi hey per mujhse aur sabar nahi hota..will u marry me?"

Ragini nodded smiling, Rajat slid the ring

Purvi took some back steps, she is feeling she can't see properly...a teary curtain blocking her way..

She wishes to run away..she wished to cry loud..scream in pain..but felt something forcefully blocking her throat

She was taking back steps when bumped to someone who hold her "Purvi.."

Purvi looked up

"tum ro rahi ho..kiu kya hua.."

Purvi just shook her head in no..

Vineet moved towards the room

"Vineet pls tum.."

but he moved the curtain, Rajat and Ragini was in warm embrace of each other..

Vineet moved away stealthily then turned to Purvi "tu iski liye ro rahi hey?"

Purvi looked away..

"Purvi mein tujhe training ki waqt se janta hu, tu asehi udas hone wali nahi hey..bol kya baat hey.."

"Vineet pls mujhe gher jana hey..tum woha sbko keh dena meri tabiyet thik nahi to mein.."

"mein keh dunga, per message krke tum mere saath chal rahi ho.."

"per Vineet yeaha..aur tum kya bologe sbko.."

"wo mein dekh lunga chal"

Purvi didn't protest much but came out

both sat in the car and after a few minutes journey Purvi seems bit nrml

"hume aise nahi ana cahiye tha pata nahi achanaq mujhe kya.."

Vineet who seems to be in deep calculation suddenly asked "pyar krti hey Rajat sir se?"

Purvi looked at Vineet with a jerk "mein..pyar..kiu..nahi.."

"Purvi pls aab jhuth mat bol.."

Purvi sighed and rested back her head "ek tarfa pyar ka koi wajut nahi hota Vineet..."

Vineet sighed "I'm sorry yaar..mein tere samne Ragini aur Rajat sir ko...actually mein itna khush tha sir ko dekh k ki..."

Purvi suddenly sat straight "Vineet bandh kr aisa taras khana mujh pey, jise dekho mujhpey taras kha raha hey...pyar kiya to koi sahrt nahi ki thi wo bhi mujhse pyar kre..haan rona ata hey dard hota hey per mein khush hu..ager sir kisi se pyar krte hey to mujhe usse yea tum logo ki uspey reaction se problem nahi hey..per aise taras se hey"

Vineet looked at her and silently drove to her house..

She descended down with a low thanks and entered inside closing the door at her back

Vineet was standing there itself when his phone rang, seeing caller id showing Rajat sir, he picked the call

"haan sir"

"Purvi ki tabiyet thik hey aab?"

Vineet looked at the house "haan..meine use chor diya uske gher mein bas ahi raha hu.."

he dscncted the call

"Rajat sir ko ager pata chalega to sayed unhe kuch guilt..nahi yea baat Rajat sir aur Ragini taq nahi pahuchna cahiye.."

he started the car and moved back

Purvi entering inside sat on the floor

 **RO NE DO... RO NE DO..**

 **SEENEY MEIN DARIYA HAI, AANKHON SE BEHNE DO**

 **BAATO NA MERA GHUM, MUJHKO HI SEHNE DO**

 **PAANE KO KUCH NAHI, SAB KUCH HAI KHONE KO**

 **SEHMA DIL CHODE NA, DHADKAN KE KONE KO...**

 **KAISE KAHOON MAIN HAR EK LAMHA,**

 **TOOT RAHA HU MAIN THO YAHA**

 **HOTH SILEY HAI BARF JUBAAN HAI,**

 **HAAL MAIN KAISE KAR DOON BAYAN?**

She broke down crying…the only scene coming in her mind is the ring


	6. ajeb sa yea ishq hey

hii all of u..kaise ho?

 _I know I'm extreme late..kya karu yaar..kuch halat tha aisa.._

 _Meine koi review bhi nahi ki..adhi story bhi nahi pari.._

Now I'm back..

 _Aab update bhi sahi se krungi..dusre story pey rvw bhi_

 _now coming to this story..._

Thanks to all my readers...and my frnds whose prayers played a good role to boost me up!

 **Amaila** u has wonderful stock of songs yaar...great.

 **Adi's girl** gadbad? kyun bhai?

 **DSP** bhai I really wonder log story bich mey kaise parte hey? hehe!

 **SHZK, AS Anjana, Mistic Morning, LoveuKavin, Rajvigirl, Guest, Bhumi, Adiba, LoveAbhi, Harman, Drizzle** thank you

* * *

With passing time Purvi had well managed to show herself strong...

She had immersed herself much more in duty..

Ragini's parents had strangely avoided meeting with Rajat and told her that they aren't much happy to give their daughter to a cop thinking of the danger.. both Rajat and Ragini took it lightly that they will be convinced with passing time, and this one and half months had made their relation more strong

That day also she was doing pending filework of Shreya when she noticed Daya coming in totally with off bit mood

she was eager to ask but seeing all other officers present she thought of asking later.

But she was looking at Rajat after every two minutes.

Rajat was sitting at his desk staring at the computer blankly, he was moving on the paper weight continuously..

Abhijeet asked fr a file with "Rajat wo last case ki detail..Rajat.."

Rajat was still lost..

Abhijeet was about to move to Rajat when Purvi stood up "sir mere pas hey wo file, aj Rajat sir se check krwane wali thi mein.."

she handed over the file, Abhijeet confusingly took the file and was flickering through pages when heard "boss.."

"hmm.."

"Purvi kuch upset nahi lag rahi?"

Shreya who was standing at Abhijeet's desk waiting to show him another file quickly glanced at Purvi and then Rajat and sighed

Abhijeet nodded, "jab ayi thi tab thik thi..achanaq.." he looked up, found Purvi looking at Rajat "Rajat ko pareshan dekh k tnsn mey agayi.."

Daya nodded "Rajat ko dekh k wo kuch jyada hi tension nahi le rahi..matlb uski reactions.."

Abhijeet looked at Shreya who immediately averted his gaze

"sagai wale din jab Purvi ki tabiyet kharab hui tabse wo kuch chup chup si hey,koi baat chal raha uske dimaag mey..Shreya tum baat.."

Shreya looked up "mein?"

Abhijeet nodded "ek cid officer k liye jitna jaruri physically fit rehna hey utna hi mentally fit and fresh rehna hey jo mujhe Purvi aab nahi lag rahi kuch din se.."

"per sir mein..mein kya baat"

Daya cut her off "arey dost ho tum uski..ek pareshani ki wajah puchne ki naam se itni kiu ghabra rahi ho?"

before Shreya can response Rajat's mobile rang, seeing the caller ID he cut the call and inhaled deeply..

But the phone rang, he repeatedly cut the call..after four rings he got up "wo sirs excuse me.."

he moved out to speak..

Abhijeet looked at Daya who made a confused face, both turned their eyes to Purvi who was fidgeting with her fingers and pen..

Daya looked around..

Vineet and Freddy had moved to investigate..ACP sir in his cabin, Sachin gone to meet his informer..Nikhil busy in his computer..

"Shreya.."

his tone was enough, Shreya nodded "haan Purvi Rajat sir ko leke hi pareshan hey.."

Abhijeet formed the next query "per kiu?"

"kiuki Rajat sir pareshan hey.."

"matlb?"

Shreya looked at Purvi who has her eyes on file, but expression showing tension..

"bas anjane mey sapne sajane ki galti kiya usiki sajah vugat rahi hey"

Daya confusingly asked "matlb?"

Abhijeet signaled Daya to stop and said "Shreya mein file dekh lunga, tum jao..aur aab ki case ki suspects ki jitne jankari ho sake tum aur Purvi mil k database se nikalo"

Shreya gave him a grateful look and moved to Purvi's desk

Daya looked at Abhijeet "yea kya hua?"

"kuch baatein leke discussion na ho to hi behtar hey..tum bhi kaam kro jake.."

"arey per.."

they both noticed Rajat coming in, looking totally lost

before anyone can ask him, bureau phone rang reporting a case..so the officers moved

reaching the spot hearing from witness Abhijeet ordered "Shreya Purvi Rajat pure area ko chan maro..hum tab taq asspass walo se puch lete hey..Nikhil lash ko forensics vijwao.."

they all moved..

Purvi found a piece of burnt paper which she thought may be important, so called out "sirr"

Rajat who was standing bit far came forward "hmm"

"sir yea jale hue kagaj.."

Rajat was about to touch it with bare hands when Purvi hold his hands "sir gloves to pehen lijiye.."

"haan...arey wo..hann..tum uthao ise"

he took out his gloves, Purvi picked up those papers in evidence bag "sir aap bahut pareshan lag rahe hey sab thik hey na?"

duo was returning when they stopped hearing the conversation..

"nahi pareshan..wo bas..kuch nahi"

"sir Ragini thik hey na?"

Rajat looked at Purvi; his expressions immidetly told Purvi something is wrong...

Strangely two dfrnt thoughts came up her mind

"kahi sir aur Ragini ki beech koi prblm to nahi, mujhe janna hoga sayed koi masla nikle?

Arey nahi nahi mein khud sir ko Ragini ki..nahi..

Per sir ki khushi wohi hey"

she looked at Rajat "sir.."

"Ragini ki ma papa aye hey..kal.."

"aap milne gaye?"

"ek cid officer unki damad banne ki layek nahi hey unhone kaha tha..pata hey na tumhe...Purvi sahi kaha pata hey unhone..meri to khud ki jindegi ki koi guarantee nahi Ragini ko kya jindegi du?unhone apne liye damad chun rakha hey..aur usi pey Ragini.."

duo was listening this, now spoke up "aur tum yea sab sun chale aye?"

Daya added "Ragini ko pata hey?"

Rajat looked at both of them, "sir unlogo ka kehna hey Ragini ko ager mere saath jindegi bitana hey to unlogo ki saath har rishta torna hoga..sir mein kya kehta tum sab chor do?wo uske ma papa hey, unhe uski fiqar hey na?aur wo jo faisla lenge sahi hi to hoga..aur.."

Daya cut him with "aur Ragini kya kehti hey?"

he looked down "wo jid per atki hui hey.."

"isiliye call cut rahe they?"

he nodded..

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly..

Purvi said in deep voice "sir ma baap ko dukh deke koi bacha khush nahi reh pata, per khud ki khusiya aur pyar ko maar k koi larki bhi khush nahi reh sakti to kya tab uske ma baap khush rehenge?"

Rajat smiled sadly "per mein unse unki beti to nahi chin sakta na..wo log apne beti ko leke kAbhie galat nahi sochenge, aj wo larka Ragini se milne araha hey.."

Abhijeet tried "per Rajat tum unhe ek bar smjhane ki koshish to.."

Rajat jerked his head and tried to concentrate back on case..

After investigating the officers were driving back to bureau when Rajat's phone rang again, he looked at the caller id and was about to cut the call when he heard a total senior like tone "Rajat baat kr lo.." from Abhijeet

Rajat looked around took a deep breath and received the call

"ha bolo.."

...

"tum..aise..hello..hello..Ragini...hello"

his voice turned panic he looked at his phone, cut the call and dialed again..

His breathings turned rapid..

Purvi asked "sir kya hua.."

Rajat just shook his head and turned to Daya "sir pls mujhe utarna hey"

Abhijeet signaled Daya to park the car and asked "Rajat kya hua itna pareshan kiu.."

"sir mujhe wo..mujhe Ragini ki gher jana hey..mein.."

"Rajat..kya hua bolo.." hearing the strict voice Rajat looked lost "sir Ragini ki ma papa kal hi uski sagai krwane wale they..Ragini ne mujhse subha baat ki, meine..meine uska saath nahi diya to wo...wo khud ko...usne suicide...attempt.."

"what?" the voice came in unison, Daya asked "phone kisne kiya tha?"

"Ragini ki gher khana banati hey,use sab pata hey..Vrinda didi usine Ragini ki phone se call, per achanaq call cut gaya..wo wo keh rahi thi...sir wo log use hospital taq le nahi gaye..use kuch.."

Abhijeet pressed Rajat's shoulder "Ragini ki gher kis taraf hey?"

Purvi who was continuously staring at Rajat said in dry voice "sir mere gher ki raste mey..thori hi duri pey.."

Rajat absent mindedly nodded "childrens park ki samne"

Daya ignited the car..

Purvi was just looking at Rajat, what should she pray?

Well being of Ragini so that RAJINI remained together..

Or she should ask god to let Ragini go..away from Rajat's life forever?

Love teaches u to stay happy fr others but it makes u bit selfish also

love means sacrifice but love also wants to be loved back..

 **OREY MANVA TU TO BAVRA HAI**

 **TU HI JANE TU KYA SOCHTA HAI**

she looks at Rajat he was continuously trying to call..his eyes may have shed numerous tears till now if he hadn't forcefully hold the cover of strength

His fingers and body language little shivering...

"sir koi phone nahi utha raha"

Abhijeet pressed his shoulders assuring, when Rajat's phone rang

with lots of hope he looked at the phone

some flairs of hope vanished, but he picked the call "Vineet..."

Purvi looked outside, Shreya was looking at Purvi pressed her palms...

 **MAIN TO KISIKI HOKE YEH BHI NA JAANI**

 **RUTH HAI YE DO PAL KI YA RAHEGI SADA**

Purvi found back her voice and answered in ever calm voice "sir Ragini ko kuch nahi hoga.."

Shreya looked at her with pain..

The car screeched to a halt in front of Ragini's house

* * *

r and r


	7. Tere naam

Adi's girl chalo dekhte hey wo garbar hey ki nahi

SHZK love is blind concept hi mujhe pasand nahi..

Priya im fine nw thnks fr cncern

ABC, Sneha, Guest, RK Sweety, Disani, Rajvigirl, Harman, Bhumi, Gorgeous Purvi, LoveAbhi, LoveuKavin, thnk you

 **Let's start on with next chapter..**

team moved frwrd and Rajat pressed the door bell, after two three continue try a woman opened the door partially "jee kahiye.."

Abhijeet came frwrd "hume Ragini jee se milna hey.."

the woman quickly took a glance towards her back inside the house and hurriedly said "nahi wo gher pey nahi hey..kuch dino ke liye apne dosto ki saath bahar gayi hey"

Rajat roared at the same moment "jhut bol rahi hey yea..Ragini kahi nahi gayi..wo.."

the woman protested "ajeeb hey mein jhut kiu bolungi.."

Abhijeet calmly flashed his id with "hume sach jhoot ki farq malum hey.."

seeing the cid batch her grip on door loosened a bit, Purvi pushed open the door and all marched in.

Rajat rushed towards Ragini's room but stopped seeing a doctor coming out followed by Ragini's mother

"dekhiye Mrs. Gupta Ragini ki haalat bahut najuk hey, I suggest ki aap use hspitl mey admit kijiye..dekhiye hum jitna bhi koshish kre hspitl ki sare facility to yeaha la nahi sakte.."

"nahi doctor saab jo bhi ho sake kijiye per hospital nahi le ja sakte hum.."

"dekhiye Ragini ki haalat bahut kharab hey, aap log ki yea jid uske liye janleva bhi sabit ho sakta hey.."

"doctor saab aap smjh nahi rahe hey,ager hspitl le jayenge to jag hasayi hogi..jaban larki sucide krne ki koshish ki..baat khulegi to humari ijjat.."

that was enough fr Rajat, he came frwrd and bursted out "kaise ma hey aap..apni beti ko marne ko chor sakti hey apni jhuti ijjat aur duniya walo ki pari hey"

"dekho Rajat yea humare gher ki mamla hey tum ispey.."

"yea aapki gher ki nahi Ragini ki jindegi ki mamla hey.."

"Ragini humari beti hey..aur.."

Purvi comes in with "sir ambulance agayi"

Ragini's mother become furious with "ambulance?hum ne kaha na..suniyeee" she called out loud

Ragini's father and brother appeared and the team also came frwrd

her brother started "dekhiye officer yeaha se aapko koi complain nahi ki gayi so.."

Abhijeet cut him "ager complain na mile aur fir bhi hume pata chle ki kuch galat ho raha hey to hum action lenge Mr.."

"visas.."

"hmm to Mr. Vikas yea galat hone se rokne ke liye na complain jaruri hey na kuch aur..even cid officer bhi hona jaruri nahi hey jab baat kisi ki jaan pey ho.."

Rajat already entered inside, Ragini's father eyeing it started "officer Ragini humari beti hey hum bhi uske bhala hi cahte hey, hum bas yea nahi cahte ki uski iss qadam ki bareme log.."

"hum iss bat ki dhyan rakhenge ki badnami na ho" assured Daya noticing Rajat still not coming back..

He moved frwrd

Rajat was standing in front of the bed silently looking at the lying figure..

Even 24 hours didn't passed when they last meet but now she is looking so weak, tanned..her dupatta till bearing blood stains, visibly no sign of life is present in her..

Breathings very slow and when Rajat slowly touched her palm its very cold..

He moved back hurriedly..

Daya who was standing at his back pressed his shoulder silently "Rajat..hume hospital le jana hey na?"

Rajat nodded..

He moved frwrd and softly picked her up in bridal style making her injured hand rest on her chest.

He came out of the room when two ward boys entered with stretcher.

Vikas was looking at Rajat with burning glances, while Ragini's father said "chalo Shovna hum hospital.."

Rajat stopped them with "bahut kr liya aplogo ne.."

he didn't lied down Ragini on stretcher and moved out..

Purvi and Daya followed him out.

Abhijeet sighed "Mr. Gupta I'm sorry Rajat kuch jyada hi react kiya..chaliye aaplog.."

they too moved out

after reaching hospital Ragini was taken in intensive care while her parents and brother are standing in a corner discussing something in low tone.

Abhijeet looked around found Purvi missing from scene, turned to Daya "Daya tum Rajat ki saath ruko..mein bureau jata hu..aur koi prb hoto infrm krna.."

he moves to Shreya "Purvi.."

"pata nahi sir mein bhi wohi dekh rahi hu.."

"tum Purvi ko leke bureau ajana..Rajat ki reaction dekhegi to aur dukhi hoti rehegi.."

Shreya nodded

Abhijeet moved out, Shreya looked around once more and then moved frwrd to find Purvi..

Vineet entered the hspitl and after enquiring from reception came up to them..

Daya was silently sitting beside Rajat..

Vineet came frwrd and looked at Rajat who was sitting with closed eyes grabbing his head in hands

Vineet looked at Daya with question

Daya explained all the matter with "Abhie ander hey..doctors ne kuch kaha nahi.."

Vineet sighed and sat beside Rajat "sir.."

"hmm..."

"kuch nahi hoga.."

Rajat just once looked up then again

backed to his position..Daya patted Rajat's back and moved to another bench

.

.

.

Shreya found Purvi standing in front of the small mandir in hospital, staring at the Ganpati murti silently

"Purvi.."

"hmm.."

"kya mang rahi hey vagban se?"

"soch rahi hu kya mangu..Ragini ki jindegi yea apni khushiya..waise bhi mere khusiya to mar chuki hey aab Ragini ki hi jindegi manglu hey na?"

Shreya stood silent, Purvi turned to Shreya with "pata hey Shreya mein film dekh dekh k sochti thi sayed sbko hi pyar hota hey..jab pyar hota hey to dil mey gana bajta hey khusiya hi khushiya hota hey..per asliyat mey to na pyar sbke liye hota hey nahi khusiya lata hey..yea Ragini aur Rajat sir bhi kaha khush hey..fir log pyar ko leke itni sapne kiu sajate hey?"

 **I'M NOT UNHAPPY WITH U LIFE**

 **I'M JUST SUPRISED WITH THE LIFE**

Purvi sighed "chalo woha.."

"Purvi hum bureau chale?" Shreya asked earnestly

Purvi smiled "Shreya I'm fine..chal.."

she moved towards the corner where others are present

Shreya glanced at Ganpati jee once and silently follwed her

 **NEVER LIVED LIFE TO FULLEST**

 **JUST KEEP SPENDING DAYS**

 **KEEPING SORROW IF I EVER SMILED**

 **JUST SMILED FOR PEOPLE**

Purvi's feet stopped as she saw doctors coming out, Rajat and Ragini's parents leapt to him "dr Ragini...kaisi hey wo?"

Purvi looked at Rajat..the tough shell has already cracked

 _ **R and R**_


	8. Tujh pey dil qurban

**ABC, SHZK** lo aap log ki dua kaam agayi..thik hey ragini

 **Mistic Morning** ha re thik achi..

 **Harman, Guest, RK sweety, LoveuKavin, Amaila, Gorgeous Purvi, Shabna, Bhumi** thank you..

 **Let's start on with next chapter..**

Seeing doctors coming out, Rajat and Ragini's parents leapt to him "dr wo Ragini...kaisi hey wo?"

the doctor assured lightly "wo thik hey..thora weakness hey..aaplog khyal rakhiye unka"

Ragini's mother asked "kya hum Ragini se mil sakte hey?"

the doctor nodded..

Rajat looked inside and ignoring her parents stare entered inside

Ragini opened her eyes feeling someone around

"Rajat.."

Rajat smiled a little but her parents entered with "beta humari baat ho gayi doctor se..aap kal hi gher.."

Ragini shook her head "mujhe nahi jana uss gher mey"

"beta wo aapka gher.."

"nahi hey wo mera gher hota to woha aaplog serf apney bete ki khushi ki fiqar na hoti.."

"dekho Ragini.."

"kya dekhu mummy..aap sab.."

she strted sweating..Rajat came "Ragini relax..tum.."

"Aapne apki bete ki khushi ke liye..." she started getting restless, Rajat rushed out to call the nurse

.

.

.

After the doctor had asked her parents not to force her to meet them, and they left from hospital...team also moved back to bureau leaving Rajat behind who was sitting beside Ragini's bed

"Rajat..."

"Hmm..."

"Pls tum mujhe le chalo yeaha se...Mujhe uss gher mey nahi jana..."

Rajat was slowly caressing her hairs "Ragini koi ma baap apne beti ke liye bura to nahi.."

"bura sochte hey Rajat..unke bete ki khushi ki agey mein.."

"mtlb?"

"bhaiya jis larki se shaadi krna cahte hey uski gherwale ka kehna hey yea shaadi tabhie hogi ager unki bete ki shaadi mujhse ho.."

Rajat frowned

Ragini smiled "aur yeahi asal wajah hey tumhare aur mere rishte ko na manne ki..CID officer and all to bas.."

Rajat pressed her palms

Ragini looked up "Rajat tum le jaoge mujhe yeaha se?parso sagai hey..mujhe nahi krna..pls"

Rajat nodded assuringly and patted her head "kal discharge milte hi tum mere saath chalogi..per aab so jao.."

Ragini smiled and closed her eyes

Rajat came out of the room and rang a number

.

.

Vineet was driving the car keeping one eye on road and other on the passenger seat where Purvi was seating attaching her head with seat looking outside

"Vineet samne dekh k gaari chalao mujhe filal acCIDent mey marne ki shauq nahi hey"

Vineet looks forward "Purvi tum.."

"mein thik hu yaar..bilkul thik aab yea film to hey nahi ki perfect ending hona hey har rltn ka..aur dream ka"

"to aab?"

Purvi smiled "Rajat sir ki shaadi.."

"mein tumhari baat ker raha hu.."

"filal pata nahi.."

Vineet sighed

Purvi assuringly said "per meine kaha na film to hey nahi ki jindegi bhar akela rahungi kabhie kisiko jagah nahi dungi type dialogue dungi..sayed kabhie firse sapne bhi sajaungi..aab bas sochna nahi cahti.."

Vineet smiles "mujhe iss pyar vyar ka experience to hey nahi per suna tha sab kehte hey ki fir kabhie pyar nahi ho sakta.."

Purvi nods "haan sayed Rajat sir ki jagah mein kabhie kisiko na de pau..na unhe kabhie vul pau..per jindegi ek bahut ajeeb rasta hey..yeaha koi kuch guarantee nahi de sakta kal ka kuch pata hi nahi hota"

their conversation got interrupted with Vineet's phone ringer

Vineet glanced at the phone kept on dashboard and received it on speaker

"haan sir"

"Vineet wo..umm..wo Ragini..mein..hum.."

Vineet looked at Purvi who asked on call "sir.. Ragini thik hey na?"

Rajat sighed "haan Purvi wo bas.."

"per sir usne itna bara qadam uthaya kiu?"

Rajat took a deep breath and explained all the matter ending with "per ma baap ka haq apne beti pey sbse jyada hota hey..per mein Ragini ko firse usi sab mey.."

"to aap kya soch rahe hey?"

"pata nahi.."

Purvi stops,

Rajat asks in slow tone "Purvi kya Ragini do din tumhare saath reh skti hey?mein use wapas woha nahi vejna cahta..wo bhi nahi jana cahti..aur shaadi se pehle ek saath..mtlb..smjhti ho na..Tarika ko kehta mein..per aunty ayi hui hey to..unhe kaisa..mtlb"

"sir aap itna bhi mat hichkichayiye..Ragini rehegi mere saath..aap nischint rahiye"

Rajat sounded grateful "thanks Purvi..bas do din..mein kal hi registry ofc mey jaunga..woha mein kuch logo ko jnta hu..mein sb jldi arrange kr lunga..jyada din"

"sir.."

"thanks"

they dscncted the call

Vineet looked at Purvi, smiled with "sach mey larkio ko smjhna bahut mushkil hey"

.

.

.

.

Ragini was about to enter Rajat's car when her father said in strictly said "tu aj jab iss larke ki saath jayegi to aj se man k chlna ki tu anath hey.."

Ragini fr a second stopped but then entered the car,

when her brother came forward "dekho Rajat..mein jnta hu tum CID wale ho kanun wagera jnte ho..to kisi larki ko vagana to koi kanun support nahi krta na?"

Rajat turned to him "ek adult larki ager kisi ki saath jindegi bitana cahe aur uski saath jaye to use larki vagana nahi kehte"

he entered the car and drove off

Ragini was seating staring at her hand on lap, Rajat softly called "Ragini mein.."

"thanks Rajat.."

"tum apne ma papa ko.."

"kaun larki hogi Rajat jo apne ma baap ko asehi asani se vulegi?koi nahi..per sayed mere naseeb mey unka ashirvad tha hi nahi"

Rajat was about to say something when a call from bureau came asking him to report to bureau soon

he dropped Ragini at Purvi's place and moved

Ragini was seating on her bed silently when Purvi entered "dawai liya tumne?"

Ragini nodded

Purvi sat beside her "kuch soch rahi ho?"

"mein apni khushi ke liye ma papa ko aise..meine galat to nahi kiya na?"

Purvi was silently looking at her, something deep down in her heart says THIS IS THE GIRL..RAJAT HAD CHOOSED THE PERFECT ONE THEY WILL BE HAPPY..

she smiles "teen jindegiya barbad hoti tab kya tumhare ma papa khush rehte?"

Ragini looks down

"aur ager wo larki tumhare bhai se sach mey jindegi bitana cahti hey to koi shart unke liye maina nahi rakhega"

Ragini after a deep silence looks up "per Rajat khud iss baat se pareshan they ki ma papa ko dukh deke hum.."

Purvi smiles "arey Rajat sir to hey hi aise..bahar se lagta hey kitna tough hey per inn actual bahut soft..kisise ek bar rude ho bhi jaye na to khud itna sorry krte hey ki smne wala embarrassed ho jaye..aur ager unke liye kisiko dukh pahuche to khud agey bar k apni galti man lete hey.."

Ragini was staring at Purvi silently,

Purvi realized whom she was speaking to and what she was speaking..she hurriedly got up with "mein abhie ayi"

after she moved out Ragini continued staring at

the way, "Purvi aise harbara kiu gayi achanaq?"

she was about to get up when her cell rang, "ha Rajat bolo.."

"kaise ho Mrs. Rajat Kumar?"

"Rajat..."

"arey sachie good news hey parso se tum mrs Ragini Rajat kumar ban jaogi"

"sach..per itni jldi kaise..mtlb.."

"CID officer hone ka fayda..hmmm"

Ragini smiles..

Rajat paused fr a moment then said "mujhe pata hey Ragini sari larkio ki tarah tum ne bhi sapne dekhe honge shaadi ki per tumne aise admi se pyar kiya jisse yea sab sapne.."

Ragini stopped him with "Rajat..sapne hum larkiya jitna shaadi ko leke dekhte hey usse kaayi jyada apni jibansaathi ko leke dekhte hey aur tumse wo sari sapne puri hoge aur isse jyada mujhe kuch nahi cahiye"

Rajat whispered "I promise Ragini baki sari sapno ka to pata nahi per ek larki jo jo spne apni shaadi shuda jindegi ko leke dekhti hey wo sari sapne wo sari khushiya mein tumhe dene ki pura koshish krunga.."

"I know Rajat..mein bhi wada krti hu Rajat kabhie saath chlne ki iss raho mey tum akela nahi hoge..pas na sahi piche sahi..saath na sahi dil mey sahi jarur rahungi..tum serf pyar nahi ho mera..balki mere bharosa ho.."

Purvi was standing outside Ragini's room hearing the one sided conversation

she took some back steps and then entered in her room, picked up his phone and delete all the photos of Rajat she had gathered..

After completing her work a strange smile came up her face and she deCIDed something..again picked up her cell and called Tarika.

"Tarika..parso Rajat sir aur Ragini ki registry.."

"haan pata hey..Abhijeet bata raha tha..Purvi tu.."

"sun na Tarika serf ek sign se shaadi bahut pheeka sa nahi lagta?"

"Purvi tu.."

Purvi ignored her tone completely

"Tarika yea tere bhai ka shaadi hey tujhe sochna cahiye yea sab..per mujhe sochna par raha hey kya din agaya..acha sun hume mtlb pura team milke koi chota party krna to banta hey na?aur fir mandir mey ek chota function..Tarika sun bhi rahi hey?"

"Purvi tu Ragini ke liye itna.."

"nahi Tarika Rajat sir ke liye..unka bhi to kuch sapne honge na?yea to nahi ki sari sapne wagera hum larkiya hi dekhte hey?"

Tarika smiled "mein sab se baat krke arrange krti hu sab tu fiqar mat kr"

"hmm waise bhi tu larke ki side se hey..mein larki ki.."

"Purvi.."

"Tarika jab ma papa se bichar k koi larki nayi life mey qadam rakhti hey to uski ma use kitna kuch sikhati hey..baap use achanaq se thora jyada lad dena lagte hey..behen cherti hey..bhai ko achanaq wo sari larayiya chor behen pey pyar ata hey..Ragini ko yea sab kuch nahi mila bas is gunah ki chlte ki uske bhai ki khushi ki saath usne apni khushi mangi..Rajat sir ne use mere pas chora..mein use behen ban k bida krungi dekhna tu..

 **TUMSE DIL JO LAGAYA TO JAHAAN MAINE PAAYA**

 **KABHIE SOCHA NA THA YUN MEELON DOOR HOGA SAAYA**

(her voice chocked) ker paungi na Tarika..tut to nahi jaungi?"

she disconnected the call hurriedly trying to suppress the loads of emotions coming up.

 _ **R and R**_


	9. mubarako tumhe

**Sunshine Dayareya** surely frnds

 **Amila** really I tried to show life is tough

 **Sree** thanks dear...ur hat reached me

 **SHZK** to iska matlab now I'm gyani about love? Love guruma ban jau?:p

 **LoveuKavin, LoveAbhi, Bhumi, RK Sweety, Kshayaartist, Anayaj, Harman, Rajvigirl, Er Adiba, Adi's girl, Mistic Morning** thank you..

 **Let's start on with next chapter..**

* * *

Tarika was sitting silently when felt a soft touch on her shoulder, she looked up..

Abhijeet asked "register office nahi jaogi?"

Tarika sighed "jana to hey..mein bas Purvi ka soch rahi thi..usmey itni taqat akaha se rahi hey?"

Abhijeet sat on the sofa across "sayed aapne pyar se..use serf aab Rajat ki khushi dikh rahi hey.."

"aur Purvi khud?use haq nahi hey kya inn khushio ka..ager nahi to uski dil mey pyar jagaya hi kiu bhagwan ne"

"haq jarur hey..aur sayed milega bhi.."

"per kaise.."

"ye to waqt batayega..per itna janta hu ki ager pyar sacha aur niswarth ho to kahi na kahi kisi na kisi haal pey aapko wo mil hi jata hey..ager samne wala uss pyar ki layek ho to.."

"per aj Rajat ki shaadi hey fir Purvi kaise.."

"Tarika kuch sawalo ka jabab bas waqt ki pass hota hey..use waqt pey chor do..chalo.."

Tarika nods and gets up, both move to the register office..

Purvi came inside Ragini's room found her ready but bit tensed

"Ragini.."

"haan..kuch kaam tha.."

"nahi..hume nikalna hey na?"

"haan chalo.."

"tum kuch pareshan ho.."

"nahi wo bas..ma papa ki yaad..choro chalo.."

she moved out..Purvi looked at the way of her going..

"tumhe to apne ma papa ki bad koi aur hey apne kehne ko..per mein to.."

she closed her eyes and once again that face came up in the landscape of her mind.

She shook her head and moved out

.

.

.

After completing the marriage formalities Rajat thanked the others and all moved to their house..

Purvi was silently sitting in the passenger seat while Shreya was continuously keeping an eye on her while driving..

Purvi felt the constant stare so asked in casual voice "Shreya aj tu mere gher hi ruk ja..Tarika ko to der hogi warna use bhi bula leti.."

Shreya sighed "haan use to apne bhai ki suhagraat ki tayiari krni hey.."

Purvi looked at Shreya "tu aise tanz kiu mar rahi hey.."

"kiuki mein tere tarah mahan nahi hu"

Purvi smiled "mein mahan kaha hu Shreya..mein to bas pyar ki rasame nibha rahi hu..aj tune Rajat sir ka cehra dekha?jab wo log registry pey sign kr rahe they?unka blushing dekha jab sindur pehnaya..unka.."

"Purvi..bas kr...kis mitti se bani hey tu?"

Purvi just closed her eyes and rested back her head..

"Shreya rukegi na tu aj..bahut khali sa lag raha hey"

Shreya sighed and concentrated on driving.

.

.

.

Tarika and Abhijeet got down the car followed by Rajat.

Abhijeet looked at Rajat "akele hi ander jaoge?"

"nahi wo wo..wo.."

Tarika glared at both of them and called Ragini out..

Rajat stared at the way Tarika took Ragini in and murmured "pata nahi Purvi ko itna kya kaam aan para.."

Vineet who was standing just beside him heard that, "sir usne kaha na uski kisi frnd ka call.."

"hmm..aj pura din wo bahut bujhi bujhi si.."

he cant complete his sentence as he heard someone calling him..

He moved away..

Vineet sighed "sir Purvi ki raunak to sayed aab sach mey bujh hi gayi.."

he too entered inside.

Tarika made Ragini sat on bed and was about to move when Ragini called "dr Tarika"

"kya Ragini mein aab tumhari nanan hu..aab bhi dr Tarika?" Ragini smiled "acha Tarika wo ek baat puchu?"

"pucho.."

"aap sab mtlb Rajat kehta hey yea cid team hi uski family hey to yea family khush to hey na..mtlb mujhe kuch aisa lag raha hey ki.."

Tarika sat beside her and pressed her hands "Ragini hum bilkul khush hey bas mtlb sb kuch itni jaldi..to bas..acha tum baitho..mein Rajat ko vejti..aur Ragini aj ka din tum dono ke liye bahut special hey usmey yea family wagera sochna choro..smjhi?"

Ragini nods smiling..Tarika moved out.

After Rajat entered the room Tarika said "chalo aab yea dono enjoy kre hum chalte hey.."

they all was about to move out found Vineet lost in thought

Daya patted his back "Vineet chalo bhi.."

Vineet just nodded..

Tarika asked softly "Purvi ka soch rahe ho?"

he just shook his head with "chalo hum nikalte hey.."

.

.

.

Rajat entered inside, found Ragini sitting on bed looking minutely at the floor design..

He moved forward "yea maiz to mujhse jyada lucky hey bhai.."

Ragini didn't look up but buried her head more down.

Rajat sat beside her with "bare gaur se iss maiz ko dekh rahi thi..Mere taraf dekhogi bhi nahi."

Ragini looked at Rajat "ek baat kahu?"

"jee madam farmaiye.."

"kal hum ek bar ma papa se.." she stopped in the middle and looked down..

Rajat hold her hands "yea aise kiu puch rahi ho..wo tumhare ma papa hey aur waise bhi hume nayi jindegi suru krne se pehle unka ashirvad lena cahiye"

Ragini looked hesitant "nahi unn logo ne us din apse.."

Rajat shook his head "ek baat kahu?yea jo pyar shaadi yea sab rishte hum khud chunte hey..per humara parivar uparwala chunta hey..hum apne rishto ko chunne mey galti ker sakte hey..uparwala nahi..isliye kabhie apne chune hue rishto ke liye uss uperwale ki di hui rishto se asehi muh nahi morte"

Ragini smiled sweetly with "thanks Rajat"

Rajat made an extreme sad face "aise rukhi sukhi thanks bologi aj bhi?"

and he moved closer..

Ragini closed her eyes but felt the hot breath on her so just surrendered herself in his arms to make the night meaningful.

.

.

.

Purvi was seating at balcony looking at the night sky when felt a light tap on her shoulder, she knew who it is so didn't turned "tu soyi nahi?"

"uhun..phone pey thi..Daya keh rahe they Rajat sir tera puch rahe they.."

Purvi looked up "isi se to galti ho gayi Shreya..yeahi sab ko to meine pyar man liya..aur aab yea galti sudhari hi nahi jaraha.."

Shreya sat on the other chair "pyar krna to gunah nahi hey fir kyun aise sajah.."

"kisi aur ki pati se pyar krna gunah hey..Shreya mujhe darr hey mein khud ko sambhal to paungi na?kahi Rajat sir yea Ragini ki samne mey kamjor.."

Shreya just pressed her palms..both sat in silence trying to get some answers or search some questions

* * *

next chapter Ragini will know abt Purvi's feelings..how will she react? will it bring some new turns and twists in relations?

 ** _R and R_**


	10. tere pyar mey sawar jau

**DSP** bhai apne firse broada bola na to baat krna bandh kr dungi..! Acha yea bataiye Rajat ka kya part confusing laga? Btw thanks ki aap prakat ho aye..

 **LoveuKavin** apne bilkul sahi kaha, pyar pana yea chinna to hota nahi..aur ager pyar ki gam mey koi jeena chor dey to dil si nikli hui wo ahh apki pyar ko sakun nahi degi..isiliye to nam ankho se bhi muskurana ko pyar kehte hey

 **Sneha** thanks fr the best wishes

 **Guest, Rk Sweety, ABC, Harman, Bhumi, Mistic Morning, SHZK, Rajvigirl, LoveAbhi, Ashvik** thank you

* * *

Rajat entered bureau and looked around, found all the officers present there.

He moved towards duo and cleared his throat.

Abhijeet look up "kuch kehna hey Rajat?"

"jee wo..sir aap sabse ek request krni thi.."

"ha kaho.."

"wo sir Ragini cahti thi aap sab aj dinner ke liye gher..mtlb ager aap log ko time mile to..mtlb wo ek bar.."

Daya got up smiling "arey arey bas..bas..ajayenge hum..bas dua kro koi case na aye.."

Rajat nods smiling shyly..

Abhijeet was working in his PC asked "bakio ko bhi bologe yea idher hi khare rahoge?"

Rajat nods and moved to others.

He informed others also and all assured him that they will be there.

He was about to move back to his desk when noticed Purvi coming inside, he moved towards her with "Purvi tum aj shaam ko free ho?"

Purvi looked up at Rajat, his eyes now always show happiness..his expressions always peaceful..

She found hope in his eyes so nodded "haan..sir bilkul free hu.."

Vineet and Shreya looked up..

Rajat smiled "aj shaam ko gher pey ek chota sa get together type..mtlb..Ragini cahti hey tum sab ayo aj dinner pey..ayogi na?"

Purvi nodded "jee sir.." and hurriedly made her way to her desk.

.

.

.

At evening all gathered in Rajat's house..

Ragini was serving refreshment when Vineet looked around "yea Shreya aur Purvi kaha gaye?"

Rajat was sitting with Sachin and Freddy looked up "mein dekh.."

Ragini stopped him with "aap baithiye mein dekh ati hu.."

she moved out to the lawn, but her feet stopped hearing two voices

"Purvi akhir tum kis mitti ki bani ho.."

"Shreya tu kuch jyada hi.."

"jyada hi?tu jisse pyar krti hey wo kisi aur ki pati hey aur tu unhi ki party enjoy kr rahi hey?"

"to mein sir se kya kehti.."

"per tu itni himmat.."

"Shreya tu mere jagah hoti totu bhi yeahi.."

"nahi kabhie nahi..pata nahi Rajat sir ko uss Ragini mey kya.."

Purvi cut her with "kya Shreya..na Rajat sir ka ismey kuch na..mera pyar ek tarfa tha Shreya ismey samne wale ki koi kasur nahi..to agey se tu yea jo Ragini se kati rehti hey wo bandh kr dey.."

Shreya just sighed..

Purvi shook her head "chal ander chal.."

she sighed to herself and moved in

 **HUM THE JINKE SAHARE**

 **WOH HUYE NA HUMARE**

 **DOOBI JAB DIL KEE NAIYAA**

 **SAMNE THE KINARE**

 **HAI SABHI KUCH JAHAAN ME**

 **DOSTI HAIN WAAGAA HAI**

 **APANI YEA KAMNASIBI**

 **HUM KO NA KUCHH BHI MILAA HAI**

Ragini moved aside before Purvi and Shreya came in..

She entered inside..

Rajat looked at her "Ragini tum akeli..wo dono.."

Ragini absent mindedly nodded..

Rajat got up and moved near to her "Ragini kuch hua kya?"

Ragini looked up found Purvi and Shreya entering

she moved few steps back from Rajat with "aap baithiye mein ati hu.."

she moved inside..leaving behind confused Rajat.

Soon Ragini returned with dinner, Rajat got up with "chalo aap log baithiye.." and he moved forward to help Ragini.

But Ragini stopped him with "aap bhi baith jaiye mein serve krti hu na.."

Rajat tried to protest but Ragini strted his work.

Freddy looked at all the dishes "arey wah Ragini jee aapne to bahut achi achi dish banai.."

Pankaj nodded "khushbu bhi kaafi achi arahi hey.."

Rajat smiled "haan khake dekho swad bhi acha hi hoga..yea ek aur wajah hey Ragini se shaadi.."

but he had to stop in between as Ragini cut his words with "aap log khana to suru kijiye.."

she continued serving and other chores, speaking with all others but clearly avoiding Rajat..

Not only Rajat himself but others also noticed it a bit..

But thinking it is out of shyness all ignored

.

After dinner also Ragini clearly avoided seating beside Rajat or getting well with him..

Soon all the guests left.

Rajat after bidding goodbye to all got inside his room

Ragini was sitting in front of mirror opening the necklace and earrings

Rajat stood at the door way continuing looking at her.

"aap woha ruk kiu gaye?" she asked while getting up

"tum bahar aise ajeeb behave kiu kr rahi thi.."

"ajeeb?"

Rajat came closer to her with "ha mujhe ass pass bhi ane nahi de rahi thi..yea mat kehna ki sharma rahi thi..tum itni sharmili bhi nahi ho.."

Ragini smiled "kaha asspass nahi ane derahi thi itni pass to hey aap.."

she signaled to the distance between them which is barely few inches, Rajat came more closer with "mein aab ki nahi bahar sab ki smne ki baat kr raha hu.."

Ragini looked down, Rajat pulled up her face towards himself "kya hua..Ragini..kisine kuch.."

"nahi nahi Rajat aise koi baat nahi..wo bas..acha ek baat puchu?"

Rajat nodded..

"ager mere khushiya pane se kisi aur ki khushiya ujar jaye to kya mein uss khushi ki layek hu?wo khushi mere nasib mey tik payegi?"

Rajat wrapped his hands around her shoulder cozily "ager tumne jaan bujhke kisiki khushi na churai ho to fir tum to uski khushi chinne ki jimmedar ho hi nahi.."

Ragini looked up, Rajat nodded..she hugged him tightly and possessively with "acha ek baat puchu?"

"hmm"

"what do you love in me?"

Rajat whispered "everything"

Ragini glared "thik se to bataiye na.."

Rajat cupped her face and looked in her eyes with deep voice as "I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a pizza. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when youre looking at me like I'm an idiot. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And I married you because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible"

Ragini blushed badly and hit him playfully with "kaun kahega iss shant si bhole si shaqqal ki piche aap kya cheez ho.."

Rajat smiled "koi kahe bhi kyun..yea rup to serf aap ki khidmat mey pesh hey"

Ragini chuckled then paused fr a second and asked "acha Rajat..ager koi aapko mujhse jyada pyar kre to?"

"mein kisiko tumse jyada pyar nahi kr paunga.."

Ragini sighed..Rajat continued "kabhie kisi mor pey koi tumhari jagah aur haq nahi le payega..cahe wo tumse jyada pyar kre yea kam..I don't care"

Ragini looked in his eyes fr few seconds then just rested her head on his chest.

.

.

.

Purvi entered in her home and looked around..suddenly her flat seems to be a huge one..

She sat on the lounge sofa..and closed her eyes..

Suddenly felt few noises around, opened her eyes found Rajat standing just beside Ragini and softly caressing her arms resting his chin on her shoulder.

Purvi stood up with a jerk and the images vanished..

She sat back "mujhe iss sabse durr..haa sbse dur..nahi..mein aise chali jaungi to kahi Rajat sir ko kuch shaq..mein yea kabhie nahi cahti ki unhe pata chale..aur fir mujhme lalach bhi to hey unn dono ki khushiya dekhna ka.."

She sighed "fir yea ajeeb si jalan kiu...yea yea jalan nahi...bas ahe hey...per kahi yea ahe unn dono ki jindegi ki are ajaye to?"

She can only pray...Fr such things not to happen...

Little she knew that soon her life will completely change

* * *

 ** _R and R_**


	11. Duriyayea duriya

**Nidhi** right u r..its nt like othr stries..mujhe dusro ki tarah likhna nai ata

 **Anu & Guest** one of my reviwer frnd Mowmita alreday replied u, i dnt want to repeat..

 **Mowmita** arey jab meine stry strt kiya na i was ready fr high dose bashing..so yea sab to nthng..thnks fr the supprt

 **Adi's girl & Harman** aur bas kuch chapter then ur wait will be over

 **Shruti** umm i'll nt disclose bt im assuring u, u wl nt b disapointed

 **DSP** arey kya musibat hey broada bhai..kiu babah..behen sis bolo na..! And seriously aapki cnfusion mujhe cnfuse kr diya..i clrly mntioned who loves whom fir cnfusion kaha se ayi kiu ayi..and yes daily soaps ki burai mat krna..hunh..

 **Mistic Morning, Gorgeous Purvi, SHZK, LoveAbhi, RajviAngel, Rajvigirl, LoveuKavin, Amaila, Rk Sweety, Anayaj, Kshayaartist** thank you

Rajat was busy in updating some database when Vineet for the third time looked at his watch...

Rajat although looking at the computer noticed it well "Vineet meine kaha na tum dono gher jao...mujhe der hogi..yea pura krna hey fir hi gher ja paunga.."

Vineet made a face and again looked back to his computer..

Purvi was sitting on her desk jotting down old case details and passing over to Rajat to make his work easy..

As Rajat had to complete the whole yearly database within three days now..

He was assigned with this work earlier but seeing the huge amount of files he was feeling reluctant till now and so now it's all came up overnight.

Rajat looked up from computer with "Vineet yea computer mey game tum gher ja ke khelna kaha na jao aab..."

Vineet sighed "per sir already 11 ba chuke hey aap..."

"Mein thik waqt pey chala jaunga aab tum jao...Purvi tum..."

Purvi portended not to hear...Rajat shook his head...

Vineet moved out after bidding both good night.

After about half an hour Rajat asked "Purvi wo case 223 ki file..."

"mein bhi wohi dhund rahi hu sir..per mil hi nahi rahi hey"

Rajat made a sorry face with "wo actually mere gher mey reh gaya.."

Purvi shook her head in disappointment

Rajat got up with "mein abhie le ata hu.."

Purvi stopped him with "aap yea baaki kaam kijiye tab taq mein leke ati hu.."

Rajat smiled gratefully

Purvi nodded and moved out..

.

.

.

Purvi ranged the doorbell once more but no one opened the door.

She looked around "gher to ander se bandh hey fir Ragini darwaja kyun nahi khol rahi..Rajat sir ko call..nahi sir pareshan ho jayenge..mein hi dekhti hu"

she banged the door once again but no one opened the door, so thought fr a second then started searching under the pots and letter box..atlas found the spare key under lamp shade..

She opened the door and moved inside, heard water falling sound from the kitchen side so moved there with call "Ragini..Ragini..tum gher pey.."

she noticed a pair of feet lying on floor so rushed forward found Ragini lying on the floor with tap still open and some utensils also fallen.

Purvi immediately knelt beside her and checked her pulse..

She then took a deep breath and pulled out her cell

"hello sir aap jldi gher ayiye.."

"gher..per kyun.."

"sir aap ayiye na pls.."

"per Purvi.."

"sir wo Ragini.."

"Ragini..kya hua Ragini ko..wo thik.."

Purvi felt something pinching her but she controlled with "wo thik hey bas thori tabiyet kharab..aap ajaiye bas"

she dscncted the call.

She had already taken a jug of water sprinkled some water on Ragini's face making her semiconscious.

She led Ragini to hall and called the doctor

.

.

.

Rajat is pacing up and down the hall and Purvi silently sitting on the sofa following Rajat through eyes when the doctor came out from the bedroom.

Rajat rushed to him but he smiled with "arey Mr. Kumar relax itni tnsn ki koi baat nahi hey..ur wife is pregnant.."

Rajat opened his mouth in complete o shape fr few seconds then just rushed in without even thanking the doctor

Purvi felt her eyes burning but controlled and moved to the doctor "thank you doctor..actually Rajat sir itni khush ho gaye ki.."

"I can understand..khair mein chalta hu..aap unhe kehdena wo Mrs. Kumar ko kal parso mein ek bar kisi gyne se check up krwale.."

Purvi nodded..

After the doctor left Purvi moved towards rajgini's room.

Rajat was still now swirling Ragini just lied her down and started "aj se tumhara khana banana bandh..kaam krna bandh..yea jo roj subha uchal kud.."

"Rajat uchal kud nahi baba aerobics.."

"uff chup krke suno..wo sab bandh..mere intejar krke yea raat jagna bandh..aur.."

Ragini noticed Purvi standing at the door way so nudged Rajat to stop, but he carried on with more enthu "aur tum aj se apne khane peene ka.."

"Rajat..pls"

she signaled to the door

Rajat turned "arey Purvi tum..ayo ander ayo na..tum hi bolo mein galat keh raha hu kya.."

 **MUBAARAKEIN TUMHE KI TUM**

 **KISI KE NOOR HO GAYE**

 **KISI KE ITNI PASS HO**

 **KE SABSE DOOR HO GAYE**

 **KISI KA PYAR LEKE TUM NAYA JAHA BASAOGE..**

Purvi smiled faintly "Ragini Rajat sir tumhari bahut care krte hey..tum.."

she stopped controlled her voice "sir doctors keh rahe they aapko ek bar Ragini ko gynecologist dikha lena cahiye.."

Rajat nodded..

Purvi looked at Ragini with "khyal rakhna mein nikalti hu.."

she moved out of room and was about to hurry out when Rajat called her "Purvi tum aab gher jao..mein kal subha jldi bureau pahuch ke baki database complete kr lunga tum aab wo leke mat baithna.."

she nodded..and moved out..

.

.

.

Purvi entered her house and sat on sofa blankly then whispered "mujhe aise ajeeb kiu lag raha hey..mein khush kyun nahi ho rahi.."

she closed her eyes and sat silently...

"Ragini bahut khush hogi na?aur sir bhi..sir to aab uski kitni khyal rakhenge.."

she rested back her head and was lost in her thoughts:

.

.

.

Ragini was looking outside to the night sky when Rajat came out of the washroom after freshening up and hugged her from behind "aj na mein bahut khush hu..aur papa bhi upar se khush ho rahe honge..tum..Ragini kya hua..tum aise.."

Ragini looked at Rajat "Rajat mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hey..pata nahi kyun.."

"arey yea sab hota hey..pehli bar ma ban rahi ho na..isliye.."

Ragini smiled "aapko bare experience hey.."

both shared a smile and moved to bed..

.

.

.

Purvi got up "nahi aab aur nahi mujhe yeaha se jana hey bas..bahut dur.."

she moved to her study and turned on her computer and sitting in front of it started typing something

.

.

.

So now what twist and turn will the life take..

Twists will be start showing itself from next chapter


	12. Hum phir na milenge

**Mistic Morning** pagli kothakar..ato prosongsa krte nai..fule ballon hae jbo na?

 **Mowmita, Harman, Shabna, Purvi's Preeti, Rajvigirl, DSP, SHZK, Bhumi, R K Sweety, Gorgeous Purvi, Anayaj, LoveAbhi, loveuKavin, Sneha, ABC** thank you

Purvi was sitting straight on the chair looking down at her lap..she was very much engrossed in her nails when heard "per Purvi tumhe transfer cahiye kyun?"

she looked up..on the chair across the table was sitting DCP Chitrole..now not at all looking like the strict and disturbing element but the person who once addressed her as beti..

She again looked down "sir please yea jaruri hey.."

"wohi to puch raha hu jaruri hey to hey kisliye?"

Purvi looked down..

DCP sighed "kisi colleague ki saath koi problem? per Pradyuman ki team mey to.."

"nahi nahi sir aise koi baat nahi..aap pls mere application.."

DCP looked at her fr few seconds then sighed "mein Pradyuman se baat.."

"nahi sir..ACP sir se isbareme kuch nahi.."

she stopped then said in a composed manner "sir mere do request hey"

DCP signaled her to go ahead

"sir aap pls iss bareme humare team yea ACP sir ko kuch nahi batayenge..aur.."

"aur.."

"sir mein cahti hu sab ko yea pata lage ki mere transfer department ki taraf se hua hey"

DCP continued looking at Purvi fr few minutes then nodded..

Purvi gave an extreme grateful look to DCP and got up with "thank u sir..thank.."

she hurriedly moved out..

.

.

.

The cab was moving towards bureau, Purvi was sitting on the back seat with closed eyes when her phone rang

she opened her eyes and received the call without even seeing the caller id..

"Purvi kaha ho tum..aab taq bureau nahi pahuchi.."

suddenly she realized after transfer she will not b able to hear this caring voice of Rajat any more..

Her mind warned all his care and concern is for someone else u r just an intruder here..

She again heard "Purvi sun rahi ho.."

"haan haan sir wo mein arahi hu..wo ek kaam agaya tha to..sorry sir.."

"haan haan thik hey per bol to dena tha na..acha ajao araam se"

she dscncted the phone and looked out..

Wind is rushing past her..and sun rays peeping in..

 **TUNE JO NA KAHA MEIN WOH SUNTA RAHA**

 **KHAMAKHA BEWAJAH KHWAAB BUNTA RAHA**

 **JAANE KISKI HUMEIN LAG GAYI HAI NAZAR**

 **ISS SEHER MEIN NA APNA TIKANA RAHA**

 **DUR CAAHAT SE MEIN APNI CHALTA RAHA**

 **KHAMAKHA BEWAJAH KHWAAB BUNTA RAHA**

she felt something coming up her throat which she controlled with much difficulty..

Soon she reached the bureau and moved inside aftr paying the fare..

She looked around..

The old team photo and the new team photo are hanged on wall side by side..

On every occasion her seniors used to talk about the officers who had moved away from team aftr few days she will also b in that list

she moved forward..

Pankaj was busy in narrating something to other officers and everyone is laughing and making face at the same time..

Oh this guy...Purvi remembered this guy came in to break the team but how the love of team changed him..

How he tried to erase her tension in the jungle..

He eyes travelled to Shreya who is grumbling under her teeth something fr Pankaj..

A true possessive friend..even can be termed as her romantic guru..

And just beside Shreya Vineet..trying hard to control his laughter blast now..a friend who knows to keep secret away and beside Vineet Freddy looking down as if he is scolded just now

a purely golden hearted man..at times she had surely smiled at his actions but somewhere he held a place of respect in her heart..

She moved her eyes further..

Sachin Rajat and Daya gathering around a desk discussing something on a file..

Her eyes stuck on Rajat but with a sigh she moved away..

ACP sir in his cabin with Abhijeet..

Her most respected seniors..a father figure and a perfect guideline fr all juniors..

A unique combination of strictness and love, masti and seriousness..

She smiled unintentionally..

Her thoughts broke with Vineet's call as "Purvi woha khare khare muskura kyun rahi ho?"

Purvi snapped out of her thought "nahi wo bas.."

she moved forward..

Rajat looked up from file and look at her once then again turned to the file.

Purvi suddenly felt no she can take transfer..she will then not be able to see him..

But she had to stop her thought as the bureau landline rang announcing the call of duty.

After coming back from crime spot whole team was in cafeteria when Rajat excused himself to call up Ragini..

Purvi who was still now somewhere feeling she was not taking correct decision to take transfer now suddenly felt comfortable about her decision.

.

.

.

.

After about a week that day when DCP visited bureau as usual no one welcomed him from heart

but Purvi was exceptional that day..

She was eagerly waiting fr the announcement when he made it..

"aur Pradyuman ek aur khabar deni thi..department ne Purvi ki inn kuch saal ki performance dekh k kuch faisla kiya.."

"faisla? Kaisa faisla?"

DCP looked at Purvi directly and said in very straight voice "uski transfer ka..use department ne Delhi transfer kiya.."

"kya?"

Abhijeet too reacted with "per aise achanaq se.."

Rajat's reaction was louder "per Purvi ki achi perfrmance ki inaam ki jagah achi performance ki sajah kiu de rahe department?"

DCP just shrugged..

He has in reality nothing to say..

After the whole gloomy day by the evening Purvi was collecting her stuffs when felt someone just behind, she turned to find Shreya glaring at her

"kya hua ghoor kiu rahi hey?"

"yea transfer department ne hi kerwaya na?"

"to kya DCP sir mere liye jhuth bol rahe hey?"

Shreya made a face with "uss admi ko to aab taq hummese koi samajh hi nahi paya to iss sawal ka jawab kya du.."

another voice added "per ager dept ne bhi kiya fir bhi tum iss faisle se khush ho hey na?"

both Purvi and Shreya turned to find Tarika standing..

Purvi looked away..

Tarika came forward with "Purvi aise vaag jane se pyar kam ho jayega kya?"

Purvi didn't answered

"aab dard yea hey ki tum Rajat ko kisi aur ki saath dekh nahi parahi ho..tab yea hoga ki tum use dekh hi nahi parahe ho.."

Purvi smiled "pyar ka matlb hi sayed dard hey..khas ker ke ek tarfa pyar.."

then changed her voice to lighten the environment with "fiqar not..nxt mnth tumhari shaadi pey jarur ayungi.."

Tarika just sighed.

Purvi picked up all her stuffs with "aab chale bahar.."

the trio girls came out with a smiling mask covering their face.

Vineet was about to say something but Purvi lightened the situation with "parso mujhe nikalna hey usse pehele kal aap sabko mere taraf se dinner ki invitation hey..aur koi bahana baji not allowed.."

.

.

.

Purvi drove out her car from parking lot found Rajat standing near his car thinking something

"sir aapko gher nahi jana?"

Rajat suddenly turned to Purvi with "tum apne transfer se khush kyun ho?"

Purvi was not ready fr the question so stumbled fr a bit, then smiled "mere liye Delhi yea Mumbai kuch alag to nahi bas akele gher mey rehna aur duty krna..dept ne mere qabalati dekh Delhi transfer kiya to khush kyun na hou?"

she didn't wait fr reply "kal ayiyega sir..Ragini ke saath..pls..goodnight"

and drove off leaving Rajat in a strange feeling of confusion


	13. Hum unhe vul na payenge

**Mistic Morning** story to tai drama besi thkbe, but tr ktha bujhte parchi..no need to clap ur tears and confusion is much more valuable

 **SHZK** Purvi story se dur hogi hi nahi so no need to miss

 **Amaila** Haan yaar story hey,to happily ever after ki chances hey but in life uparwala aksar wo chance nahi deta..cahe jindegi var taraplo fir bhi na apate log apne pyar ki kareeb

 **LoveuKavin** nafrat to dard leker dard dene ka khel hey..pyar dard leke haske pee jane ka..to obvio yea chota sa word love is much more painful

 **Rajvigirl, Bhumi, RK Sweety, Adi's girl, Gorgeous Purvi, Harman, LoveAbhi, Rajvi's Angel** thank you

after welcoming all her fellow officers Purvi moved towards kitchen area with "aap sab baitho mein coffee leke ati hu.."

after she moved Ragini got up with "mein abhie ayi.."

she followed in Purvi..

Shreya followed her through eyes.. And grumbled something under her breath..

Tarika gave her a keep quiet look.

Purvi was blending the coffee when felt a soft call from behind "Purvi.."

she turned to find Ragini standing there..

"arey Ragini kuch cahiye tha?"

"nahi wo..ek baat puchu?"

"hmm.."

"tum ja kyun rahi ho?"

"arey..transfer hua to jana hoga na..aur humare job mey to transfer wagera aam hey.." Purvi answered casually while boiling milk

Ragini looked at Purvi directly "tum mere wajase ja rahi ho na?"

Purvi looked at Ragini with a shock

"tum yea kya bol rahi ho?"

Ragini continued looking at him silently

Purvi looked away "mujhe tumhari baat samajh nahi araha"

"tum Rajat se pyar krti ho na?"

the vessel falls down from Purvi's hand..

Ragini looked down "mujhe kisika haq nahi chinna tha Purvi pata nahi naseeb ne yea khel kyun khela..mujhe maaf kr dena.."

she turned to move out when Purvi called from behind "Ragini.."

Ragini turned

"mujhe tumse koi shikayet nahi..bas apni dil se shikayet hey.."

Ragini moved out silently..

Rajat and Vineet was speaking on something..when both noticed Ragini coming out..

Rajat look up "Ragini kya hua?"

Ragini looked at Rajat fr few seconds but didn't answer sat silently..

.

.

.

Purvi was serving dinner trying to act normal when Raja looked up "tumhari flight kab hey?"

"kal early morning.."

Rajat nodded "tum kab niklogi?"

"6baje ki kareeb"

Rajat nodded.

.

.

.

Aftr completing dinner and bidding Purvi bye all moved to their respective places..

Purvi closed her door and sat down..

"mein inn sab ko chor k kiase jau?kya pyar mey mein khudgarz ban gayi?"

she felt her cheeks getting wet.

.

.

.

Shreya was sitting in extreme off mood and looking out to dark from the running car..

Tarika who was sitting beside her called "Shreya kuch soch rahi ho?"

Shreya looked at Tarika with "tumne aj Ragini ko dekha?aise kr rahi thi jaise use kitni taqleef hey Purvi ki jane se.."

Tarika sighed "Shreya tumhe Ragini se itni problem kyun hey?"

"usiki wajase to Purvi ko aise jana par raha hey..do you really think transfer uski dept ki taraf se hua?mujhe to lagta hey usne khud hi..aur wo bhi Ragini.."

Tarika cut her with "ismey Ragini yea Rajat ki kya galti?Rajat ne Purvi ko dhoka to nahi diya..Ragini ne jan k Purvi se uska pyar to nahi china na.."

Shreya made a face "to tumhe lagta hey Purvi was the third person?waise bhi tumhe to lagega hi..Rajat sir aur unki biwi galat to lagega nahi tumhe"

Tarika sighed "tum khud ko Ragini ki jagah rakh k to socho.."

Shreya just shrugged..and Daya stopped the car with "Shreya tumhara gher agaya.."

Shreya bid a dry bye and moved out.

Daya turned to Tarika with "Shreya bahut upset hey Purvi ki aise decision se..isliye wo.."

Tarika stopped him "tum bhi na chalo explanation bandh kro.."

Abhijeet who still now was sitting silently on passenger seat sighed "per Shreya ki ek baat sayed sahi hey..Purvi ne sayed khud hi transfer ki bandobast kiya"

"tumhara matlb Purvi bhag rahi hey?"

"ise bhagna nahi kehte Daya ise khud ko taqleef se bachana kehte hey.."

.

.

.

Ragini was looking outside looking extreme silent

Rajat looked at her "pata hey Ragini mujhe Purvi ki behavior se aur baato se lag raha tha jaise ki wo khush hey iss transfer se.."

Ragini looked at Rajat, he was concentrating on road with "per aisa kyun hoga?per lag raha tha jaise she was waiting fr it.."

Ragini just looked out "bahut kuch aisa hota hey Rajat jo humare samne hi hota hey per hume ahsas taq nahi hota.."

she closed her eyes with her thoughts as "jo guilt mujhe ho raha mein nahi cahta aapko bhi ho..mujhe maaf kr dena Purvi.."

Rajat didnt noticed her expressions because of darkness and said "Shreya ne kaha tha ki wo Purvi ko see off krne jayegi..Purvi ne mana kr diya mein soch raha tha hum chle jaye?meine Purvi ko bataya nahi firse mana kregi.."

Ragini nodded "haan aap chale jana.."

"mein nahi hum dono hi..Purvi ko bhi acha lagega"

Ragini tried to protest but can't get what to say..

.

.

.

Purvi looked around her house fr the last time and came out..she was locking the door when felt someone picking up her luggage from just behind her

she turned instantly to find Rajat adjusting her luggage in the dickey

"sir aap.."

"aur koi bags hey?"

she nodded in no..she didn't speak..she wants to capture the last moments with him..it's only her and him..

Rajat opened the car backdoor with "baitho.."

then only she noticed Ragini sitting on the passenger seat..

Ragini looked up at Purvi, Purvi too was looking at Ragini..

Both eyes meet to ask fr forgiveness..forgiveness fr guilt no one has done.

Purvi silently sat inside and Rajat drove off..

The fresh sun rays wrapping both of them together in a engulf of hope..

After reaching the airport Ragini and Purvi came out of car, Rajat was taking out the luggage..

Ragini looked at Purvi with "apna khyal rakhna..aur mujhe.."

"pls Ragini..aur tum apna aur apne baby ka khyal rakhna..yea jab ajayega na mein ise dekhne jarur ayungi.."

"wo bhi sbse pehle.."

Purvi smiled..her mind prayed "Ragini tum iss janam mey sara pyar samet lo..mein kabhie tum dono ki bich nahi ayungi..per agle janam se mujhe apna haq cahiye.."

 **YAAR MERA KAR RABBA MERE HAWALE**

 **YAAR BINA DIL MERA KAUN SAMBHALE**

 **CHEEZ APNI HI MANGI MAINE TUJHSE**

 **KEDI MEINE PARAYA MANGLI**

Ragini looked at Rajat "Purvi ager kuch bhi aur hota to mein sayed tumhare armano ki raste se hat bhi jati per..mujhe maaf ker dena..ager kabhie jindegi mey aisa mor aye ki mein apni suhag ki saath na nibha pau tum sambhal lena.."

Rajat had taken out all luggage..

Purvi picked up all those and turned to move

"apna khyal rakhna aur woha k bureau mey koi problem ho to call krna"

she nodded..and smiled with "aap iss chutku ki ate hi khbar kr dena mujhe use dekhna hey"

Rajat smiled shyly..

Purvi moved to the gate, and turned back..

She has a last glance of Rajat untill teary curtain blocked her way..then moved in..

 **ANKHE BANDH KRKE JO EK CEHRA NAJAR AYA**

 **WOH TUMHI HO AI SANAM**

 **WOH TUMHI HO AI SANAM**

 **JISE PYAR KRKE HEE DIL KO MERE KARAR AYA**

 **JISE PYAR KRKE HEE DIL KO MERE KARAR AYA**

 **WOH TUMHI HO AI SANAM**

She pulled out her cell and smsed Shreya about reaching airport and switched it off..moving forward to a waited but unwanted journey.

.

.

.

Eight months passed rather uneventfully..life is very smooth..

Purvi was in regular contacts with Tarika Shreya and duo, Vineet, Pankaj but avoided Rajat..

But she never felt to ask about him, and also Ragini..

Somewhere she feels connected with the unborn baby..may be because it's Rajat's part

that day Purvi was getting ready for bureau when her phone rang..

She received the call with "haa Tarika itni subha subha?"

"haan wo Ragini ko abhie hospital le aye wo ate waqt keh rahi thi tumhe inform kerne ko..tumne bhi kaha tha to.."

"mtlb baby aj hi ayega?"

"haan.."

"acha?wow..mein chutti arrange krti hu..mujhe chutku ko dekhna hey.."

she sounded over excited..

Tarika smiled "per Purvi..tum..mtlb.."

Purvi got her hesitation..

"Tarika itni bhi kamjor nahi na mein..mein to ayungi..aur dekhna chutku kitna khush hoga.."

Tarika just smiled.

Purvi cut the call and pulled out a photo from her drawer..

"sir..aap ka ansh hoga ho hey na?aap pey hi jayega..yea jayegi..meine na naam bhi socha hey..pata hey haq nahi hey fir bhi..Ragini ko bolungi ager use thik lage to.."

she sighed "8mahine 24 din..ho gaye mein mumbai se dur..Pata nahi Ragini ko accha lagega bhi yea...per mein khud ko rok nahi paungi...ek bar bas aap teeno ko ek saath dekhna hey...bas ek bar..."

and soon all her arrangement is complete to move back next day

 _ **After long she is returning back...will it be for good?**_

 _ **Or some more struggles she have to do...some more exams she has to pass for getting her love?**_


	14. Hey meri hi kamnasibi

**Bhumi, Kshayaartist, Rajvigirl, Priyanshul, SHZK, DSP, Harman, Adi's girl, Er Adiba, AS Anjana, Shabna, LoveAbhi, Anjali, LoveuKavin** thank you

 **Let's quickly go to next chapter**

Purvi came out of airport and look around...

Only a few months, as expected nothing much have changed...

She took a deep breath...the smell...she knew this smell...the roadside foods, the salty air from beach and somewhere amongst all this she can smell a perfume...a strong perfume..

Purvi was trying to follow that smell from her heart when felt a tap on her shoulder

She looked towards the person, found Shreya standing there

"Tum yeaha?"

Shreya looked at Purvi keenly, her eyes are tired, the always present smile on her lips is absent, the freshness and enthusiasm have gone away somewhere from her face

Purvi smiles "aise kya dekh rahi hey?"

"yeahi ki tu akhir ayi kisliye?"

Purvi sighed "pata hey Shreya meine bahut koshish ki per thora bhi agey nahi bar payi..sayed aab Rajat sir ko itna agey bar jate dekh bar pau..ekbar unhe khush dekhlu unki jindegi pura hote dekh lu to sayed khud ki jindegi ki sare raste unse alag kr pau..actually mujhe khud nahi pata bas raaha nahi gaya..bahut dil kiya to…"

Shreya was staring at her when Purvi smiled "kya?"

"kuch nahi..chalo.."

after they both settled in car Purvi asked "Ragini ko kya hua?"

Shreya jerked her head with "false labour tha..filal wo hospital mey hi hey..Rajat sir unhe leke risk nahi lena cahte they na.."

Purvi smiled seeing shreya's irritation "to pehle hospital chale?"

Shreya gave a impossible look to Purvi with "tum akhir bani kis cheez se ho?"

"iski liye to Salunkhe sir aur Tarika ko test krna hoga"

"so funny!"

"aab chir mat..apna bata..shadi kab kregi?"

Shreya took a deep breath "yeahi sawal mein tumse puchu to?"

"Shreya pls"

"kya pls..sari jindegi kya asehi..ek na pure hone wale khawab ki sahare bitayegi?"

"Shreya meine tumhari baat ki thi..baat badlo mat.."

Shreya sighed with "jab krenge bata denge"

Purvi too sighed, Shreya continued "bata ke bhi kya..tum to ayogi nahi..Tarika ki shaadi mey bhi nahi ayi"

"yaar sachie chutti nahi mili thi warna ajati..waise sab mujhe yaad kr rahe they?"

Shreya nods with "Purvi tu jis jawab ki talash mey hey wo sukun thori dega.."

Purvi turned silent..

Soon they reached the hospital, Shreya signaled her to the hospital with "jao aab.."

"arey aur tum.."

"mein yeahi thik hu..jab tumhara milna milana ho jaye ana, gher chlenge"

Purvi tried to give Shreya a cute look fr convincing but seeing a hard look on her face got down the car.

She moved inside but stopped "mein kya kr rahi hu..kya kahungi jake..kyun ayi..kya pagalpan hey yea..mein bas isliye delhi se agayi..yea..kyun aise ajeeb harkat kr rahi hu mein.."

she shook her head and was about to turn back, "per ek bar Rajat sir ki pura parivar dekh lu to sayed mein..nahi kya dekhu mein..aur..usse meri tadap kam to nahi hogi..per isi wajase to ayi.."

she moved to reception area and asked about Ragini, after getting the direction of her room she moved forward

"kya mein jo kr rahi hu wo pagalpan hey?kya kahungi jake dekhni ayi ki aap sab khush ho..ager Ragini galat smjhe to?kya bolungi..ki meine pyar to kiya per uss pyar ki nam se jine ka haq leke tum kaisi ho wo dekhna hey?"

 **AGER MILE KHUDA TO, PUCHUNGA KHUDAYAA**

 **JISM MUJHE DE KE MITTI KA, SHISHE SA DIL KYUN BANAYA**

 **AUR US PE DIYA FITRAT KE WO KARTA HAI MOHABBAT!**

"akhir mujhe yea pyar hua hi kyun..jab ki uski naam mey kabhie jindegi mey saja hi nahi paungi..akhir kis gunah ki.."

she sighed and moved to the room, but again her feet stopped

"ager sir ne pucha to..kyun ayi mein..sir ko pata nahi lagna hey mein.."

she absentmindedly walked up to the room and immediately turned alert, Ragini is carried on stretcher, Rajat just behind her..Within a second Purvi forgot all her hesitations and moved forward

 **MAIN GAM SE RISHTA JOD KE JAU KAHA**

 **SAARE BANDHAN TOD KE YAADO KO TANHA CHOD KE**

 **MAIN GAM SE RISHTA JOD KE JAU KAHA..**

…

 **RABBA MERE MUJHKO BATA HAAYE DE MUJHE**

 **WAKT KE KITNE NISHAN HAI ZARRE ZARRE ME YAHA**

Rajat was holding Ragini's hand tightly, while patting her head with the other..he himself was in verge of tears "Ragini kuch nahi hoga abhie ajayegi na humari guriya bas thik ho jayegi"

a small smile came on Purvi's lips as she came beside Ragini

Ragini looked towards her, gave a teary smile and the stretcher moved inside

Rajat looked at Purvi helplessly, she nodded

Rajat was in too panic and tnsn even to think logically how Purvi came up there

he sat on the bench just beside the OT.

Purvi came beside him "sir sab thik ho jayega aap tnsn mat lijiye.."

Rajat absentmindedly nodded

Purvi was about to move a bit away to call up Tarika when heard "tum ja rahi ho?"

she turned to find Rajat looking at her with pleading look

suddenly she felt her world complete..he needs her..yea she is also important fr him..isn't that enough to live a whole life..

She sat beside him "sir aap itni pareshan kiu ho rahe abhie sab thik ho jayega aap baithiye mein bas ek call krke ati hu"

Rajat nodded, Purvi moved aside to call Tarika and then Vineet

.

.

.

Rajat was pacing up and down the corridor while Tarika was sitting on the bench silently, Purvi standing and Vineet beside her.

Shreya had moved back to her house being highly disappointed with Purvi

when they heard the cutest sound ever..a baby crying

Rajat nearly jumped at his place "yea.."

Vineet came forward "sir congratulation.."

Rajat grinned widely, noticed the doctors coming out followed by a nurse with a small doll in her hands

Rajat moved forward still with his rare grin on

"congratulation Mr. Kumar u r new a father to a baby girl.."

Rajat took a deep breath and took the baby in his hand "aur Ragini?"

"wo thik hey, thora weak hey..aap jaiye.."

he entered inside

Purvi looked in through the glass door..

Rajat sat beside Ragini, who was half lying on bed

he handed the baby to her and sat beside her hugging her sideways..

Purvi took two steps back, but stopped seeing a nurse going inside "hume bacho ki naam register krna hey.."

Purvi closed her eyes her mind travelling long back

 **"meine apni guriya ki naam soch rakha hey"**

 **"acha?kya naam rakha meri guriya ne apne guriya ki"**

 **"Garima..acha naam hey na?"**

she heard as "umm Ragini kya naam rakha jaye?"

Ragini smiled weakly "Rashi Rajat Kumar"

Purvi looked inside, Rajat kissed the baby and then her mother who blushed hard…she just rushed outside..Tarika tried to follow her but heard "arey Tarika Vineet ander ayo na"

they all moved inside,

.

.

.

Purvi took a running cab and reached shreya's place..

She ranged the bell with all her force

Shreya opened the door and Purvi just flung herself on Shreya crying madly..expelling out still now stored all tears and breaking all the fake strong walls…

 **Next chap will bring a great up and down in Rajat's life and may be a hope in Purvi's life!**

 **All Purvi's fan stay tuned u has to go through a tearful journey now with smile on lips**


	15. Dard dilon ka

**Harman** abhie to tension aur baregi *wink*

 **SHZK** mein chptr title chnge krne ki soch hi rahi thi..hehe

 **Guest** first to thnx fr guessing, nw u wl surely nt read the stry anymore? Khair aap ki baat se laga ki ager Purvi Rajat (who is her love) uski ansh ko apni mamta ki anchal dey to aap use negatively logi?bt kiu?

 **Drizzle, Bhumi, Adi's girl, Guest, Disani, Loveukavin, Rajvi's angel, LoveAbhi, Rajvigirl, Priyanshul** thank you

 **Guys dil thamke baithiye ek up and down emo journey comes here**

Purvi came out of the house busy in arranging her luggage when heard "Purvi ek bar sochna..jindegi bahut bari hey akele nahi kati ja sakti.."

Purvi placed her bag down and turned "Tarika mein filal bas apni career pey dhyan dena cahti hu.."

Shreya shook her head "firse wohi bahana"

Purvi smiled a little

Tarika sighed "Purvi ager kaam mey dubne se dil se sab kuch nikal jata to fir duniya mey har dard ka ilaj hota.."

Purvi looked at Tarika "to tumhara kya kehna hey?ki mein jindegi mey agey barne ki junun mey kisiko dhoka du?nahi Tarika jab taq mere dil se ijajat nahi milegi mein khud ko yea kisi ko dhoka nahi de skti"

Shreya came nearer "per Purvi kab taq?"

Purvi looked far "jab taq dil se ijajat na mile"

she placed her luggage in the car, and the three girls shared a friendly hug "I will miss u"

"aur iss bar jaise bhi ho chutti manage krke jarur ayungi.."

she moved to passenger seat, Shreya to driver seat and the car drove off

Tarika remained standing there looking at the way of car..when heard someone calling from inside

so moved in

Rajat opened the passenger side door and gave way to Ragini come out, she came out with little Rashi in her lap and very next second the little one cried out

Rajat immediately took her in lap "ale kya hua ghel pasand nai aya.."

Ragini shook her head disappointedly and moved to open the door, while Rajat was busy to swing the little one with lots of blabber..

Ragini was about to enter the house with "baki lad gher mey ake kijiye.."

Rajat looked up and seeing her about to enter stopped with "arey arey ruko.."

he quickly came up to her, handed Rashi to Ragini "yeahi ruko mein abhie aya"

he just rushed in and came back in a minute with arti thali, Ragini looked at him in complete amazement

so Rajat smiled with "wo meine suna tha jab naya mehman pehli bar gher ati hey to arti ki jati hey..so.."

"aap bhi na..kijiye..apki beti ne already napy vigo diya to jaldi kijiye"

Rajat gave a cute look to the baby and did whole arti thing

then kept the thali on side table and took baby "tum thali sahi jagah rakh do, fresh bhi ho jao mein apne guliya ko saaf kr deta hu, thik hey na guliya"

but Rashi only made a face..he moved inside

Ragini sighed "aab yea din bhar Rashi se hi chipke rehenge..acha hey files se to jaan chuti"

she too moved in

with passing days and months Purvi had surrendered herself completely to the duty..no friends circle no social life, minimum contact with her old colleagues..

Files, gun, case history, criminals, plans, actions..that's all.

three months..from past three months her attitude is a fear factor fr every criminal now..

She was brave earlier also but now she is harsh..ruthless fr criminals..the common line used fr her as "agey piche koi nahi, isliye uski koi kamjori bhi nahi..apni jaan taq se pyar nahi.."

her tough interrogation is really an asset fr her department..but somewhere days where duty is not so hectic she feels lost

that day also she was merely sitting on her desk,nthng to do

her extra punctual and efficient nature had already made her finish all pending work..even she had taken half of the work from her colleagues but it too got over

she was playing with the paperweight when felt a tap on her shoulder

she looked up, one of her colleague standing

"haa Jhanvi.."

"kab se bula rahi hu..kaha khoyi thi?"

"kuch nahi..bolo"

"aj sb ki kaam jldi khatam ho raha hey to we r planning fr movie..join us?"

Purvi smiled "nahi aj nahi.."

"yea tumhara aj nahi kabhie band kiu nahi hota yaar..pehle to fir bhi thik thi pata nahi iss bar mumbai se ane ki bad kya hua..chalo na yaar you will enjoy..bahut romantic film hey.."

Purvi just shook her head but Jhanvi was a chatter box carried on "hero aur heroin ko pyar hota hey..per ek vamp ko hero pey dil ajata hey..wo kitni koshish krti hey per sacha pyar..mil jata hey"

Purvi suddenly looked straight "aur ager vamp ka pyar bhi sacha hota to?wo 3rd prsn hoti per villain na hoti to?kise milna cahiye tha?"

Jhanvi thought fr a moment "ummm fir to do raste hey yea to baat lo..yea kat lo"

Purvi frowned..Jhanvi smiled "pyar baata to ja nahi skta to jo jyada mahan hogi wo woha se kat legi..fir Meera bane jindegi gujaregi..acha tum chal bhi rahi ho.."

Purvi shook her head in no, lost in some thoughts..

The gang moved out

Purvi murmured "Meera?jise apne puja jaise prem ke liye serf thokre mili?"

Rajat ranged the door bell impatiently, when Ragini opened the door and he rushed in with "Rashi itni ro kiu rahi hey..bahar se sunai de raha hey.."

he just washes his hand and moved to bed, Ragini was already trying to calm Rashi down when Rajat picked her up

she opened her eyes and looked towards his face fr few seconds then stopped crying and make a gurgling sound

Ragini sighs "ufff pichle adhe ghnte se roye jarahi thi bas..aab jake chup hui.."

Rajat smiles and make faces making at Rashi, then wiped the big tears present on her face "ale Rashi ko mummah chup nahi kerwa pai..mummah buri hey na?"

Ragini protested "haan haan aab to baap beti ek team ho jayegi..mujhe to koi pyar hi nahi krta"

Rajat continued his chatting session with Rashi "mummah jealous horahi..aab Rashi to papa ka hi saath degi na?"

Ragini smiled "pata hey Rajat mein bhi humesha papa ka hi.." but she stopped looking away

Rajat came near her and lied Rashi in her cradle then sat beside Ragini "unlogo ki yaad ati hey na?"

Ragini didn't answered

"ek bar unhe bhi to apne poti se milne ka haq hey na?"

Ragini looked up "per Rajat aap.."

"Ragini unhe unki beti ki bachi ko dekhna ka pura haq hey..hum kal jayenge woha"

Ragini looked at him fr few seconds then rested her head on his shoulder "per Rajat mujhe dar sa lag raha hey"

Rajat just hugged her silently

but all the hopes don't come true..

Ragini's parents seems happy to know about granddaughter but fr them Rajat is still banned, in turn not letting any way to solve the relations

Purvi was looking at the stage silently with fixed gaze

her mind travelling back to far past

 **"Rajat itna bara award jeeta hey yaar ek party to banti hey na?**

 **Rajat passed a small smile "jee sir"**

 **daya patted his back "arey treat ka kaha order nahi diya ki jee sir..chalo bolo kab derahe ho.."**

her trance broke as her collogues started clapping loudly, she looked around, others pushed her to stage "Purvi tumhara naam announce hua jao"

Purvi came to present, she moved to stage and received the medal and award..she took a deep breath and came down from stage

she was about to move out of auditorium when heard a call as "Purvi.."

she turned to find her senior Asha standing there

Asha came nearer "Purvi achier baat kya hey?jab se ayi ho is bar Mumbai se itni bujhi si kiu ho?"

"kuch nahi mam mein to.."

"Purvi mein tumhe achese janti hu, tumhare bareme Mumbai ki sbse suna hey meine..per aab tum kuch badli si.."

Purvi just looked away

Asha came nearer and pressed her shoulder "Purvi jab hum apne ansu peene lagte hey na tab humare dil se anjane mey hi ahe nikal ate hey..aur jo humare ansu ki jimmedar hey unki jindegi mey khoon ki ansu var dete hey"

Purvi shook her head instantly "nahi mam inn ansuo ki koi jimmedar nahi.."

"per kisiki wajah se to hasi mit gayi na?"

Purvi sighed "per wo jimmedar to nahi.."

"fir dobara jeena suru kro Purvi, warna tumhare yea na behne wale ansu kahi unhe na baha dey..firse hasna sikho Purvi..jitna rona hey rolo..fir dobara uss waja ke liye kabhie mat rona..na apne ander na bahar.."

Asha patted her checks lightly and moved away

Purvi thought fr a moment then after long smiled a true smile to herself when her eyes got teary

Tarika came out of the kitchen with "Rajat ban gaya tumhare beti ka cake..subha se dimaag kharap kr ke rakh diya.."

Rashi was busy crawling around Vineet trying to take her cube from his hand listen to Tarika's voice..got it as scolding fr her father

so came crawling fast to Tarika with angry sounds..

Rajat who was standing on the tools decorating room with balloon smiles "dekha tumne uski papa ko danta na to wo apne bua ko daant rahi hey"

Tarika gave a burning glance to Rajat and picked up Rashi with "nahi daantti tere papa ko..ek saal ki hui nahi abhie se papa ki side lena chalu"

Vineet got up from floor with "arey dr. Tarika yea to kuch bhi nahi yea to bhabi aur sir ki behes ho jaye to bhabi ko do char laga bhi deti hey"

all the adults started laughing, and unable to get what's so humorous Rashi preferred to go back to floor, started struggling

Tarika put her down and she directly crawled to her block

then only the doorbell rang and Ragini called form kitchen as "Tarika ek minute ana jara"

so Tarika moved to kitchen and Vineet to main door

Rashi looked around and went near her father, scrutinized his job properly then got hold of the tool..

Rajat was turning his back to her which she didn't like, neither her hands reached him

so she took support of the tool and tried to get higher, more higher and at last stood up

her all attention was to touch her father when both Rajat and Rashi heard "arey Rajat tumhari beti ne tumhe apne first birthday ka return gift de diya"

listening Abhijeet's voice Tarika came out of kitchen and Rajat turned, both noticed Rashi standing with a pout

Rajat literally jumped down from tool with "Ragini..jldi ayo.."

Rashi turned to him and noticing him bit away tried to grab him making her take a smallest cute step

Ragini who was already looking at kitchen door looked at Rajat who grinned happily and picked up Rashi with "ale aap to sachie mey bali ho gayi.."

the little one took it as complement and clapped happily..

Tarika watch the whole scenario fr a second then moved to welcome the guest..the other officers of team

while Ragini after greeting everyone moved back to kitchen and Rashi now lost interest in standing anymore thought its better to explore so many laps

.

.

.

After enjoying the cute birthday party with birthday girl easier in bursting balloons than anything else the whole team was now moving back to home

Abhijeet noticed Tarika looking at the moon moving with car with fixed stare

"kya soch rahi ho?"

Tarika sat straight "Purvi kaisi hogi?wo kehti to hey wo thik hey per..aj Rajat ko itna khush dekh aise hi yaad agayi.."

she paused then continued "kitni ajeeb baat hey na?" Abhijeet gave a questioning look

Tarika sighed "ek Rajat jo din bhar mey sayed ek bar bhi hasta nahi tha..aur Purvi sara din khikhikhikhi.."

Abhijeet smiled listening that term

Tarika continued "aur aab dekho..pata nahi Purvi ki muskurahat kaha kho gayi aur Rajat ki jindegi.."

she stopped "mein apne bhai ki khushio ko najar nahi laga rahi per.."

Abhijeet didn't answer but then said "Ragini yea Rajat kabhie Shreya ki aise kate hue rawaiye ki hawale kuch kaha nahi..mtlb aise.."

Tarika smiled "Ragini ko to pata hey..aur Rajat ko tumhare bhai pata nahi kya kya bahana deta hey"

"haan bechara phas gaya hone wali biwi ki chaqqar mey.."

Tarika smiled "tum bhi na..waise Shreya ko bhi to hum galat..uski dost ki jindegi ki saree khushi ujar gayi.."

Abhijeet looked at Tarika "per qasur to kisika bhi nahi na"

Tarika only sighed

Purvi was trying to tally information of database with the file when she noticed DCP, cid Delhi coming in..

So stood up with "good morning sir"

he nodded and went to ACP cabin

after some minutes he came out with "Purvi..."

she stood up with "yes sir.."

he started to speak..

"Purvi ek good news hey tumhare liye.."

she stood attentive "tumhe Delhi cid join kiye hue bas 2 saal 3mahine hue aur inn chang dino mey tumhare kaam really quiet impressive..so department thought of rewarding you.."

ACP continued "especially after u return from Mumbai 18mnths before ur performance had gone a good way up..so department decided to promote you to..(he paused) senior inspctr post.."

a loud clap welcomed the news, asha came frwrd with "senior inspectr Purvi, cid Delhi"

Purvi after long smiled shyly..

Same time At the cid bureau Mumbai, during a ordinary noon and Rajat was busy while working on his computer while team was busy in their respective works when Abhijeet came in with" Rajat tumne wo HQ ki secret mission ki case file complete ker lihai?ACP sir ka call aya tha aj hi uski final reports sir ko cahiye, kal unhe present krna hey woha"

Rajat who was standing now, moved towards him with "jee sir, kal hi ker li thi aursb evidences cross check bhi ker liye hain lekin sir aap ny file lany sy mana kia tha tou woh main ny ghar py hi rakh di hey"

Abhijeet nodded with "Acha kia tum ny, file aise hi lany ka risk nahinly sakty, yea gang kuch bhi ker sakte hey..tum gher pey bhi sabdhani.." he stopped hearing Bureau land-line ringing and went to attend the phone

Abhijeet attended the call with "hello cid bureau" he stopped hearing the person present on the other side and after listening what he heard and looking in extreme tension hurriedly ended the call..

Rajat sensing something wrong "Sir Kya"

Abhijeet cutting him hurriedly "Rajat tumhary neighbor ka phone tha,uss ny kuch logon ko tumhary ghar peechyk drwazy sy ghusty hoye daikha hai,auur society ki watchman ka bhi lash mila hey jaldi chalo"

Rajat and all were stunned hearing that news and left the Bureau in the same second

They reached in Rajat's home in nearly20 minutes as daya drove the vehicle as fast as he could and the car stopped near outside his home with a great sound and they instantly came out from the car and gun-shot welcomed them which was fewinches away from Rajat's head

The team instantly took position but Rajat was really trying hard to move inside, daya gave a good cover to him signaling him to move, but it's really hard.

In mean time CID team won the encounter and team while coming out from their places, looked in front of them where a really wired scene was waiting for them The flower pots, window glasses, lawn lights, everything was broken and the main door was wide open.

Few bodies were also lying around and bullet marks were present on the whole front wall

Rajat without waiting for a single second more, rushed towards the home with "Ragini"

Team also followed him in rush and they all entered inside the home where the scene was not much different than the one present outside as the whole home was up-side-down

Everything present around was broken, files and papers were spread in the whole home, seeming like the goons were looking for something but no one was in the state of mind to saw those things only one thing was present in all minds which was "Ragini" They were searching the whole home while calling her name and moving around

Rajat rushed in the bedroom but didn't found Ragini, instead found heaps of clothes on bed, Abhijeet who had followed him in, noticed something in the clothes and moved forward..Rajat rushed to the study and stood in the door only.

Abhijeet removed the piles of clothes and found Rashi lying under it disturbed by the sudden interruption in her world, made face with "Paap.."

Rajat stood like a statue fr some seconds then called out with full strength of his voice "Raaaggiiiinnniii"

Whole team rushed towards the study… Ragini was lying on floor, half leaning against the wall with a broken painting clutched in her hands, a knife stabbed in her stomach..Abhijeet handed Rashi to Shreya with "ise leke bahar jao..piche ki gate se.."

Shreya nodded and followed the orders

Rajat rushed towards Ragini and sat with a thud then placed Ragini's head on his lap, patted her cheek while calling her name but got no response from her as her sinus was also very low and eyes were closed while the body was fully dipped in blood

Vineet in extreme tension, after checking her pulse "Sir, bhabhi ki pulse bohut slow hai, humain foren hospital jana chahiye"

Rajat looked at her in fear and looked blankly at Vineet, daya pressed Rajat's shoulder "Rajat chalo.."

Rajat nodded and without waiting for anything else, he lifted her in his arms and rushed outside the home while with Abhijeet's order daya and Vineet moved with him in great panic and hurry towards CITY hospital..while others stayed back to check the house..

Abhijeet send Shreya with Rashi to Tarika with "Shreya Tarika gher pey hi hogi tum Rashi ko leke gher jao..dikhne mey to koi injury nahi fir bhi Tarika ko ek bar check kr lene bolna..mein call kr deta hu.."

Shreya moved out still in tension, Abhijeet after calling Tarika and explaining the whole with "tum Rashi ko gher pey hi rakhna…hospital mey Rajat ki saath baki sab hey..tum filal gher pey hi ruko..bachi ko hospital le jane ki jarurat nahi.."

"Abhijeet Ragini bach to…"

Abhijeet sighed "jitna mera experience kehta hey it's tough.."

He dscncted the call and moved inside the house after informing ACP sir that he will be back only with the information about the file..

Here After reaching at hospital, they sent Ragini in emergency OT while they kept waiting outside in great tension and fear as her condition was really not well when at last the doctor came out and Rajat rushed towards him and "Doctor, Ragini Ragini kaisi hai ab, wo theek hai na, hai na?"

Doctor nodded with "Daikhien aap please relax rahien, unn ki condition bahut critical hey..hum filal kuch nahi keh sakte..aap log dua kijiye we are trying our best..aap bas yea consent form sign kijiye..unki sarr pey bhi chot ayi hey..aur ek clot form hua brain pey..it needs immediate surgery.."

Rajat just nodded, without really understanding anything..and signed the form while the doctor left from there and a nurse came out from inside, grabbing Ragini's jewelry and she moved towards Rajat with "Sir yeh aap ki patni ki jewelry"

Rajat nodded and grabbed that from her and silently looked at the ring which he made her wore on abhirika's sagai day which was present in his hand along with the ornaments and tears rolled down from his eyes in speed with a murmur "Ragini tum nahi jaogi na.."

 **R and R**


	16. Bichre to jee na payenge

**Mistic Morning** tr naam ta bddo boro, Mistu ble dakle raag krbi? R ato easily Purvi Rajat ek hbe vbchs keno? Ai vlbsha bprta bddyo tough yaar..aag ka dariya hey aur dub k jana hey *beshi hae gelo?*

 **Priyanshu** l Rajat dnt knw wat Purvi felt, gone through even if he knew wo apne pyar ki haq asehi kaise de dey? Fir to uski apni pyar ki saath dhoka hoga na? This is nt give and take policy ki chlo apne saha hey to mey pyar de du..it cn b pity nt love..and love need to be born..not formed with logic

 **Adi's girl** Purvi ki reaction to choro Rajat ki reaction socho..

 **LoveAbhi** khush kiu? Bechare Rajat sir ki life mey dukh ka pahar agaya and u happy? So bad! :p

 **DSP, SHZK, ABC, RK Sweety, Bhumi, LoveuKavin, Harman, Sunshine Dareya, Sasha, Disani** thank you

 **BICHRE TO JEE NA PAYENGE**

after a scary wait of about an hour, the doctor came out of the OT..

Rajat who was still now sitting in a corner looking totally like a statue suddenly got active and rushed to doctor "doctor wo Ragini..wo thik ho gayi na..haan..aab wo thik.."

Vineet and Daya exchanged glances and Vineet pressed Rajat's shoulder lightly...Daya came forward "doctor...Ragini..."

doctor sighed "humne koshish to per..aab bas koi miracle hi unhe.."

Rajat didn't heard more and rushed to the stretcher coming out from OT, Ragini was lying on it semiconscious.

Rajat grabs her hand "Ragini..dekho na yea log..tum.." he leaves the hand getting no response and just leaned on wall

Ragini was taken inside the cabin room

Vineet looked at Rajat then turned to doctor with "kya hum ander.."

the doctor was also looking at Rajat, nodded and left

Vineet looks at Daya who signals towards Rajat and moved aside to inform other team members

Vineet moved to Rajat and called softly as "sir aap.."

Rajat looked at him, "Vineet wo doctor..wo aise kaise keh sakta hey..mere pass to koi aur hey hi nahi..kisiko kabhie apna bana hi nahi paya..Ragini bhi chali jayegi to..mein..Rashi ki kya hoga..wo bhi mere tarah kabhie ma..use bhi ma nahi milegi.."

Vineet didn't answered this though questions but said "aap ander jaiye bhabi intejer kr rahi hey na.."

Rajat nodded "haan..wo intejer..mein jata hu" he hurriedly moved inside the room

Vineet turned to Daya who was busy on call as "ha boss mein Rashi aur Tarika ko bula leta hu..acha wo documents mila?"

...

"adhi uss painting mey thi..Ragini isiliye uss painting ko...tch..aur baki.."

...

"acha tum tnsn na lo mil jayega..haan haan chalo bye"

Vineet just sighed..and moved near the cabin door looking in through the glass door, then thinking something move back to Daya

.

.

.

Purvi came out of the bureau, she is really smiling after long "Asha mam sahi kehti hey..khush rehna sikho, khusiya aise hi milte jayegi..Shreya aj bahut khush hogi..use kahungi ki haan aab mein bhi khush rahungi..fir se jiyungi..jis din cid join kiya tha tab se aj taq kabhie nahi socha tha mein aur senior inspctr.."

she smiling to herself pulled out her phone and dialed Shreya's number but it's coming non reachable..so tried again but all the same

so thought fr a moment and dialed Tarika's number

.

.

.

Tarika was pacing up and down in the hall with Rashi in her lap who unaware of the great storm in her life is blabbering in her unclear words

"bubu..pap..tana hey"

Tarika nodded "ha beta papa ajayenge aap papa ki pass jana aab bubu ki pass raho.."

"maammamm.."

Tarika just hugged her..when heard her landline ringing

she hurriedly picked it up "hello"

Daya silently said "tum Rashi ko leke hospital ajao"

"Rashi ko hospital..kiu..kya hua"

"Ragini sayed.."

Tarika didn't hear more but said "mein ati hu..Daya..Rajat.."

"Ragini ki pass hey, tum ayo"

she kept back the receiver picked her purse and mobile and moved out with Rashi hurriedly stopped a running cab and got in

She pulled her phone to call Abhijeet when noticed its in silent mode and two miscall of Purvi, she first dialed Abhijeet informing him abt the happening she called Purvi who received at the very first ring with "arey kya Tarika kab se to try kr rahi hu..ek bariya news deni hey aab se tumhe aur Shreya ko mujhe maam bolna hoga.."

she felt silence from the other end so called "Tarika.."

Tarika tried to cntrl her teary voice "haan bolo"

"kya hua Tarika tum itni pareshan..sir thik hey na?"

"haan Abhijeet thik hey.." Rashi made an excited sound "bubu..gali.."

"Rashi..tumhare saath..mtlb Rajat sir thik hey na.."

"Rajat thik..Purvi Ragini thik nahi hey, iss choti si bachi ki sarr se sayed uski ma.."

"what..per yea sab kaise..kya hua..kab.."

Tarika explains the whole ending with "pata nahi kiski najar lag gayi.."

Purvi who was silently hearing all this suddenly remembered Asha's words.. "nahi Tarika..kuch nahi hoga dekhna tum..Ragini ajayegi"

she cut the call hurriedly and closed her eyes "mein Rajat sir ko cahti thi..cahti hu per unki khusio ki kimat mey to nahi..pls bhagwan..aap aisa nahi kr skte..iss duniya mey kitne log to hey jo iss sansar ko jahannum bana dete aap unko chor ke Rajat sir ki saath na insaafi..aur wo Rashi..do saal bhi nahi hua..18mahine ki hey..ma na hona kya hota hey pata hey mujhe use yea saja mat dijiye.."

she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks

.

.

Daya after ending call with Tarika found Vineet standing nearby, his body language saying that he wants to say smthng

"Vineet kuch kehna hey?"

"sir wo bhabi ke parents..haan unhone sayed yea shaadi na mani..per unhe haq to..".

Daya thought fr a moment then nodded

"haan Rajat kehta tha Ragini uske ma papa ko yaad krti thi..unka number.."

Vineet nodded "mere pass hey sir.."

"infrm kr do..per unhe puri baat mat batao..ajaye fir.."

Vineet nodded and moved aside

.

.

.

Tarika also after cutting the call closed her eyes saying the same prayer when felt the cab stopping in front of hospital so came out and moved in

she directly made her way to Ragini's room after inquiring from reception

she found Daya and Vineet standing out who signaled her to move

she moved in but stopped

Rajat was caressing Ragini's head with "haan tumhe kuch nahi hoga..hum gher jayenge.."

Ragini smiled faintly "Rajat..kiu khud ko dilasa de rahe hey..sb ke naseeb pehle se tayer hi to hey..fir kiu.."

"naseeb..to kiu mere naseeb mey bas khona..mein badal k rahunga yea naseeb smjhi tum.."

and he rushed out..but just sat on floor just outside the cabin door and burst crying

Vineet came near him but didn't gathered courage to speak

Rajat just hid his face in his palms, trying to suppress the uncontrollable sobs, he had never expressed himself in front of others but now can't stop himself

 **KINIYA DUAVA MANGA KOI VI NA MANI JAAYE**

 **KANO ROS ROS DE VE SANU TOKE KERI MAIN KUDHAIYI MANGLI**

 **MAR JAAN DE MAR JAAN DE**

 **MAR JAAN DE KISE DA MAINO HOKE KERI MAIN KUDHAIYI MANGLI**

 **PYAAR MERA KAR RABBA MERE HAWALE**

 **YAAR BINA DIL MERA KAUN SAMBALE**

 **CHEEZ APNI HI MAANGI MAINE TUJHSE KERI MAIN PARAYI MANGLI**

 **MAR JAAN DE MAR JAAN DE .**

 **MAR JAAN DE KISE DA MAINO HOKE KERI MAIN KUDHAIYI MANGLI...**

 **MERA YEH NASEEBA HAII MERI NAI SUNTA**

 **SAPNO KE JHAAL TO YEH ROS ROS BUNDHTA**

 **KABHIE SUN LE TU MERI BHI DUHAII KERI MAIN KUDHAIYI**

 **MAR JAAN DE MAR JAAN DE MAR JAAN DE KISE DA MAINE HOKE**

Tarika with Rashi in her lap moved near to Ragini

Ragini was still now not crying but seeing Rashi tears welled up in her eyes

Rashi was looking at her scarily, the bandage, those needles..

"maam..mammm.."

Ragini closed her eyes to control tears but it didn't obey her

"Tarika..tum iss bachi ka..(she tried to lift her hand to touch Rashi but cant so Tarika bent down Rashi who grabbed her mother's nose) mere Rashi ka khyal rakhna..aur Rajat ko apne jindegi mey agey...unki jindegi ko thamne mat dena..pls.."

she took some deeper breaths.

Tarika nodded "ha Ragini..haan"

.

.

.

Vineet atlast gathered all his courage and bent down "sir..uthiye aap..ayiye.."

Rajat still with low sobs got up with Vineet's support and just sat down on the bench when saw Ragini's parents coming in Daya

he gave them a strange look but they ignored and moved in

Daya looked at Vineet "Tarika.."

"ander hey.."

Daya nodded then turned to Rajat with "Rajat wo Ragini ki halat thik nahi to uske parents.."

"use kuch nahi hoga sir..wo mere saath gher jayegi..aap.."

his words remained incomplete with the sobs.

.

.

.

Ragini's mother moved near Ragini, Tarika picked up Rashi and moved a bit..

"beta yea kya hua..kaise hua beta..."

Ragini tried to smile but tears came out "ma..bas..ho gaya..waqt.."

her mother rubbed her tears with "nahi beta.."

Ragini smiled "ma..aap ne papa..aap ne mujhe maaf to kr diya na.."

"haa beta hum jante hey tujhse galti"

she cut them with "ma..meine isliye maafi nahi mangi ki meine galti ki thi..meine koi galti nahi ki..siwaye iski ki aap dono ko rulaya..Rajat ko apnana koi..(she started breathing badly; Tarika rang the emergency bell) galti..nahi thi..aap"

Rajat heard the bell outside and just rushed inside frantically

he moved to the bed "Ragini..Ragini kya hua..haan..taqleef horahi.."

a nurse and doctor entered so they all moved aside..

They started checking but it only took few seconds..

Doctor turned to all other present "I'm sorry..we can't save her.."

Rajat move near Ragini observed her face then shook his head slowly and moved out

he moved near the bench and sat down on it totally looking blank

Tarika too came out with Rashi and her parents crying like anything..

Tarika looked at Rajat fr few seconds, while Daya received a call from Abhijeet and Vineet moved to complete some formalities

Tarika moved near Rajat "Rajat..Ragini chali gayi..tum...kuch to bolo..tum.."

but he didn't looked up neither a single tear came...he was looking like a stone

Tarika looked at Rashi and then was about to handover Rashi to Rajat when a pair of hand snatched her away with "iska koi haq nahi iss bachi pey.."

 **r and r**

 **I planned so many things but unable to write today..thought ki intejar nahi kerwate..jitna hua de do..**


	17. Sansein hey magar jinda nahi hum

**Mistic Morning** ata thik villain noy, hyto kaj ta kharap bt villain noy..r reunion blte actually ja bojhay ta hote anek deri

 **Harman, Rajvi' angel** sorry to make u cry ;(

 **Priyanshul i** tsok dear thnk u

 **LoveAbhi** kya kisika pyar itni jaldi kisi aur ka naam kiya ja sakta hey? I dnt think so.. And so u have to wait

 **SHZK, DSP, RK Sweety, Disani, LoveuKavin, Bhumi, Gori, Sasha, Gorgeous Purvi** thank you

, ismey kuch investigative case related points hey..unki logic mat dhundna..my regular rdrs know how bad I'm at investigative

 **again be ready with tissues**

Tarika looked up with "aunty yea aap.."

Rashi who was nearly unknown to her grandma had started crying loudly, Tarika didn't cared fr all respects and others but took Rashi in her lap "aunty aap kya keh rahi hey.."

"haa to sahi hi to keh rahi hu..iss admi ki chaqqar mey meri beti ne gher chora..aur isiki duty ki vet char gayi mein nahi cahti meri poti bhi.."

she stopped listening a voice from behind as "bari jaldi yaad agayi apni beti aur poti ki aapko.."

she turned to find Vineet coming..

"aap ki kanun ki knowledge kitna yea to mujhe pata nahi per ma ki bad bache ki custody pita ko jata hey naki nana nani ko.."

"per jo pita khud uski ma ki maut ki jimmedar ho.."

Vineet smirked "yea sawal ka jabab to adalat hi dega.."

they may have continued further but then only noticed Ragini's body coming out

Rajat who was still now looking like a statue got up and tried to move forward but felt a drizzle..

Vineet immediately hold his hand with "chaliye sir.."

Daya who just arrived at spot said "Tarika tum Rashi ko leke gher jao..aur aap log ko ager Rashi ki custody ko leke prob hey to aap legal procedures hi follow kijiye.." and moved..

Rashi was looking at her mother forwarded her hands with "maamaamm"

Tarika hugged her and tried to move but Rashi cried out loud "mamm mamm.." she wants to jump down from her lap

but her mother is taken away, Rashi forwarded her hand and grabbed Rajat's shirt "pappaahh.."

Rajat looked blankly at Rashi but didn't buzzed

Rashi started shaking his face "pappah..mamm maam.. Tata?"

Rajat looked at Rashi fr few seconds, his lips trembled but no sound come up

Rashi tried to jump on his lap but as Rajat didn't react Tarika hold Rashi tightly "nahi bacha chalo hum gher chalte hey.."

"bubu...tatu.." she forwarded towards Vineet,

Vineet patted Rashi lightly "beta aap gher jao..hum ate hey"

Tarika wrapped Rashi and took her out

.

.

.

Ragini's body is placed on the wooden stack and on pandit jee's instruction fr the last time Rajat filled her mang with vermillion..still looking at her

then bent down and kissed her forehead.. "tum ne to wada tor diya..iski sajah milni cahiye na?"

The pandit jee called "mukhagni kaun karega?"

Ragini's father moved forward "jee mein hi apne beti ki.."

Vineet who was standing beside Rajat said "per bhabi to suhagan thi, aur yea haq to unki pati ka.."

Ragini's father hissed "ek khooni ka koi haq nahi hota.."

Rajat was looking at the stack of wood with fixed stare, hearing her father's words a shiver went through his body

Daya tried to intrfre but Vineet didn't stop "kal ager aapse dushmani krke koi apki family ko kuch kre to aap khuni honge kya?"

pandit jee stopped their argument with "ek suhagan ki mukhagni ka haq uski pati ko hey..aap ayiye.."

Rajat didn't buzzed, Vineet pressed his shoulder with "sir.."

Rajat looked at Vineet and murmured "Ragini..ko..aag"

Vineet nodded wearily, Rajat nodded and moved forward with shambling steps, picked up the kalash and started taking the rounds

 **"kya Rajat apni cheez to khud sambhal k rakho..warna kabhie mein na hui to.."**

he finished a round

 **"Rajat aap kal se gher ake file leke baithe na to file aur aap dono ko microven mey roast kr dungi"**

he started taking the last round

 **"mujhe lagta tha aap jo aise kharush cehra bana k rakhte hey yea aapki naukri ki den hey..per pata nahi tha aap itni natkhar bhi ho sakte hey"**

he dropped the kalash breaking it into pieces, mechanically picked up the burning stick and touched it to the pyre..

 **OM ANDHAKAARA MAHAA GHORE MAHATTAA**

 **TAMAS-AAVRUTE;**

 **TAMO NIVAARAN ARTHAAYA IMAM DEEPAM**

 **DADAAMYAHAMS**

The pyre started burning..but he kept on holding the stick..

Vineet moved forward and made it drop on ground

Rajat too knelt on the ground when his leg unable to carry his weight anymore

.

.

.

Daya was driving the car with quiet solemn face, Vineet sitting on passenger seat and Rajat at back seat with closed eyes

Vineet cleared his throat with "sir wo baki adha information mili?"

"pata nahi..Abhijeet ka phone nahi lag raha hey"

"sir ager wo information na mile to?"

Daya shook his head "pata nahi..mujhe uss information aur uss case ki bareme jyada kuch nahi pata..per Rajat ki career pey bahut bura asar jarur hoga"

Vineet looked back at Rajat "sir hum aab kaha mtlb.."

"gher aur kaha"

"per Rajat sir ki gher to seal.."

Daya gave Vineet a look "haa to..aapka sir ko yeahi gari mey rakhdey?"

Vineet looked down

"Tarika intejar kr rahi hey..aab chup baitho.."

Vineet sighed

soon they reached abhirika's home

Daya moved out found Abhijeet also parking the car

he signaled Vineet towards Rajat and moved towards Abhijeet "boss kuch.."

but he stopped as the phone rang Abhijeet with a frustrated look pulled out his phone "uff aab DIG.."

"jee sir.." and moved towards house while speaking over call.

.

.

.

Tarika was making Rashi sleep when Abhijeet entered ending the call, and Rashi seeing him started with full enthusiasm "bubu ganni..mammamm.." Abhijeet didn't even looked at her,, Rashi had enough of new things fr the day and started crying loudly and uncntrlbly

Abhijeet who was dialing someone from the landline said harshly "Tarika pls chup kerwao bachi ko.."

Rashi continued even louder, Tarika tried to move inside but Rashi didn't liked all this and her voice increased with which her small hands were quiet active making a vase from nearby table fall down with loud bang..

Abhijeet who was busy in phone gave an extreme disgusted look and after guarding mouth piece "Tarika chup kerwayo pls..dimaag kharab ho raha hey mera.."

Tarika who was herself tired with all this "Abhijeet yea bachi hey..ise ma ki jarurat hey..aur"

Daya entered inside took Rashi and moved to lawn signaling both to stop..Abhijeet moved back to phone and Tarika moved inside Rajat's room..

Vineet not getting what to do was about to move abt but Abhijeet signaled him to wait.

Tarika moved near Rajat who was sitting on floor near the bed

Tarika knelt beside him "Rajat..."

Rajat looked up, his eyes literally scared Tarika…so much vacant...

 **TU HAI KAHAAN MAIN KAHAAN**

 **KAISE KATE ZINDAGI MAAYUSI YA BEBASI**

 **RAAHEN SABHI KHO GAYI**

 **ROSHANI DE ROSHANI**

 **TERI YAADON MEIN KHOYA REHTA HOON**

 **MUJHKO DASTI HAI TANHAAIYAN**

Tarika softly placed a hand over his shoulder and called again "Rajat…"

Rajat looked down again "meine marr diya na Ragini ko? Wo bahut pyar krti thi..biswas krti thi mujhpey meine sab khatam kr diya.."

Tarika rubbed his arm with "nahi Rajat tum khud ko aise kiun…"

But he didn't even heard "meine wada kiya tha..kabhie ankh mey ansu taq nahi ane dunga..per meine to ankh hi band kerwa di.."

Abhijeet and Vineet entered the room, Tarika looked up..Abhijeet came nearer and said in low tone "ho sake to Rajat ko kuch khila ke sula do..subha se paani taq nahi piya.." and moved out as his phone rang again

Tarika nodded, and turned to Rajat with "chalo ayo..."

Rajat didn't care what Tarika told but continued

"Tarika..mein ager wo file gher pey nahi rakhta to Ragini..meri jimmedari thi na uski raksha..aur mein hi..khoon kr diya"

 **NAHI JEENA, NAHI JEENA**

 **MAIN TENU SAMJHAWAN KI**

 **NA TERE BINA LAGDA JEE**

 **MAIN TENU SAMJHAWAN KI**

 **NA TERE BINA LAGDA JEE**

 **TU KI JAANE PYAAR MERA**

 **MAIN KAROON INTEZAR TERA**

 **TU DIL TUI-YON JAAN MERI**

Tarika hold his hand and make him seat on the bed and handed a glass of water near his lips "chalo piyo ise…"

Rajat starred at the water "Ragini ko kitna dard hua hoga na..uske Rajat ne use aag laga di…wo kabhie shikayet nahi krti…kuch nahi kaha…Tarika meine apne haatho se apni jindegi ko apne sapno ko aag laga aya..haan.."

Tarika postponed the idea of making him eat instead said to Vineet in low tone "mere kit lana"

Vineet moved out, Tarika turned to Rajat "Rajat tum aisa nahi krte na, to Ragini ko kabhie shanti nahi milti…tum cahte ho na Ragini khush rahe.."

Rajat looked at Tarika, still Tarika can't find tears in it… but she nodded "dekh na aab use shanti mili hogi..per tum aise karoge to wo khush nai ho payega na?tumhe sambhalna hoga na khud ko?"

"wo chali kiu gayi Tarika..meri fiqar thi to..kiu.."

Tarika looked down to hide her tears, "Rajat ager uski bas mey hoti to wo kabhie nahi jati..per tumhe sambhalna to hoga na, apne liye nahi to Rashi.."

She looked up, found Rajat staring at some far point, Tarika was about to say something more but heard "dr Tarika aapka kit.."

She sighed took it from Vineet and turned to Rajat softly weaved in his hair with "Rajat..chalo leto aab..thora aram kr lo.."

Rajat didn't protest but silently followed.. Tarika prepared the injection and pushed it, then sat beside him weaving in his hair with "ankhe bandh kro.."

Rajat closed his eyes but next moment opened it with a jerk, sweat drops on forehead..he looked at Tarika, who nodded in no.. "ankhe bandh kro..acha lagega…"

She continued her weaving and soon he moved in deep sleep.. she got up and came out to hall where Daya also came in with Rashi "Tarika yea to so gayi..."

"acha hey do.." she moved in again laid Rashi beside Rajat and came out "Abhijeet Rashi ki cheez uss gher se lana hoga.."

Abhijeet was holding his head in palms nodded "kal jake le ana"

Tarika nodded "tum sab baitho mein coffee lati hu"

After Tarika left Daya turned to Abhijeet with "boss pareshan ho?"

"Hmm..ek to uss case ki witness list gayeb hey..mtlb witness o ki jann ko khtra..dusra HQ ka pressure"

"per isme team ki kya galti.."

Abhijeet shook his head and said irritatingly said "galti hey..ACP sir ne meeting mey jane se pehle kaha tha file safely rakhne ke liye..yea mere soch tha ki bina security file lane mey raste pey hamla ho sakta hey"

"ha to u r not wrong"

"ha per mein file khud cmplete krke apne gher bhi to rakh sakta tha.."

"ha to tab hamla tumhare gher hota..alag kya.."

"Daya Ragini was the easiest prey..Tarika hoti to use at least training hey in mamlo ki"

Daya shook his head in disappointment with "wo sab choro present ki baat kro.."

Vineet was sitting silently now looked up "sir HQ kya keh rahe?DCP sir?"

"ACP sir ko 24 ghnte ki muhrat di hey,yea hum pura documents restore kre nahi to.." he looked up noticed Tarika coming so sighed and whispered "enquiry"

Tarika sat and handed over the mugs with "aur security reason ki wajase iski koi copy nahi hey?"

Abhijeet nodded "meini prsnly kuch cheez jot down kr ke rakha tha per pura report banane mey mujhe aur Rajat ko ek hafte laga tha..aab 24ghnte mey..sir bhi bahut tnsn mey hey..aur gusse mey bhi"

Vineet sighed "ACP sir ko to pata nahi woha kya kya sunna par raha hey HQ se"

Abhijeet took a large sip with "HQ ki kehna bhi thik hey, galti to hey humari..hume jab pata tha ki file bina security bahar lana khtra hey, even we suspected hacking of bureau computer fir hume Rajat ki gher pey bhi security frce arrange krna cahiye tha.."

Tarika nodded "per wo to Rajat ne khud deny kiya tha"

"ha usika natija"

Vineet again looked up "per iss pure case mey Delhi cid bhi to"

Abhijeet looked up clearly not happy with stupid question "unhe HQ se order mil chuke honge, witness ko safe krne ki steps bhi chal raha hoga..per ager hum 24ghnte mey report nahi de paye to inquiry Rajat pey hogi, cid mumbai ki badnami aur ACP sir ki.."

Daya cut him "tum pehle relax raho..hum Delhi cid ki kisi officer ki madat.."

Abhijeet leaned his head back "HQ ki order ki bina kiu krenge wo log yea.."

"Asha hey na woha?"

Abhijeet smiled "tera dimaag bhi na..Asha aj shaam hi mission ko nikal rahi hey.."

a silence prevailed when Tarika's phone rang

"ha Purvi bolo.."

"Rajat sir kaise hey?aur Rashi?"

"Rashi ko to aab taq kuch samjh hi nahi aya..Rajat abhie bhi thik nahi..use thora waqt to lagega hi..per.."

"per kya.."

Tarika explained what she just now heard ending with "aab ager yea enquiry wagera bhi.."

Purvi thought fr a moment "mujhe Abhijeet sir se baat kerwa sakti ho?"

Tarika looked at Abhijeet then nodded "Abhijeet Purvi.."

he took the phone with a sigh "ha Purvi bolo"

"sir mein..wo..sare information report jo Delhi cid ki banayi hui hey wo aapko vej du to.."

"per Purvi juniors ko to iss case se..tum kaise acess kr paogi?"

"sir wo meri promotion hua..aj subha Tarika ko usiki liye call kiya tha"

a smile came on Abhijeet's lips "senior inspector Purvi?"

"jee sir"

"congratulation..u deserved it.."

"pata nahi sir..ager deserve krti bhi to bas meri credit one fourth hey baki to aap ACP sir aur cid mumbai ki"

Abhijeet thought fr a second "per Purvi tumhari career.."

"sir.."

thers something in her voice which stopped him from arguing

he just nodded with "khyal rakhna" and dscncted the call.

Tarika didn't asked anything, she silently got up with "Rashi sayed uth gayi, bina khaye so gayi thi mein dekh ati hu"

Abhijeet turned to Vineet "Vineet tum filal gher jao..u need rest.." then called freddy "freddy dr Salunkhe se reports mili, Rajat ki gher ki finger prints wagera ki?"

..

"acha use database se match kro..jitno se match hote sbki piche informers lagao..aur Sachin tum Shreya Nikhil jaha bhi unka pata chale raid maro.."

...

"umm ok..haan jarurat ho to call krna Daya pahuch jayega"

he cut the call and looked at Daya who gave a nod with a murmur "Purvi ki khushi bhi wo celebrate nahi kr payi.".

.

.

Rashi aftr about half an hour woke up and was about to call someone but noticed Rajat beside her, she immedietly crawled up to him and rubbed her nose on his chest, then moved her hand and patted his chest..

Tarika entered Rajat's room found rash in a crawling posture near Rajat studying her father very minutely..

The bent down and kissed on his cheeks, called "papahhhh papp.." but seeing her father still in sleep forwarded her hand and softly slapped on his face.. Rajat smiled a little with some murmur "tum agayi.."

Tarika smiled tearily "wo to nahi apayegi per tum jarur wapas ayoge apne bachi ke liye.."

She looked forward, rashi was trying to crawl over her father's chest Rajat moved a bit, Tarika thought it's not a good time to wake up so moved forward and picked up Rashi with "chalo chalo aab Rashi ko dudhu peena hey..fir bubu ki saath khelna hey.."

she moved out when Rashi again remembered her mother "mamm mamm.."

"mamm maam ajyegi..tab taq Rashi good girl hoke bubu ki pass rehegi hey na.."

"coodh"..

"coddh..haan coodh girl.."

and she moved with Rashi to kitchen to prepare feeder

just hoping fr a better next day, which she know may not e possible

 **r and r**

 **..**


	18. Na koi citthi na sandesh

**SHZK** apa u and ur detailed rvw..apka to spcl thnks aapki bina yea sare chapters mey likh hi nahi pati..

 **Mistic Morning** haa re ami khub practically and gradually bapar ta krbo hyto aktu stretched hbe stry bt satisfied hbo

 **LoveAbhi** but you have to wait fr it

 **Rajvi's angel, Adi's girl, Harman, Gorgeous Purvi, Sasha, LoveuKavin, Priyanshul, Bhumi, RK sweety, ABC, Katiiy, Disani,** thank you

 **a bit boring chapter ahead**

Rashi was sitting on the bed very busy in scrutinizing the pillow cover when Abhijeet came in with "Tarika mujhe wo file"

seeing Tarika nowhere in room he called a bit louder "Tarika.."

"mein shower le rahi hu,ati hu.."

Abhijeet made a face and moved to bed, sat near Rashi with "Rashi..beta kya kr rahi hey"

Rashi gave him a stern look and moved a bit away from him, Abhijeet smiled "acha to Rashi uncle se naraj hey.."

Rashi nodded gravely

Abhijeet made a cute face with "per uncle to sorry krne aye they"

Rashi gave a stern look, Abhijeet hold his ears with "kal daant diya tha srry.."

Rashi gave a nod and looked away, Abhijeet shook his head and picked her up in lap with "itna ghussa ata hey itni si guriya ko.." and started tickling

Rashi tried to get down but unable to do so started chuckling with "unle..unle..aaii"

after some moments both stopped and Rashi as token of maafi gave a kiss on Abhijeet's nose, feeling it wet Abhijeet rubbed it

Rashi gave an angry grunt and again kissed, both heard a light laugh from the other side

Tarika was standing in front of washroom door smiling

Rashi seeing her jumped with "bubu"

Tarika picked her up and turned to Abhijeet "tum tab bula kiu rahe they?"

"haan wo kal raat ko jo file diya tha aur doctor saab ki report ki copy wo kaha rakha hey?"

"tumhare bag mey pack kr diya..kab nikal rahe ho"

"acha..mein bas ek ghnte mey niklunga.."

"to tum naha ke taiyar ho jao, khana laga deti hu"

he nodded

Tarika was about to move out with Rashi, Abhijeet stopped her with "Rajat utha?"

Tarika nodded in no "nahi so raha hey..ek der ghnte mey uth jayega"

"aj Rajat ki gher se seal hata diya jayega..sare saboot clue utha liya gaya..tum Rashi ki jo saman jaruri hoga le ana"

"haa thik hey"

she moved out

.

.

.

After Abhijeet left fr Delhi Tarika finished feeding Rashi after which she started yawning, so making her sleep Tarika came to Rajat's room

Rajat had already woken up but was still lying on bed silently

Tarika sat beside him "Rajat..chalo utho jake fresh ho jao..kal se kuch khaya piya nahi tumne"

Rajat looked at Tarika "Tarika mujhe gher jana hey.."

"kiu yea koi jail hey?chalo utho"

he sat up but looked up at Tarika pleading "mujhe gher jana hey Tarika, apne gher..woha Ragini ki sare cheez asehi pare honge..use yea sab pasand nahi..pls"

"per wo gher.."

"seal hey na?tum sir se kaho na..mujhe.."

 **AB SAARE BANDHAN TOD KE YAADO KO TANHA CHOD KE**

 **MAIN GAM SE RISHTA JOD KE JAU KAHA..**

 **EK CHHOTA SA JAHA THA CHAND KHUSHIYO SE BHARA**

 **USKO MUJHSE CHIN KAR HAI MIL GAYA TUJHKO BHI KY**

Tarika looked at Rajat fr few seconds then nodded

he grabbed her hands with "sach..aj hi jaunga na?"

"ek shart hey"

Rajat gave a questioning look, "abhie fresh hoke pehle kuch khaoge fir.."

Rajat looked down and nodded

Tarika got up and ruffled his hairs "chalo..(handed him a towel) yea lo..(pulled out a set of new shirt pant from cupboard) aur yea..jao.."

he took both the things but remained there only

Tarika strictly called "Rajat"

he silently got up and moved

Tarika sighed "yea ro kiu na pata..aise to ghut ghut ke.."

she was moving to kitchen when heard a phone ringer

"hello"

"Tarika sb kaise hey?"

"thik hey Purvi..bas.."

"sir nikal gaye?"

"haan, ek ghnte mey flight hey"

"acha mein call kr lungi..Tarika tum kisi soch mey ho?"

"haa Purvi, actually Rajat apne gher jana cah raha tha aur meine bhi uski halat dekh kr haan to kr di per woha har taraf Ragini ki yaad aise mey.."

"Tarika yaddon se jitna dur vagne ki koshish krogi utna taqleef hoga, behtar hey unhi yadon ki sath jiya jaye..per Rashi..Rajat sir Rashi ko sambhal.."

"nahi mein Rashi ko Rajat ki saath akele nahi vejne wali"

"aur Rajat sir.."

"yeahi to tnsn ho rahi hey..akela uss gher mey pata nahi kya krega"

Purvi sighed "tum itni tnsn na lo thik ho jayega sab, Rajat sir itni kamjor bhi nahi.."

"wo kamjor nahi per uski kamjori jarur hey"

Purvi sighed "acha khyal rakhna mein rakhti hu"

Tarika nods with "Purvi tum bhi khyal rakhna aur apne prsnl feelings ki chlte kuch aisa nahi krna jo professionally tumhe affect kre"

she dscntcd the call and came to hall after checking Rashi, found Daya getting ready to move out

"bureau ke liye nikal rahe ho?"

"ha pehle bureau fir DCP ki ofc fir team ki saath kisi mehman ki khatirdari ke liye nikalna hey.."

"hmm"

Daya was busy in last moment file checking so didnt look up, Tarika moved to kitchen came with his brkfast, Daya looked up and then noticed Tarika's face "kuch kehna cahrahi ho?"

"haan wo Rajat keh raha tha use gher jana hey"

Daya nodded with "hmm fir?"

"Daya Rajat akela.."

"kiu akela kiu..tum kuch din apne bhai ke gher se ho ayo..atleast jab taq Rajat sambhal na jaye.."

"per yeaha.."

"uff ho Tarika..yeaha koi bhukamp nahi ajayega..mein lunch asehi bahar krta hu aur dinner brkfast Shreya ki saath kr lunga..Abhi ko to do din lag jayega wo ajaye fir to wo tumse acha gher sambhalta hey"

Tarika smiled "smjh gayi, fir tum niklo hum chle jayenge, chabi leke jana"

Daya nodded and after finishing with brkfast moved out

Tarika checked Rashi who still busy in her dream then served Rajat's and her brkfast and moved to Rajat's room

Rajat was sitting on the edge of bed looking at something, Tarika moved near noticed his wallet in his hand with Ragini's picture in it, some notes scattered on bed

it's evident Rajat was searching something in the wallet when the photo again took his whole attention

Tarika pressed his shoulder, he hurriedly closed the wallet.

She sat beside him and handed him the tray.

.

.

.

Abhijeet landed in Delhi and called Purvi, "ha Purvi mein abhie Delhi pahucha ACP sir se baat hui, wo hq gaye hey, tum mujhe sare details kab de paogi?"

"sir mein abhie de sakti hu.."

"hmm ok mein pahucta hu"

he hired a cab to reach the cafeteria where they will meet

after reaching there Purvi handed him two envelope and a CD "sir meine sare information ki ek copy ker li thi kal hi aur jo soft copy thi uski CD"

Abhijeet took all the things with "Purvi tmne bahut jyada risk le liya"

Purvi looked down

Abhijeet looked at her fr few seconds "waise snr inspctr Purvi"

she cut him with "pls sir..aap"

"Purvi duty ki beech aisehi prsnl sentiments ko mat laya kro..iss bar tumne.."

"sir meine yea serf Rajat sir ke liye nahi..sir baat to Mumbai CID ki thi na"

Abhijeet just gave a nod..and got up with "mein niklata hu..report tayaiar krke kal hi ACP sir ki saath HQ bhi jana hey"

and they both moved on their way

.

.

.

After settling the house a bit, Tarika looked in the fridge

milk pouch date is already expired, no bread..some still cooked curry

she looked back at Rashi who was sitting on lounge floor busy with her teddy

Tarika disposed all the stale foods and made a quick list of what to buy fr few days

she moved inside took her purse and moved to inform Rajat

but then only the doorbell rang

she moved to door

Vineet was standing there, looking at Tarika he asked "aap kahi jarahi thi.."

"haan wo gher ki kuch saman lana tha..ayo ander ayo"

Vineet entered seeing him Rashi came with "tatu.."

Vineet picked her up with "ale baple guliya ki sarr pey itne sare tress kaise ban gaye.."

Rashi scarily touched her two ponytails

Tarika smilingly moved in and came back with water

Rashi nods her head disappointedly "tees nai..puny"

"acha?per mere to nai bante"

"uff ho..puny nashi ki"

Vineet rubbed her nose "mujhe nai degi?"

she nodded in no strictly

Tarika interrupted them with "Vineet tum baitho mein coffee.."

"nahi aap jao..mein bas sir se"

Tarika nodded "acha Rajat room mey hoga..jab se gher se nikla hey ek dam ek shabd bhi nahi bola..cab mey bhi chup tha yeaha ake bhi bas apne kamre mey jake baitha hey..pata nahi kya kya soch raha hoga" Vineet nodded, "mein koshish karunga baat krne ki" Tarika forwarded her hand to Rashi with "chalo aap aur bubu thora tata kr aye"

Rashi looked at Vineet who nodded so bidding him bye moved out with Tarika

Vineet made his way to Rajat's room

but Rajat was not present in his room, Vineet checked the washroom and adjacent verandah..but no

so Vineet moved out checked the other bedroom, guest room and kitchen..even peeped in garden but no

"yea sir kaha gaye dr Tarika ne to kaha wo kamre mey"

he was about to move to Rajat's room again but his eyes caught the closed door of study

that weird scary scene again came in his mind..he jerked his head and was about to move but stopped and moved towards the study

Vineet thought fr a moment then opened the study door, its noon but still the study is dark, curtains pulled.

Vineet's eyes took few minutes to adjust, then he moved forward

Rajat was sitting on floor just beside where Ragini was found..still the posture is marked with chalk

Rajat is touching the cold floor slowly

Vineet moved towards him and knelt beside him "sir"

Rajat looked up, his eyes were looking tired and red..

He just gave a glance and turned back "tum.."

"hmm.."

a silence..Vineet remembered the day Rajat first time told about Ragini after the mission..in this study only

 **"Vineet kuch to tha usme.."**

 **"haan sir dikh raha hey"**

 **"haan tumhe kaise dikh raha.."**

 **"pichle adhe ghnte se usika baat sun sun k dikh raha hey ki kuch ho yea na ho aab to hey uski pas kuch khas"**

 **"kya?"**

 **"apka dil"**

 **Rajat smiled shyly and combed his hairs through finger "kya Vineet tum..choro wo file lene aye they na?"**

" **book file nahi sir"**

" **haan haan book wo..arey aab aise smile mat do"**

Vineet's trail broke with a dull voice "yeaha leti thi Ragini..aur woha uski baliya gire hue they..yeaha (he pointed to another place) chappal.. Aur (his voice shivered..) har taraf..khoon (Vineet pressed his shoulder) use kitna dard hua hoga..dard se behosh ho gayi bulaya bhi hoga na?"

 **EK AAH BHAREE HOGI**

 **HUMNE NA SUNEE HOGI**

 **JAATE JAATE TUMNE**

 **AAWAZ TO DI HOGI**

 **HAR WAQT YEHI HAI GHAM**

 **US WAQT KAHAN THE HUM**

Rajat looked up at Vineet, he was breathing rapidly

Vineet rubbed his back "sir pls aap.."

"Vineet mein thori der pehle ajata to..Ragini ne bahut bulaya per mein suna hi nahi..jab papa ko stroke hua tha tab bhi nahi suna iss bar bhi nahi"

he looked blankly at Vineet "mein har bar der kiu ker deta hu"

Vineet nodded in no then started in deep voice "aap aise khud ko dosh denge aise har pal ghutte rehenge to bhabi ko kitni taqleef hogi na?"

Rajat looked at Vineet with questioning look..Vineet grabbed his palms securily "unhe shanti bhi nahi milegi..mukti bhi nahi milegi..aap yea to nahi cahte honge.."

Rajat nodded in no..

"to chaliye aap.."

Rajat glanced again at the chalk sketch,

 **IS DIL PE LAGAA KE THES**

 **JAANE WOH KAUN SA DESH**

 **JAHAN TUM CHALE GAYE**

 **HAR CHEEZ PE ASHKOON SE**

 **LIKHA HAI TUMHARA NAAM**

 **YE RASTE GHAR GALIYAAN**

 **TUMHE KAR NA SAKEE SALAAM**

"sir.."

he silently got up and moved out, Vineet followed him and locked the study door

hearing the sound Rajat looked at the door...

Vineet came near him and grabbed his arm "ayiye" they both entered Rajat's room, which is still not properly arranged

Rajat sat on the bed..Vineet was about to move but heard "Vineet"

he turned

"thora baithoge.."

Vineet nodded and sat beside Rajat.

Both remained silent fr long then Rajat asked "tumhe yaad hey Vineet meine mission se tumhe call kiya tha..kaha tha injured hu ek larki ne madat ki" Rajat's voice seemed drowsy

"hmm"

"tab to koi rishta nahi tha koi farz nahi fir bhi Ragini ne kitna kiya..aur mein kuch nahi..uss din wo wohi chor deti to mein bhi nahi rehta na per meine.."

Vineet didn't answer

"tumhe yaad hey tumse meine jab idea manga tha use propose krne ki..aur tumne majaq mey kaha tha khoon se cithhi likh dijiye.." Vineet painfully smiled remembering the convo

 **"Vineet bolo na"**

 **"sir meine flirt kayi kiye..pyar vyar nahi hua mujhe jo suli mey charne ki application dene ka pata ho..aap Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir se puchiye"**

 **"kyaa..pagal ho"**

 **"kiu jiju hey aapke.."**

 **"Vineet"**

 **"aap ek kaam kijiye khoon se letter likh dijiye"**

 **"khoon?mtlb?"**

 **"aapka blood.."**

 **"kya..tum..tum chup raho"**

Rajat continues "per meine Ragini ko jake kaha tha ek film ki kahani sunane ki bahane se, usne kaha use khoon se darr lgta hey aur usiki asspass kitne sare khoon..pura ka pura"

 **ABH YAADON KE KAANTE**

 **IS DIL MEIN CHUBHTE HAIN**

 **NA DARD THAHERTA HAI**

Vineet placed a hand on his back "sir aap uss najare ko bar bar yaad mat kijiye..pls"

"mein yaad nahi krta..per sab samne ajata hey..pata hey ankh bandh krte hi wo aag mey jalti hui.." his body shivered badly..

Vineet didn't answered anything but softly rubbed his back, Rajat grabbed his head in palms "kabhie kabhie lagta hey Ragini gayi hi nahi..ake abhie chillayegi aapne firse sab faila rakha hey..per nahi aab to cahe jitna bhi gher ko ulatpalat kru koi kuch nahi kahega..kuch na dhundh pau to koi nahi chillayega"

 **TUMHE DHOONDH RAHA HAI PYAAR**

 **HUM KAISE KAREIN IQRAAR**

 **KE HAAN TUM CHALE GAYE**

after a short silence,Rajat got up and moved to the verandah

Vineet sighed & moved out.

Vineet came in hall found Rashi and Tarika entering, Rashi moved to Vineet with her bar of chocolate with "tatu toko"

Vineet picked her and both moved to lounge area to start their usual play session

Tarika gave a keen look to Vineet, found sadness on his face but didn't asked anything

she placed all the groceries over kitchen slab and moved to Rajat's room

he was in verandah so she started arranging the stuffs..

Some dresses scattered on the sofa, she put them in wardrobe

some books on table she placed them in the rack and moved to dressing table, found a box full of glass bangles..she placed the whole box in side drawer and after arranging other stuffs moved out

found Rashi looking tired so picked her with "aab Rashi ko nai nai krna hey"

Vineet too got up "mein chalta hu, time mile to kal ayunga.."

Tarika nodded, Vineet got up but turned "Abhijeet sir pahuch gaye?"

Tarika nodded "ha use information bhi mil gayi.."

"aj Daya sir bhi do jagah raid marne wale hey"

Tarika sighed "bas sab thik thak ho..ager aab Rajat ki carrier pey bhi.."

Vineet sighed and moved out

Tarika moved with Rashi gave her a bath and then started feeding her..in between of which she dozed

Tarika settled her in guest room adjusted pillows and moved to lounge when heard a loud call "Tarika"

she hurriedly moved to Rajat's room hearing the call

Rajat was standing in middle of room "yea sab tumne hataya?yea churiya..yea kitab.."

Tarika nods with "glass hey ager accidently gir jaye yea.."

Rajat cuts her with "nahi Ragini ne jo cheez jaisa rakha tha waise hi rehegi nothing shld b rmvd smjhi tum..uski cheez kabhie.." he placed all those books back on table box of bangles in the dressing table

he was caressing each and every thing.."yea kitab wo roj parti thi..mujhe der hota tha raat ko tab..yea sare churiya..har saree ki saath match krke.."

he sat on floor caressing her pillow with sindur mark and a old bindi sticked on side table

he touched all those with soft touch

Tarika can't control her tears any more so move to kitchen area started shedding tears

.

.

.

Here Rashi woke up after making some faces then sat up

suddenly remembers her father

she jumps from bed with a bit dfclty and rushes to her well known room

she stopped at the door only seeing her father sitting on floor just beside bed caressing the pillow

she somehow didn't get the courage to move in but called softly "papppaahh"

but Rajat was far from this world remembering small small flicks from past

 **"Rajat abhie aab bahar nahi ja sakte pehle yea shirt badliye"**

 **"arey per kiu"**

 **"wo collar mey..wo..mark..wo..aap dijiye yea shirt"**

a smile crept on his lips

 **"tumne kal firse mere tshirt pey apne sindur ka daag laga diya..tum yea pillow ho yea mein apna sar itna ghusa kiu deti ho..aab dag nahi uth raha aur yea tumhari bindi..meri gaal pey thi.."**

the loud laughter he heard after that ranged in his ears

Rashi getting no response called again this time more softer "paapppah"

and started pouting

Tarika who had already controlled herself came out found Rashi ready to cry so picked her up with "ale kya hua guliya"

Rashi hugged her by neck and started crying, Tarika moved to her room with "beta abhie na papa bahut pareshan hey..wo bahut jald apne guliya ko firse pyar krenge..pakka"

she looked up, Tarika smilingly nodded

"aul mammmamm"

Tarika without answer just hugged her, but Rashi continued sobbing

Tarika took her to balcony and started showing birds and trees..soon Rashi forgot crying

Tarika took her to room when heard her phone ringing so engaged Rashi with her toys and received the call

"ha Shreya bolo"

"tum thik ho?"

"yea kaisa sawal hey.."

"nahi bahut pressure jarahey..to"

"mein thik hu.."

"aur Rashi.."

"use to pata taq nahi kya kya ho gaya"

"pata hey Tarika mein humesha cahti thi Ragini ki jagah Purvi ko mile per Ragini ki aise koi.."

"mujhe pata hey Shreya"

after a short silence Shreya said "Purvi keh rahi thi kahi uski ahh se to kahi..Tarika ager yea hua to jimmedar mein bhi hu na"

Tarika cut her with "shreya kya bol rahi ho.."

"I'm srry Tarika"

and she cut the call hurriedly..Tarika sat there itself lost in thoughts

 **r and r**

 **..**


	19. Tanha dil ko rone dey

**Nisha** I know u like Purvi but think logically when sm1 ignored did or insult Purvi? When did they give Ragini more importance than needed?

 **Guest, Rajvi's angel, LoveuKavin, LoveAbhi, Harman, Mistic Morning, RK Sweety, Drizzle, Sasha, Disani, Bhumi, Katiiy, SHZK (guest)** thank you

 **a bit rushy chapter ahead**

Rashi woke up much early that morning, so Tarika was now busy in kitchen with Rashi on the kitchen slab busy in giving lectures of how and why she dislikes milk..because just two minutes before she was forced to drink a whole glass of milk..

Tarika was nodding to her while chopping vegetables when the phone rang

she picked the call "ha Abhijeet bolo.."

"Tarika aj mein nahi apaunga..kuch kaam agaya case ki sinsele mey parso sham taq free ho jaunga next day ajaunga.."

"acha..aur ACP sir?"

"wo aj sham ko lautenge..woha sb.."

"thik hi hey..kal to kuch raids bhi hue per outcome pata nahi mujhe.."

"ha wo mein Daya ko phone krunga to sun lunga.."

the phone was on loudspeaker mode so Rashi preferred it as a chance to complain

"untle bubu ganni..dudhu diya..ganni si"

Abhijeet chuckled "Tarika aab kya jurm kr diya tumne bachi pey?"

Tarika sighed "jyada kuch nahi ek glass dudh pilaya..jiska adha usne nikal bhi diya.."

she heard a muffled laugh on other side, "Purvi hey tumhare saath?"

"haa..lo baat kro.."

"kya Tarika aise koi jurm krta hey kya?"

"Purvi.."

"acha acha srry..Rajat sir kaise hey?"

"kal bahut der taq chat pey tha..aab taq so raha hey.."

"hmm..Tarika mein soch rahi thi bahut chutti due hey..26mahino mey bas 3din ki chutti li thi..to mein kuch din k liye mumbai ajau?"

"Purvi tu puch rahi hey?"

"nahi bas.."

"kab arahi?"

"yea case nipta jaye..fir sir ki saath hi.."

"acha mein intejr krungi.."

Purvi smiled and cut the call, Tarika sighed and turned to Rashi with "bubu ki shikayet ho rahi thi?"

Rashi smiled extra innocently..Tarika tickled her and she burst in hahahha..

After relishing the ha-ha fr some moments Tarika moved back to work while Rashi took up a piece of carrot and got busy in sucking it

after Tarika finished her cutting and chopping she was about to start her next step but found Rashi yawning..

Now as she was up at 4am that day its normal fr now to feel tired

she took her in arms and made her comfortable with "to guliya ko neeni agayi?chlo hum neeni kel lete hey"

she started strolling with her in hall soon making her rest in a sound sleep, she was about to move to the bedroom but the phone ring stopped her again

.

.

.

After ending the call with Tarika Abhijeet grabbed the file he came with and got up with "tumhare sare documents yea rahe..(handed an envelope) aab mein nikalta hu, sir HQ office mey intejr kr rahe honge.."

Purvi nodded and followed him till door after he left she closed the door and leaned against it

the smiling face of Rajat came on her mind landscape..

She had asked Tarika to send Rashi's photo, all those are still in her laptop folder

Rashi trying to stand..trying to climb on bed, falling down flat while trying..and using Tarika's dupatta to act it as saree just like her mother

a smile came on Purvi's lips remembering the childish words she heard a few minutes ago

"mein woha hoti to wo mujhe kya bulati.."

her inner soul demanded something impossible, "ma na sahi mausi to bula hi leti na?"

 **KHOYI KHOYI YADEIN..SUNI SUNI RATEIN**

 **WOH BEETI BATEIN..SAPNO KI BARATEEIN**

 **JAB BHI MUJHKO CHU JATE HEY**

 **NAM HOTI HEY ANKHEIN**

she smiled to herself rubbing the tears and moved in to get ready fr work

.

.

.

Tarika received the call in a hissed voice fearing Rashi to wake up "hello.."

she heard a urgent voice of her boss "Tarika tum abhie lab asakti ho?bahut sare urgent kaam para hua hey..aur mujhe site pey bhi kaam hey..tum asakogi?"

"sir..umm kab?"

"abhie jitne jldi ho sake..pata hey mujhe tum waise bhi bahut busy.."

"nahi sir its ok mein arahi hu"

"haan aur jo file kal tumhe Daya le aya tha wo bhi le ana"

"jee sir"

she dscncted the call and noticed the peaceful sleeping figure resting on her shoulder

she thought fr a moment then moved to her room lied down the little one and grabbed a formal wear from her bag and moved to get ready..

After getting ready she moved to Rashi who was still in deep sleep

Tarika thought fr a moment then picked her up and moved to Rajat's room

.

.

.

Rajat woke up feeling sunlight touching his eyelids, he sat up with a tired face

after sleeping fr the whole night also he was feeling tired

he sat up and his eyes travelled to the rack opposite to bed

a smiling face was staring at him..

He smiled but it's just a photo..Looking at him

 **AJ JAB WO BAHUT DUR HO TO,YEAH DARD KA ANSU THAMTE HI NAHI**

 **KAHA CHALE GAYE TUM**

 **KUCH KAHA TO HOTA HUMSE, BINA KUCH KAHE**

 **KAHA CHALE GAYE TUM**

 **AISE TANHA CHOD KE HUMKO KAHA CHALE GAYE TUM**

 **KYA GUNAH KYA KHATA HUI**

 **ITNA TO KAHA HOTA**

 **YUN TANHAIYON MEIN KAID HUMKO KAR KAHA CHALE GAYE TUM**

A deep sigh came up and he got up

He silently moved to washroom to freshen up

Here Tarika enters Rajat room and found him nowhere, but heard sound of shower from the washroom

She lied down Rashi on bed adjusted cushions to keep her comfortable and restrict her movement

Then knocked on washroom door with "Rajat mujhe abhie lab jana hey urgent hey..Rashi ko sula diya..wo bed pey hey..uth jaye to sambhallena"

only a sound came as "hmm" Tarika was about to say something when her phone rang again..its Salunkhe sir again

so she just rushed out.

Soon after Tarika left, Rashi shifted and gave low voices then opened her eyes

she looked around and sat up, she made some cute faces and then called softly "mammaamm"

then only her eyes caught the photo..it's her mammam..

She crawled over the cushions and came at the edge of the bed then taking support of the backrest came down and rushed to the photo

.

.

.

Tarika after hiring the cab and moving a little distance suddenly realized she had forgotten the file so asked the driver to take back the cab to house

.

.

.

Rajat after taking a long shower came out busy rubbing his hairs

but the scene in front of him stopped him

Rashi trembled and fall down on the centre table and fall down on floor totally flat on her face wailing out loud

Rajat rushed to her and picked her up "Rashi.."

she was really crying painfully when Rajat took her in lap and caressed her back

"Rashi beta aap.."

then only he noticed the little amount of blood present on her elbow and the small bruise on her forehead

seeing the blood his mind travelled to somewhere else but hearing a low "ppapah dald.." brought him to present

he caress her back "na beta abhie thik ho jayega..mera guliya ko aab dald nai hoga"

his voice chocked

he carried her to kitchen cabinet brought out the first aid box and started applying it

but Rashi's cry again started at the touch of antiseptic

Rajat looked around then picked her to Tarika's room where Rashi's teddy was sitting ready to welcome him

as Rashi cuddled to the teddy Rajat can apply the meds better

.

.

.

Tarika reaching the house came out of taxii hurried to main door opened it through her key and rushed to her room

but stopped at the door

after applying the meds Rajat grabbed the box and got up to move

when Rashi clutched his arm with both her hands "aap tata.."

"nahi beta mein bas yea.."

"nai..aap bhi tata..mammam bhi tata..nai ati (she swayed her palms in air)nashi gooch gal,mamam nai ati..papah bhi pyal nai.."

she started sobbing

Rajat knelled just in front of her "papah gande hey na?"

she nodded "mammam bhi"

he hugged her and pressed his face on her shoulder letting his tears fall in her hairs "haa beta hum bahut gande hey..bahut jyada.."

 **RO NE DO... RO NE DO..**

 **SEENEY MEIN DARIYA HAI, AANKHON SE BEHNE DO**

 **AYE KHUDA, KYUN JUDA, KAR DIYA SAASON KO**

 **DIN LEKE BHAR DIYA, MUJHME IN RAATHON KO**

he sobbed with sound "mein..bahut..im sorry beta..papa bahut gande hey.." he looked up rubbing his tears harshly "per beta promise aab na papa aapko bilkul akela nahi chorenge koi gandah kaam bhi nahi krenge..papa ki sorry.."

his voice again chocked and he held her again to his chest

she softly rested her head on his chest then patted him softly and clearly called "papa.."

Rajat separated and looked at her with tear stained face "haa beta"

she mopped the tears with small palms with "mammam?"

he picked her up while sitting on the bed "aapki mammam na ek jaruri kaam se gayi hey..aapke jaise kuch guliya hey jinke mammam nahi papa bhi nahi unke pass.."

"aul nashi?"

"Rashi ki pass to papa hey na?per unn guriya ki pass to koi nahi.."

she seemed thoughtful then hugged him and rested his head on his chest with "papa tata nai?"

"bilkul nahi beta kabhie nahi"

he held her tightly silent tears still rolling down..Rashi rested silently

 **SEENEY MEIN DARIYA HAI, AANKHON SE BEHNE**

 **DO**

 **BAATO NA MERA GHUM, MUJHKO HI SEHNE DO**

 **AYE KHUDA, KYUN JUDA, KAR DIYA SAASON KO**

 **DIN LEKE BHAR DIYA MUJHME IN RAATHON KO**

Rajat softly patted her head murmuring "mein apne dukh mey itna kaise kho gaya ki iss masum ka..nahi aab mein ise bilkul rone nahi dunga..Ragini ki kami bhi mehsus nahi hone dunga"

he kissed her head softly and moved to the attached balcony to change her gloomy mood

Tarika who was silently witnessing the whole felt her cheeks already wet with tears she silently wiped it

moved forward picked the file from table and moved out

her eyes fall on the enlarged couple photo on the dining wall giving her a small peace

"haa Rajat tumhe bahut sare farz pure krne hey"

she moved out as silent as she came in

.

.

.

 **Two days past**

Rashi was trying busy trying to balance herself standing on Rajat's legs while Rajat was lying straight on his back seeing her effort..the door got opened

seeing the newcomer Rashi forgot her balancing session

and jumped with "tatu"

Vineet catches her in time and Rajat got up looking at watch "tum..bureau nahi gaye?"

"gaya tha.."

"fir itni jldi.."

"bas chala aya.."

Rajat had already moved to kitchen to bring him water "arey yea kya baat hui.."

Vineet didn't answer but took the glass silently and put it down without drinking

he looked up at Rajat with a straight voice "aap bureau kab se jayenge sir?"

Rajat sighed and averted his gaze

Rashi was busy in inspecting her chachu's pocket looked up with "papa jana nai"

Vineet smiled at Rashi with "papa nahi jayenge to aapke liye tocho kaise layenge?"

"tocho nai" she shook her head firmly

Vineet continued his try "aur teddy?"

now Rashi seem thoughtful..teddy is as much important as being near to papa..

Vineet looked up at Rajat found him lost, so he put down Rashi with "aap ne kuch naya banana nai sikha?" Vineet was her most adorable visitor whom she allowed in her spcl cooking experiments with puris made of paper and curry made of marbles

she nodded and rushed in

Vineet turned to Rajat with a soft but firm "sir?"

Rajat looked up with a defeated look "mein kya karunga Vineet jake..jo apne parivar ka hi raksha na ker paye wo.."

"sir mtlb aap bhabi ki qurbani ko bekar kr denge?"

Rajat closed his eyes

Vineet's voice went one pitch high "aankh bandh krne se sachai nahi dikhegi kya?aap apne farz se jee chura rahe hey..ek officer hone ki farz ki saath ek bete hone ki..uncle ka bhi sapna tha aap police mey jaye..ek pati..bhabi ko kitna garv tha..aur aap unki katilo ko aur unn jaise logo ko chor.."

Rajat looked at Vineet who stopped abruptly

"aur Rashi?" Rajat asked in melancholy tone

Vineet didn't have the answer handy at the moment so stopped

"nahi pata na?Vineet mujhe bas apni bachi sahi salamat aur khush cahiye..mujhe itne sare farz nahi nibhane"

He got up and moved inside found Rashi busy so moved to his room

"Ragini mein sari farz nibhana cahta hu..per bahut dar..Koi nahi smjhega..sb ko lgta hey mein sab vul..mein tumhe vul hi to nahi sakta na.."

He softly creased Ragini's picture hanged on wall feeling his fingers rubbing away the sindur..He daily touches to her photo, he again moved to the mirror picked up the vermillion and again decorated her photo..Then rested his head on the frame letting the tears flow

 **TANHAAYI, SANGDIL TANHAAYI, SANG LAAYI YAAD**

 **TERI SANG LAAYI**

 **BAAR BAAR WOH BAHAAR PHIRSE YAAD AAYI**

 **SOONI SOONI RAAH DIL KI JISANE THI SAJAAYI**

 **TANHA**

 **HAR TARAF BIKHARE HAI TERI YAAD KEHI NISHAAN**

 **MERI HAR EK CHEEZ MEIN HAI TERI HI**

 **PARCHHAAYIYAAN**

 **TU HI HOTA HAI, TU HI REHTA HAI MUJHME HAR**

 **DUM SADA**

 **PAAS BHI TU HAI, DOOR BHI TU HAI YEH KAISI**

 **KHALA**

 **YAAD BANKE ASHQ TERI AANKHON MEIN**

 **SAMAAYI**

 **YAAD BANKE IK HANSI HONTON PE BHI AAYI**

 **TANHA DIL**

Vineet had silently followed in but now just left the house

.

.

.

Tarika was working in laptop when the doorbell rang, she opened the door and found a smiling face greeting her

"Purvi.."

with a childish nod Purvi gave her a hug..

Then Tarika led her in with "ander to aya..per tere sir.."

"ACP sir se mil ke ajayenge..mujhe drop ker gaye.."

they both settled on sofa and the first question Purvi asked is "Rashi thik hey?itna sab?"

Tarika sighed "hmm bas Rajat ko leke thora possessive bhv krti hey..Vineet mein Daya taq thik hey per koi aur Rajat se jyada baat kre to chir jati hey"

Purvi nodded "use lag raha hoga mummy ki tarah papa bhi kahi chale jaye to..sir ne duty.."

"nahi..aj Vineet keh raha tha baat krega..dekhte hey..(she sighed) acha wo chor yea batao snr inspector Purvi hw r u feeling?"

Purvi smiled and continued light chitchat ending with "waise mein kal bureau arahi hu..sbse milne..koi mission mey to nahi hey na?"

.

.

.

Rajat was busy trying to feed Rashi when the phone rang, he without even seeing caller id received with "hello.."

Rashi also answered the phone with "nashi ko nai kana.."

a sweet voice came from the phone with "to dangerous mission chalu hey?"

Rashi recognized the voice "maisa anly.."

Rajat sighed with the strange namkaran and answered "haan bhabijee sach mey yea kaafi dangerous hey..aap bataiye.."

"aap Rashi ko mere pass kiu nahi chor jate bureau jate waqt.."

she didn't ask anything nor did formalities but such a clear suggestion..

Although Freddy is his junior Manisha is elder to him so he never treated her as junior's wife

"wo bhabi jee mein to bureau ja nahi raha.."

"to kal se chale jaiye..."

Rajat bit his lips "jee..wo..mein.."

"Rashi yeaha aram se rehegi, use koi problem nahi hoga"

Rajat immediately cut her "nahi mein wo nahi..actually Rashi accept kregi yea..mtlb wo thori dstrb.."

"aap phone speaker pey dijiye..mein baat kr leti hu"

"nahi nahi its ok mein samjha dunga..per..bhabijee kab taq?"

Manisha sighed "jab taq wo school jana na start kre.."

Rajat didn't know how to answer this very straight lady

"aapko yea sab Vineet ne.."

"nahi kiu mein khud nahi soch sakti?"

Rajat sighed defeated "jee mein kal le ayunga Rashi ko.."

"aur uski teddy bhi..warna reh nahi payegi.."

"jee"

after dscnctng the call he turned to Rashi who was looking at Rajat with happy glance "maisa anly ki tat tata?"

Rajat nodded

she happily kissed his cheeks and finished the remaining dinner without any nakhra

 **so**

 **next day Purvi will meet Rajat..her soft corner and her feeling fr Rajat..will it come out..now?wl she try to be his support? And yea a great tension is soon to arise**


	20. Aa aab laut chale

**SHZK, DSP, RK Sweety, Mistic Morning, Guest, Bhumi, Adi's girl, Harman, LoveAbhi, Guest, Katiiy, LoveuKavin, Disani, Rajvi fan** thank you

 **Reviews are decreasing**

 **Guy's u all doesn't want to see how rajvi unite?**

 **Come-on Fr that I need Ur encouragement...**

Rajat stood in front of the gate looking around...he is back here nearly aftr a week...

Here…he had a new identity a strong composed person..But now everyone had seen his weakness..Will they pity him? Show sympathy?

Today Rashi was with Manisha, is it out of pity fr his daughter?

He thought fr a second..he had heard from a friend of his about a child care centre named THE LITTLE COMPANY..they take good care of kids above 6mnths..

He need to think about that option depending on someone's pity us not a good option fr the long run

Rajat sighed

he never thought of any plans raising Rashi..

He had dreams but finding out the way to fulfill it..its Ragini's responsibility

he had hopes and wishes but to fulfill it..the struggle its Ragini's

he sighed..he was in a dream and reality suddenly hit him harshly..but he can't be shattered..he too lost his mother at early age, he knows the pain..

He had a strong father..it eased out many things..Rashi must have that

he jerked his head and entered the bureau

as Rajat entered inside all the eyes looked up at him, Rajat felt strange inside

he looked down to floor and moved to his own desk and turned all his attention to the piles of unattended file on the desk

he tried to get engrossed in his work but his mind not allowing

.

.

.

Purvi stood in front of mirror looking at herself..yes Tarika said truth..she had changed

the always happy glow the energetic aura missing..deep down in her mind she had became much calm..

These two years eight months had made her much more older

she sighed and started getting ready to move to bureau

.

.

.

Purvi entered the bureau and looked around, no sign of Rajat..she sighed

but before she can react a happy voice hit her ears "Purvi tu..kaise hey..aur kal mujhse milne kiu nahi ayi.."

Purvi smiled "Shreya saans le ley.."

Vineet came up to Purvi with "arey mam ander ayiye.."

"mam?"

"aab tum snr inspctr jo ho.."

Abhijeet and ACP sir came out of ACP's cabin with "haan Vineet ki baat to sahi hey.."

Purvi gave a embarrassed look to all with "sir pls"

daya thought to save her with "acha acha aab uski tang khichai choro..itni din bad to ayi hey wo.."

Shreya and Vineet reluctantly nodded

ACP sir came frwrd with "thank u Purvi tumne jo kiya.."

"sir pls..aj mein jo kuch bhi hu isi Mumbai cid se hu..aap sb se..aap sbse jo mujhe mila uski agey yea to.."

ACP sir just patted his head silently "tum sbse millo..mujhe aur Abhijeet ko DCP sir ki pass jana hey hum bad mey baat krte hey"

Purvi nodded "sir DCP sir kaise hey?"

now everyone turned to Purvi as if looking at eighth wonder, ACP sir too studied her keenly then said "ache hey..pehle se thora shant!" and moved out followed by Abhijeet

Purvi felt still eyes are on her, so enthusiastically started a random convo

.

.

.

Aftr about half an hour Purvi moved out to corridor to receive an important call, as she finished the call she noticed Rajat coming in with two files

Rajat is looking more quiet, eye bags and more tanned..she kept on staring

he too noticed her

his feet stopped feeling the fixed stare

Purvi moved forward

Rajat looked at her, she didn't turned away her gaze

"tum yeaha?"

"jee..Abhijeet sir ki saath ayi thi..bas milne chali ayi.."

"hmm..kaise ho"

"thik hu..aap.."

"mein..hmm..thik hu.."

he moved inside with the files but Purvi kept standing..

Aftr controlling her emotions she moved to bureau but stopped at bureau door with Daya's voice as "Rajat ek kaam kro yea do file tum gher le jao study kr lena report bhi bana dena..ok?"

Rajat silently nodded and started collecting his belongings

Purvi dropped a text in shreya's phone that she had an impo work and moved to bureau parking

she can't resist the urge to speak with him, she wants to tell him, he is not alone

he is not looser

but she can't be so straight...this month's had taken away her usual tendency to speak out straight

she can't help thinking twice now before saying anything..

Everything is changed now

Purvi looked up, he is coming

his steps still firm but not like before..he also changed..

Purvi moved forward

Rajat didn't notice her, so she cleared her throat

Rajat looked up

Purvi started in low voice "sir Ragini ki saath jo hua.."

his expression hardened..

Purvi corrected her "sir unn gundo ka..kuch.."

Rajat nodded "haan..wo pakre gaye..per unki piche ka dimaag abhie bhi ajaad..aur Abhijeet sir ne mujhe unnlogo ki interrogation taq.."

he pressed his teethes

"sahi kiya sir ne..warna aap to.."

"kya mein to..chor du unn logo ko..sab kuch to.."

he closed his eyes taking deep heavy breaths

Purvi forwarded her hand to touch his arm but moved back

"sir.."

Rajat opened his eyes but looked away from Purvi, she continued "sir Ragini ki saath galat jarur hua per aap kanun haath mey to nahi le sakte na..waise hi Rashi..wo bechari ne to.."

but is cut by a strong voice "bechari nahi hey meri beti.."

Purvi looked up at Rajat but before she can say anything more he moved to his car and got in

she stood there silent and he drove off

she was looking at the tire marks when felt a hand on her shoulder

she turned to find Shreya looking at her with questioning look

"Purvi akhir kiu..kabtaq..tu kiu nahi vul jati Rajat sir ko..aab to unki jindegi bhi bahut agey bar gayi"

"per ruk gayi.."

"to tu firse.."

"pata nahi shreya..per sir aise akele.."

"unki beti hey unki saath..tu apna soch..aj uncle hote to teri jindegi ka sochte wo tu wo soch.."

Purvi smiled "mein bhi to wohi soch rahi hu bas tarike kuch alag hey"

she moved to bureau with "chal mein sbse bye bol ke nikalti hu..kahi jana hey"

.

.

.

Rajat had picked sleeping Rashi from Manisha's place and drove back to home

he parked his car and came out with Rashi in his lap

found a shadow standing near his door

he moved forward..its Purvi

"tum.."

Purvi nodded

"aapko yaad hey apne ek bar kaha tha kabhie Mumbai lautu to ake aaplogo se milu.."

Rajat looked at Purvi with strange eyes then sighed "ayo.."

he was about to bent to open the lock when Rashi shifted uncomfortably

Purvi forwarded her hand "sir mein.."

Rajat forwarded the key

Purvi opened the door and both was about to enter when Rajat noticed a envelope on floor

he wrapped Rashi carefully and picked it up "court ka notice?"

Purvi too turned at the words..

Rashi too woke up and wrapped her arms around Rajat's shoulder possessively but Rajat was more concentrated on the notice

the scare and a strange pain on his face forced Purvi to ask "sir yea kya hey.."

he looked up..eyes showing a strange fear

 **I know its short but I was busy this time**

 **Next update longer**

 **On Wednesday I think...**


	21. Itni si khusi

**Harman** aftr two more chapters ur wait will come to end

 **Katiiy, Disani, LoveAbhi, DSP, SHZK, RK Sweety, LoveuKavin, Guest, Rajvifan, Mistic Morning, Bhumi, Shabna, Gorgeous Purvi, Guest, Anayaj** thank you

 **Let's move in the chapter**

Rajat noticed an envelope on floor he wrapped Rashi carefully and picked it up "court ka notice?"

Purvi too turned at the words...

Rashi too woke up and wrapped her arms around Rajat's shoulder possessively but Rajat was more concentrated on the notice

The scare and a strange pain on his face forced Purvi to ask "sir yea kya hey..."

He looked up...eyes showing strange fear "Rashi ki custody..."

He answered unstably and looked at Rashi

Purvi was too confused to understand the whole, asked "Rashi ki custody matlb?"

Rajat just shook his head and moved inside the house

Purvi followed quite confused

Rajat sat on sofa Rashi still in the process of waking up completely

Purvi sat on the sofa across "sir baat kya hey..."

Rajat just shook his head and caressed Rashi's head softly

Rashi now got up totally and noticing herself back at home got energetic and stood up on Rajat's lap with "papa telna.."

Rajat looked at her with a forced smile "nai beta aab telna nai aap khelo..papa ko kaam hey.."

but she shook her head stubbornly "nai papa nashi telna.."

Rajat tried again "beta abhie papa ko kaam hey na..bad mey..aab aap"

"nai telna.." she stamped her foot

Rajat's voice turned strict "abhie kaha na aap khud khelo papa ko kaam hey.."

Rashi made a pout "papa telna.."

voice rose "Rashi.."

Rashi's small eyes were filled with big drops

Purvi who was still now silently seeing the antics interrupted "sir pls..bachi pey kiu.." Rajat just looked away..Purvi looked at Rashi who was already looking at her with curious teary eyes

so she forwarded her arms with "beta ajao hum khelte hey.."

Rashi immediately shrank back in Rajat's lap wrapping her hands around Rajat's shoulder burying her head with "papa"

Rajat just patted her back didn't respond

Purvi looked at Rajat..who kept his silence fr few minutes

while Rashi turned her attention to the small soft toy lying on the couch and got busy with that

aftr a short silence Rajat said in tired tone "Ragini ki parents ne Rashi ki custody ki demand ki hey"

"what?but kiu.."

"mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha.."

he was staring at Rashi silently

Purvi too remained silent..

They both came back to scene when Rashi crawled over to Rajat and patted his cheeks with "papa mik.."

Rajat picked her up with "arey Rashi ko bhukh lagi hey..chalo hum milk pite hey.."

Purvi too got up not understanding what to do say "sir mein chalti hu.."

Rajat nodded

aftr Purvi left Rajat moved to kitchen with Rashi to make her have her dinner

.

.

.

Aftr dinner is over Rajat made Rashi sat on bed "aab neeni time.."

Rashi didn't looked at him and lied down

Rajat half lied beside her "Rashi naraj hey papa se?"

she shook her head in no

Rajat took her to lap "papa ne dannt diya tab?"

Rashi looked away..

Rajat rested his chin softly on her head "beta papa bahut pareshan they wo dar bhi gaye they.."

Rashi with a jerk looked at him

he continued looking at her "aapke alawa papa ka koi nahi hey beta aur wo log aapko bhi..bas isiliye papa darr gaye they aur daant diya"

his eyes became teary

Rashi softly clutched his t-shirt

Rajat patted her back softly, "sorry beta..agey se kabhie papa nahi dantenge.." he kissed her head softly

Rashi with a cute smile kissed his cheeks and wrapped his neck

Rajat started weaving her hairs

"guriya aap papa ko chor k nahi jaoge na?"

Rashi looked up, softly called "papa"

Rajat just hugged her gently yet tightly.

Rashi did not understand clearly but can get a tensed feeling so looked up

Rajat noticed her looking up so smiled "acha aab hum neeni kre?"

Rashi shook her head in no with "neeni nai telna"

Rajat nodded "acha chalo kya telna hey bolo"

And the father and daughter got busy in playtime

.

.

.

Purvi entered inside her house and sat on the couch trying to think when her phone rang

"ha Tarika bolo"

"gher pahuch gayi.."

"haan abhie ayi"

"wo Rajat ne kuch..mtlb.."

"arey Tarika tum na..waise ek baat batao..yea Rashi ki nana nani ka masla kya hey"

"mtlb?"

"Rajat sir ki pass court ka notice veja unhone Rashi ki custody.."

"kya..wo log sach mey iss had taq.."

"Tarika mujhe kuch samjh nahi aya"

"actually unhe lagta hey Rajat ki wajase hi Ragini ki maut hui..Ragini ki death ki time hospital mey.."

she explained the whole scenario ending with "tab to Daya aur Vineet ne suna diya..tab kaha pata tha wo log sach mey uss bachi ko.."

Purvi sighed "per Tarika as per custody rules pita jinda hey, kamate hey aur willing bhi hey to.."

"per Purvi court bache ki welfare dekhte hey..ek aisa job jismey khud ki life security nahi..bachi ki ma usi job ki chlte...koi time nahi kab aye kab jaye..gher pey koi nahi jo bachi ka khyal rakhe.."

Purvi cut her with "tumhara mtlb unn logo ki pass kafi points hey?"

"hmm..aab mein bina law ki jankari ki itne points keh rahi hu to lawyer to aur bhi..per haan Rashi unlogo ko pehchnte nahi aur itne din wo log kabhie mile taq nahi yea ek negative point ho jayega baki to lawyers hi.."

Purvi took a deep breath "unhe bachi ka to sochna tha,uski saath itni kam umar mey"

Tarika kept silence, Purvi with a tired tone said "acha chalo aab rakhti hu kal to tumhari chutti hey..gher pey milte hey..Rashi se bhi into kerwa dena mera"

"aj baat nahi hui?"

"uhun..aj to.."

she said the whole "bas guriya rani ki mood off ho gaya.."

Tarika smiled "acha kal frndship kr lena chlo aab fresh hoke dinner kr lo bye"

and they dscncted the call

.

.

.

Aftr the busy playtime and story session when Rashi moved to deep sleep Rajat moved to the balcony

"Ragini mein apni jimmedari nibhane ki puri koshish krunga..per mauka to mile..mein nahi soch sakta Rashi ki bina apni jindegi.."

he leaned against the railing "tum to aram se chali gayi aab Rashi ko bhi sab dur..nahi per mujhe kuch smjh nahi araha..sb ulajh raha hey..pata hey na yea job ki alawa kabhie koi jimmedari nahi nibhaya meine..pehle papa fir tum..aur bich ki wo der saal to bas jindegi kat gaya..kaise kya kab krna hey gher ki social life ki inn sb jimmedario se kabhie meine.."

he grabbed his head in palms when heard his phone ringing

he rushed inside picked up the phone and cut the call

sat beside Rashi who was stirring in sleep and patted her softly back to sleep

then moved to the balcony and checked the call list

he called back the number

"sir aap busy.."

"arey wo phone Rashi ki pass chut gaya tha..wo so rahi thi to.."

"sir lagta hey aj Rashi ki play session kuch jyada hi chala..aap thake hue.."

"nahi Vineet wo bas asehi"

"sir koi problem hey?"

"umm..nahi..wo..umm"

"sir kahiye na..tnsn kiu bara rahe hey"

"Rashi ki nana nani ne uski custody demand ki court se..Vineet ager wo log Rashi ko le gaye to..(his voice sounded desperate) aab uski bina mein nahi jee sakta..mein apni bachi ki bina nahi reh paunga"

Vineet cut his flow with "sir relax..pehle aap negative sochna bandh kijiye aur systematic way se sochiye"

"mujhe kuch smjh nahi araha..sach kahu to darr.."

Vineet took a deep breath "sir aap negative kiu soch rahe hey.."

"pata nahi..kuch positive dikhta hi nahi..ager wo log ne yea kadam liya to jarur unke pass point hoga na?aur.."

"aur kuch nahi..wo log yea krenge kuch to andesha tha.."

"kya mtlb.."

"hospital mey unki reaction se hi..khair aap yea bataye kab ka date hey?"

"do din bad.."

"urgent notice..to kal to off hey..aap kisi ache lawyer se millijye.."

"haa wo to jana parega.."

"sir.."

"Vineet kya Rashi sach mey unlogo ki pass jyada achese..humare job ka to pata hey tumhe..dusri din ki subha dekhna ka bharosa taq nahi..fir Ragini bhi to mere hi..ager kabhie Rashi pey bhi.."

"bhabi ki ma pita ki bhi to umar ho gayi..unki kal ka kya bharosa?aur aapse badla lene ko koi ager Rashi ko nuqsan pahuchana cahe to woha bhi jake pahucha sakta hey..aapki feelings to custody ki saath nahi badlegi.."

Rajat just sighed "per wo log ache parvarish..mein to din bhar guriya ko dusro ki pass.."

"wo log kya parvarish denge pata nahi per uski papa ke liye uski dil mey nafrat jarur payda krenge..aur koi bhi nanha munha dimaag nafrat se jujh k bara ho to wo achese nahi bar pata"

Rajat kept silence

Vineet said in straight tone "kal aap lawyer ki pass jarahe hey aur mein saath chalunga"

"arey nahi Vineet tum chutti enjoy kro I can manage"

"meine kab kaha aap manage nahi kr skte.."

"tumse behes krna bekar hey"

"hmm..to aap mujhe pick kr lijiyega ok?"

"acha babah thik hey"

"aab dinner krke so jaiye nahi to Rashi se keh dunga aapse gussha ho jayegi"

"smjh gaya chalo goodnight"

"good night"

.

.

.

Rajat was working in kitchen with Rashi watching SCOOBY DOO when the doorbell rang

Rajat came out hurriedly and opened the door

Tarika came inside with "yea lo tumhara breakfast aur mein Rashi ko le ja rahi hu..tum lawyer se milke ake lunch krne ajana fir Rashi ko le ana tab taq Rashi bubu ki saath rehegi kiu guriya"

Rashi came to her and shook her head in no with "untle ki tat telna Nashi ko"

Tarika picked her up with "pata chal gaya madam ko aj dono untle gher mey hey aur bubu ko vul gayi"

Rajat kept down the Tiffin carrier "tumhe kisne kaha notice ka?Purvi ne?"

"haa.."

"aur lawyer ka?"

"subha Vineet ne ek file k liye call kiya tha tab.."

Rajat continued coldly "to tum isiliye Rashi ko lene ayi?"

Tarika didn't notice his change but nodded "haa nahi to kya krti guriya.."

Rajat took a deep breath "aj lawyer se lautte waqt child care centres mey bhi baat kr lunga kal se yea parso se Rashi wohi rehegi.."

Tarika looked up "child care centre?"

"haan..pehle bas ek cntre ka pata tha kal 4-5cntre ka pata laga liya..arrangement ho jayega"

Tarika looked down to Rashi who was busy playing with Tarika's hair

"tum itni choti bachi ko child care mey?"

"woha 6mahine se upar ki bacho rakhte hey aur 3mahine bad to Rashi do saal ki ho jayegi"

Tarika stood up aftr placing Rashi back to couch "jan sakti hu yea kis jid mey ake ker rahe ho?"

Rajat looked at Tarika

"aise mat dekho.."

Rajat looked away "to kya karu dusro ki sympathy ki saath bara hone du apne beti ko?mein nahi cahta uspey kisiki ahsan.."

Tarika gave a glare and picked up Rashi and her teddy with "mujhe itni uche bicharo ka pata nahi tha.."

and moved to door with "chalo guriya"

Rajat with a calm voice answered "baat ek do din hafte yea mahino ki nahi hey..aab iski ma to kabhie lautegi nahi..to kya apna pura bachpan yeaha se woha.."

Tarika turned with "to kal jab tum mama banoge to tumhara salah hoga mein bhi job chor du?nahi to apne bache ko wo day care child care mey rakhu?kiuki warna use bhi to yeaha woha bhatakna parega.."

Rajat looked down

"Ragini working hoti to bhi yeahi kehte?usne shadi ki bad job chorne ki faisla na krti to.. Typical males"

Rajat smiled "kal Manisha bhabi busy hogi parso tum..tab?koi ek to thikana hona cahiye na?permanent..Tarika mein bachpan mey kabhie mausi kabhie mami kabhie chachi..bas asehi ghumta raha..bahut gussa ata tha..per kuch nahi kr skta tha..baba bhi majbur..wo log kabhie kuch kaha nahi..fir bhi, chota tha na samjh pata tha na samjha..per chup sa rehne laga..tang nahi krna hey jid nahi krna hey apni khaweshein nahi bolna hey baat manni hey..krte krte kab sach mey khamosh hi ban gaya."

He stopped, then started aftr looking towards Tarika "wo to fir bhi yeaha cid join krke Vineet aur Purvi ki chaqqar mey...tumhare aur sir ki Shreya aur Daya sir ki chlte firse majaq wagera,per sb ki saath aisa to nahi hoga..mein nahi cahta meri beti bhi khamosh bachpan jiye..wo jaha rahe atleast haq se rahe..sararat kre daant bhi khaye..sikayet aye..wo bhi sikayet kre..jid kre..jor se nahi rona cahiye jyada nahi bolna cahiye sb ye bol rahe to krna cahiye aab sona hi cahiye chup krke baithna hey aise sb soch ke na bara hona pare"

he paused then said in deep tone "mein yea nahi kehta ki tum sb family ki nahi ho per..kuch cheeze a bache khud aise le lete hey ki.."

Tarika was silently listening all this..

She just patted Rajat's arm slightly "I'm sorry Rajat..dopeher ko ajana..aur breakfast kr lena yaad se"

she moved out with Rashi and her teddy

.

.

.

Rashi was busy in playing and chatting in her own way to her bubu and untles, but her untles had to leave fr somewhere and suddenly she started missing her papa..

It's already late so it's normal fr her to miss him

Tarika looked at the watch "teen ghnte hone ko hey Rajat itni der kiu laga raha abhie rona suru kr degi.."

Shreya who was kind of wrestling with Rashi on floor looked up to Tarika with "per sir jab bureau mey jate hey to?"

Tarika sighed "kal to har ghnte call kiya tha taki Rashi rona na chalu kre..per aab taq to call bhi.."

Rashi already came up to Tarika "bubu..papaaa..papa telna.."

Tarika picked her up "beta papa ajayenge tab taq hum na pakram pakrai khelte hey.."

Rashi looked down "papahhh"

Purvi who was still now sitting on the opposite couch got up with "Tarika gher mey purane bread aur gum hey?"

"haa kiu.."

"ruko..Shreya mere saath chal"

"arey batao to.."

"ruko na"

they moved in kitchen

Tarika concentrated back to Rashi who was on verge of crying

Purvi poured flour and added little water then started boiling it

took some bread pices,removed to crust and teared in small pieces..poured to thick flour paste and placed the whole on a paper bowl and mixed with a toothpick

then poured in a plastic bag and came back to hall

Tarika was strolling with Rashi in her lap trying to call Rajat but phone is still off

Purvi sat on the sofa and started kneading the whole thing to a dough

Tarika looked at her "yea kya hey.."

Purvi smiled and took out a small ball from the dough, looked at Rashi who was looking at her with teary but curious eyes

Purvi rolled the ball in a flat circle and then made a cylinder

Rashi already descended from Tarika's lap looking at Purvi with interest

from last few hours she had maintained a distance from Purvi but now her curiosity brought her close

Purvi took another ball and joining it with cylinder made a rose

"ise kehte hey handmade clay se banya rose"

Rashi was looking at Purvi with big eyes..

Shreya nearly jumped with "wow Purvi tu yea sab janti hey?mujhe sikhayegi..yaar kitna cute hey..tut to nahi jayega?"

"sambhal k rakhenge to nahi tutega..per sikhaungi to mein yea serf Rashi guriya ko..Rashi sikhogi?"

Rashi looked at Tarika who nodded

so Rashi came near Purvi and stood leaning against the side of her couch

Purvi picked her up and sat her comfortably in her lap

Rashi tried to get down but Purvi softly leaned her against her chest and gave a small ball of dough

Rashi looked at Purvi who hold her hands and started giving the dough a shape..just like a mother giving a perfect shape to daughter's life

Tarika looked at them and with a smiling face moved inside kitchen

Shreya sat on the sofa across trying to get a craft lession

.

.

.

Aftr about an hour the door bell rang, Tarika moved to open the door

Rajat was standing with a dull look and Vineet still inside the car

"Tarika Rashi ko le ayo hum nikalte hey..kaafi der.."

"tum dono ander ayo.."

"arey Tarika"

"kaha na ander ayo..Vineet tum bhi"

and Tarika moved in

Rajat and Vineet exchanged tense glances and moved inside

but both stopped aftr a few steps

aftr Ragini's death first time they heard the carefree ha-ha laughter of Rashi..

Both moved in slowly to see a very amusing scene

Purvi and Rashi was trying to decorate something which is on centre table with sketch pen but their faces..

Both of them are already decorated with various paints of sketch pen

a big red dot on Purvi's left cheek, a pink rectangle on Rashi's cheek

a triangle on Purvi's wrist and a watch painted on Rashi's wrist

even Rashi had a green moustache..

Rajat can't help smiling while Vineet looked around

a green colored model of rose, a multi colored boat..and a half colored doll like structure

Shreya busy with her tab capturing those crazy moments and Purvi and Rashi busy in their ha-ha..both in equal enthusiasm

Vineet didn't like the thought of missing the chance and quickly got rid of his shoes jumping in with "Purvi yea tera putla hey?dekh tere tarah dikhta hey.."

Rashi looked up "papa tatu..gali.."

she showed her newly made watch and then moved back to Purvi with "Pubbi dolll..talo"

she didn't cared to moved to her father but continued with the newly made doll explaining details to their new partner, her tatu

Purvi looked at Rajat

Rajat was silently staring at Rashi..a small smile and teary eyes..

He felt Purvi's stare and turned to her..

He can't help the smile to grow wider seeing the sweaty decorated face of Purvi, and the child like enthusiasm on it..

Tarika softly called "kya dekh rahe ho?"

"bahut din bad Rashi itni khush hey..(he looked at Vineet who was now adding his expertise in making dolls ears and getting snubbed by Purvi beating by Rashi) itni dil se haste hue..jid krti hui..pata hey Ragini ki saath milke bhi aise khelti thi..pakram pakrai luka chupi aur humesha jitti thi..per mere yea Vineet ki saath nahi jeet pati to asehi marti thi..per inn dino to kahi mano energy hi nahi thi Rashi mey"

Tarika sighed "use smjh vale hi na aye pata chal gaya tha kuch kho gaya hey"

"mein bhi to use thik se..pata nahi kya ho gaya tha..bas"

"Rajat..wo sb choro aab tum bas agey ki socho..tumhari to fir bhi thik hey Rashi ki to puri jindegi pari hey.."

"hmm.."

"acha chalo haath muh dholo fir lunch krlo.."

"hmm..inhe bhi wapas dharti pey lao..sir aur Daya sir kaha hey?"

"ghumne gaye..bahut din ho gaye dono bhai ko ghumne ka mauka jo nahi mila.."

Rajat smiled "tum bhi na..acha inn logo ko bulao..Rashi ko bhi to.."

"Rashi ne kha liya..Acha pehle batao lawyer ne kya kaha"

"Pure case ki hisab se 50 50 chance...aab to parso hi.."

Tarika pressed his shoulder

"Tarika mein apne bachi ko unhe nahi dunga..kuch bhi ho..kuch bhi krna pare..kr lunga..mein Rashi ki bina nahi jee paunga..(he turned to Tarika) wo bhi to.."

Tarika hold his palms strongly "kuch nahi hoga..aab jao haath muh dhoke ayo..inn logo ko bhi uthati hu..aur aise mayus mat hua kro..Rashi firse udas ho jayegi"

he nodded and moved inside

Tarika sighed "I really hope sab thik hi rahe"

with that hope in mind she moved to the children land to call them out of their play land..

Still clinging to A hope..the only thing that gives u light in your wait

 **R and R**


	22. Ek anokhi rasta

**SHZK** nahi wo meine nahi ki, per dekha hey

 **Rajvi fan** go to UPPER RIGHT CORNER→ click on SIGN UP→ fill given area→ submit;; wait fr 24hrs to make ur account active then log in→ click on PUBLISH→ DOC MANAGER here type your story chapter→ SUBMIT→ click again on PUBLISH→NEW STORY fill the area and SUBMIT

 **Anayaj** one more chapter dear

 **Katiiy, LoveAbhi, LoveuKavin, Sree, Anjali99, Sasha, Harman, Guest, Mistic Morning, , Shabna, Gorgeous Purvi,** thank you

 **Let's move in the chapter**

aftr reaching the family court, Rajat first noticed his in laws standing bit far..

He once more felt the strange feeling and questions arising in him

would Ragini be happy to see this?

Will her soul be at peace..

May be no..but still it's needed..he can't afford to lose his daughter.

He came out of his though hearing "Mr. Kumar next humara number hey.."

Rajat looked at his laywer Mr. Dutta and nodded

aftr settling down the procedure started with a short speech from Mr. Bhora, ragini's parent's laywer

the speech stating the whole episode of marriage and then ragini's death concluded as

"to my lord snr inspector Rajat Kumar ki duty tha uss file ko sabdhani se rakhna jo unhone ba khubi kiya..per ek pati ki jimmedari hoti hey patni ki raksha krna jo wo nahi kr paye ulta unhi ki kaam ki wajase unki patni ki jaan gayi.."

Rajat's grip on the chair hardened..

 **Ragini was lying on floor, half leaning against wall with a broken painting clutched in her hands, a knife stabbed in her stomach**

 **"Haan to sahi hi to keh rahi hu..iss admi ki chaqqar mey meri beti ne gher chora aur isi ki duty ki vet char gayi"**

 **"jo pita khud uss bachi ki ma ki maut ki jimmedar ho"**

 **"beta promise aab na papa aapko bilkul akela nahi chorenge"**

 **"papa tata nai"**

Rajat took a deep breath and turned to Mr. Bhora who continued

"hum jante hi hey ek cid officer ki life ki koi bharosa nahi..kal kya hoga koi guarantee nahi aise mey ek itni choti bachi.."

Mr. Dutta cut him with "yea baat to Mr. and Mrs. Malhotra per bhi laghu hoti hey..bache ki nana nani ki bhi umar kafi ho chuki hey..unki jindegi ki bhi to guarantee nahi.."

"per tab bachi ki mama hey..and till then atleast wo log bachi ko apne pass rakhenge..snr inspector Rajat kya din mey 10 ghnte ki karib bahar rehte hey tab bachi kiski pass rehegi?unki so called family yeani team members ki gher mey? Aise koi bacha healthy surrounding nahi experience kr payega..bache ki welfare ki liye yea bahut hi harmful hey..dusro ki gher mey rehna..aise to ek bache ko thik se sanskar bhi nahi.."

"excuse me Mr. Bhora welfare right? Ager uss gher mey welfare ki itni khyal rakha jata hey to Ragini jee ko suicide attempt kiu krna para tha? Aur apne kaha bache ki mama..kal unki apni life jab agey baregi tab yea bachi kahi unpey ek bojh to nahi hogi? Hum jis duniya mey rehte hey woha yea bahut aam hey..and lastly aapne jise so called family kaha unho ne hi Rashi ki birth se aj taq sare formality and responsibility nibhaya..aapki client ne kabhie ek bar bhi mur k nahi dekha..yeahataq jab Mr. and Mrs. Kumar gaye they Rashi ko leke they showed minimum interest.."

"nahi unhone Rashi ki mamlo mey kabhie jee nahi churaya unhe problem tha to bas apne son in law se..kiu ki unhe andesha hi tha unki son in law ki risky duty kabhie bhi family pey aanch la sakti hey..and wohi hua..agey bhi unhe yeahi darr hey ki Rashi ki saath bhi kahi..aur responsibility upar se nibhana aur daily basis pey lena bahut farq hey..mere client bache ki nana nani hey..unki pass reheke bachi ko kabhie maternal love ki kami nahi hogi per kuch bahar ki.."

Rajat cut him in straight tone "mein Rashi ko child care mey rakhne ki arrangement kr raha hu"

Mr. Bhora continued "that's same bahar kuch paid log.."

Mr. Dutta cut him with "ager Ragini jee working hoti to bhi yeahi solution hota na tab kya kehte aap? Aur bache ko achi parvarish dene ke liye welfare maternal love ki saath financial security bhi jaruri hey..and jaha taq hume pata hey aapke client ki financial condition snr inspector Rajat se kafi kharab hey.."

"yea I admit..but aise ache financial condition kis kaam ki jaha koi security nahi..looking back in snr inspector Rajat's career he was suspected two times..aab ager firse yeahi ho aur kisi wajase jurm sabit ho jaye then? Looking back again we can see he was injured with bullet three times ager usimey ek bullet.."

Mr. Dutta smirked "looking back in Mr. and Mrs. Malhotra's life Mr. Malhotra had suffered a heart attack twice, once more it will b fatal..Mrs. Malhotra already had a pacemaker in her heart...a small default of which may be.."

"aur jab snr inspector Rajat mission pey jayenge?tab kaun khyal rakhega bachi ka?and moreover a single male is not in whole way capable of look aftr a girl child on a practical note..aur Rashi ki life ko koi risk nahi hoga ager wo apne nana nani ki pass rahe per ager Ragini jee ki upar hamla ho sakta hey kal Rashi pey bhi to.."

before Mr. Dutta can carry on the bell rang

judge declared a rest fr now the session will again meet day aftr tomorrow

till now this case is adjourned!

Aftr the judge left ragini's father got up with "kisi ko apne beti ki jindegi se bhi pyar nahi pehli bar dekha"

they moved out

Rajat kept sitting fr few seconds then moved out

Mr. Dutta assured him as "aap fiqar mat kijiye agle sunani mey Rashi aphi ki hogi"

Rajat barely nodded and moved to his car

sat inside and closed his eyes

he is literally feeling scared..much like his childhood aftr he lost his mother

everyone had given his father so many advices..told him about so many ways he should follow..

He should not cry, should not do any jid..now his father will need him

All that resulted in a numb fear then..not getting why his life changed..

Today he is feeling a nearly same feeling..

He pulled out his phone and found 7misscall

3 of Vineet and 2 of Tarika one of Abhijeet and Purvi each

he sighed and called his senior

"haa sir wo court mey phone silence tha to.."

"aab kaha ho?"

"abhie court se bahar.."

"gher ajao...Vineet aur Tarika kafi tension mey hey.."

"Vineet bhi woha.."

"haan Shreya aur Vineet ko meine ek disguise investigation ki meeting ke liye bulaya tha...tum bhi ayo sab tnsn mey hey"

"sir Rashi?"

"wo Purvi ki saath park gayi hey ati hi hogi.."

"jee sir"

he dscncted the call and started the car

.

.

.

Rajat entered to find Rashi and Vineet very eagerly looking at the plate of pakora on table

Rajat sat on the couch across with "Vineet Rashi pey firse experiment nahi krna koi"

Vineet made a face then looked up "sir court ne kya kaha?"

Purvi and Tarika also came out of kitchen with cofee and sat on the sofa with "aj faisla hua?"

Rajat shook his head in no

Abhijeet looked up "unn ki laywer ne kya kaha?"

Rajat explained the whole ending with "ate waqt Mr. Dutta ki chambar gaya tha baat hui..unki hisab se teen point ahem hey..single parent, meri duty ki wajase mujhpey yea Ragini pey risk, aur welfare of child.."

Tarika sighed "to aab"

"risk ki jabab to hey unki pass per baki..mtlb on practical basis bin ma ki bachi ko akele palna aur wo bhi aise profession mey jaha na time ka kuch tayer hey na kal ka"

Abhijeet exchanged glances with Tarika, "to tum kya mtlb yea job chor ke kuch.."

"nahi sir..wo mujhse nahi hoga..na dil gawayi dega na possible hoga"

Rashi already walked to him and sat on his lap trying to rest on his chest..

He made her comfortable with patting her back..

But still she is not getting the whole comfort

so she moved out of lap and moved to the couch where Purvi was sitting looking down

Rashi looked at Purvi and then around seeing all silent she called "Pubbi"

Purvi picked her up and laid her comfortably in her lap..

Rashi hugged her with "aam tata nai?"

Purvi whispered "hum bad mey tata jayenge abhie aap Pubbi ki pass baitho.."

Rashi made a sad face but then Purvi's earring caught her attention and she started playing with that

Shreya was the first one to break the silence "fir sir Rashi.."

Rajat just shook his head with "sayed sahi bhi hey..mein Rashi ko ek achi jindegi de bhi na pau.."

Tarika gave a tough look "aur tumhare wo saas sasur de payenge"

"pata nahi.."

Abhijeet sighed "Rajat tum pehle dimaag ko thanda kro..warna kuch soch nahi paoge..Vineet Shreya tum dono niklo..disguise aur plan smjh gaye?"

"jee sir.."

Vineet moved to Rajat and softly pressed his shoulder..Rajat gave him a nod..

Aftr Shreya and Vineet left Tarika said "acha Ragini ki bhai Rashi ki jimmedari.."

Rajat shook his head "Ragini ki papa ki pension hey isliye uski marji yea statement ka koi jarurat nahi..baat actually financial bhi nahi..rashi ager unki pass bhi rahe mera sb to usika.."

"per tumhara uspey haq nahi rehega Rajat, aur yea Rashi ke liye bhi sahi nahi"

"per sir yea bhi to sach hey na ek bachi ki liye ek safe environment cahiye..quality time and quantity time cahiye..uski jarurat ki waqt use time cahiye aur saath..sir mein yea sab kaise.."

Purvi who was still sitting silent, with Rashi nuzzling at her neck looked up

"aur ager Rashi ko ma mil jaye to?"

Abhijeet was playing with his pen looked up confused, Tarika thought she didn't heard it properly so responded as "mtlb?"

while Rajat was staring at Purvi with really grave look

Purvi took a deep breath and settled Rashi properly and said distinctly cutting each word as "ager Rashi single parent baby na ho to?use ma mil jaye to?ager use dusro ki pass na rehna pare apni ki ma ki pass rahe to?ager sach mey uski papa pey risk ho to jimmedari lene ke liye uski ma ho to?fir to yea dalile bekar hey na?ager Rashi ki ma ho to?"

 **R and R**


	23. Kaisa yeh ishq hey

**Rajvi Fan** aap firse log in kro, left side mey PUBLISH option milega  & pls let me know ur FF pen name!

 **Guest** aapki doubt agey ki chap mey clear hoga..Wait patiently!

 **LoveAbhi** ek baat batao bas shaadi hone ko ek ho jana kehte hey kya? Nahi na..fir sahi se rajvi ka ek hona dekhne ke liye u hve to wait!

 **Mistic Morning** ar vabis na..sob prshner jabab nie chaptr hajir..jaldi por!

 **, Nia757, Sree, Katiiy, Harman, Gorgeous Purvi, Guest, Adi's girl, Shabna, Anjali99, Guest, Sasha, RK Sweety, SHZK, DSP, Anayaj, Guest, Disani, Cadbury's Fan** thank you all

 **Guys now I'm happy with the response**

 **asehi jyada reviws milte rahe to rajvi ki pyar bhari kahani pey end hoga stry..warna aap sb ager firse gayeb ho jaye to rajvi ki tanhai mey end hoga stry**

 **to now aap log soch lo! thank you**

 **Let's move in the chapter**

Purvi took a deep breath and settled Rashi properly and said distinctly cutting each word as "ager Rashi single parent baby na ho to?use ma mil jaye to?ager use dusro ki pass na rehna pare apni ki ma ki pass rahe to?ager sach mey uski papa pey risk ho to jimmedari lene ke liye uski ma ho to?fir to yea dalile bekar hey na?ager Rashi ki ma ho to?"

Rajat sprang up on his feet with a harsh tone as "kya bake ja rahi ho tum..smjh bhi araha hey.."

Tarika looked at Rajat and then back to Purvi with so many emotions displaying in her eyes as scare tension confusion and a hope

Abhijeet just took a deep breath

Purvi too stood up with Rashi still in her lap "mein soch samjh k hi keh rahi hu sir..serf custody ke liye nahi iss bachi ko sach mey ma ki jarurat hogi..ek 2saal ki bachi ki baki pura bachpan..serf bachpan hi kiu hum humare umar mey bhi ma ki kami mehsus krte hey..(she took a deep breath closing her eyes)mein Rashi ki ma banna cahti hu..."

even before she finished she heard "what nonsense.."

she opened her eyes and started in one breath mustering up all her courage "aap kya cahte hey yea kabhie bua kabhie koi aunty aise batwara ki mamta pey.."

"acha to tum yea jatana cah rahi ho ki kitno ne meri beti ke liye kiya..aur mujhe aise ahsan nahi lena cahiye..then u are absolutely correct..nahi jarurat hey meri beti ko aise hamdardi aur ahsan ki"

Rashi who had never heard this rude and harsh voice of her father cried out with "ppaapaa.." extending her hands

Tarika stood up and tried to take Rashi but Rajat stopped her with "bas Tarika sach mey bahut ker liya tum ne bhi (he took Rashi in his lap) thnks"

Purvi cut him calmly "ek bachi ko bara krne mey spcly ek girl child k liye ma jaruri hota hey yea aap deny to nahi kr skte..aur aapki iss custody mey bhi jo jo sawal uth rahe uss sab ka ek hi jawab.."

"shut up Purvi..yea koi bajar ka toy nahi jo jarurat hey aur mein kharid ke le aya..yea.."

"haan isiliye to..yea toy se kaafi jyada keemti hey..sir aapko patni ki jarurat aab kabhie nahi paregi per Rashi ko ma ki jarurat hey aur agey bhi rehegi"

Rashi afraid and confused of the whole commotion hugged Rajat's neck and buried her head in his shoulder with a low "mammamma"

Rajat took a deep breath and patted Rashi's back with "duniya ki har jaruri cheez mil jaye yea jaruri nahi hota..aur waise bhi sauteli ma kaunsa mamta lutane wali hey.."

Tarika sighed, Purvi fr a second stopped then said in deep voice "yea to logo ne parameters tayer kiya ki sauteli ma and all..jab koi gayer admi ek bachi ko palne mey kami nahi rakh skte to fir ma to fir bhi.."

Rajat didn't got further in Purvi's past but Tarika interrupted with "Rajat Purvi sahi bhi hey..Rashi ki samne aur tumhare bhi samne bahut bari jindegi pari hey..aur lawyer ki baat bhi to sahi hey..akele ek bachi ko palna wo bhi aise job mey.."

Rajat chewed with "to tum hoti to aab taq shaadi bhi kr leti na?"

Tarika was really stunned with the answer so just stood there, while Purvi said in bit loud tone "sir aap kya bol rahe yea to soch.."

"to wohi soch tum log kiu nahi soch skte.."

Abhijeet who was still now silently looking at the whole scene got up with "Rajat shant ho jao Rashi darr rahi hey"

Rajat looked at Rashi who was sobbing softly..

He bit his lips "sir mein nikalta hu..thnks.."

Abhijeet nodded..

Aftr Rajat moved out he turned to Purvi and before he can say smthng Tarika said "Rajat ek bar shanti se soch to leta.."

Abhijeet gave a irritated look to Tarika with "to jab usne tumse pucha tum shanti se soch ke jabab kiu nahi diya..Purvi itne din kis intejar mey rahi agey kiu nahi bari..dono ki dono use smjhaye jarahe they, khud ko rakh ke socha.."

Purvi asked in a shaky tone "sir meine galat to nahi.."

"practically you are correct..per har sahi baat har mauke pey sahi nahi hoti..practically to yea bhi thik tha ki inn do salo mein tum apni jindegi ka socho..naki aj bhi Rajat ki khushi ke liye apni baki jindegi tabah krne ki socho..per ager yea koi tumhe kahe pasand ayega?"

Purvi looked down..

Abhijeet sighed "tumhari soch galat nahi atleast Rajat k liye per halat galat hey.."

then turned to Tarika with "filal tum Rajat ko firse call krke yea sb baat mat krna..."

but stopped as his phone rang and moved inside receiving the call

aftr he moved inside Purvi sat down on the sofa with elbows on knees and forehead resting on palms

Tarika sat beside her

a silence prevailed fr few seconds then Tarika called softly

"Purvi.."

"hmm"

"tumne itna bara decision asehi kaise..mtlb tumne bina soche.."

Purvi looked up "meine sb soch smjh ke hi yea decision liya.."

Tarika sighed "kya soch k liya Purvi tum iski natija janti bhi ho.." Purvi continued staring at her so she calmed down with "look mujhe khush hona cahiye kiuki tumhare iss decision se mere bhai aur uski bachi ki jindegi sudhar sakti hey..bt tum..tumhara kya..tumhe wo pyar kabhie nahi.."

Purvi cut her with "wo pyar mtlb?jo pyar sir Ragini se krte th..nahi krte hey?Tarika mujhe wo pyar cahiye bhi nahi..ek to pyar ka aisa waisa nahi hota..ek ma baap bhi do aulad ko ek jaisa pyar nahi kr skte aur yea to..khair aur by the way ager mein yea cahu ki sir mujhe Ragini ki jagah dey..to kal ager humari shadi ho koi aur ake meri jagah bhi le lega na..ager yea dil ki jagah political seats jaise hone lage to.."

"Purvi tujhe majaq sujh raha hey?haan.."

Purvi smiled "Tarika kya jaruri hey har riste mey ek hi swad ho..wohi pyar nafrat bas kuch alag bhi to.."

"dekh Purvi dhyan se meri baat sun.."

Purvi looked at her silently

Tarika continued "dekh jo maried couples hey..i mean happily settled couples uss 100prcent mey se 50% couples mey wo jo mtlb hum pyar ka mtlb smjhte hey wo sayed nahi hota..ek compatibilty ek adjustment understanding trust and more than all ek apasi bas ek apasi bonding se hi unki rishte ki gari chlti hey..baki 50% mey 30% percent ka pyar shadi ki bad se kam hote hote ek time bas bonding and care concern aur frndshp raha jata hey..aur baki 20% mey wo pyar wo intimacy and the warm feelings reh jati hey"

Purvi looked confused

Tarika pressed her palms softly

"per Purvi tum aur Rajat..ager kabhie..yea rishta..dekho tum dono mey pyar ka to choro..wo bonding wo compatibility bhi nahi hogi..Rajat har pal tumhe Ragini se compare..uski liye tum biwi to dur sayed sahi se Rashi ki ma bhi na ban pao"

Purvi looked away, her eyes travelling far "pata hey mujhe..na tab wo senior junior ka rishta rehega na jo dosti thi wo rehega..unke liye yea rishta sayed ek sar dard ban jayega..per"

"per kya Purvi.." Tarika said in earnest tone "yea sach hey ki ek larki ma ban ke hi pura hoti hey..per serf ma banne se nahi..kya tum sach mey suhagan ban paogi?ek aurat ki uss garv ko.."

"nahi..sayed kabhie bhi nahi.." Purvi turned back to Tarika

"Tarika mere pass kayi reasons hey iss kadam ki..tumhare tarah percentile pie chart se kahu to 30% isliye ki mein Rashi ki ma banna cahti hu..ek single father ki beti ban ke jee hey meine jindegi..it's very tough..hum larkio ko bahut kuch face krna prta hey physically mentally and socially jo hum papa se nahi keh skte..wo helplessness mey iss bachi pey nahi ane dena cahti"

She stopped rubbed her forehead and continued

" 30% mein Rajat sir ko aise tanha akele bikherte nahi dekhna cahti..sar dard banke hi sahi unka saath dena cahti hu..jab se ayi hu ek bar bhi sir ki ankho mey khamosi ki siwa kuch nah dekha..mein unn khamoshi ko baton se bharna cahti hu..fir wo batein meri khilaf hi kiu na ho"

Again stopped smiled a little with "aur 30% apne liye..mujhe tanhai se bahut darr lagta hey Tarika..aur mein apni puri jindegi akele jhelne ki himmat nahi rakhti..per mein Rajat sir ki alawa kisi aur ka soch nahi skti..mera dil kabhie nahi manega..mujhe dhoka nahi dena kisiko..to yea ek bahana hoga mere liye apne pyar ko pane ki..aur baki 10% jasbat mey behkar iss biswas ki saath ki valehi Ragini ki jagah na sahi..koi pyar ki jagah na sahi ek humrah ek dost ek saathi ki jagah jarur bana paungi.."

Tarika was looking at Purvi totally with stunned expression

Purvi patted her cheeks with "tum apne saheli ki chinta choro..meine sab soch k jan k yea decision liya..tum apne bhai ki socho..Tarika i promise mein kabhie sauteli ma nahi banungi..aur jo farz hey wo sab nibhaungi..per ager Rajat sir man jaye to.."

"mein baat.."

"uhun..tumhe orders mile na iss bareme Rajat sir se no baat"

Tarika smiled, now letting her tears flow..

"kash Ragini ane se pehle hi Rajat.."

"nahi Tarika..yea kabhie nahi kehna ki Ragini kash na ati..bas kash wo na jati..meine humesha caha Rajat sir ko per aise pane ki tamanna nahi ki thi.."

Purvi hid her face in palms..

Tarika just pulled her in a warm hug

.

.

.

Rajat was sitting in the study silently staring at the floor..

 **iss bachi ko sach mey ma ki jarurat hogi..ek 2saal ki bachi ki baki pura bachpan..serf bachpan hi kiu**

 **mein Rashi ki ma banna cahti hu**

 **ager Rashi ki ma ho to?**

He jerked his head..

Ragini's voice buzzed in every corner of room

 **"mujhe aap pey pura biswas hey.."**

 **"ajkal aapka dhyan kahi aur rehne laga kahi aap ko koi aur pasand to nahi agayi?"**

 **"i know you will be the best papa..dekhna aapki guriya bhi apne ma se jyada apne papa se pyar kregi"**

 **"aap kisi aur ki taraf dekhiye to..aankh na noch lungi.."**

He wants to assure her

 **TERE JISM KI WOH KHUSBUEIN**

 **ABB BHI INN SANSON MEIN ZINDA HAI**

but Purvi's voice said again

 **aapko patni ki jarurat aab kabhie nahi paregi per Rashi ko ma ki jarurat hey aur agey bhi rehegi**

 **ek bachi ko bara krne mey spcly ek girl child k liye ma jaruri hota hey yea aap deny to nahi kr skte**

 **aise batwara ki mamta pey… ager use dusro ki pass na rehna pare apni ki ma ki pass rahe to?**

 **ager Rashi single parent baby na ho to?use ma mil jaye to?**

 **sach mey uski papa pey risk ho to jimmedari lene ke liye uski ma ho to?**

No Purvi can't be his child's mother..its Ragini's right

 **MUJHE HO RAHI INSE GHUTAN**

 **MERE GALE KA YEA PHANDA HAI**

But Ragini is no where

 **TERE CHOODIYON KI WOH KHANAK**

 **YAADON KE KAMRE MEIN GOONJE HAI**

he felt his mind not working..

A huge whirlpool and he is going away...away from everything

his trail stopped as he heard a doorbell

he got up and dragged himself to the door, Vineet was standing there with serious expression

Rajat looked at watch..its 11pm..

"tum iss waqt.."

"mujhe aapse jaruri baat krni hey,Rashi so gayi?"

"haan ayo"

Vineet entered and sat on the sofa..

Rajat too sat on sofa across

"apne Purvi ki baat ki bareme kya socha?" Vineet started straightly with quite stubborn tone

Rajat looked at Vineet, Vineet was ready fr anger rude harsh reaction but not this pain filled eyes

he felt all his josh going away "wo mujhe dr. Tarika ne bataya..sir aap..mujhe nahi lagta Purvi ne kuch galat.."

"tum bhi yeahi kahoge.."

the tone contains so much helplessness that Vineet stammered but managed with "sir aap ek bar soch to"

"mein kya sochu Vineet..sab ki pass logic hey..mein kya sochu..lawyer court sb ko sahi lagega yeahi baat per mein kaise kr lu..abhhie bhi jab Rashi so jati hey mujhe lagta hey Ragini idher hey..yeahi..mein uski jagah kisi aur ko..kaise la du.. Rashi apne mamam ko dhundti hey..kisi aur ko lake bol du yea uski ma hey..bahar name plate se Ragini ki nam hatwa ke kisi aur..mujhse nahi hoga Vineet"

Rajat's voice trembled and he attached his head with the backrest

Vineet took a deep breath and got up, slowly sat beside Rajat with "sir per ager Rashi ko court ne.."

"ha to hone do.." Rajat sobbed "mere beti ko woha uska haq ka pyar milega..wo safe rehegi..aur unn logo ne Ragini ko aise achi parvarish di to Rashi ko bhi..(his voice chocked making him stop but again continued) denge na..aur rahi baat unlogo ko kuch ho jaye to..tab mein hu na..sab.."

"aur aap.."

"mein kya..mein.."

"sir aap Rashi ki bina reh lenge?"

Rajat sighed "pata nahi..aab to mein..per Vineet mein asehi kaise sab vul jau..Ragini ki jagah Purvi ko..fir jab mein Ragini se milunga kya kahunga ki uski biswas ka koi ahmiyet nahi tha..bas uske ma baap se jitne ke liye meine sab khtm kr diya..usne mere wajase jaan gawai aur mein uski beti ki jimmedari taq nahi le paya..itne kamjor hu mein..aise.."

Vineet pressed his shoulder "sir pls..relax..aap pehle shant ho jayiye.."

Rajat's breathing normalized a bit and he settled

"sir..pehle aap yea sochiye ki bhabi kya cahti thi ki Rashi uske nana nani ki pass rahe?unki akhri waqt mey jab Mr. and Mrs. Malhotra woha they unhone dr Tarika ko Rashi ki jimmedari saunpi kiu.."

Rajat looked at Vineet blankly

"wo khud nahi cahti thi Rashi uske nana nani ki pass jaye..unhone kaha tha ki aap agey bare..to yea aap unhe smna kr ke kya kehenge yea mat sochiye.."

"per mein Ragini ki jagah kisi ko.."

"aapko bhabi ki jagah nahi dena hey..Purvi ko khud ki jagah banane dijiye..aap aur Purvi dost they na?"

Rajat nodded

"to bas wohi rishta nibhayiye.."

"per mein Purvi ko dhoka.."

"yea dhoka kaise ho skta hey..Purvi ne sb jan ke smjh k faisla liya na..fir..haan ager fir bhi aapko lagta hey aap usse baat kijiye face to face.."

Rajat just grabbed his head in one hand throwing it back on backrest

"Vineet mein kabhie ek pati nahi ban paunga Purvi k liye..Rashi ko Ragini se anjan rakhna mujhe gawarah nahi hoga..iss gher ki har cheez pey Ragini ka haq tha usko batna mujhse nahi hoga..yea Ragini ki gher tha..mrs Rajat kumar kehlana uska haq..yea sab kaise batu.."

"aapki yea sare sawal ka jawab Purvi hi degi.."

"Vineet mein usse hi jake uski jindegi barbad krne ki baat kru?"

Vineet smiled "sir jindegi kisse banti aur kisse barbad hoti yea bahut relative concept hey..sayed isise Purvi ki jindegi ban jaye"

Rajat gave a tired look to Vineet "kya mtlb"

"kuch nahi..sir Purvi ne bina soche to nahi kaha hoga..aap usse baat kijiye.."

Rajat just closed his eyes

Vineet looked at his tired face, his mind racing as "sir ko ager mein kahu ki Purvi unse pyar krti hey to kaise react krenge wo?unka yea pura case Purvi ne apne career ki risk se solve kiya ispey kya kehenge..nahi abhie bahut stressed hey kahunga to aur guilty feel krenge..hmm..per Purvi ki bhi to job hey..fir to baat ghum fir ke ek hi jagah agayi..aur yeaha to already 3 senior inspector hey Purvi ki transfer bhi..fir..yea baat kiu nahi aya kisi ki dimaag mey.."

he again looked at Rajat..

"kal sach mey sir ki aur Purvi ki ekbar baat honi cahiye..per filal sir ko rest ki jarurat hey..bhabi ki jane ki bad se bina sleeping pills ki to sote nahi aur bina dinner pills lena thik nahi"

so he called "sir..dinner ker ley?mujhe abhie gher jake khane ka mood nahi"

Rajat sighed "tumhara aj gher jane ka hi mood nahi mujhe pata hey.."

Vineet smiled sheepishly "fridge mey hey sb..garam krta hu..jake fresh ho jao"

.

.

.

Purvi was sitting silently on her bed leaning against cushions

Shreya walking to and fro in a impatient manner

"tune aisa socha kaise..apni puri jindegi ek pal mey barbad krne ka soch liya..tu jnti hey kya krne jarahi hey"

Purvi remained silent concentrating on her nails

"Purvi I'm speaking to you"

"mein bata chuki hu meine sb soch smjh k yea kaha per tum fir bhi ek baat bole jarahi ho.."

"haan to kya kru..tum apne jindegi barbad.."

"nahi hoga meri jindegi barbad isse.."

"to kya hoga?Rajat sir tujhe wo space denge?pal pal ghutte rahegi tu woha..na jee payegi na marr..aur Rashi kuch din bad bari hogi use pata chalega tu uski sauteli ma hey wo tujhe wo ijjat degi?"

"nahi hey mere pass tere itne sare sawal ki jabab..bas kr tu..Shreya mein bas yea jnti hu ki yeah mera faisla hey aab sir ise mane yea na mane to sir pey hey"

Shreya looked at her and stamped her foot with "tu bani kis cheez se hey"

Purvi smiled "Shreya jab kisi se aap pyar kro aur wo takleef mey ho..aur aap ki pass uss takleef ka hal ho to aap kaise chup rahogi?"

Shreya sighed, knelt in front of Purvi beside the door "Purvi mein dua krungi ki teri yea aradhana safal ho jaye..aur..tere tarah yea ishq kisi ko na ho"

Purvi wearily smiled wrapping Shreya in a friendly hug

.

.

.

next day passed quiet uneventfully

Rajat didn't get the proper permission from his heart to speak with Purvi about all those

logically he knew what others are saying is true..his brain accepted that but his heart is not ready..

He is not getting permission to share Ragini's place with anyone..

Nor he is ready to spoil Purvi's life totally

neither can he accept Rashi going away from him

he is just feeling tired..desperately wishing to speak up with Ragini.

 **KAR MUJHE YAAH SE RIHAA**

 **MEIN ADHOORA JEE RAHA HOO**

 **YEA SADAYEIN DE RAHA HOO**

 **MUJHE TERI JARURAT HEY**

.but its bitter truth once people go there they can't return..

Today there is the final hearing and he is standing in front of the court

still he hadn't informed Mr. Dutta about the marriage commotion..

Now Rajat is just waiting fr a decision..he can't wait..no patience left..

Rajat closed his eyes

a sweet voice came in his mind " **papa tata nai? Papa chocho...papa nashi gooch gal.."**

he took a deep breath remembering Tarika's words " **Rajat tum ek bar socho to thande dimaag se..Rashi kitni khush rehti hey Purvi ki saath..tum apne bareme chor k uss masum ka socho"**

the next moment he rememberd a pair of eyes full of trust saying **"mujhe aap pey pura biswas hey Rajat"**

"nahi mein uss biswas ko aise kaise tor du..nahi kr skta mein aise..per Rashi wo to apne nana nani ko janti taq nahi..mujhse baat kiye bina khati taq nahi wo woha kaise rehegi..per mein Purvi ko uss gher mey haq kaise du jise Ragini ne sawara.."

his thoughts stop as their name is announced in court

Rajat entered inside and sat beside Mr. Dutta

Mr. Bhora started with "already humne sare points pichle date mey rakh diye they fir bhi in shrt our main question is jaha Mr. Rajat ek aise proffesion mey hey jaha unki khud ki life secure nahi and already unki wife ki isi job ki chlte death ho chuki hey woha unki pass bachi ko dena..and ager hum iss bat ko kisi logic se najarandaj bhi kre next point is again concerned with his duty ager wo din mey 10hrs minimum bahar rehte hey gher mey koi family nahi aise mey bachi kiski pass rehegi aur lastly we can't ignore ki ek single father ke liye girl child ko achi parvarish ke saath.."

Rajat was silently looking down listening all this

but Mr. Dutta cut the flow with "per ager bachi single parent ki beti na ho to?"

every eyes turned to him and Rajat's eyes were already harsh..

But Mr. Dutta carried on with "ager mere client Mr. Rajat kumar apne jindegi ki firse suru kre and apne beti ko ek ma ki mamta de paye fir to Mr. bhora ki har sawal and objection ka jawab mil jayega na?"

 **Now what..**

 **What will be the reaction of judge?**

 **Rajat kya kahega?**

 **Wo raaji hoga?**

 **So now what..**

 **Stay tuned..**

 **R and R**


	24. Waqt ki sitam

**Guest** haan ami Bengali...and surely we cn b frnds! tumi RAJVIFANname j rvw krte sei to? If I'm not mistaken...

 **Guest** sorry if u think it's slow paced but being drama genre story I can't rush but have to focus on all emotions...still i wl try to increase stry pace

 **Mistic Morning** a grt hug..I just loved ur rvw

 **SHZK** aww ale to humale helo ne to smjha na Lajat sil ka sentiments...happy?

 **Guest, DSP, RK Swety, LoveAbhi, Harman, Anjali, Guest, Bhumi, Disani, Nia, Sree, katiiy** thank you all

 **Let's move in the chapter**

Mr. Dutta carried on with "ager mere client Mr. Rajat Kumar apne jindegi ki firse suru kre and apne beti ko ek ma ki mamta de paye fir to Mr. Bhora ki har sawal and objection ka jawab mil jayega na?"

Looking at the confused expression in all faces Mr. Dutta clarified as

"ager Rashi ko ek ma mil jaye fir use parvarish dene wali jimmedari lene wali every problem solve.."

Mr. Bhora cut him with "but ek step mother"

"humne kayi cases dekhe jismey step mother ki concept hi badal diya..history shows us we can categorize like this.."

Rajat was feeling he should burst now but somehow controlled remembering he is not only a father but also a cid officer..he can't behave as such in court

the judge interrupted "I agree with Mr. Dutta..bina kisise mile hum desicion nahi le sakte..Mr. Dutta I want to meet with that lady.."

"sure your honor.."

"till then court is adjourned..next date is day aftr tomorrow"

aftr the judge left Rajat called in a hissed voice "Mr. Dutta.."

he looked up, the other party already moved out so now Rajat stood up with "apne kiski permission se yea baat.."

"aj subha hi aapki behen se baat hui unhone hi.."

Rajat chewed "Tarika.."

he just rushed out without any more word

.

.

.

Rajat entered forensic lab with quick steps "Tarika.."

he found dr Salunkhe and Tarika looking at something on screen chatting in between

both stopped with his loud harsh voice and turned

Rajat moved near to Tarika "tumne Mr. Dutta se kya kaha?"

"Mr. Dutta..mein..wo"

"Tarika speak up"

"wo subha Purvi keh rahi thi ek bar lawyer se baat kr lena cahiye..mtlb yea rasta thik hey yea.."

"to tumne bina mujhse baat kiye sidha Mr. Dutta se baat kr liya..what do you think of yourself.."

he may have continued but stopped with dr. Salunkhe's voice "Rajat baat kya hey..itna hyper kiu ho rahe ho"

"sir Tarika ne..aap nahi jnte isne.."

"Rajat meine bas unse baat ki thi per hua kya tha tum.."

"hua kya? Uss lawyer ne bhare court mey declare kr diya ki mein shadi krunga..mein.."

dr Salunkhe stopped him with "Rajat baat jo bhi ho tum yeaha forensic lab mey aise cheekh nahi skte..tum.."

Rajat took a deep breath and moved out of lab with a low "sorry sir"

he passed Vineet standing just beside the door

Vineet followed his way through eyes then entered the lab handed a file to dr Salunkhe with "acp sir ne veja hey.."

then turned to Tarika with obvious questioning look

Tarika sighed "aj meine Mr. Dutta se Purvi ki baat ki to sayed unhone court mey..I don't know Rajat bahut gusse mey tha.."

Vineet just nodded "jee mein chalta hu"

he moved out..

.

.

.

Rajat entered inside his house and threw away the key without even locking the door

sat on sofa and grabbed his head "Ragini pls ajao na"

 **ISHQ MEIN JEENE NA DE TU**

 **AUR MARNE BHI DETA NAHI**

 **KEHTA HAI, HAI HUMSAFAR TU**

 **PHIR SAATH KYUN DETA NAHI**

he was sitting there only when felt a hand on his shoulder

he looked up to find Vineet standing with a serious face

Rajat gave a tough look with "bolo"

"aap ne Mr. Dutta ko call kiya tha?"

"tumhe kaise pata?"

"aapne call krne ki bad mobile wohi bureau vul aye..unhone call back kiya tha to.."

Rajat looked away

Vineet sat with "aapne unse kaha ki wo court ko bataye ki it's just a miss understanding..aap ne aise kisi step ki bareme nahi socha?"

"hmm"

"sir aap iska anjam jante hey?"

Rajat just shook his head

Vineet sighed with "to aap ne bekar mey yea court wagera kiu kiya?"

Rajat looked up "mtlb"

"aap pehle hi Rashi ki custody chor dete na.."

"Vineet mein..mera dil kabhie gawai nahi dega ki.."

Vineet gave a 'oh really' look..Rajat got it well now Vineet will now not maintain the barrier of senior and junior

so Rajat just looked away

and Vineet started rather sarcastically

"aur yea gawai de dega ki aap apne beti ko Mr. and Mrs. Malhotra ki hawale krdey? Arey to itna sb krne ki kya jarurat thi usi din de dete na Rashi ko jab hospital mey aye they wo log..bekar mey humne unse..." he looked at Rajat

he was still sitting looking down, seems this speech not affecting him..Vineet's voice raised more

"fir na Rashi ko itne din aap ki saath rehna parta, wo usi din jan leti ki uske mumma papa dono ek saath uske jindegi se chale gaye..per nahi tab aapko yea sab khyal nahi aya..aapko yea fiqar hey ki aap bad mey bhabi ko kya jabab denge yea nahi ki aap Rashi ko kya jabab de rahe hey.."

Rajat looked at Vineet who still continued

"aap bhabi ki jagah nahi de sakte per unki akhri nishani ko de skte hey..ager unhe yeahi manjur hota to Rashi ko dr Tarika ke pass na chor jati..bhabi khud apne ma baap..Per aapko to uss sab se mtlb hi nahi hey na? ek wafadar pati banne ki farz nibhane ki fiqar hey aapko per ek jimmdar baap ka nahi..aaphi ki hisab se ager soche to aap jake bhabi ko kehna ki meine tumhari jagah itni secure rakhi ko tumhare beti ko hi vaga diya.."

Vineet noticed Rajat's gaze so turned away with a disgusted look on his face

Rajat sighed

 **BAATO NA MERA GHUM, MUJHKO HI SEHNE DO**

 **HAATHO SE HAI JUDA, HAATHON KO RO NE DO**

 **HOTO PE, IS DIL KI.. BAATHON KO RO NE**

 **DO..OO...HOO..HOO**

 **HO..HO.O OH..**

 **PAANE KO KUCH NAHI, SAB KUCH HAI KHONE KO**

"aur Purvi ka kya Vineet? mein tumhare har logic ko man k yea qadam utha bhi lu to kya woh man aur wo jagah mein use de paunga..kabhie nahi..yea bas ek sauda hoga.."

Vineet got up with "aap jo dil mey aye kijiye.."

he moved to the door, found Purvi already standing at the half open door

"tum yeaha kiu ho ander ajati..mujhe thora aur gyan de deti.."

Purvi smiled sweetly "better luck next time"

Vineet gave a deadliest glare and moved out

Purvi entered inside found Rajat already standing and looking at her

she looked around "wo Rashi.."

"Manisha bhabi ko shopping jana tha, use le gayi..drop kr degi"

he replied rather calmly

Purvi took a breath "wo meine Tarika se kaha tha bas lawyer se yea discuss krne ki liye ki iss bat ki kitne pros and cons hey bas"

Rajat didn't replied

Purvi found it hard to carry on "wo wo actually mein yea batane ayi thi ki court se mujhe notice aya, next hearing mey present rehne ke liye"

"hmm.."

"sir mein..mein janti hu its awkward but mein bas..yea kehna cahti thi aap mere bareme aisa mat sochiye..mera mtlb isse meri jindegi barbad nahi hogi..balki..mein khush.."

she was stopped with "mein isliye nahi soch raha kiuki tum ek dusri patni banogi..yea kisi aur ki bache ka ma..per kuch aise cheez hey jo sayed tum smjh nahi pa rahi ho"

Purvi looked up,

Rajat was already looking at Ragini's photo on the wall

"mein sayed kabhie tumhe ek patni ka haq nahi de paunga..pati patni ki wo rishta sayed kabhie na bane.."

"mujhe pata hey sir"

Rajat didn't heard or may be didn't cared but carried on "jo choti bari khusiya ek larki apne nayi jindegi mey pane ki sochti hey wo sab to dur sayed tum kabhie ek normal life bhi na jee payo..kiuki jab bhi mere jehn mey yea khyal bhi ata hey ki koi wo jagah le raha hey..mein..mera reaction..mein sayed samjha nahi pau per"

"mein smjh rahi hu sir..har pal aapki dil mey ek comparison hoga..ki Ragini isse behtar thi..har pal lagega mein sayed uski koi yaad chori kr rahi hu.."

Rajat turned to Purvi "in one word mein sayed har pal tumhe bas ek naya dard deta jaunga..Purvi yeaha taq mujhe yea gawarah nahi ki Rashi Ragini ko apne ma ki hisab se nahi pehchanegi..wo.."

"kiu nahi pehchanegi?per do ma hone mey koi harz to nahi?"

Rajat sighed "aj tum sb kuch jitna easily keh rahi ho utna easy nahi hey..tumhare bhi expectations honge..jo kabhie pura nahi ho payega..mein apni iss duniya mey kisiko..kabhie ane dene ki nahi soch sakta"

Purvi was looking down "sir mein yea sari baat janti hu"

now Rajat sounded bit agitated and frustrated "to fir kr kiu rahi ho yea sab?"

Purvi looked up, first time directly in his eyes "sir aapko pata hey meine jindegi bhar jise papa manti ayi hu wo mere koi nahi they..bas mujhe unn kidnaper's se bachane ke liye wo mujhe le ke agaaye...mein kabhie unka karz ada nahi ker payi..meine jo unke liye kiya wo har aulad krte hey..per unhono jo mere liye kiya wo har anjan nahi krte...sayed isse mera wo karz utar jaye..unhone ek bin baap ki bachi ko baap diya ager mein ma de pau to.."

Rajat just looked away not knowing what he should say

 **DOR SE TUTI PATANG JAISI THI YEH ZINDAGAANI MERI**

 **AAJ HOON KAL HO MERA NA HO HAR DIN THI KAHAANI MERI**

 **EK BANDHAN NAYA PICHE SE AB MUJH KO BULAAYE**

 **AANE WALE KAL KI KYUN FIKAR MUJHKO KYUN SATAA JAAYE**

Purvi aftr a short silence controlled herself with "sir kal aap pls Manisha bhabi ke pass Rashi ko drop mat kijiyega..mere aur Rashi ke kuch plans they.."

Rajat gave a look..

"nahi mtlb meine.."

"mujhe pata nahi tha do saal ki bachiya bhi plans banate hey..khair mein bureau jate waqt de jaunga use.."

Purvi grinned but then controlled with "mein parso court pahuch jaungi.."

she turned to go but stopped again with "sir aap kabhie khud ko guilty mat smjheiga..kisiki pyar aur yadein ko leke possessive hona galat nahi hey..ager hum apne dil mey gher mey jindegi mey kisi ko bhi itni asani se jagah dete rahe to rishte ki koi maine hi nahi rehenge"

and moved out completely...Rajat sighed then looking at the watch moved to freshen up and then to kitchen, making a mental note that he should deal with an angry big kid tmrow early at bureau

next day aftr a whole hectic day in bureau Rajat came out of bureau when his phone rang "ale Rashi ko papa ki yaad agayi?"

"papa..aam na pnay nand aye..bale bale lide..ichchm..choco..Pubbi toys.."

Rajat smiled "aapne icecream khayi?aab thand lag jayegi to?"

Rashi giggled "icchchm gooch..papa goudi.."

"beta papa ko chachu se ek kaam hey wo kr ke ate hey goudi mey lene..tab taq aap gooch gal bane raho.."

"hmph.."

Rajat smiled, then heard Purvi's voice as "sir aap tnsn mt lijiye mein Rashi ko gher le ja rahi hu, khana bhi khila dungi..aur meine icecream khilane sey pehle pani pila diya tha aur bad mey bhi..thand nahi lagegi"

"hmm"

"rakhti hu"

they dscnctd the call..Rajat sighed..he should feel relax that his daughter is in safe hand

but he can't get the feelings..he is feeling a strange rashness developing in..

He tried to ignore the feelings then noticed Vineet coming out playing with his bike keys

Rajat took a deep breath and moved to him

Vineet gave him a look and then moved to his bike "jee sir"

"gussa utar gaya?"

"sorry sir kal wo mein.."

"Vineet tum galat nahi they..per mein..mein tumhe samjha nahi sakta..Vineet jab mujhe khud kuch samajh nahi araha to mein.."

Vineet turned to him..Rajat sighed "meine aab bas chor diya sochna..waqt jaise chalega mein chalta jaunga"

he jerked his head with "acha chalo bahut der ho gayi aab gher chalo.."

he turned but stopped hearing "sir aapki aur Purvi ki baat hui?"

Rajat nodded, Vineet asked "aapne usse pucha..ki wo yea desicion kiu liya?"

"hmm uski hisab se uski papa ki karz utar payegi wo aise.."

Vineet smiled..his mind told "nahi sir yea to bas kehne ko hey..yea to pyar ki bimari hey jo pata nahi kis had taq leke jati hey"

he just sighed with "mein chalta hu sir"

he moved to his bike..

Rajat too moved to his car.

.

.

.

Hearing the doorbell Rajat opened the door and Rashi plunged to him with "papa.." and hid her face in his shoulder

"ale mele guliya ne papa ko missh kiya?"

"umm.." and she shifted more comfortably..

Purvi smiled with "papa mil gaya to Pubbi ko by bhi nahi bologi?"

Rashi turned back to Purvi leaned at her and kissed her cheeks with "Tata Pubbi"

then again backed to her father

Purvi smiled and handed over a bag to Rajat

Rajat took it and the very moment Rashi too reached it and brought out a cute fluffy tiger with "papa ..cher.."

Rajat looked at her then to Purvi, "Purvi thnks but..mtlb ase toy.."

"sir wo Rashi ko pasand aya to.."

"dekho hum nahi cahte ki..mtlb mein nahi cahta ki Rashi aise bari ho ki use jo bhi cahe mil jaye..aise bina kisi baat ki koi ocassion ke wo jab jo cahe toys wagera.."

Purvi cut him with "mein agey se dhyan rakhungi..chalti hu"

aftr she left Rajat closed the door and moved inside..his mind travelling back to past

 **"Rajat aap jab dekho aise khilona mat laya kro Rashi ke liye.."**

 **"jealous.."**

 **"Rajat I'm serious..isse bache bigar jate hey..unhe lagta hey hum jo cahenge hume milega..bad mey jake yea bahut problm create krta hey"**

 **"per Ragini abhie to yea bachi hey"**

 **"isiliye to..koi ocassion wagera ho to thik hey asehi mat laya kijiye..ek bar use yea adat ajaye bachpan mey ki uski jid mani jayegi to bad mey wo jiddi hi hoti jayegi..pamper kijiye but itna bhi nahi"**

Rajat sighed then looked at Rashi who had curled in a comfortable position in his lap

"haa Ragini mein Rashi ko tumhari adarsho pey bara krunga..bilkul tumhari banegi wo..promise"

he moved inside waiting fr the vital morning of tomorrow

.

.

.

Entering inside the court Rajat once more looked around..still no sign of Purvi

what should he feel?

Happy..

Tensed..

Angry..

He currently didn't felt any of this but only feelings of something like he need to speak..anything to anyone..but he must speak..

May be to answer all his feelings Mr. Dutta came up "miss Purvi nahi ayi.."

Rajat gave a shrug "haan"

"kab taq pahuchegi..court ki karwai suru hone wali hey.."

"pata nahi.."

"aap unhe ek call.."

"nahi..chaliye announcement ho chuka hey"

they moved inside

aftr basic formalities court summoned fr they would be mother of child..

But she is still absent.

Rajat was really looking expressionless and Mr. Dutta restless..

Mr. and Mrs. Malhotra stated faintly "itni jaldi mere beti ki sare haq bat diya wo bhi ek aise larki se jise itni fiqar taq nahi..yea rakhegi humari poti ko?"

Mr. Bhora took up the correct timely speech with "hum ek aise lady ki intejar kr rahe hey jo ek bin ma ki bachi ki ma banne ki sochi but itni si bhi responsibility nahi hey ki wo time pey ajaye wo bhi itne important mauke pey..kya hum aise irresponsible logo ki pass ek bachi ko mehfus man sakte hey?jaha pey mere clients iss umar mey bhi bina kisi baat ki parwa kre bas apne beti ki akhri nishani ke liye itni dur asakte hey? Judge sahab aap khud sochiye..kya ma banna kehlana itna asan hey?"

the judge looked at his watch once more and looked at Mr. Dutta with "miss Purvi se koi contact?"

Mr. Dutta shook his head with "her phone is ringing but no one is receiving the call"

Rajat tightened his fist, ready fr the result

the judge nodded and cleared his throat with "seeing the present circumstances adalat ko yeahi lagta hey ki bachi ki pita ek aise job mey hey jismey wo bachi ka dhyan nahi rakh sakte..even ager aab wo job quit kre to financially wo itne strong nahi rehenge..to.."

he paused feeling uneasiness looking at Rajat

 **Purvi is late?**

 **Will she come?**

 **Stay tuned..**

 **R and R**


	25. Kuch to hey jeene ke liye

**Mistic Morning** nijeke chnge krs na for the sake of ke ki bllo

 **Rajvi fan** arey yea raha chaptr 25..hajirrr

 **Guest** i didnt get ur request,u want to get Abhi hurt in a stry?im confused..

 **Harman, Katiiy, Sree, Drizzle, SHZK, RK sweety, Cadbury's fan, Disani, Anjali. LoveAbhi, Purvi's Niharika** thank you all

 **Let's move in the chapter**

 **A dull chapter ahead**

The judge was about to start again when the door flanged open and someone stormed in...

Except Rajat every eyes travelled up to her

A young lady wearing red kurti and yellow leggings and a small Band-Aid sticked on her forehead

"Aap?" the judge asked,

"Jee mein Purvi...Purvi khanna..."

Now Rajat looked up at Purvi...his eyes stopped fr a moment on the Band-Aid then to her hand where a crape bandage is present, then turned back to judge

the judge motioned her to come in then asked "aap ko time diya gaya tha 11 baje..aab 11:46ho chuke hey..itni der krne ki wajah.."

Purvi took a deep breath and started "mein apni gher se arahi thi, tab rastey mey.."

 **Purvi was driving her car when she noticed a small girl begging by the signal**

 **it's a common site nothing new..but when Purvi was about to start her car again but suddenly noticed something which strikes her..a small finger ring on her finger..it's made of gold..**

 **Purvi parked her car in a side and moved down to her**

at this point Mr. Bhora cut her with "bas ek gold ring dekh ke aap itna important case bhul gayi..it's absurd..its"

"excuse me Mr. Bhora wo ring dekh k mein kuch bhuli nahi per aap khud kahiye kitne aise bache honge jo ek taraf bhikh mangrahe dusre taraf mahenge gold ki jewelry ho unke pass?usise mujhe doubt hua..and it proved correct"

the judge interrupted "mtlb?"

"sir wo bachi kidnapped thi, ej aise racket ki jariye jo yea child begging ki racket chalate hey"

her eyes travelled to Mr. Bhora with "uss gang ki kuch member's filal dadar police station mey hey..bakio ki filal talash hey..usi sab mey mujhe der ho gayi I'm sorry sir"

Mr. Bhora thinking what to speak when Mr. Dutta picked up the chance to speak "your honor jo insaan rahe chlte ek bachi ke liye itna soch sakti hey wo apne..yea bttr to say legally apne pati ki bache ki kitna fiqar kregi.."

Mr. Bhora smiled "but aap sayed ek baat vul rahe hey Mr. Dutta..yea miss Purvi ki duty hey..she is a senior inspector of cid Delhi..aur waise bhi madam aap to Delhi mey duty krengi..to baat aur halat to ek hi hogi..bachi yeaha..aur.."

Rajat who was till now looking down in his hands looked up,yes still now even he didn't though this point

but Purvi didn't wait a second and cut Mr. Bhora with "aap ne mujhse bina kuch puche conclusion pey kaise agaye?"

the judge asked "aapki mtlb kya hey miss Purvi?"

"sir mein shaadi (she turned to Rajat then again back to judge) shaadi se pehle hi job chor dungi..kal shaam ko Delhi wapas jana hey and aftr finishing with the pending works I will resign.."

Mr. Bhora was not ready fr it..not even Mr. and Mrs. Malhotra who all exchanged glances

Rajat looked straight to Purvi directly in her eyes..but she is not looking at him but straight to the judge

Mr. Dutta started in a smiley tone "to judge sahab I don't think thers any more room to doubt..fir bhi ager adalat cahe to check rakh sakte hey bache ki welfare pey..and jaha bachi apne nana nani ko pehchnti taq nahi wohi miss Purvi se wo kafi ghul mil gayi.."

the judge looked at Mr. Bhora but seeing him sitting with grumpy expression he turned back to all

"aftr hearing from both parties the court decide to give custody of baby Rashi to her father senior inspector Rajat Kumar, cid Mumbai and his would be wife miss Purvi khanna senior inspector cid Delhi..(Rajat let out an extreme deep breath and Purvi just closed her eyes)but..(Mr. and Mrs. Malhotra seem interested while rajvi in tnsn)court will keep time to time check on the child's welfare..beside that court orders Mr. Rajat Kumar and miss Purvi to tie up the knot as soon as possible"

Mr. Dutta immediately agreed with "jee kal hi mere client register office mey jake notice de ayenge"

the judge nodded with the announcement of adjournment of court

coming out of the court Mr. Dutta departed aftr giving his congratulation and reminding to visit register office next day and Mr. Bhora left with Malhotra couple without any word.

Rajat turned to Purvi who was already looking at home

"thanks"

Purvi smiled with "nahi sir ismey thanks ki koi baat nahi.."

Rajat sighed then looked up with "dadar mey filal in charge kaun hey?"

Purvi looked at Rajat, is he embarrassed? Sad? Is he really happy? Where are those eyes softly and shyly smiling? The rare grin even came up while talking abt DCP and today its not there..has Ragini taken all this with her?

No one can answer Purvi..so she answered Rajat as "ASI Tyagi"

Rajat nodded

Purvi cleared her throat with "umm sir wo kal.."

Rajat looked down "haan wo..jana hoga"

Purvi dropped the idea of conversation with "jee..acha sir mein chalti hu"

she started moving when heard "umm Purvi.."

she turned with "jee sir"

"gher jarahi ho?"

"haan.."

"drive to kr nahi paogi..chalo drop kr deta hu"

a smile lit up Purvi's features but Rajat didn't looked at that but moved to his car followed by Purvi

the journey continued in silence..Purvi silently looking at her lap..Rajat concentrating on road

aftr a short silence Purvi cleared her throat with "umm sir wo gari mey radio tha.."

Rajat without any more word turned on the radio..

 **DHEERE CHALNA HAI MUSHKIL, TO JALDI HI SAHI**

 **'AANKHON KE KINARO MEIN, BAHAANE HI SAHI**

 **HUM CHALE BAHARON MEIN, GUNGUNATI RAAHON MEIN**

 **DHADKANEIN BHI TEZZ HEIN, AB KYA KAREIN**

Purvi looked at Rajat…she desperately want to say many things..he should know she is not mahan but it's her love forcing her to do all this..she still loves him..but what can she say..how…

 **WAQT HAI TO JEENE DE, DARD HAI TO SEENE DE**

 **KHWAHISHEIN ANJAAN HEIN, AB KYA KAREIN**

 **SHABDON KE PAHAADON PE, LIKHI HAI DAASTAAN**

 **KHWAABON KE LIFAFON MEIN, CHHUPA HAI RAASTA**

 **HUM CHALE BAHARON MEIN, GUNGUNATI RAAHON MEIN**

 **DHADKANEIN BHI TEZZ HEIN, AB KYA KAREIN**

Tomorrow is a very important day of her life she will be in the beginning of getting her love but..

 **WAQT HAI TO JEENE DE, DARD HAI TO SEENE DE**

 **KHWAHISHEIN ANJAAN HEIN, AB KYA KAREIN**

 **JIYA O**

 **GUZARTE NAZAREIN**

 **RANG UDAANE DE, HUM NASHE MEIN HAI**

 **BHUL GAYE SAWAALON KO SAARE**

Rajat looks at Purvi feeling the fixed stare, Purvi immediately turned away..Rajat sighed..he should be happy..he got the reason to live..but he is feeling a sharp pain..

 **MEHKI SI HAWAON MEIN, CHALE HAIN HUM KAHIN**

 **HUM JO CHAAHE DIL KO WO, PATA HAI YA NAHIÂ**

 **HUM CHALE BAHARON MEIN, GUNGUNATI RAAHON MEIN**

 **DHADKANEIN BHI TEZZ HEIN, AB KYA KAREIN**

 **WAQT HAI TO JEENE DE, DARD HAI TO SEENE DE**

 **KHWAHISHEIN ANJAAN HEIN, AB KYA KAREIN**

Purvi was really in some other world but came back with the sound of Rajat's mobile ringer

Rajat received the call with "haa Vineet bolo"

"sir kya hua court mey? Rashi.."

Rajat said in quiet indifferent voice "custody mil gayi..mein aab drive kr raha hu..thori der mey call krta hu"

And cut the call..Purvi had already turned off the radio..so again the silence prevailed.. Purvi asked aftr few seconds "sir..aap sach mey khush hey?"

She didn't fail to notice the small shiver in his body "khush…haan..kyun?"

She just shook her head then said "sir mujhe yeahi utar dijiye.."

"kyun?tumhara gher to sane wale mor pey hey na?"

"haan wo mein lunch nahi bana paungi to iss restro se..aap bhi chaliye na lunch kr lijiye.."

"nahi bureau pahuch k kr lunga.."

"aap bureau jayenge.."

"kiu?"

"nahi fir aap yeaha kiu aye..mtlb bureau to ulti taraf.." she was feeling something strange..it's an urge to smile, she wants to feel shy like all other girls who are in the would be married stage.. but Rajat replied in not a matter way "tumhe chorne"

"per kyun sir"

She knew she was expecting something not possible but can't help it.. Rajat looked at her clearly annoyed "kya matlb?"

Purvi controlled "nahi wo bekar mey itna.."

"petrol hey mere gari mey.." he had already parked the car so Purvi got down…Rajat started reversing the car with "sham ko kal ka time bata dunga" and he drove off

Purvi stood there only "Ragini aapko aise dekh k khush to bilkul nahi hongi..aap khush hona bhul gaye…Khushi de paungi yea nahi pata nahi..Per yea khamoshi tor ke rahungi…" she moved inside the restaurant

Rajat moved to bureau where all was waiting fr him..

Aftr he stated the whole Vineet jumped with "mtlb aab Rashi humare pass hi rahegi..wow..sir aj to party banegi.."

Rajat cut him with "Vineet uchalna ho gaya to mein kuch aur bolu?"

Vineet made a face..

Rajat turned to Abhijeet with "sir dadar mey gaya wo case..mein usko handle krna cahta hu.."

Abhijeet nodded with "mein ACP sir se baat kr lunga..tumhe sare details mil jayenge..yea batao kal kab jana hey?"

"pata nahi.."

Vineet and Abhijeet exchanged glances, Daya noticed Shreya trying to ask something so gave her opportunity as "Shreya kuch keh rahi thi"

"haan sir Purvi ki job to Delhi mey..to.."

Vineet too looked at Rajat..

Rajat looked down..seriously looking very much embarrassed..he said in a quiet manner "wo Purvi resignation degi..mtlb sh..shad..shadi se pehle hi"

Shreya gave a loud reaction with "kya..itna bara promotion ki bad resign..yea larki.."

Abhijeet cut the commotion with "Rajat lab se ek file lana tha..aur Tarika tnsn mey bhi hogi to tum chale jao pls..aur haan use kal ka bata dena.."

Rajat nodded..quiet thankful and moved out

Abhijeet gave a tough look to all juniors and moved to ACP sir, who was already at cabin door..

ACP sir too glanced at Shreya then declared as "sab apne kaam pey lago.."

and moved inside cabin followed by Abhijeet

.

.

.

Purvi came out aftr a long bath and threw herself on sofa

when her phone rang

she picked up the call "ha Tarika bolo.."

"Purvi tum..tum resign.."

"kya Tarika tum iss bat ke liye call kiya.."

"Purvi baat mat badlo.."

"Tarika tum jab ma banogi na tum bhi yeahi karogi..dekhna"

feeling a silence from other side Purvi asked in a very calm tone "Tarika ma banna serf dard seh ke janm dena hi to nahi hota na.."

Tarika smiled "I'm proud of u Purvi..sach mey ager pyar krna ho to tere tarah.."

Purvi jerked her head "ho gaya?acha suno..wo kal..mtlb.."

"mein register ki saath baat kr lungi..tum aur Rajat chale jana mein inform kr dungi..Purvi tum kal hi laut rahi ho na Delhi.."

"haa yaar..bas ek week ke liye..fir resignation de dungi..waise Tarika tum to thori khusiya manalo.."

"mtlb?"

"Rajat sir to khush hona bhul gaye..Rashi ki custody ki baat se koi to khush.."

"hum sab khush hey Purvi per tumhari jindegi.."

"Tarika pls.."

"hmm..waise don't worry tumhare Rajat sir aj treat denge ko.."

"hmm..per treat..sir..mtlb Vineet ne.."

"haan"

they both smiled

Tarika aftr asking about her injuries and all dscncted the call

Purvi got busy with her packing

aftr passing the whole day nearly doing nothing, Purvi sat on sofa shuffling TV channels while her mind travelling on different plane

she came back hearing the doorbell "iss waqt kaun hoga"

with that she moved and opened the door it was Shreya sending there

"Shreya tum itni der se?"

"Purvi tum ne itni bara faisla kaise le liya..resign..tujhe abhie to promotion.."

"Shreya Shreya relax..arey yaar mera transfer to mumkin nahi tha..aur Rajat sir..wo transfer nahi le sakte aur mein cahungi bhi nahi ki wo transfer le..Rashi ko ek rishte jurne ki itni kimat dena pare ki baki sare rishte chut jaye to ek yeahi.."

"Purvi tujhe achese pata hey tune kitni bewakufi ki..tu.."

"isliye ise bewakufi keh rahi na kiuki Rashi meri apni beti nahi? Shreya jab mere hi dost mujhse sautela ma hone ki behavior expect kr skti hey tab mein aur kya bolu?"

Shreya stopped instantly, yes if Rashi would have been Purvi's biological daughter Shreya would have not cared how much career prospective Purvi leaves fr her.. Then she would herself tell Purvi that she should stay at home now..

Then she too is expecting Purvi to be the typical step mother?

Shreya sighed "mera wo mtlb nahi tha..mein to bas"

she was interrupted with the doorbell and Purvi moved with "fresh ho jao..meine dinner order kiya tha"

Shreya sighed and moved in

.

.

.

Rajat is sitting in his bedroom, Rashi was in her deep sleep just beside him..

"mein kya kahunga Rashi ko..Purvi ke bareme..kal register ki office..kya meine itna jyada mang liya tha..ki"

he looked around..

The dressing table still having numerous things belonging to Ragini..the wardrobe the shelf's everything..

He can't imagine Purvi here..

He sighed

"mein apne swarth ke liye Purvi ki jindegi barbad kr raha hu..per mein kya karu..mein nahi kr paunga use accept.."

he turned to Rashi "per mein apne bachi ko bhi to kho nahi sakta..mein.."

he just can't think anything else so moved to the adjacent balcony trying to calm his mind..

 **Next chapter rajvi ki shaadi..and starting of new life..**

 **Will Purvi ever get the love? Or only the name?**

 **Will Rajat accept her? Or his frustration and pain will create more difficulties?**

 **Stay tuned**

 **R and R**


	26. Agaaz

**Guest** sorry to disappoint u but I don't think I can write on such topic...medical that too dealing with psychology...I think u can ask  PALAK to write it...she is much more comfortable writing these stuffs...You can also ask ANGELBETU if u want...sorry yaar

 **Rajvi Fan** shaadi aise mey dhum dham se? Rajat kha jayega use jo yea idea dega! now about publishing; just log in ur account then go to PUBLISHNEW STORY. Agree to the guidelines and a layout will come up..fill in the required space and submit. Your stories will b published

 **DSP** fir se bhai? Now I will call u miss Divyansh! Miss Divyansh Didi!

 **Mistic Morning** mone ache re..pic pey jbi..bt prosongsa krbi kintu! Now story..mone hy na kau sikhbe re..sbai ajkal fairytale love story chay..just hero heroin rain dance candle light dinner cute cute byapar syapar..but truly speaking real life a asob paoa jy na..! R trpr mey der self respect? bairer lok nay sobar age akta mey er paribar tar atmosomman ta sesh kre dey.. Jai hok story ta prte thak nari er ak natun rup dekhte pabi..I will try at least!

 **SHZK** yaar mere liye love romantic dialogues and hugs nahi..u know na! Agey aur bad feel krogi don't worry..

 **Katiiy** pyar mey yea sacrifice bari sakun deti hey..

 **Anayaj** when its darkest hours of night then only u can see the stars and it's the time when morning is not far..so jab bura ho then be sure achi cheez on way..so chill and wait fr more up and dwn in story.

 **Guest** ager pyar mey aise badle mey kuch mang liya jay to wo selfless love nahi hota..ishq sacha wohi hota hey jise manzilo ki jid nahi hoti..but yes if ur love is true u will definitely get ur reward in long run..before that u need to struggle..aag ka dariya par to krna hey na..that's wat Purvi is doing.

 **Anamika** very true words,again u got true theme of the story thnks..but I hope to see ur rvws regularly frm now..can I?

 **Guest** itna asan kaha kisiko accept krna?khas k tab jab aap unki jagah kisi aur ko tut k caha ho aur wo bich majdhar se kho gaya ho..waqt lagega..ghaw varna hoga..aur ghaw varte waqt dard bhi dega..fir sab thik hoga..adhikar pana ek tapasya hey ek granted haq nahi..to Purvi ko uss tapsya se gujarne do..

 **Sree, LoveAbhi, Anjali, Adi's girl, Harman, Guest, KMS, RK Sweety** thank you all

 **Let's move in the chapter**

Purvi returned back Mumbai aftr two weeks in Delhi..

She had moved back the day when they served the marriage notice to register and tomorrow is the day of their marriage

any girl would think this as most lucky day..loving someone..getting married with the same person..

She reached her home and looked around..she have many things to do now..

Already she is carrying two large suitcases and a bag..

She placed all those in a corner, and pulled out another small bag..started filling it with her some favorite books and other favorite stuffs, during the process her hands laid on a small pair of dolls..both of which is about 8inch long..one dressed as girl another as boy

she smiled caressing both and placed it in her bag..

Then closed it

looked around, tidied up the house locked all cupboard and shelf's..

Then sat back on sofa, thinking something

then dialed Tarika's number

"tarika tum gher pey ho?mein kuch der ke liye milne asakti hu?"

"haan aja..per baat kya hey tum thik.."

"arey babah thik hu..ati hu fir sar khana"

she dscncted the call and got up to move

.

.

.

Rajat aftr ending his day in bureau came out and was about to get in his car when heard "sir"

Rajat turned to find Vineet coming forward

"gher nahi jana?"

"ha sir jaunga..wo sir mein kah raha tha kal kitne baje.."

"dopeher ki 3baje.."

"sir wo mein..kal..aapke saath..mtlb"

"chale jana.."

Vineet looked at Rajat fr a few seconds "sir aap thik hey?"

Rajat smiled "kiu..lag nahi raha hey?"

Vineet shook his head in no, "sir aap abhie bhi uljhan mey hey?"

Rajat just sighed "meine sochna chor diya vineet..aab to bas jo hona hoga.."

Vineet sighed deeply, Rajat jerked his head with "chalo aab gher jao..gdnt"

he drove the car directly to Freddy's place to pick up Rashi

.

.

.

Tarika welcomed Purvi inside with "tumhe aj raat rest krni cahiye thi aur tum.."

Purvi made a face so Tarika stopped

"mujhe tumse baat krni thi, bolu?"

Tarika nodded so Purvi started with a smile "mujhe Rashi ka janna hey..mtlb uske pasand na pasand any medical condition koi bhi allergy wagera..koi spcl adat..kuch bhi..jo jo ek ma ko janna cahiye apni bachi ke liye.."

Tarika was staring at Purvi, so she started again "mein Rajat sir se puch nahi sakti..mtlb its awkard..to.."

Tarika nodded "tum sach mey mtlb..acha suno.."

and she started

starting of a new life..a new beginning started with a new lesion

.

.

.

Entering inside the registry office Rajat looked around..feeling really uneasy..

He felt a soft touch, so turned to find Vineet standing there

"sir aap koshish to.."

"yea do hafte meine wohi kiya Vineet per jitne bar koshish ki utni bar laga mein ek dhokebaj..mein"

Vineet pressed his shoulder "sir pls..Purvi ne sb soch samajh k yea faisla liya aur bhabi bhi sab samjh rahi hogi aapne kisiko dhoka nahi diya.."

"aur rishto ko?"

Vineet kept silence fr a second then said "rishto ke mayne to hum khud tayer krte hey na?"

Rajat didn't replied but moved ahead, found Purvi and Tarika standing in a corner..

His eyes travelled to Purvi, she is wearing a plain saree of orange red and only an earring..her eyes looking very calm unlike the Purvi he knew earlier..

She is very much matured now.

He cleared his throat with voice

Tarika and Purvi both turned to him..and Tarika seeing his glaze moved ahead with "mein dekhti hu humara numbr kab ayega"

Rajat came in front of Purvi "Purvi aab bhi waqt hey..tum.."

"sir yea shaadi hey ice-cream flavor ka order krna nahi"

"yea shadi nahi sauda hey wo bhi serf mere swarth ki"

"fir to aur bhi chance kam hey back out ka.."

Rajat chewed with "tumhe pata hey tum apne jindegi ko..Purvi mein nahi de paunga kuch tumhe..mere ander ki sb sb khtm ho chuka hey wo gher narak"

"aapko kisine kaha nahi sasural larkio ke liye narak nahi hota swarg hota hey" Purvi smiled

Rajat punched his fist in his other palm but before he can react Tarika came out with "Rajat Purvi chalo"

.

.

.

Rajat was staring at the paper

 **a smiley Ragini with shy look signed the paper aftr Rajat and stood up**

 **Rajat moved forward, "to Mrs. Kumar..."**

he sighed, silently signed the paper and stood up was about to move out when Tarika stopped with "Rajat wo bahar mata ki mandir hey..tum dono ek bar woha.."

Rajat gave a burning glance to Tarika and moved out.

Purvi smiled then moved to Tarika with "pata to hey tumhe sir nahi manenge..chalo hum ek bar mandir se ho ate hey"

Tarika nodded..

Both moved to mandir aftr

taking the blessings from pandit Purvi came out.

.

.

Reaching the car Tarika said "tum dono gher jao..vineet tum Purvi ki car mey uske saman hey wo gher pahucha do"

Purvi interrupted with "hume pehle Freddy sir ki woha jana hey na?"

Rajat nodded "haa Rashi ko lana hey"

Tarika cut them with "nahi.."

Rajat scowled "mtlb"

"aj Rashi ko hum apne pass rakhte hey na"

Vineet looked at Tarika then moved to Purvi's car disappointedly.. here Rajat responded coldly "kyun?"

Tarika looks at Purvi who was already looking at her questiongly, adds "tarika per kyun..hum lete chlte hey na?sir aap Vineet ko key de dijiye wo pahuch jayega pehle.."

Rajat nods and brought out the keys and got out of the car with "vineet ruko.."

aftr he moved Purvi turned to Tarika with "Tarika humne yea shadi Rashi ke liye ki hey..usse dur rehne ke liye nahi.."

Tarika just sighed

.

.

.

Aftr entering inside the house with sleeping Rashi in arms Purvi looked around to find all her luggage in the lounge only

and Vineet sitting on sofa..

"tumne yea sab yeahi rakh diya?"

"haan wo bhabi ke..mera mtlb Ragini bhabi ki sare saman ander sir ki room mey hey to kuch.."

"vineet yea sab guest room mey jayega"

Vineet looked up "kya?"

then only he noticed Rajat entering aftr parking the car, Purvi was standing with her back to the door so didn't noticed him "haan tum aab madat kro inn saman o ko guest room mey shift.."

Rajat cut her with "vineet wo left side ka extra bedroom saaf krke rakha hey meine..chalo"

he picked up a bag and moved..vineet gave a look to Purvi and followed.

Soon both males got over with the shifting sat on sofa where already woken Rashi was blabbering something to her Pubbi

as soon as she saw Rajat she extended her hands with "papa book"

Rajat picked her up "aapko bhookh lagti hey?arey wah..to chalo iss petu ka kuch krte hey.."

he moves towards kitchen area when Purvi stopped with "sir mein.."

"mein banake gaya tha subha..mein ise khila deta hu tum baki khana garam kro hume bhi lunch kr lena cahiye..vineet jake haath muh dholo aur Purvi ko sab dikha bhi do"

and he moved inside with Rashi grabbed a bowl and moved to balcony..

Purvi got up with "vineet kitchen chale?"

Vineet was looking at the floor now looked up "tum khush ho?"

Purvi smiled "khushi bahut chota sa shabd hey..mein to bahut jyada content hu"

Vineet sighed and got up..

A new start..with a pure silence started..

It's already evening..and even before they realized night dawned..Rashi's continuous chat and Vineet Rashi's dhamal didn't gave the chance to pay heed to clock..

But aftr a nice dinner ordered from outside it came to all of them that its already late..

So Vineet left aftr bidding bye

Rashi moved to Rajat yawning with "papa neeni.."

Rajat nodded with "chalo aab Pubbi ko goodnight bolo"

Rashi leaned to Purvi with "gooch nighy Pubbi" and kissed on her cheek

Purvi smiled and kissed back on her cheek

Rajat turned to his room with "kuch jarurat ho to bula lena" and moved inside..

Purvi sighed and she too moved inside her room, opened a bag and brought out a box..

Opened it..a set of chura..mangulsutra and a box of vermillion..

She touched all those

"sbko yea sab uske pati se milta hey..per mein..koi baat nahi..yea sab to suhagano ka garv hote hey..inki bina to.."

she got up and locked her room door

.

.

.

Purvi was lying on bed trying to sleep but just tossing when she was startled by the rattling on the window glasses

she got down and moved to window only to find reddish

sky and raging winds..Purvi was standing there only with closed eyes when felt rain drops on her face with a thunder roll and a loud crying voice from the other room

she got up and made her way to the room

Rajat was sitting in the balcony aftr lying Rashi on bed

he was looking at the night sky searching fr any bright star..with a childlike believe that it may be his Ragini..But no clouds are too active to hide all the stars

Still his eyes are wandering in the night sky...but soon tired with thoughts he sat there with his diary turning on the light...

 **I know, I know ... you would tell me not to**

 **Cry. But losing you is like losing my all being,**

 **My life ... There is no fortune, no destiny, no**

 **Surprise to me. There is no victory or suction**

 **So important to me. There is no beauty,**

 **Striking phrase or absolute truth, but there is a moment in the universe, eternal moment**

 **In which I am the only one. That moment is**

 **When I'm with you.**

 **Even the silence I**

 **Feel, when it wraps me, becomes music**

 **When I'm with you. There is no obsession**

 **Only emotion that I dedicate to you.**

 **Nothing is like you and me together.**

 **Nothing is as good as you and me together.**

 **Everything is like you and me together. Love you ... always remember this ... till are**

 **One, my love ... till are one**

Soon he dozed off resting his head on the backrest of chair.

A splash of water touched his face and a roll of thunder made him wide awake

Even before he can grasp the situation Rashi's crying voice hit his ears

He rushed inside and picked her up

"Nahi beta kuch nai hua...ale wo to bas barish hey beta..."

Rashi wriggled in his arms with "mamamam.."

Rajat leaned her on his chest and started strolling while rubbing her back

but her voice increased with another high sound of thunder

Purvi who was standing at the door now entered with "sir mein.."

Rajat looked up but before he can respond another thunder rolled and simentenously all the lights turned off signaling power cut and scaring Rashi like anything

she started crying with all the more voice

"papa..andela..mamam..dall..andela.."

Rajat shoed her "beta abhie ajayega light aap.."

Purvi patted Rashi's back softly and Rashi forwarded her hands to Purvi with "mamam"..

In the dark not getting who it is the first thing Rashi thought is about her mother

Purvi understood it but felt a different happiness she never felt before

she too Rashi in her lap who curled closer to her burying her face in Purvi's shoulder

Rajat looked at the scene fr a second, once again a lightning flashed

the light showed him a very peaceful scene

his daughter resting her head on the shoulder of her new mother tightly clutching Purvi's kurti and another hand most of the fingers in her mouth

Purvi looked up "sir wo candle yea emergency light hey?"

Rajat nodded and moved..

Purvi waited fr another lightning flash and with its light moved to bed with Rashi on her lap

soon Rajat returned with a lightened candle

Purvi stood up with Rashi in one of her arm and took the candle with "sir mein Rashi ko apne pass sula du?"

Rajat looked around "per wo soyegi itni awaj mey..fir garmi bhi to.."

"mein sula dungi.."

Rashi to curled more to Purvi so Rajat just nodded "ek emergency lamp tha..mein dhund k de ata hu"

Purvi with care moved with Rashi to her room placed the candle on the table moved to windows closed it and started strolling with Rashi with a low murmur of some lori

Rajat fetched the emergency lamp aftr lightning another candle..and moved to Purvi's room

he stopped at the door seeing the scene

his mind travelling to past when Rashi was only of one year..same rain..same thunder..

Ragini kept strolling with Rashi whole night in the hall..next day Rajat had to leave fr a mission and he was in a bad need of sleep

Ragini took care of the whole so flawless

He may have made a noise lost in thought as Purvi looked up to him

he entered kept the emergency lamp on table, turned it on and moved out with the candle

placed the candle on the coffee table at lounge and moved to his room

he moved to the balcony and sat on the chair there

looking outside through the curtains of rain..

 **"Rajat bahar barish ho rahi hey.."**

 **"hmm"**

 **"aap yea film ki heroine ko ghurna chorenge..aur mere taraf dekhenge"**

 **Rajat sighed and closed his laptop sacrificing the film "bolo aab kya hey"**

 **Ragini smiled extra cutely "yea humari shaadi ki bad pehli barish hey.."**

 **"tum..tum kahi bhigne ki plan to.."**

 **"wow Rajat aap mujhse itna pyar krte hey..mere dil ki baat jan liya.."**

 **"yaar barish mey koi bhigta hey bhala?"**

 **"to kisme bhigta hey?"**

 **"mera mtlb.."**

 **"aap aur aapka mtlb..chaliye.."**

 **she pulled him up and tried to drag..at last Rajat surrendered and both soon reached terrace..**

 **Rajat was standing in the middle of terrace in his gym vest and track pant while Ragini was among the plants..**

 **The wet saree and wet hairs is now really taxing Rajat hard..soon he moved forward and grabbed her**

a sob came up Rajat's throat.. "mujhe maaf kr do Ragini..mein..mein har gaya..mein nahi kho sakta tha apni beti ko..wo tumhari nishani hey.."

 **MERI BAATON MEIN TERA ZIKR SADAA**

 **MERI YAAD MEIN TERI FIKR SADAA**

 **MEIN JO BHI HOON TUM HI TO HO**

 **MUJHE TUM SE MILI APNI ADAA**

"mujhe pata hey meine wada kiya tha kabhie tumhare biswas ko tutne nahi dunga per tor diya..mein nahi de skta tha Rashi ko uske nana nani ki pass,tum bhi nahi cahti hogi na yea?aab uski bina mein nahi jee paunga..per mein akela nahi kr pata sb..mujhe tumhari jarurat hey Ragini bahut jyada jarurat"

 **ARZ BHI, MERA MARZ BHI**

 **CHAIN BHI, MERA DARD BHI**

 **MERI AASHIQUI AAB TUM HI HO**

he stood by the railing looking up to the sky..the rain splashing against him..cold winds went pass touching him

"bahut tanha ho chuka hu mein..biswas kro mein nahi cahta tha yea sab..per Rashi sayed isse khush rahe ache jindegi mile..ek ma bahut jaruri hota hey bache ke liye..per mein..mein ekdam tanha ho chuka hu..mein to yea bhi nahi keh skta ki tum mujhe le jao apne pass..mein.."

he knelt down "mujhe to na thik se rona ata hey na kisiko apni baat smjha sakta hu..tum kehti thi mein darta nahi per aab mein darne laga hu Ragini..inn tanha rato se..neend na lane wali inn kali andhere se..thaq chuka hu mein.."

he sat there only resting his head on the railing hearing the raging storm

a soft but deep voice reached his ears cutting through the winds...he knew the voice..it's coming from other room..he tried to open his eyes but the voice is forcing him to close it

 **UUMMM RONA NAHI RONA**

 **UMM UMM UMM**

 **CHUP HO JA MERE SHONA**

 **UMM UMM UMMM**

 **NINDIYA RANI LAYEGI..HMM HMM**

 **PALKO PEY SAPNE SALONA..HMM HMM**

 **RONA NAHI RONA..UMM HMM UMM**

A lullaby..aftr long he felt a peace..and sleep coming to him without the sleeping pills..

Forgetting the raging storm he surrendered to sleep sitting there only

Purvi unaware of that continue humming to Rashi rocking her softly..

 **Stay tuned**

 **R and R**


	27. Khamosh dil ki tanhai

**Mistic Morning** tr r amr reaction ai chapter a pray same..tai r kichu blbo na except a thank you..

 **KMS** I'm trying dear to make Rajat overcome his grief

 **Guest** itni jaldi nahi..abhie waqt hey Rajat ko Purvi ka pyar pata chlne mey

 **Anamika** hey me too logo ki smne dikhati hu I'm not affected by anything..not bcz emotions dikhana nahi ata but I blv dikhana cahiye nahi..kiuki duniya ko apna kamjori dikhaoge na to duniya pity kregi..aur duniya ko haske dikhaoge to duniya rulane ki koshish chor degi..chalo keep smiling and let's see kab rajvi ki life mey sb thik hota

 **DSP** mere ko smajh nahi ata aap tareef krte hey yea burai..actually my sense of humor is low.. Btw thanks

 **SHZK** arey apa apne to sare scenes ginwa diya..kya aap bhi..itni taleef..gubbara ban gayi mein to?

 **Mallika** daily update ka to time nahi milta aur daily dungi to rvws bhi nahi milenge but yes I will try to update ASAP

 **Guest** Rajat ko jab Purvi ke dil ka haal pata lagega tab ki reaction janne ke liye aapko stry parna hoga,keep reading

 **Guest, RK Sweety, Harman, Guest, Sree, Shabna, Guest, Cadbury's fan, Anayaj, Guest, , Sweety, katiiy,** thank you all

 **Let's move in the chapter**

feeling sunrays Rajat fluttered his eyelids then opened it completely..

Looked around and got he was still in the balcony

sighing he got up and twisted a bit to relax the stiff muscles

then moved inside his room

he pulled his towel and was about to move to washroom but at the same moment Purvi came out of the washroom wearing a loose nighty with a wet towel wrapped around her wet hair

"tum.." Rajat retreated back a few steps

Purvi too moved back "o sir actually uss room ki washroom ka shower se paani nahi araha tha..aur tap se mtlb..mein.."

Rajat nodded his head

then moved back to pick up a shirt and formals

placed both on bed and was about to move to washroom when heard "umm sir"

"hmm"

"aap subha kya pite hey?"

Rajat turned to Purvi with a scowl

Purvi jerked her head "mera mtlb coffee yea chay.."

"coffee jyada milk aur sugar dal ke"

he stepped in washroom when again heard "sir"

Rajat turned with a bit irritated look "bolo"

"wo plumber"

"bol dunga"

Purvi nodded but continued starring at him so Rajat completely turned with a irritated voice "aur jo jo puchna hey keh lo"

Purvi immediately looked away "wo aap bureau kab jayenge?"

"tumhe bureau ka timing nahi pata?"

Purvi nodded "haan..mein"

hearing the doorbell Rajat completely moved out with "dudhwala"

Purvi sighed "mein budhu ki tarah kiu baat kr rahi thi.."

she too moved to her room to get ready

aftr giving a glance to sleeping Rashi cuddling Purvi's dupatta Purvi moved to mirror to get ready

aftr changing in a saree she stood in front of the mirror

she looked at her image fr a few seconds

then picked up the box..aftr taking a deep breath she started wearing the pride of a lady..

Rajat aftr keeping the milk vessel in kitchen moved to his room and entered to take a shower, he absent mindedly grabbed his brush and applying paste on it looked up at the mirror above washbasin

a red bindi sticked on the mirror..

Rajat touched the bindi softly..feeling a electric current passing through his body

 **"Ragini yea tum mirror ki bicho bich apne bindi wagera mat lagao yaar..cehra dekhne jao to lgta hey meine hi pehna hey"**

he in a nanosecond realized its Purvi's..she can't do this..all this belong to Ragini..Purvi can't take it no..

Automatically his voice turned rude "Purvi.."

Purvi had finished getting ready and was about to move to kitchen when heard a loud rude call "Purvi"

Purvi rushed towards Rajat's room from where the voice came

she entered with "sir kya.."

Rajat was standing at the entrance of washroom demanded as "yea kya hey"

Purvi looked confused "sir kya.."

but seeing Rajat's tough and rude glaze she followed his eyes

she has sticked a bindi on the mirror..

"sir yea to.."

Rajat now turned to her..the first thing his eyes caught, the red straight line at her hair parting..his eyes moved down..a mangalsutra..and bangles..

Purvi is wearing mangulsutra, sindur for him..what the..

Rajat felt a rage developing inside him..a storm growing inside him

Purvi didn't catch the reason so said "sir wo to bas nahate"

"kiu..aur yea sab kya hey..yaad rakhna tum yeaha serf Rashi ki ma ho..Ragini ki jagah lene ki koshish mat kro..iss kamre ki har cheez pey serf uska haq hey..woha apne cheezo ki aur khud ki liye koi space mat dhundo yea banao..aur yea sindur magalsutra..inn sab ka koi jarurat nahi..yea sab choro tum"

"sir I'm sorry mein agey se dhyan rakhungi.."

she moved inside, picked the bindi and moved out with "sorry sir..aap fresh ho jaiye"

and moved totally out of room

Rajat moved inside the room banging close the door

Purvi sighed and moved to her room

he transferred the mangulsutra inside her dress and changed the hair parting in such a way that the vermillion is no more visible

then moved to kitchen aftr patting Rashi softly

Rajat turned on the shower and the cold water flowing down his body calmed down his mind..

Realization came over

"mein Purvi pey kiu aise..wo to asehi rakh diya..aur wo sab to pehnegi hi..mein manu na manu duniya ke liye to hum p..pa..ti pat..tnni"

he clutched his fists tight "per mein kya kru ek ajeeb sa feel hota hey har pal..lagta hey mein ek dhokebaj..per ismey Purvi ki kya kasur..kasur to mera hey jo bas use istemal kiya.."

he closed his eyes trying to feel the cold water

.

.

.

Purvi was setting breakfast when Rajat came out

"aap baithiye..mein abhie laga deti hu"

she placed a cup of coffee and then started applying butter on toast

Rajat sat down looking at his cup

"wo..Purvi..Rashi wo so rahi.."

"haan..aap nasta kijiye mein jaga deti hu..aap nikelne se pehle mil lijiye"

she continued her work

Rajat cleared his throat "wo Purvi mein uss waqt..mujhe aise nahi react krna tha..mein pata nahi khud ko kyun kabu hi nahi kr pata..aisa lagta hey jaise..Purvi I'm srr"

Purvi was looking at him with a strange soft gaze now cut him with "waise sir aap aise mey desi nasta krte hey yeah yea sab?mujhe pata nahi tha to bas bana diya"

Rajat hearing her casual tone looked up..the change in her hair parting and effort to hide the mangalsutra didn't escaped his sharp eyes

he sighed and looked down biting his lips

Purvi looked at him fr few seconds then said "sir aap ki insecurity koi galti nahi hey..mein bhi hoti to asehi react krti..apne to fir bhi situation ka samna kiya..mein to (her tone lowered) vaag gayi" she made her voice normal with "aur sir aapne kuch galat bhi nahi kaha aur waise bhi aap senior hey na to no sorry"

Rajat looked up smiled a little "aab kaha senior..tum bhi to senior inspector ban gayi..wo bhi Delhi branch ki.."

"kya sir..acha apne bataya nahi deshi.."

"waise to deshi hi pasand hey per tum jo caho bana sakti ho.."

Purvi nodded then asked in a bit timid tone "wo sir aap bureau mey..mtlb kayi officers lunch late hey..to mein bhi kal se..mtlb ager aapko problem.."

Rajat looked at her

Purvi looked down, he nodded "de dena per..wo bekar mey roj taqleef ki jarurat nahi jis din waqt mile to"

"waqt nikalne se milta hey sir..chaliye aap suru kijiye..mein choti madam ko lati hu"

she served him the breakfast and moved in

Rajat looked at the breakfast, "mein koshish krunga Purvi agey se tumhare saath aisa na kru"

and started his breakfast

.

.

.

.

Rajat entered the house unlocking with his own keys, found a bhagam bhag going on..

Purvi was running behind Rashi with a cup of milkshake with "Rashi pakka yea acha wala milk hey..wo ganna wala nahi..aur aap yea pilogi to aapko fruits bhi nahi khane honge chalo chalo ajao"

"nai..mik ganni..thi..mik nai..aichm.."

"yea aichm jaisa hi hey ajao.."

but Rashi ran to other side and seeing Rajat came up to him making world's most innocent face "papa..Pubbi mik"

Rajat looked up at the culprit, now panting and then to his daughter..

Opened his shoes with leg and picked up Rashi went to Purvi and literally disposed Rashi to her with "yea mik spcl hey..pike dekho.."

Purvi didn't waste the chance and grabbed Rashi properly sat on couch

pressed the cup to her lips

Rajat moved to the drawer..kept down his gun and id..locked it and sat on another sofa

Rashi was sitting with a mouthful of milkshake not gulping it

Rajat smiled "lo muh taq to pahucha diya aap pet ka kya karogi?"

Purvi looked at Rashi and then pressed her nose

Rajat immediately came alert with "arey use.."

but Rashi already gulped the milkshake and started giggling

"Pubbi..mamam..naku..puch" and she mimicked Purvi's action still giggling..

Purvi nuzzled her and repeated the action but this time Rashi gulped before the special tactics.. "tatty..yummm"

Purvi finishing the cup picked her up "kaha tha na..per nahi..aab mamama wala puch hi krungi.."

this resulted in another giggling fit..

Purvi washed her face and left her to Rajat with "aab papa ke sath khelo Pubbi ati hey..sir aapke liye coffee yea.."

"nahi..green tea.."

Purvi nodded and was about to move when Rajat stopped "Purvi thanks..mujhe to pata bhi nahi tha Ragini kaise khialti thi kya kaise..mein Rashi ki saath khelta tha use ghumata tha aur kabhie kabar sula deta tha..aur inn dino to Tarika sab sambhal leti thi..aur Rashi bhi najane kiu jid chor chuki thi..aj bahut din bad wo thik se pehle ki tarah..thank you.."

"sir aapne hi to kaha ki mein Rashi ki ma atleast hu..aab wo haq bhi nahi denge?"

"nahi nahi mein.."

"fir beti ko sambhalne ke liye thank you.."

Rajat just smiled and Purvi moved to kitchen with "dinner mey to der hey kuch snacks bhi lati hu"

Rajat looked at her way then turned to Rashi with "Pubbi ko tang kiya?"

"nai..papa Pubbi ko na toly nai ata"

Rajat smiled "per kitna acha gana to ata hey..aap gana sun ke so jana"

"pel toly?"

Purvi came out with a plate of cookies and two cups

sat with "arey babah kal se toly bhi mil jayegi aapko.."

Rashi smiled widely and then sat on Rajat's lap busy to fulfill the whole gap for the day

...

Aftr finishing with dinner and making Rashi sleep Purvi came out of her room found Rajat working on some files sitting relaxly on floor attaching his back with sofa

Purvi intentionally made some noise in her throat

Rajat looked up "Rashi so gayi?"

"haan.."

"tum bhi so jao jake"

"aap?"

"mein (he smiled vacantly) kaam khtm kr lu fir"

"aap raat ko sote nahi na thik se?"

Rajat sighed and threw back his head on sofa "kyun?"

"tarika ne bataya aap regular sleeping pills lete hey..sir yea to thik nahi na"

"to kya thik hey..ek kabhie na khatam hone wala intejar?"

Purvi sat on floor near another sofa and looked at the piles of file "itne sare files aapke hey?"

Rajat smiled

Purvi continued "aapne Vineet ka Pankaj ka aur apna sare files le aye na?"

Rajat looked at Purvi "kaafi strong informative network hey tumhara"

then again moved back to file

Purvi sat there only

suddenly Rajat looked up "aj Rashi ko lori nahi sunaya?"

Purvi was not ready fr the question "jee? Nahi..mtlb..aj use net se ek bache ki story nikal ke suna rahi thi wo so gayi..kal se story yaad krna hey mujhe..per aap achanaq lori ka kyun puch rahe?"

"nahi bas..asehi"

he concentrated on the files..Purvi tried to start a conversation but not getting what to say sat idly..soon feeling her eyes not obeying her

"room mey jake so jao..goodnight"

it's not a casual tone but order so Purvi moved in..

Rajat sighed deeply and continued his work..today he don't need to pretend sleeping beside Rashi

Rashi is not alone..

Only he is left alone..very much alone..

 **R and R**


	28. Teri khusi pey qurban mein

**Divyansh didi** spcl thanks fr ur confusing review

 **Drizzle** yeh milk kand hey gher gher ki kahani..

 **Sayani** haan ami Bengali, we can surely b frnds..and u can call me whatever u like

 **Mistic Morning** oi milk part ta khub common..but amr hy ni bcz I love milk

 **Guest** dayareya story ke liye filal koi plot nahi ager aapke pass ho to u can share

 **Rajvi fan** I will try to include that song thank you

 **Anamika kundra, Guest, Harman, Guest, Bhumi, Guest, Sasha, Shabna, Guest, Katiiy, RK sweety, Cadbury's fan, Anamika, KMS, Guest, Sree, Anjali** thank you all

 **Let's move in the chapter**

two days passed quiet smoothly..rajvi were moving quiet naturally..not as couple but more as friends

.

.

Purvi moved to reception of the doctor's clinic and enquired something, then turned to come back but heard "Purvi.."

she turned and noticed a young girl of around her own age grinning at her

"Manju..tu? Kaisi hey?"

"mein to thik hu per tu yeaha kya..aur (her eyes travelled to Purvi's attire and the small portion of mangalsutra visible) teri shaadi..yea sab.."

before Purvi can reply they both heard "Purvi.."

Purvi turned, found Rajat calling so excused with "ek second ati hu"

she moved to Rajat who handed over Rashi to her with "ACP sir ka call hey..sayed kuch important ho mein ata hu.."

Purvi settled Rashi in her arms with "haan aur 7jan ki bad humara number hey"

Rajat just nodded and moved out with his phone

Purvi travelled back to Manju "haa tu kya keh rahi thi?"

Rashi looked at Manju curiously then got busy with Purvi's nose and then her dupatta..

Manju looked at Rashi "yea kaun hey?"

Purvi smiled "meri beti..isike vaccination ke liye aye hey..madam ko aj injection lagega umm?" she tickled Rashi softly who giggled

"teri beti..itni bari?jab dhai saal pehle humare college ka re union tha tab bhi to shadi ki bareme kuch.."

Purvi just smiled "surprise.."

Rashi patted Purvi's cheeks "Pubbi..papa.."

"papa ajayenge beta..wo dadu se hello ker rahe hey..abhie ajayenge"

"yea tujhe Pubbi.."

Purvi fr a second stopped then managed with "arey apne papa ko dekhti hey Purvi bulate hey to ise bhi yeahi.."

Manju was about to say something more, when Rajat came "Purvi tum manage kr logi?mujhe jana hoga..4case ek saath agaya to har team ki saath ek senior jaruri hey"

Purvi nodded "jee mein manage kr lungi per aap possible ho to phone on rakhna..injection ki bad Rashi roye to ekbar"

Rajat nodded "waise Rashi injection mey roti nahi..but ok.."

before Purvi can react Manju interrupted "aap jiju hey?"

Rajat frowned looking at her

Manju carried on "mein Manju..Purvi ki college ki dost..waise Purvi jiju kaafi handsome hey..tune to pehle milaya nahi aab to thik se milwa dey..jiju aap bhi cid mey hey? Purvi ke saath?mtlb aap dono ki love marriage.."

this was enough fr Rajat who patted Rashi's cheeks softly and hurried out

Manju turned to Purvi with "meine kuch galat kaha?"

Purvi just sighed "nahi bas..acha tune bataya nahi tu yeaha.."

"wo mera beta..5mahine ka..uski vaccination tha..per Purvi yea bata tu aur jiju mtlb..kuch.."

Purvi shook his head in no "nahi wo bas jyada reserved hey to.."

already the receptionist called Rashi's name so Purvi excused herself and moved in

.

.

Aftr vaccination Purvi returned back home with Rashi, they came out of the cab and found Tarika already present there

"arey Tarika tum?"

"haa..aj teen trainee aye hey lab mey sir unki saath kam krenge to meri chutti..gher mey bhi koi nahi to socha jara bhanji se mil lu"

she poked Rashi who cuddled more to Purvi "ise kya hua?"

"injection.." Purvi replied while opening the door and all moved in

aftr entering Tarika sat on a couch with "Purvi koi baat hey kya?tu udas lag rahi hey..Rajat ne kuch.."

Purvi shook her head with "nahi to..wo to asehi.."

then turned to Rashi with "aap bubu ki pass raho..mein abhie ati hu.."

"nai pappapa.."

"ha beta papa ajyenge..aap bubu ki saath khelo.."

Tarika took Rashi and Purvi moved in with "mein abhie ayi"

she moved inside

Tarika got busy with Rashi

soon Purvi returned with two cups of coffee and found Rashi already engrossed in cartoon

aftr she settled down Tarika asked "Purvi kuch hua hey,na mat kehna..tumharu cehra keh raha hey ki koi baat hey"

Purvi looked down..silent

Tarika asked again "Purvi.."

"tarika logo ke liye to aab mein ek patni hu na..Rajat sir bahar walo ki samne to.."

"kya kiya Rajat ne?"

"unhone kuch nahi kiya..actually aj clinic mey.."

she explained the whole and ended with "tarika mein yea nahi expect krti ki wo mujhe accept kr ley per logo ki samne..I don't know..actually mein kya cahti hu..aur.."

Tarika pressed her shoulder "mein Rajat se baat.."

"nahi tarika..koi aur baat kre yea sayed thik nahi rahega.."

Tarika sat silent..Purvi too sat silently then said "pata nahi Tarika meine yea safar tyar to kr liya..per kahi na kahi kamjor parti jarahi hu..kahi na kahi dil mey umide banti jarahi hey..kuch aisa pane ki tamanna..jo kabhie nahi mil sakta"

Tarika stayed silent not getting what she should say

.

.

.

Aftr finishing off with the cases working till late all the officers had moved back home leaving behind Vineet Abhijeet and Rajat

aftr looking at the watch Abhijeet stood up and stretched with "Rajat Vineet chalo aab tum dono bhi gher jao..bahut der ho gayi hey"

Rajat look up "nahi sir aaplog nikliye mein yea sab.."

"kal kr lena..aab chalo.."

Rajat sighed and got up..vineet already moved out..

Aftr moving to parking lot Abhijeet noticed Rajat looking lost "Rajat sab thik hey?tum pareshan lag rahe ho.."

"nahi sir bas..wo..mein nikalta hu"

he got in his car and started, Abhijeet was looking at his car suspiciously when heard "sir aab gher nahi jarahe.."

he turned to find Vineet standing there

"to fir?"

"sayed beach pey gaye hey..sayed gher mey kuch hua hey..acha sir mein nikalta hu..bye sir gdnt.."

Abhijeet nodded and got in his car, he moved out simentenously Vineet's bike too moved out "aab yea bhi beach hi jayega"

he drove off to home

entering inside found Tarika, Shreya and Daya was arguing over something seeing him stopped.

He didn't paid attention and sat with "tarika aj tum Purvi se milne gayi thi na..kuch hua hey kya?"

Tarika just shook her head "nahi wo bas.."

Shreya murmured but in quiet loud tone "bas jyada kuch nahi baharwalo ki samne Purvi ko koi maan taq nahi de sakta uski pati.."

Abhijeet just glanced at her once but preferred not to answer instead turned to Tarika with "yea kya tha?"

Tarika took a deep breath and explained the whole

Abhijeet nodded "to tumlogo ne kya expect kiya tha?sab itna asan hey kya?arey Rajat ek insaan hey machine nahi..(he turned to Shreya with)

Purvi ka soch galat nahi per itni bhi jaldbaji mat kro ki koi waqt hi na mile..rishto ko smbhlne ki waqt nahi dene se murjha jate hey.."

Shreya looked up "aur Purvi? usne itna sab ker liya use kuch nahi cahiye?uski jindegi barbad ho jaye..kiuki Rajat sir ko mare hue logo ki fiqar hey aur jinda.."

"fiqar mare hue logo ki nahi hey Shreya..rishto ki hey..ager ek ki jane se itni jaldi rishte khatam ho jaye to kal kisi aur ki ane se Purvi ki rishta bhi ek pal mey khtm ho jayega.."

he got up and moved inside with "tarika chai dena.."

.

.

.

Vineet moved to beach and parked his bike..moved to a well known place

yes as expected

Vineet sat down beside the silhouette

"tum yeaha kya ker rahe ho?"

"macharo ko khana khila raha hu"

Rajat sighed "vineet pls tum gher jao.."

"sir jo baat mein manunga nahi wo kyun keh rahe hey?"

Rajat kept silence

aftr a short silence Vineet asked "sir.."

"hmm.."

"aap chupa kya rahe hey?"

Rajat kept mum fr a second then said "pata nahi kya krna cahiye mujhe..per mein nahi kr paraha hu..mein nahi baant sakta apne dil ko.."

"dil baanta nahi ja sakta sir"

Rajat sighed "pata hey aj Purvi ki koi saheli..use laga mein Purvi ki pati hu"

Vineet looked at Rajat..who continued "duniya ke liye humara naam valehi jor chuka hey per mein nahi man sakta vineet..pata hey mujhe laga usipal mein kuch jabab de du..bahut mushkil se sambhala meine..per mere aise ane se Purvi ko pata nahi kitne sawal..per mein kya krta Vineet mein nahi man sakta kisi ko meri jindegi ka hissa..mera naam wajoot kisi ki saath jure..Ragini ki haq ka batwara nahi kr skta mein"

"per sir Purvi.."

"mujhe pata hey Vineet uski koi galti nahi uski jindegi barbad kr raha hu mein (his voice got irritation in it) kaha tha meine ki mat chuno apne liye yea..nahi milega kuch bhi..per nahi..jindegi bhar ke liye gam chun liya usne"

Vineet looked at Rajat "per sir usne jo kiya Rashi ke liye kiya..to aap.."

"ha Vineet uska ahsan hey mujhpey per mein nahi mana pata khud ko.."

Vineet opt fr silence in reply..both were sitting in silence when Rajat's phone rang..

He received it with a tired tone "hello"

"papa,,ghel ayo.."

Rajat smiled "ha beta papa arahe hey..aapne dinner kiya?"

"haan...kitli..papa neeni"

"haan beta papa ate hey..aap ki pass..abhie ate hey"

he cut the call and sighed "chalo Vineet..bulawa agaya.."

Vineet smiled..and got up "chaliye..aur koshish kijiye ga gher jake yea sab mat sochiyega"

Rajat just sighed..

Aftr making Rashi sleep and ending with all chores Purvi came to the lounge found Rajat staring outside the window sitting on the sofa.

He sensed Purvi coming so turned with "kuch kehna tha?"

"nahi wo bas..aap soye nahi.."

"nahi neend nahi arahi"

Purvi stood silent, Rajat turned "Purvi mein tab..pata nahi..mein yea bardash hi nahi kr pata ki Ragini ki wajut ki jagah koi.."

Purvi looked up..he was looking at his feet..

She felt a pang in her heart..

She knew even before marriage that she will only be a legal relation but still somewhere a hope is growing in her

why?

she dont know..

May be its truly said a pinch of vermillion and this simple chain of black beads changes a girl..her thought..her expectation everything..

From the moment the miss changes to Mrs. all the mindset changes..

She came back with Rajat's voice as "meine isilie kaha tha tum man chuno apne liye yea.."

Purvi decided to stop him, "sir..aapko yaad hey ek case ki dauran aapne kaha tha aapko guitar bajana ata hey.."

Rajat looked at her questiongly

"aap ki pass guitar hey?"

Rajat nodded confusingly

"aap sunayenge mujhe?"

Rajat looked up at Purvi with amazed eyes..

Who made a puppy eye "sir dost to hu na mein aapke?pls"

Rajat sighed and moved in..Purvi stood by the door..

Rajat reached fr the guitar at the top of the wardrobe and bringing it down came out..

Sat on floor but silent..

"sir?"

"pata hey Ragini ko bhi guitar sunna pasand tha..khas ker ek dhun.."

Purvi sat on floor at a distance "kaunsa?"

Rajat smiled sadly and started the chords

 **CHHOOKAR MERE MAN KO KIYA TOONE KYA**

 **ISHAARA**

 **BADLA YEH MAUSAM LAGE PYAARA JAG SAARA**

 **TU JO KAHE JEEVAN BHAR TERE LIYE MAEIN**

 **GAOON**

 **GEET TERE BOLON PE LIKHTA CHALA JAOON**

 **MERE GEETON MEIN TUJHE DHOONDE JAG SAARA**

 **CHHOOKAR MERE MAN KO**

 **AAJA TERA AANCHAL YEH PYAAR SE MAEIN BHAR**

 **DOON**

 **KHUSHIYAAN JAHAN BHAR KI TUJHKO NAZAR KAR**

 **DOON**

 **TU HI MERA JEEVAN TU HI JEENE KA SAHAARA**

 **CHHOOKAR MERE MAN KO**

Aftr ending with the playing of guitar Rajat was staring at the guitar...purvi realized she was murmuring the song all along

Purvi looked down...the dim light is helping her well to hide the tears...

She asked softly "Ragini ko soft songs pasand they?"

Rajat answered in distant voice "haa..aur wo gati bhi thi..per aksar sur bigar jata tha..mein kehta tha jor se mat gana..gadhe ajayenge..aur wo ulta mere gane ki voice ko leke chirati thi.."

Purvi remained silent..but Rajat aftr long got to open his heart so carried on "pata hey uski bahut khawish thi Rashi ko gana sikhayegi.."

and he talked about random matters related to Ragini..soon Purvi joined in..

Her favorite food, dress, color, habits, bad habits, fear, reasons to smile, hobby, time pass, choices, likes all..

Purvi started seeing Ragini through Rajat's eyes..

Rajat started sharing his heart to someone aftr long..sharing the jewels of his life..

Both unaware of the night getting darker..

But Purvi very much aware that she can take the place of best friend..but some place is still reserved..even her shadow is not allowed in the place..

But okay..he is smiling..with her..may be for someone else..

 **R and R**


	29. safar

**SHZK** ansu sambhal ke rakhiye, agey aur niklenge

 **Katiiy** jaldi ka kaam shaitan ka hota hey, pyar jld baji mey nahi hota

 **Mallika** sad kyun ho?

 **Mistic Morning, Guest, Cadbury's fan, Rajvi fan, Guest, Anamika, Guest, KMS, LoveAbhi, Anjali, RK sweety, Sree, Guest, Sasha, Divyansh, Disani** thank you all

 **Let's move in the chapter**

Few weeks passed...a new relation had started between rajvi...pure friendship...but strangely Purvi was more of a listener than saying anything...

She carefully listen everything about Ragini and tried to ignore every possible attempt to be like her...

But in case of Rashi she always try to follow Ragini's way..

That day it's a holiday fr whole team and freddy choose the day to celebrate his marriage anniversary which had been in last week

so all the team members were present at his place

Purvi Shreya and Tarika was sitting with Manisha discussing some new recipes while the males are busy with Rashi

suddenly Nikhil said "agle mahine bhi ek party hone wali hey na? Rashi ka birthday araha hey.."

Rashi was on Vineet's lap listening her name and about birthday she got excited with "biddy..balloon..tatu teddy"

Rajat smiled "lo Vineet gift ka farmaish ho gaya"

everyone laughed, Rashi feeling very offended jumped down and moved towards the ladies..

Here Manisha was about to get up with "mein sbke liye coffee lati hu baitho tum log"

Purvi stopped her with "aap baithiye mein banake lati hu"

she got up when Rashi approached them and Tarika picked her up so Purvi moved to kitchen

freddy also called fr Manisha to ask about something

Tarika picked up Rashi who asked "Pubbi?"

Shreya answered "beta aap Pubbi kiu bulate ho?"

Rashi looked confused so Shreya clarified as "aap na Pubbi ko ma .."

"pel mammaah.."

"beta mamma to hey..per Pubbi ma hey.."

Tarika scolded Shreya in low voice "Shreya kya kr rahi hey..Rajat ko yea thik nahi.."

"Tarika Rashi bachi hey ager use sikhaya na jaye to wo kabhie nahi bolegi..Purvi ko atleast Rashi ki ma banne ka haq to Rajat sir ko dena cahiye.."

she turned back to Rashi who was sitting with a pout, "aapko pata hey aapki Pubbi ma apse kitna pyar krti hey..to aap bhi to.."

Rashi did not like this at all so jerked away and started crying with "mummmma"

every head turned to her, Purvi was already coming with coffee placed the tray on table and moved to Rashi

Shreya tried to pacify Rashi with "acha acha aap ro nahi dekho.."

Purvi already reached there and picked up Rashi with "kya hua.."

"mumma ki pat thana..mummaammma"

Purvi looked at Tarika and Shreya, Rajat also came forward

Tarika said in low voice "wo Rashi ko hum keh rahe they ki Purvi ko naam se na bulake ma bulaye to"

Rajat gave a disappointed look to Tarika and then turned to Rashi who was wriggling in Purvi's arm.

Purvi was trying to soothe her but all she wanted was her mummaam

Rajat picked her up and moved out to the lawn.

Purvi turned to Shreya and Tarika with "dimaag thik hey tum dono ka?pata hey isse uss bachi pey kya effect ayega? ki uski ma kahi gayi hey aur mein unki jagah le rahi hu..wo kabhie mujhe apna nahi payegi..wo to mere aur Rajat sir mey waisa kuch nahi..warna usse bhi bacho pey bura asar parta hey..kal taq jo jo cheez wo apne mumma ko krte dekhi achanaq wo mein.."

she shook her head disappointedly "bachi hey iska mtlb yea nahi ki wo smjhti nahi..iss umar ki darr aur nafrat puri jindegi subconscious mind mey reh jata hey..aur Tarika tum to ek doctor ho tumhe to yea sab pata rehna cahiye..tum bhi.."

Tarika remained silent but Shreya interrupted "actually meine hi..mtlb mujhe laga.."

"pls Shreya mujhe kitna haq cahiye aur kitna milta hey yea mein dekh lungi..tum.."

the males were silently witnessing the whole, Vineet tried "Purvi Shreya ne itna soch ke nahi.."

but daya stopped him "nahi Vineet Shreya ko sochna cahiye tha.."

Purvi was about to say something more when a voice came from the door "Purvi.."

Rajat aftr moving out to lawn make Rashi stand on one bench and sat in front of her..

"beta kya hua?"

Rashi pouted "papa mummamma kab ayeji?"

Rajat took a deep breath "guriya meine kaha tha na aapko mumma kaam se gayi hey unn gurio ki pass jinke pass mumma papa nai hey.."

"aul nashi? nashi ko mumma tahiye"

"mumma nahi apayegi beta..aapko yaad hey mein kaam se bahar jata tha,kam khatm na kr ke ayengi mumma to unhe bahot daant paregi..aapko acha lagega?"

Rashi shook her head in no "pel nashi ko maammah ki pash jana hey..nashi ko dall lgta hey"

Rajat hold her by arm softly "aapki pass to papa hey.."

"pel papa ko toly nai ata..nashi ko mamma..teya anty ne kaya Pubbi mamma..pel nashi..mammahm" she sobbed

Rajat made her sit in his lap "beta aapki mamma busy hey aur unhone kaha papa ko toly nai ata sulana nahi ata kuch nai ata to nashi kya kregi isliye unhone Pubbi ko vej diya (his voice diminished) taki aap papa ki saath thik se reh pao..aur aapko mummah bhi mil jaye"

"Pubbi?"

Rajat smiled painfully "ha beta..aapke liye mumma ne Pubbi ko veja isliye to Shreya aunty ne kaha aap use bhi mumma bulao.."

"nai..." Rashi was stubborn just like her father

Rajat sighed "to aap unhe..umm..mummy bulao?"

"naiii"

"acha acha..aap Pubbi hi bulana..chalo aab Pubbi pareshan ho rahi hogi..chalo.."

Rashi shook her head "nai ghel..hun..ghel tana hey"

"acha chalo hum ghel tate hey"

he picked her up and moved inside

found argument going on so stopped Purvi with a call as "Purvi.." standing by the door

Purvi turned, Rajat turned to freddy with "Freddy bhabi jee aab hume nikalna hoga..hum chalte hey..kal bureu mey milte hey.."

Shreya moved forward "sir mein..I'm sorry.."

"it's okay Shreya..tumne kuch galat nahi sikhaya Rashi ko..wo to madam ki jid hi kuch jyada hey..(Purvi's eyes got teary)chalo Purvi.."

he turned to others and bidding them bye moved out..

Purvi was looking at him without blinking..aftr he left a soft smile lit her face..

Tarika softly pressed her shoulder and suddenly she blushed badly then rushed out..leaving smile on every faces

Vineet broke the trance first with "Shreya tum kuch kam ayi.."

Shreya narrowed her eyes "excuse me kya matlb hey tumhara.."

leaving them to fight others really preferred to cherish the small moment.

.

.

Aftr getting inside the car Rashi settled in Purvi's lap but was looking gloomy..

Purvi looked at Rajat who was too busy to drive.

She then turned to Rashi who was sitting with grumpy expression.

She softly pulled up her face "guriya"

Rashi looked at her with sad eyes "mummah ki yaad arahi hey?"

a cute nod, Rajat looked at them fr a second then turned back to driving

Rashi cuddled near to Purvi, who patted her back softly with "beta aapko jab mumma ki yaad aye na to aap mujse kehna..hum dono milke mummah ko chitthi likhenge.."

"titi?"

"ha letter..mumma ko hum letter denge ki unki guriya unhe kitna miss krte hey.."

Rashi smiled..

Purvi placed her in comfortable position who again asked "Pubbi?"

"ha beta.."

"teya anty.." Purvi cut her with "nahi mein serf aapki Pubbi hi hu..aap mujhe Pubbi hi bulana.."

Rashi grinned widely and placed her head on Purvi's shoulder

soon they reached home and Rajat directly made his way to his room aftr bidding Rashi cute goodnight

he closed the door and moved directly to Ragini's photo

"aab khush ho?tumhari beti ko do do ma mil gayi...per mera kya ragini?tumhare bina mere yea jindegi ek bari sunsan rasta jaise ho gayi..jiske koi manjil nahi..koi kinara nahi..iss jindegi mey saathi to mil bhi jayegi per mujhe tum cahiye.."

he sighed "pata hey Ragini aab Rashi ko leke mujhe koi darr nahi..per har pal ek ajeeb sa gussa ata hey..pata nahi kispey..aur har bar Purvi pey nikalta hu gussa..aj subha bhi.."

 **Rajat was lying on his bed half asleep when Purvi knocked his door..he just moved a bit with "hmm"**

 **Purvi entered "sir.."**

 **Rajat didnt moved..**

 **Purvi hesitated then moved near the bed "sir.."**

 **Rajat didn't open his eyes "umm.."**

 **"sir ACP sir ka call aya tha"**

 **Rajat just changed his side..**

 **Purvi bit her lips and scowled then bent to touch him..but cant..but the movement of her hands clinked her bangles..**

 **Rajat scowled in sleep**

 **Purvi looked at Rajat again and forwarded her hand..and softly touched his hairs.**

 **The soft clinging of bangles and the soft touched gave a smile on Rajat's lips..**

 **Purvi too smiled seeing that cute smile..**

 **She bent more..her mangalsutra dangled and touched the tip of Rajat's nose**

 **she again moved her hand and the bangles..**

 **Rajat opened his eyes..**

 **Purvi immediately moved back**

 **Rajat sat up "tum yeaha.."**

 **she was sweating badly "ha wo.."**

 **she twisted her palms badly..**

 **Rajat made an irritated face looking at those bangles..**

 **Purvi looked down..**

 **Rajat's eyes travelled up to her magalsutra..Purvi stepped back**

 **Rajat's mind flashed with**

Ragini Coming Out Of Washroom Bent Over Rajat Started Clinging Her Bangles...While Sweeping Her Wet Hairs On His Face Giving A Tingling Sensation...He Half Opened His Eyes And Pulled Her On Bed "Good Morning Madam Jee" And Started A New Morning With New Energy

 **Rajat gave a disgusted look to Purvi "kya kr rahi ho tum yeaha..aur meine kaha tha na tum iss kamre mey nahi ayogi..fir.."**

 **"sir wo mein bulane ayi thi.."**

 **"kiu...aise kya jarurat agayi..aur awaj nahi hey?awaj nahi laga sakti.."**

 **"sorry..sorry sir wo ACP sir ka call aya tha"**

 **Rajat just nodded..Purvi moved out..Rajat banged his hand on bed**

Rajat smiled "wo to bas mujhe bulane ayi thi..per mein..mujhse roka hi nahi jata..har pal ek natak krte rehna parta hey..Rashi ki alawa sbke samne ek mukhota orke rakhna parta hey"

he sat down on bed..

Leaning back on headrest..closing his eyes

 **Rajat came back from bureau feeling really tired and with a visible injury on his forehead with a small bandage**

 **Ragini came to lounge and found Rajat half lying on sofa..**

 **"Rajat yea kya hua..chot kaise lagi..aur"**

 **Rajat smiled "arey arey train ko brake lagao..wo bas vagte hue gir gaya tha..dressing krwa li..aab thik hu..so relax"**

 **Ragini touched his forehead softly "dard to hey hi..mein haldi dudh lati hu"**

 **"nahi baitho tum..aise haalat mey gas ki pass kam jane ko kaha na meine"**

 **"Rajat kuch nahi hua halat ko..ma banne wali hu beemar nahi hu"**

 **"ha to?aab double jimmedari na tumpey?apni aur meri ane wali guriya ki.."**

 **"aur aapki?aab jab taq mein jinda hu tabtaq to.."**

 **"firse faltu batein.."**

 **"acha acha srry.."**

Rajat smiled but came out of the trance hearing a knock

"hmmm"

"sir aap dinner.."

"tum khalo..mujhe bhookh nahi hey..neend arahi hey"

no reply came from other side..Rajat lied down sighing deeply

 **friendship is the first step of love..so now Rajat somewhere started accepting Purvi as a friend..**

 **Now slowly the relation will take turn..**

 **Rajat somehow had started giving Purvi her space and place..**

 **Now we will climb steps of their relations along with rajvi..so..**

 **Stay tuned and**

 **R and R**


	30. Tere rang mey

**Sasha** surely u can give ur suggestion..I will try to include it

 **Anamika** itni jldi space banega bhi nahi don't wrry

 **Guest, Shabna, Guest, gorgeous Purvi, Guest, Zehra, RK sweety,, Disani, Anayaj, Harman, Cadbury's fan Guest, Katiiy, KMS, Rajvi fan, Guest,** thank you all

 **Let's move in the chapter**

Purvi just finished her kitchen work and came to loungue,found Rashi busy with some puzzle..

She was about to join her when the doorbell rang, she opened the door and Rajat entered

"aap..iss waqt?"

"haa shaam ko patna jana hey..to acp sir ne gher vej diya.."

"acha hua"

"kiu?"

"wo mujhe gher ki kuch groceries wagera..sabji vaji lane jana tha..aap honge to Rashi gher mey hi"

"kya kya lana hey list bana do mein le ata hu"

"nahi aap abhie aye shaam ko bhi firse to mein hi.."

"hmm"

Rajat moved inside..Rashi noticing him jumped to him..he took her inside with "abhie papa ko fresh hona hey to guriya bed pey baith ke khelegi okay?"

Purvi smiled to herself and moved in to get ready..

Aftr she got ready and is ready with the list she knocked Rajat's room door

Rajat was having a tickle fight with Rashi looked up

"sir wo mein nikal.."

"ruko"

he left Rashi and moved to side table then came to Purvi and forwarded some money to her

"yea kya hey?"

Rajat gave a irritating look to her "ise paise kehte hey"

Purvi unintentionally smiled but controlled with "nahi mera mtlb mein iska kya karu?"

"kiu tum jo saman lane wali ho wo muft mey milne wala hey?"

"nahi per mere pass paise hey..mein.."

"aab tum housewife ho (Purvi's smiles widens, Rajat didn't notice) to apne wo dher sare paise apne unn kharcho ke liye rakho jiske liye tum paise nahi mang sakti..gher ki kharch chalane layek hu mein.."

Purvi took the money and grinned..

Rajat looked at her suspiciously so she controlled and moved with "ati hu sir"

Rajat sighed and moved back to Rashi..

.

.

.

Rajat had already bathed Rashi and made her complete her lunch..and Rashi is now not ready to sleep is now busy with her play fishing set..

Rajat was going through the in formations he will need in patna..when heard a chaos just outside his home

he tried to concentrate but as some well known voice hit his ears he moved to the front side window

he was trying to understand what's the matter when some known figure became visible and he heard "aap to ma banne ki path sikhayehi mat..khud to ma bani nahi..ek sauteli ma ..aap bacho ki valai ke bareme baat to kijiye mat aapko kya pata ma banna aur bacho ka vabishya sochna kya hey"

he moved to main door

Purvi was driving back home, she is really feeling a strange happiness in her..

She was humming to herself.

A young girl nearly hit the car all of a sudden and Purvi screeched to immediate halt

she came out of the car and found a girl of around 10 dressed in a torn frock standing up from the ground..

Purvi moved forward and helped her up "beta aap thik ho..aap yeaha.."

she looked around..she was already at her own locality..and found a woman of mid thirties with a worn out sari and another woman of late 20s..purvi had seen both of them before

the younger one is her neighbor and the older her maid..

The older one came forward "mem sahab yea meri bitiya hey..mere saath ayi thi..achanaq vagte hue sayed gari ki smne agayi hogi.."

Purvi nodded "acha..agey se khyal rakhiega..bachi hey..aj hi lag jati to.."

the woman nodded..

Purvi was about to move back to car but the girl hid herself behind Purvi

Purvi gave a confused glance then turned to the girl "beta kya hua..yea aapki ma hey na?"

the girl looked at Purvi with teary but hopeful eyes "mem sahab mujhe parna hey..amma mujhe inn ki yeaha kam pey laga degi..mujhe parna hey"

Purvi looked towards the other two women..

The girls mother came forward and pulled the girl with "bahut ker li parai aab chal.."

Purvi stopped them "ek second aap itni choti bachi ko kaam pey lagyegi?per aap to khud kaam krti ho fir.."

Purvi's neighbor interrupted "dekhiye hum kise aur kitne naukaro ko kaam pey rakhenge isse aapka koi lena dena nahi to aap kiu sawal kr rahe.."

Purvi turned to her clearly offended "aap ek parelikhe aurat hone ki bad itna nahi jante ki 14 saal se chote bacho ko kaam mey rakhna kanunan jurm hey?(then turned back to the maid) aur aap..ek ma hoke apne beti ki parne khelne ki umar ko aise khatam kr rahe hey..aj kal to govt ki yojnao mey parne ke liye betio ko kharach bhi nahi krna parta fir bhi aap.."

the maid just made a face..

Purvi turned again to the other woman noticing her pregnant "aap bhi ma banne wali ho..kal apki bache bhi iss umar mey pahuchnge..aap ek ma hoke dekh nahi parahi yea bachi.."

the women snapped back at Purvi "aap to ma banne ki path sikhayehi mat..khud to ma bani nahi..ek sauteli ma (a pinching smile came on her lips)..aap bacho ki valai ke bareme baat to..kijiye mat aapko kya pata ma banna aur bacho ki vabishya sochna kya hota hey"

a sarcastic smile came up even on the maid's lips..

Purvi just looked down trying to get hold of her emotions but the neighbor continued

"isliye hume to mamta ka farz sikhaye mat..aur yea humara gher ka mamla hey hum kise rakhe kiu rakhe kaam pey..hum jhakne gaye aapki gher mey ki Rajat jee ne ek biwi ki jate hi aapko kiu le aye..apne beti ki sauteli ma yea kaho governess bana ke?"

she stopped with a voice as "wo aapko dekhne ki jarurat bhi nahi.."

all the heads turned to the voice, Rajat came forward and stood just beside Purvi

"aur yea jo aap ma sauteli ma pey resarch kr rahi thi..utna kast bhi mat kijiye..aap jinhe sikha rahi thi unki jaise aap kabhie soch nahi payegi..ek bin ma ki parai bachi ke liye Purvi ne jo soch payi wo to aap imagine kr nahi payegi..aur sauteli ma hone ki bawjood isne jo farz ada kiya wo aap sagi ma banne ki bad bhi nahi kr payegi..aur haan agey se meri patni (Purvi looked at Rajat with a jerk) se baat krne se pehle aapne labz o pey dhyan dijiyega..ager yea aapko achese smajha rahi iska mtlb yea nahi ki aap bolti jay..ager yea bina apko smjhaye local police ko khbr krti to aapko yea kaun sagi kaun sauteli sochne ka waqt nahi milta..child labour ki jurm mey ek suhana experience ho jata..aur ex senior inspctr hone ki nate unki ek complain kaafi hoga police ko apki gher darshan kerwane ke liye.."

he turned to the maid "aur aapko bhi police chorenge nahi..aap logo ko lagta hey bache thore bare kya hogaye unhe kamai pey laga dey..sahara ho jayega..yea nahi sochte ki ager use thora aur paraya likhaya jaye to wo bare hoke sach mey achese gher chala sakti hey.."

"per sahab baitha ke khilana.."

"baitha ke mat khilyiye..larkio ke liye kaafi sari subidhaye diya gaya hey unka fayda uthaiye..kisi aurat ki apman pey hasne ki wajaye ager yea sab pata krne mey dhyan lagyegne to acha hoga..".he turned to Purvi "gher jao mein gari park kr ke ata hu.."

Purvi just nodded and moved

Rajat moved back to the car and got in..

.

.

.

Rajat ended a call and turned back to find Purvi standing by the room door

he gave a questioning glance to her

"sir wo aj jo kuch hua..aapne jaise kaha..mein..thank you sir"

"thank you ki koi jarurat nahi..meine wohi kaha jo mein feel krta hu.." Purvi smiled with teary eyes..

Rajat continued while pulling out clothes from wardrobe "tumne Rashi ke liye jo kiya yea jo kr rahi ho uske liye sach mey bahut bara dil cahiye aur wo sab nahi kr sakte..aur uss liye sach mey ahsan mand hu mein tumhara.."

Purvi's smile fainted

Rajat closed the wardrobe and picked up the towel "tum uss waqt wo kadam na uthati to mein apni beti ko kho deta..Ragini ki akhri nishani bhi chut jata mujhse..isliye thanks to mujhe tumhara krna cahiye..tumhe mera nahi" and he moved inside washroom with "mein ready hoke ata hu..nikalna hey"

Purvi stood there only..

"aapne cahe jis wajase hi kaha ho..dil se yea dimaag se apne mujhe apna patni mana..aur isse jyada khushi mujhe kisimey nahi mil sakti..apne mujhe chota sa hi sahi ek maukam diya apne jindegi mey..aur mein aab apni jagah khud bana lungi..apne pyar se..apne adhikar pane ki iss tapsya ko jarur pura karungi..aapki har khushi ko mein lauta ke hi rahungi"

 **TERE DIL MEIN REHENGE TUJHKO APNA GHER BANAYENGE**

 **TERE KHWAABON KO GHENO KI TARHA KHUD PEY SAJAYE GEIN**

"aapki jindegi mey itna rang leke ayungi yea jo feeke hue rang mey apne jeena suru kiya wo bhi rangin ho uthega..mein nahi harungi apni iss tapsya ko"

 **BINA TERE KOI DILKSH NAZARA HUM NA DEKHENGE**

 **TUMHE NA HO PASAND UNKO DOBARA HUM NA DEKHENGE**

she wiped her tears and moved out

.

.

.

Rajat was to return on that day,the auspicious day of karvacauth

Purvi was feeling excited, she don't know why but she is feeling like a teenage girl newly fallen in love

A new energy a new aura of happiness in her

aftr freeing from breakfast and kitchen chores she started with makeover of the house..

She started with her own room, changing bed sheet and curtain then moved to lounge..

Aftr changing the sofa covers and cushion covers she moved to change the room setting..

Changing the places of the indoor plants and tables then lamps she moved some photos

Her eyes caught a crystal lamp on the corner of a showcase

she pulled it out..it had some cracks..so she picked it up and disposed it in the inner shelf

some handmade photo frames and homemade soft toys

Purvi thought fr a second then placed all those in the shelf's and placed some other show pieces in the show case

aftr finishing with those she moved to Rajat's room

she stopped at the door hesitating..this room was never opened to her..

She looked around..

Then moved in..but before she can start with anything the doorbell rang..she smilingly rushed to open the door

 **next chapter will contain some rajvi moments..**

 **Stay tuned and**

 **R and R**


	31. Ibadate ishq

**Rajvi fan** thank you..Suvo saradiya rather suvo bijoya..

 **Sasha** bolo aapka request..ager mere bas mey ho to koshish jarur krenge

 **RK Sweety, Divyansh, SHZK, Disani, Guest, Pooja, Katiiy, Harman, Sree, Guest, Gorgeous Purvi, Drizzle, Shabna, Anayaj, Anamika, Bhumi, Shalu, Cadbury's fan, LoveAbhi** thank you all

 **Let's move in the chapter**

Vineet was standing at the door, "Vineet tum?"

"haa wo sir direct bureau chale gaye..kaha ek file hey unki kamre mey wo.."

"ruko le ati hu"

Purvi came back with the file and Vineet turned to leave but Purvi called as "Vineet"

"haan?"

"wo aj kab taq free ho jayenge?"

"kya kaun?"

"Rajat sir"

"roj jis time pey hote hey..kyun"

"wo aj unhe..mtlb..wo..aj karvacauth hey.."

Vineet reacted too loud "kya?"

"shhhh Rashi so rahi hey dhire..."

Vineet nodded then said "mtlb tumne vrat rakha?"

Purvi nodded..

Vineet sighed "tum..dimaag thik hey?tumhe lagta hey Rajat sir tumhara vrat pura krenge.."

Purvi looked down "pata nahi..per..Vineet ek request kru?"

"bolo"

"aj Rajat sir ko pls thore jaldi..mtlb.."

Vineet was about to say something when his phone rang "ha sir file mil gaya..haan ata hu"

he cut the call and turned to Purvi "aj daya sir aur Abhijeet sir jaldi niklenge Shreya and dr Tarika ne bhi vrat rakha hey to..mein unhi se keh dunga Rajat sir ko jldi vejne ko.."

Purvi nodded..

And Vineet left

.

.

.

Entering inside bureau Vineet looked around and found Rajat sitting on his desk completely engrossed in the computer

Vineet again looked around but stopped with a voice "Vineet kya idher udhar dekh rahe ho?"

Vineet jumped at his place and turned to Rajat "aapko kaise pata?"

"mere ankho mey prob to hey nahi side view kafi acha hey.."

"ha wo..yea raha aapka file..Abhijeet sir daya sir kaha hey?"

"cafeteria mey.."

Vineet nodded and was about to move out but Rajat stopped with "tumhe bhi gher mey khana nahi mila?"

Vineet nodded in no, "fir cafeteria kiu jarahe ho..kaam pey lago"

Vineet made a face and sat..

Shreya approached him "Purvi ne vrat rakha hey kya?"

Vineet nodded

"per Rajat sir.."

"pata nahi Purvi ne kaha bas unhe jalsi gher vej du..to mein.."

"isiliye tum cafeteria chal pare?"

"haa.."

Shreya nodded..

Soon the seniors came back and Vineet had placed forward the matter..

At the early evening ACP sir ordered Shreya Sachin Abhijeet and Freddy to move back to house, and asked Rajat as "Rajat tum bhi chalo..kya kroge..bas kuch database ka kaam hey juniors kr lenge.."

Rajat was extra quiet from the morning itself "nahi sir mein bad mey.."

Daya came forward "aj tiohar hey Rajat aj to gher jldi ja sakte ho na?"

Rajat looked at duo fr a second..

A painful smile came on his lips..

Last year he was the most impatient one

 **"sir yea case thora jaldi nahi solve ho sakta tha..aab taq to chand nikal bhi aya hoga"**

 **"haa criminals ko sochna cahiye tha hey na Rajat.."**

 **"kya sir aap bhi..Tarika bhi to intejar kr rahi hogi.."**

 **"acha to tum isliye bechain they..tumhare behen bhukhi hey isliye?"**

 **"sir aab choriye bhi..gher chale?"**

Rajat just nodded "jee sir"

without any further argument he moved out

all others exchanged glances..

Freddy voiced the question everyone was having "sir itni aram se gher jane ko taiyar ho gaye?"

Sachin nodded "sayed wo akela rehna cahte hey.."

Vineet interrupted and dropped the conversation as "kya aap log bhi..aap bhi nikliye..gher mey intejar ho raha hoga.."

.

.

.

Rajat drove directly to beach and moved to the most deserted corner

he sat on the hot sand..

"Ragini..aj karvacauth hey..yaad hey tumhe?kitna kuch celebrate kiya tha na humne?"

 **Rajat entered inside the house but stopped at the doorway only to find a big rangoli drawn there..**

 **Ragini came out of the bedroom "aap agaye? Uss side se ayiye aur jaldi fresh ho jaiye chand nikal aya hey"**

 **Rajat looked up..**

 **Ragini is wearing a green saree with golden works and border on it, her hair tied in a bun with gajra around it..a mangtika with green stones embedded in it decorating her forehead..**

 **A stone bindi..**

 **Rajat was staring at her, Ragini snapped her fingers in front of his eyes..**

 **The smell of fresh mehendi..and the clink of the bangles..**

 **"aj chand dekhne ke liye chad pey jane ki jarurat nahi.."**

 **Ragini sighed "aapko jarurat nai..mujhe hey..chaliye na.."**

 **Rajat smiled "chalo.."**

 **"arey aap fresh to.."**

 **"uhun..bahut bhookh lagi hey..chalo.."**

 **"bhookh..mtlb aapne kuch..kya Rajat aap bhi..aap kiu.."**

 **"ager tumhare vrat se mera jindegi lambi hogi to mere vrat se tumhara bhi to hoga..aur mujhe akele nahi jeena Ragini..darr lagta hey"**

 **USKO MERI SAB KHUSHIYAAN MILEY**

 **KAANTEIN MUJHE USSE KALIYAAN MILEY**

 **USSKO MERI SAB KHUSHIYAAN MILEY**

 **KAANTEIN MUJHE USSE KALIYAAN MILEY**

 **WOH YOON HI HANSTAA GAATAA RAHE.**

"kaha tha na tumse..darr lagta hey akele jeene se?fir bhi fir bhi chali gayi?kiu Ragini? nahi reh sakta mein aise..bahut khauffnaq lagta hey jindegi.."

he closed his eyes,leaning back on the rocks

Purvi made Rashi engross in TV and started with lightning around the house..aftr finishing that she sat down to make a small rangoli..

Then moved inside with Rashi to get ready

Rajat was sitting with closed eyes when felt rain drops touching his face

he didn't open his eyes.. "aj bhi barish..october ki barish..pichle saal bhi.."

 **aftr Ragini finished the ritual she forwarded the tray to Rajat who instead of picking up the water took the whole plate.**

 **"yea aap.."**

 **Rajat signaled her to keep quiet and picked up the sieve..**

 **"aap kya kr rahe hey?"**

 **Rajat gave her a glare and started with the rituals..**

 **Ragini was first shocked and then stopped him by holding Rajat's hand "rajat inn sab ko leke majaq nahi krte.."**

 **"majaq nahi kr raha..tum bina khaye ho to tumhara vrat kholna banta hey,fir mera kyun nahi?"**

 **SAARE SAHAARE HAIN NAAM KE**

 **YE HEERE MOTI KIS KAAM KE**

 **SAARE SAHAARE HAIN NAAM KE**

 **YE HEERE MOTI KIS KAAM KE**

 **JAB MAANGOON TAB MAIN**

 **MAANGOON YEHI**

 **DAATAA KO KUCHCH**

 **DENAA HO AGAR**

 **MERE PIYAA KI HO LAMBI UMAR**

 **KUCHCH BHI MUJHE HO JAAYE MAGAR**

 **MERE PIYAA KI HO LAMBI UMAR**

 **SAB MAANG LO BAS YE MAANGKAR**

 **MERE PIYAA KI HO LAMBI UMAR**

 **"per Rajat"**

 **"Ragini mujhe bhook lagi hey aab der mat kerwayo.."**

 **he completed the whole and then made her eat the sweet and opened his mouth**

 **Ragini smiled and repeated the action then was about to bent to him, but Rajat wrapped her..**

 **SABSE BADAA HAI DIN AAJ KAA**

 **YE DIN MERE SAR KE TAAJ KAA**

 **SABSE BADAA HAI DIN AAJ KAA**

 **YE DIN MERE SAR KE TAAJ KAA**

 **MAAJHI HAI WOH**

 **MERI NAAV KAA AA AA**

 **Ragini placed her head in his chest, the moon slowly went beside the clouds..**

 **Ragini went down to bring their dinner to terrace only when rain started..**

"uss bar tumne vigne nahi diya mujhe kaha october ki barish mey thand lag jati hey..aab dekho koi nahi hey rokne wala..koi nahi.."

he sighed deeply..

And remained there only feeling the big scattered rain drops until he heard his phone ringing

he opened his eyes found it's already dark..and moon light flooding as it's only two days passed new moon..

The rain had already stopped but his head aching like hell

Rajat pulled out his phone "ha Vineet"

"sir aap aab taq gher nahi gaye?"

"kyun.."

Vineet deliberately skipped the part that Purvi had called..

But answered "sir already bahut der ho chuki hey..aap.."

Rajat without replying cut the call

he returned back to his previous position when his phone rang again, without looking at the caller id he received it "Vineet mein filal tumhara bak bak sunne ki mood mey nahi hu"

"papa.."

Rajat sat straight "arey guriya aap..kya hua beta?"

"aap ghel ayo.."

"haa beta papa jayenge..aap abhie taq soye nahi..Pubbi kaha hey?"

"nai aap ghel ayo"

"acha beta hum ate hey..aap so jao.."

"nai.." Rashi sounded stubborn

Rajat sighed "acha mein ata hu"

he cut the call and got up..pressed his forehead..then moved to car

.

.

Purvi picked up Rashi "ho gaya papa se baat?aab chale sone?"

"pel papa.."

"papa ajayenge..aab taq tab aise jid kroge na to daantungi.."

Rashi made a face and comfortably lied on her lap..

Soon tired of the whole day masti Rashi moved to a deep sleep

Purvi lied her down, turned on the night lamp and moved out

she sat down on the sofa waiting fr Rajat..

Near about aftr half an hour the doorbell rang.

Purvi looked at the clock, its past 11pm

she moved and opened the door

Rajat was standing there leaning against the wall looked at Purvi and in a moment stood straight

Purvi was dressed in fiery red sari with a small pendant and churas..

He moved forward, Purvi moved inside

Rajat didn't looked at the floor and stepped directly on the rangoli

"sir wo.." Rajat followed her gaze to the rangoli

"yea kya hey.." he moved near Purvi "kya hey yea sab?"

Purvi had never heard this kind of hissing in his voice

"sir wo aj kava cauth.."

Rajat's voice was dangerously low "to? Nahi ho tum mere patni..yea sab nahi hey tumhara haq.."

"mein to.."

"shut up..just shut up.." he hold her arms too tightly "kya jatana cahti ho tum haan?patni ka haq..haan?nahi mil sakta wo tumhe smjhi tum?"

Purvi cried out "sir..ahh..aap.."

he didn't cared but pushed her back

"aur tumhi ne kaha tha na Vineet se taki wo mujhe call kre?(his grip got tighter Purvi cried out in agony) yea haq serf Ragini ka tha..smjhi tum..mere jindegi pey koi haq nahi tumhara smjhi?tum bas Rashi ki ma ho..aur utna hi raho..dobara kabhie mere patni banne ki koshish ki na to.."

 **VEERO KUDIYE KARVARA, SARV**

 **SUHAGAN KARVARA, AYE KATTI**

 **NAYA TERI NAA, KUMBH**

 **CHRAKHRA FERI NAA, AAR PAIR**

 **PAYEEN NAA, RUTHDA**

 **MANIYEN NAA, SUTHRA**

 **AJAGAYEEN NAA, VE VEERO**

 **KURIYE KARVARA, VE SARV**

 **SUHAGAN KARVARA...**

he just pushed her and turned..

"kiu Purvi..kiu kiya tumne yea sab..kiu faisla kiya shaadi ka..nahi kr skta mein tumhara koi bhi sapna pura..mere hisse ka pyar mein ker chuka hu..aab nahi bacha mujhme.."

he pointed to the thali on the centre table "yea sab aab mere liye ek dikhawa hey..duniya ke liye tum patni ho mere..mein nahi krunga aitraaz..tumhe kisiki agey..per gher mey nahi..nahi ho sakta yea sab..kiu apne jindegi ko.."

Purvi was about to move forward but felt a spin..she tried to grab something and her hand hit with the metal vase which fall down with a sound..

Rajat stopped and turned, found Purvi about to fall

he leapt and hold her in time, made her seat on the sofa and looked around whole patting her cheeks "Purvi.."

getting nothing around he picked the water from the thali only and touched it with purvi's lips "piyo yea..krti kiu hu yea sab..isse kuch nahi hota.."

 **VEERO KUDIYE KARVARA, SARV**

 **SUHAGAN KARVARA, AYE KATTI**

 **NAYA TERI NEE, KUMBH**

 **CHRAKHRA FERI BHEE, AAR PAIR**

 **PAYEEN BHEE, RUTHDA**

 **MANIYEN BHEE, SUTHRA**

 **JAGAYEEN BHEE, VE VEERO**

 **KURIYE KARVARA, VE SARV**

 **SUHAGAN KARVARA...**

Purvi drank the whole water and Rajat removed it with "aur piyogi paani?"

she nodded in no,silently looking at him..

He got up and moved to a good distance "mat kro yea sab..kuch nahi hota..wo sab kahani hey..ager hona hota to.."

he just jerked his head and moved to his room pushing back the door

Purvi kept starring at him only

Rajat entering inside his room and didn't even turn on the light but directly threw himself on the bed..

Purvi remained on the sofa in total silence, then touched her cheek and arm..

A slight bruise is visible on her arms but it's not paining..

"aapne mera vrat pura kr diya.." she smiled.. She looked around "aapne to yea bhi nahi dekha ki meine pure gher ki setting ko chnge kiya..pata nahi aap dekhte to.."

she moved to Ragini's photo "mein tumhari jagah nahi lena cahti hu Ragini, mein to bas apni jagah banani cahti hu..bas apne liye ek mukam.."

she sighed then moved to Rajat's room but stopped and moved to Rashi.. **unknown to the turn the destiny is about to take..**

 **Stay tuned and**

 **R and R**


	32. Darmiyannntere mere darmiya

guys first of all srry..mein last chap mey thnk you kehna vul gayi to aal those who eished me in the review section of chapter 30!

So now **THANK YOU**

 **Sasha** Nikhil and Purvi?teen problem hey..ek to mujhe masti type cheez likhna nai ata..i need smthng serious! 2nd i dont like the bubbly avatar of purvi as in most stories so my thinking will be dfrnt! And 3rd nikhil mey mujhe aj taq koi emotions hi nahi dikhe..how will i imagine smthng? So aap koi OS ki plot batao in dono pey..i wl write..

 **Sayani** hey..mercy?u want mercy fr purvi? Why? Why cant u let her fight fr her love?

 **Katiiy** bewakoof purvi nahi..per aap bewakufi ki baat kr rahe ho..yea pyar hey game nahi jo mar ke kerwalo..itni bhi patience na ho to pyar pane ka haq nahi hota..! Ek to rasam jabardsti nibhao to fal milta nahi aur rishto mey jo bara sa fasla ata hey wo alag.. Acha yea batao ager koi larki dukh mey hoti aur uska pati use mar ke pit ke (just as u said) kuch kerwata aap support krti?ager haan fir to aap ko kuch kehna bekar hey..per ager na to yea sochiye ki ek taraf larka larki equal ki nare aur dusre taraf aise baatein?

 **KMS** yaar u r really logically correct but pls aap na aise jabab mat diya kro..aap ek baat bologe dusra koi uska jabab dega..aise ek sinsila suru hoga..yea thik nahi..i knw u r nt wrong and u r hurt. To aise mey na aap jo kehna caho bina kisi ki naam liye mujhse kaho..mein jarur smjhungi aur baat pahuchane ki bhi koshish krungi?ok?

 **Rajvi Fan** pronam?aire buri buri lagche nijeke..but fine..! Suvo bijoya..anek ashirbad and virtual kolakuli..

 **LoveAbhi, Guest, Anamika, Guest, Parijat, Guest, Harman, Guest, Soni, Guest, Anayaj, Sree, Cadbury's Fan, SHZK** thank you

 **SUVO BIJOYA..**

 **HAPPY DUSHERA..**

 **i hope sabki puja/navratri bahut achi beeti ho**...

 **Let's move in the chapter**

Purvi was sitting on the chair beside Rashi's bed lost in some unknown thoughts wondering in her mind

aftr about an hour she came back to present "sir ne to kuch khaya nahi hoga..per puchne jau to..gussa hi krenge..hone do.."

she moved to Rajat's room but stopped at the room door only..

Then softly knocked at the door but no answer "sir.."

but still everything was quiet, Purvi softly pushed open the door and switched on the light

Rajat didn't stir, so Purvi moved forward, stood just beside the bed "sir.."

but getting no response Purvi bent down and touched his arm but immediately moved back her hand "sir ko to kaafi tej bukhar..per tab to..sayed sir ne khud dhyan hi nahi diya hoga.."

she was about to move to kitchen but heard "mamamam" from the other room

so she changed her way to Rashi's room

Rashi was sitting on the bed at the verge of crying, looking around..

Purvi moved to her and picked her up "kya hua beta?bura sapna aya meli guliya ko?"

Rashi hugged her tightly "papa ki pat tana hey"

"per beta papa so rahe hey.."

"nai papa.."

"acha chalo.."

she moved to Rajat's room with Rashi

Rashi moved to Rajat..and then cuddled in purvi's lap

Purvi was about to move out but Rashi hugged her tight "nai papa.."

Purvi nodded..and laid Rashi beside Rajat, she sat on the other side of bed and started patting Rashi..

Rashi was restless, Purvi got the matter that her bangles were hurting Rashi

so she removed those and kept on the side table and bent to Rashi "beta aab ankhe bandh..."

"kisu.."

Purvi smiled and kissed on her cheek, as Rashi's habit she rubbed the cheek on bed sheet..

Soon Rashi moved to sleep, Purvi was about to get up but noticed something in Rashi's grip, she tried to open it..but Rashi stirred so Purvi dropped the idea aftr getting that the thing Rashi is holding is purvi's hairclip

she got up and moved to Rajat..his fever should be treated..

She thought fr a moment then moved to kitchen

soon came back with thermometer and iced water

noticed Rajat changing side..

"aise to Rashi uth jayegi..use uss room mey sula ke ati hu.."

she picked up Rashi and moved to her room not noticing that Rashi had dropped her hairclip on bed and also wiped the lipstick mark on bed..

Soon Purvi came back and sat beside Rajat and started with checking the temperature

seeing it quiet high she got busy in applying wet strips on his head

.

.

.

Rajat stirred a bit in his sleep..Purvi who had dozed off with her head on his chest sat up

she touched Rajat's forehead..now he is sweating..

She opened first two buttons of his shirt and removed the quilt..

She was about to get up but felt a tug..

She turned back..a small smile crept on her lips

Rajat was holding her pallu still in sleep

Purvi moved back and bent to him then softly removed the pallu from his grip and forwarded her hand to touch him, but stopped

her eyes travelled around the room

the wedding picture of Ragini and Rajat

various pictures of Ragini on the left wall

and Rajat's photo on right wall

a life size couple photo on another wall.

She moved out of the room silently and moved to Rashi, lied beside her to spend the remaining night sleepless

.

.

Sunrays flowed in the room making Rajat flicker his eyes

he raised his hand to his head feeling a light pain

then opened his eyes but closed it at the next moment

then turned to his side and opened his eyes

the first thing that caught his attention is the mark of lipstick..

He sat up with a jerk and then noticed the open bottoms of his shirt..and a bindi sticked near his chest pocket

he looked around..bangles on side table, hairclip near the pillow..by the evident of the bedsheet on the other side of bed its evident someone was there

"yea sab..kal kya hua tha..mein jab room mey aya..bukhar sa tha..fir mein so gaya..fir kya hua..yea sab to Purvi ka..per wo yeaha..kya hua humare bich?yea bindi..lipstick..hair clip..yea sab kaise.."

he stood up hurriedly..

And looked around..

Some things are changed..

Ragini's make up box no more on the dressing table..the box full of bangles is also not in vicinity..

"kahi Purvi ki saath..per mein sayed bukhar mey hosh mey nahi tha per Purvi ko to hosh tha fir kaise.."

he jerked his head but that uncanny feelings didn't leave him "kahi Purvi ko yea to nahi laga ki meine use haq..kahi isliye to iss room ki sari setting wagera usne.."

he hurriedly moved out..

Purvi was trying to feed Rashi her breakfast by telling nonsense stories when Rajat reached there

Purvi looked up "aap.."

Rajat directly came to point "wo kal raat jo hua.."

Purvi looked down "koi baat nahi sir aap ka haq.."

Rajat didn't think of anything else but just moved inside his room

Purvi confusingly looked at his way "meine galat kya kaha..sir ne kal karva cauth leke danta to wo unka..ager unhe kuch bura lage to wo to mujhe wo keh hi sakte hey..ismey.."

her thoughts stopped as Rashi patted her arms..

She got busy with Rashi again

.

.

Rajat entered inside his room..

"meine dhoka diya Ragini ko..serf Ragini ko nahi Purvi ko bhi..mujhse itni bari galti..nahi gunah..kaise..mein.."

he punched hardly on the wall and sat on the bed..

He don't know fr how long he was sitting like that when Purvi knocked the door

he looked up

"sir aap abhie taq fresh nahi hue, breakfast.."

Rajat stood up "mujhe bhookh nahi mein bureau ke liye ready ho jata hu"

"per sir aapko kal bukhar.."

"ha to?ek bukhar se gher mey baith jau?aur koi kaam dhaam nahi hey?"

"sir mein to bas aapki.."

"kya meri haan..aur yea yea room ka sab changes kis se puch ke layi tum..kya smjh liya iss room mey tumhara haq ho gaya?"

Purvi was looking at him with utter shock not getting why and what made Rajat give this reaction..

Rajat moved to shelf and pulled out all the stuffs Purvi had kept inside

Purvi found back her voice "sir wo sare make up ki saman to use nahi hote they..Rashi wo sab leke khelti hey isliye..aur wo glass ki cheez a ager tute to chot.."

Rajat stopped..kept back those things and moved to washroom

Purvi sighed "sir itne ukhre kiu hey..Rashi se bhi baat nahi ki" she moved out still confused..

Rajat moved out aftr getting ready directly to bureau..

He was totally in harsh mood the whole day..with no reason he was angry

even he was not in a polite mood with seniors

during lunch hours Rajat was in bureau busy with files..trying hard to concentrate

Vineet came near his desk "sir aap lunch krne nahi jayenge?"

"nahi"

"per sir kaafi der ho gayi..aur yea files bhi itne important to nahi hey to aap.."

Rajat turned to Vineet with "aab tum mujhe smjhaoge mujhe kya krna hey kya nahi.."

"sir mein to.."

"kya?aab tum bhi bolo.."

Vineet just sighed "sir kal Purvi se koi baat.."

Rajat looked away "pata nahi.."

Vineet moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder..but immediately stepped back "sir aap ko to bukhar hey.."

Rajat sighed "kuch nahi bas..thora sa"

Vineet pulled another chair "sir kya hua..aap bataiye to.."

Rajat made a firm face "kaha na koi baat nahi..jao lunch kr k ayo.."

"per sir.."

"kaha na meine.."

Vineet made a face and moved, he decided to talk with Shreya about this

but Shreya had moved earlier for some case

during evening he tried once more, its tie fr officers to move back home but Rajat was not interested Vineet moved to his desk "sir aap gher nahi jayenge?"

"kyun?"

"chaliye na mein bhi chlta hu..Purvi bahut acha paneer ki pakore banate hey..khyenge to pyar ho jayega"

Rajat gave astern look so Vineet crcted as "pakore se..aur mein Rashi se bhi kafi din se mila nahi..to.."

"koi jarurat nahi hey..aur waise bhi bahut ahsan le chuka hu mein aab jarurat nhi.."

"jee?"

"kuch nahi…tumhare gher mey koi kaam nahi hey"

Vineet clearly understood the matter is serious…he must know what the matter..isbut Rajat is in worst mood

so Vineet postponed the idea fr two days as he had to move to Bangalore next day

Rajat came back home late, Rashi and Purvi was busy in pakram-pakrai..

Rashi came rushing to him "papa aap bhi keloge?"

Rajat's mind was pre occupied

"mein kya kya soch raha hu..ajeeb logics soch raha hu..aisa kuch nahi ho sakta..Purvi kabhie aisa kuch nahi allow kregi..aur mein Ragini ko dhoka..fir wo sab woha kaise..puchu Purvi se?nahi wo kya sochegi.."

he was lost in all those when felt small hands wrapping his leg "papa..talo na kelte"

"haan..nahi..aap khelo..mujhe kaam hey..mein.."

he moved to his own room..

Spending days in a shell of discomfort unable to think logically..unable to shed the feelings

 **Stay tuned and**

 **R and R**


	33. Sajda kru mein

**Sasha** dear mujhe light cheez likhna nai ata so pls think of some plot..I will write

 **Guest** itni jldi to nai per regular update ki try krti hu dear, kal krne wali thi update but gher mey laxmi puja thi to I was late.

 **Katiiy** yaar mujhe aapki rvw ki ek bhi line smjh nai aya bt I got that u r angry..sholly..sit up kru kya?

 **Rajvi fan** acha r buri buri vblm na boro boro vblm! Happy? R profile pic? Na ki story cover er pic ta blchs? Stry cover hle ota Rajat Purvi Rashi and Ragini..

 **Guest** hmm good guess! now dekhte hey sahi hey yea galat

 **KMS** its ok..koi baat nai bas agey se dhyan rakhio..chalo now let's c misunderstanding clear kaise hoti hey

 **SHZK** hehe huggy mil gayi! Pakore ki recipe vej du?

 **Sayani** Rajat jodi jukti die vebe Purvi er sthe bhv kra strt kre then Purvi kndn or vlbsha pbena..just respect pbe! Karan vlbshar prthm byapar hche jkhane bina vebe cntrl hin vbe mon er batha bla jay jhal jhara jay..kono lukochapa vbna jukti thake na.. R patience er sthe rkjon k sei dukher jyga ta vrbr time dte hy..jdn sei gha ta vre jay sedin natun din er suru hy..tar agei jodi tumi khusi er dabi kro tbe hyto r raag na soite hte pare! Bt vlobasha noy.. So apekha kr

 **RK Sweety, Guest, Bhumi, Guest, Parijat, Guest, Gorgeous Purvi, Guest, Sree, Mistic Morning, Cadbury's fan, LoveAbhi, Anamika, Anayaj, Guest, Soni** thank you

 **Let's move in the chapter**

From that day Rajat was at the peak of irritation

he even shouted on Rashi fr no reasons..

Rashi had gone to market with Purvi on the way had seen the ground near their locality is all set fr mela

aftr getting all information from Purvi Rashi decided it's a must visit place

so that day as soon as Rajat came back home Rashi ran up to him with "papa..mela..talo talo.."

Rajat gave a confused look to her so Purvi came forward with "wo smne jo ground hey na woha mela laga hey Rashi tab se jid kr rahi hey use woha jana hey..to.."

Rajat didn't looked up at Purvi but nodded and turned to Rashi with "beta aj papa thaq gaye hey kal hum aur aap mela mey jayenge.."

"nai abie..aul Pubbi.."

Rajat's voice raised "beta kaha na abhie papa thaq gaye..kal jayenge.."

Rashi made a sad face with "aul Pubbi"

Rajat stopped fr a second then said "nahi Purvi ko dstrb krne ki jarurat nai papa le jayenge aapko.."

Purvi was about to say something but Rashi was much more stubborn "nai..Pubbi papa nashi..mela.."

Rajat tried to control his voice "Rashi jid nahi krte.."

"nai Pubbi nashi papa etsaath mel..aull"

"kaha na nahi..ek bar mey baat smjh nahi ati.." Rajat's voice was enough to scare Rashi who moved to Purvi..Rajat didn't cared but continued "jiddi banti jarahi ho..mana kiya to sunai nahi deta?"

Rashi was already pouting now tears started rolling down..Rajat turned to move to his room

Purvi picked up Rashi "sir Rashi ne aisa bhi kya keh diya..thik hey aap aj tired hey nahi ja sakte kal chale jate hum.."

"jaruri nahi ki uski har baat mani jaye..aur waise bhi tumne already kaafi kuch kr diya uske liye aur jarurat nahi hey.."

his cold tone signaled Purvi that there is no scope to argue..he moved to his room but stopped at the room door "kal se mere liye lunch banane ki jarurat nahi hey..tum Rashi ki ma ho utne taq hi raho..mein aur ahsan ki tale nahi ana cahta.."

he moved inside leaving stunned Purvi behind..

Purvi kept looking at his way "sir ko achanaq kya..kahi..unhe mere vrat rakhne se yea to nahi laga ki mein jabardasti Ragini ki jagah..per mein wo nahi cahti thi..mein to bas apna dharm.."

she stopped "dharm?kaisa dharm?patni mana kab unhone mujhe jo dharm..per mein to pati manti hu na..per sir ko yea.."

she took a deep breath "nahi mein kuch nahi bataungi sir ko..ager waqt kabhie aisa aye ki sir mera pyar smjh jaye to thik hey..warna..mein kabhie apne dil ki baat sir ko nahi bataungi"

she sighed and turned to Rashi

"Rashi ko mele mey jana hey na?papa aur Pubbi ki saath?"

"nai papa ganne..nashi aul Pubbi"

Purvi smiled "beta papa pareshan hey sayed ganne nai.."

"nai nai ganne..nashi ko pup pup kiya.."

"acha chalo hum kal papa ko pup pup kr denge"

she moved inside her room with Rashi

Rajat lied down on his bed still fighting with himself

"mein Rashi pey kyun varak gaya uski kya galti..Purvi ki bhi to galti nahi..mein..meine hi to..serf Ragini ko nahi Rashi ko bhi thaga hey meine.."

he sat up again "kahi mein galat to nahi..haan sayed Purvi ki churiya pehle se woha thi jab usne gher saaf kiya..per wo mark..wo hair clip..bindi.."

he punched hardly on his bed and lied down

two days passed..

Rajat spend most of his time in bureau..if he was forced to move back home he drove to beach..coming back home late to ensure he will not face Purvi..

Rashi was now really angry..but is not getting time to do jid..because Rajat moves out very early at morning and come back very late

Purvi easily got that somehow Rajat is trying to hide himself, she daily waits fr him..but when Rajat came back she doesn't go in front of him giving him what he nodded

that day also Rajat came inside his house and was about to move to his own room when heard some voices from purvi's room

he stopped..hearing

"nahi Shreya tu galat samjh rahi hey, sir unn admio mey nahi hey jo jan bjhke aurato ki ijjat na kre unhe juto ki nok pey rakhe.."

she stopped to hear something then again started "ha shreya unhone nahi diya mujhe koi haq..per unhone mera vrat pura kiya..serf vrat ki hisab se nahi..apne care se..mere care krte hey isliye pani pilaya unhone mujhe..riti riwaj ki khatir nahi.."

Rajat sighed "Purvi kiu rakha tumne mere liye vrat..meine to tumhare man ka bhi ijjat nahi rakha"

"shreya mujhe apne haq ke liye larna ata hey..ager jarurat pre to mein khud keh sakti hu ki mujhe yea bardash nahi..tum jo mujhe sikha rahi ho uski jarurat nahi"

Rajat was about to move when heard

"kya use kiya unhone?aj taq chuya taq nahi mujhe..shaadi ka faisla meine kiya tha..mere life mey koi interfare nahi kiya unhone..bas apne jindegi mey wo jagah nahi diya..aur wo dena itna asan nahi..aab taq unka jakham nahi bhara, mein use kuredna nahi cahti.."

Rajat looked at the room with a jerk..he was really looking shocked

his ears buzzed with **aj taq chuya taq nahi mujhe**

he took weak steps back to his room

"meine yea sab kya soch liya..kyun..meine khud ko dhokebaj mana..aur Purvi ko.."

he sat on the bed feeling his anger instead of decreasing is increasing..

He closed his eyes trying to control the anger when heard a knock

he looked up scowling

Purvi was standing there

he looked away unable to meet her gaze

"sir do din bad Rashi ka birthday hey"

Rajat didn't answer so she continued "mein soch rahi thi ager gher mey ek choti si party type kuch.."

Rajat sighed "jaisa tumhe thik lage kro"

Purvi smiled "nahi akhir mein serf Rashi ki ma hu..iss gher ka koi thori hu.."

Rajat didn't looked up or answered

Purvi sighed "mera mtlb..wo nahi tha..aap uss din chutti lenge na?"

he just nodded..

"mein aur Rashi kal shaam ko bajar jayenge..party ki saman lana hey..Rashi ki new dress bhi..aap ko waqt milega?"

"nahi kal DCP sir ayenge..mein Vineet ko.."

"nahi mein manage kr lungi..kal hi lautega Vineet use rest krne dijiye..parso bahut kaam hey"

Rajat didn't answered

Purvi turned to move out

Rajat called "Purvi.."

"jee"

"wo mein..inn dino..mein.." he didn't get what to say so took a deep breath still hiding his eyes "Rashi so gayi?"

"raat ki 12 baje ek bachi ko kya krna cahiye?"

Rajat looked up..from

the day of their marriage and even before Purvi never gave such sarcastic replies..even aftr marriage he treated Purvi so badly she never replied

it's nt that he always thought Purvi shouldn't reply but getting this type of tough reply was something new..his eyes must be having the question as Purvi continued

"aapko to uske liye waqt milta nahi..kitni der taq jagti rahe wo bachi..aap ne soch liya bin ma ki bari ho sakti hey to bina papa ke pyar ki bhi ho hi jayegi hey na?"

Rajat looked down

Purvi just sighed "kal ager apko waqt mil jaye bureau se pehle to mil lijiyega..bahut naraj hey waise.."

she turned but stopped hearing "wo mein aab mtlb..mein.."

"de jati hu.."

and Purvi moved out

soon came back with sleeping Rashi and lied her down on the bed

"uss din jab aapko bukhar tha Rashi aap ki pass soyi thi (Rajat sighed deeply..now the mystery is solved) tab se to aapne usse..sir mujhe nahi pata aap kis baat se tensed hey puchungi bhi nahi (her voice lowered) haq jo nahi hey (took a pause then moved to a nrml but calm voice) per aap kisi pareshani mey itna mat khoyiye ki iss masum ka khyal na aye..iska ek lauta rishta aapse hey..mein kanunan to ma hu per aapki bina Rashi ki saga rishta nahi hey"

she turned

Rajat softly said "kal apne liye bhi kuch..kharid lena.."

Purvi gave him a questioning look

"Rashi ko acha lagega"

Purvi moved out..feeling all her anger somewhere disappearing

Rajat himself didn't understand why he said so..Rashi will not think about purvi's dress is new or old..then?

He is feeling happy..is it because he got free of his guilt or something else?

He is feeling the respect fr Purvi increasing.. Is it because she cares so much about rashi?or something else?

He jerked his head to get rid of all those thoughts and turned to Rashi..placed a soft kiss on her forehead and move to freshen up.

.

.

.

Rashi was changing her sides in sleep when felt soft tickle near her belly

she yawned with "Pubbi.."

Rajat bent down and rubbed his nose on her stomach

Rashi giggled and opened her eyes..

"ppapa.."

Rajat picked her up "good morning meri guliya.."

"nai..katti"

"ale katti kyun?papa ne pup kiya isliye.."

Rashi nodded..

Rajat made her sit on bed and hold his ears "lo aab papa ki sholly?"

"nai..tit up.."

"tit up?yea kaha se sikh liya tune?"

"Pubbi tit up ktti..pup ki bad.."

"hey bhagwan..bigar ke rakh diya tere Pubbi ne"

Rashi understood her papa is saying something bad about Pubbi so gave a light slap with "Pubbi ko pup nai.."

Rajat smiled and picked her up and moved to lounge

Purvi was sitting on the dining chair chopping vegetables

Rashi called her "Pubbi.."

Pubbi looked up and seeing her got up and came forward "good morning guriya rani.."

Rashi bent and kissed her cheeks then kissed Rajat..

"aab aap bhi Pubbi ko kissi do..mnning kissi"

Rajat looked at Purvi with a jerk

Purvi looked down..feeling hot and blushing badly

Rajat don't know why but he is not feeling angry..he just jerked his head "nai beta bare log kissi nai krte"

Purvi controlled her feelings and picked Rashi with "chalo aap brusy brushy kr lo..papa ko bhi kaho fresh ho jane ko"

Rajat nodded, Rashi giggled "pata hey papa ko tit up nai ata.."

Purvi smiled "aap ki papa aapki tarah sararati nai they..chalo aab"

aftr freshening up of both father and daughter Purvi settled them to breakfast..

Rajat looked up to Purvi, she is still looking down unable to meet his eyes

Rajat too felt different so looked away "wo aj kab nikal rahi ho.."

"jee lunch ki bad"

"hmm..wo kuch jarurat ho to.."

he stopped as Rashi jumped from the chair and ran as the landline rang

Purvi too got up "Rashi ahista beta.."

Rajat forwarded his hand and grabbed her..Purvi too was about to grab Rashi but lost her balance and fall on Rajat's chest..

Rajat was grabbing Rashi with one hand, with other hand wrapped Purvi

 **PYAR KA PEHLA**

 **ISHQ KA DUJA**

 **AUR MOHABBAT KA TEESRA**

 **LABZ ADHA HOTA HEY**

 **HO LABZ ADHA HOTA HEY**

 **KOI TO KOI TO...YEA BATAYE**

 **YEA PYAR KYUN HOTA HEY**

 **KOI TO KOI TO...YEA BATAYE**

 **YEA PYAR KYUN HOTA HEY**

 **YEA ISHQ TO EK IBADAT HEY..**

 **HAYE...YEA ISHQ TO EK IBADAT HEY...**

Purvi looked up at Rajat..Rajat was already looking at her..

Purvi looked down

Rashi was looking at both of them confusingly..

Purvi stabilized herself..Rajat left her "mein nikalta hu"

and hurriedly moved out

.

.

.

Aftr lunch Purvi moved with Rashi to the mall, spending about 70 minutes in there buying things and then having ice-cream Purvi moved to play area with Rashi "beta aap abhie kuch der yeaha khelo..mein apni ek dress leke ati hu.."

"nai mein talu?"

"nai beta mein to trial dungi (Rashi looked confused) aap ne apne dress pehenke dekha na?mein bhi dekhungi tab aap kaha rahogi aap?aap yeaha khelo..dekho car hey..plane hey..chalo"

she moved to the attendants of the play area and aftr formalities she left from there

aftr nearly fifteen minutes Purvi came back to fetch Rashi but **got the biggest shock of her life**

 **Stay tuned and**

 **R and R**


	34. Shikwa kismat se

**Guest** wo language Bengali tha, it's commonly used in west Bengal and Bangladesh

 **Guest** ager Ragini wapas apati to mujhe bahut khushi hoti..bt wo nahi ho sakta na ;( so twist kuch aur hey

 **Rajvifan** lets c quo gulor ans paoa jay kina

 **Sayani** amr light hearted jinish likhte prte vallge na, so kichu kharap to hbei

 **Cadbury's fan, Disani, Sree, Katiiy, Anayaj, Mallika, Anjali, Harman, Guest, LoveAbhi, Soni, KMS, SHZK, RK Sweety, Harshit, Sasha, Mistic Morning, Guest** thank you

 **Let's move in the chapter**

aftr nearly fifteen minutes Purvi came back to fetch Rashi, she reached the play section and moved to the toddler zone, but Rashi is no where there...

She moved to the other play areas but still Rashi is no where

a fear started creeping her mind...she huriedly moved to the guard and showed him the entry card of Rashi with "bhaisaab yeaha mein apni beti ko chor k gayi thi...wo mil nahi rahi..."

"kya keh rahi hey madam..sayed main play zone mey chali gayi hogi aap dekh.."

"meine sab dekh liya wo nahi hey..yea (she pulled out her phone and showed Rashi's photo) yea hey meri beti aap logo ne ise..."

"yea to kafi choti hey..yea kaha jayegi madam..sayed ander hi kahi hogi..aap rukiye hum dekhte hey"

both the guards moved inside

Purvi rushed to the attendants of play zone..but the result is same..

Even the guards came back empty handed..

Seeing the chaos already the manager and some other employs of the mall had reached there..hearing details most of them insisted that the kid must be nearby..

But Purvi was not in a mood to waste any more time, she dialed a number

Rajat was sitting in his desk going through three files simentenously grumbling under his teeth about the huge amount of work..while sipping coffee

others also are busy in their desk maintaining a calm environment when Rajat's phone rang..

Rajat picked up the call while taking a large sip..not noticing the caller id

Before even he can say hello, the voice from other side initiated "hello Rajat.. (Rajat sat straight recognizing the voice and noticing the sir missing) Rashi kho gayi..wo mil nahi rahi hey..wo kahi kho gayi hey..aap"

Rajat stood up with a jerk making half of the coffee spill on the table and all others look at him

"kho gayi matlab..kaha kho gayi?"

"mujhe nahi pata..wo mujhe kahi mil nahi rahi..meine bahut koshish.."

Rajat can't help his voice turning rash "kya mtlb mil nahi rahi hey..kaha ho tum dono?"

"infinite mall..play zone mey aur.."

Rajat cut the call without giving chance to complete the sentence

he was about to march out when ACP sir was coming in

he stopped Rajat with "kya hua Rajat itni tension mey kaha.."

"sir Purvi ka call aya tha..wo aur Rashi infinite mall gaye they..aab keh rahi hey Rashi mil nahi rahi..kuch samjh nahi araha hey to mein.."

ACP sir nodded "Daya tum bhi Rajat ki saath jao aur ager koi baat ho to hume inform kr dena.."

Daya nodded and both moved out..

.

.

.

Purvi sat down on the couch present just beside the play zone looking devastated..

She remembers Rashi not ready to stay back here but she forced..

She closed her eyes..

 **Ragini is standing just in front of her "kyun Purvi..kyun nahi socha tumne aab meri beti ka kya hoga..ager use kuch ho gaya to?" she came forward and shakes Purvi "bolo na Purvi kyun kho diya tumne meri bachi ko?"**

Purvi open her eyes feeling someone shaking her, Rajat and Daya was standing in front of her

she stood up hurriedly.. "wo.. Rashi.."

Rajat's facial expression was too tough to face so Purvi looked down

Daya asked calmly "Purvi puri baat batao"

Purvi explained the whole and made them meet with the guard and attendant..

Aftr basic question nothing fruitful came up..

Daya already informed bureau..and Shreya Nikhil and freddy had reached the spot

Daya ordered Nikhil to search the whole play zone fr any kind of clue and freddy to move to each and every guard of the mall with Rashi's photo for any clue

he himself moved to check the CCTV footage of the exit entry and the third floor of the mall where the play zone is

during the whole Rajat was extra silent..now he was about to move, Purvi called "Rashi mil to.."

Rajat gave her a burning glance "tumhe kya? Ek bachi nahi sambhali ja sakti tumse?use leke shopping mey problem ho rahi thi to keh deti na..use Manisha bhabi ki pass rakh ata..isse safe rehti wo.."

Purvi tried in meek voice "mein..wo.."

Rajat's voice dropped "sahi bhi hey...tumhari apni beti hoti to tumhe khyal ata.." and he moved to all the employees of third floor

Shreya was busy with all other kids in the play zone to know if they had noticed something, glanced at Purvi aftr storming out of Rajat, sighed but carried on with investigation..

Purvi leaned back on the nearby pillar..

 **sauteli ma..**

 **Ma hona aap nahi smjhegi**

 **apni beti hoti to samjh ata..**

she was standing there only lost in thoughts..

When felt a soft touch on her shoulder

she turned to find Shreya and others present there except Rajat..

"kk..kuch.. pata..chala?"

Daya sighed "toddler zone ka ek staff subha aya tha..per Rashi ki gayeb hone ki time se hi half day leave lekar nikal gaya"

Shreya added "baki bacho ka kehna hey Rashi ek bar slide mey charne ki bad se hi bahar jana cahti thi..to wo tumhari rah dekhte hue piche ki taraf chali gayi..jaha teddy bear ki dress mey wohi staff tha..fir unlogo ne kuch notice nahi kiya"

Freddy nodded "aur uss staff ko bahar jate dekha gaya hey..per Rashi ko nahi.."

Nikhil interrupted "per jo siriya hey saman lane aur bahar jane ki..wo siri cctv ki coverage se bahar hey"

Purvi looked around "to aab?"

Shreya pressed purvi's shoulder "already Vineet aur Pankaj wo staff Shagnik ke gher ke liye nikal gaye hey..uska phone off araha..tracker pey dal diya gaya on hote hi pata chalega"

Purvi nodded but her eyes were searching something

freddy noticed it "Rajat sir uss saman lane jane wale siri ko ek bar firse check kr rahe hey"

then only Rajat came back, it's clear from his expression that all his efforts had gone fruitless

Daya patted his back "Rajat kuch nahi hoga Rashi ko..sab thik hoga..chalo bureau chlte hey"

Shreya turned to Purvi "tum bhi chalo"

they all moved out leaving Nikhil behind

Rajat was seating on the passenger seat beside Daya and freddy with Shreya and Purvi in the back seat

aftr covering short distance Purvi broke the silence "ager mein Rashi ko woha nahi chorti to.."

Rajat turned to her and replied in stern and harsh tone "chor to diya na tum ne meri bachi ko...aab kyun.."

Purvi tightly clutched shreya's hand in pain who glanced at Rajat and opened his mouth to say something but Daya signaled her to stop

Soon they reached back bureau in silence

all the officers were busy reporting details to acp sir.

Rajat was sitting at his desk silently looking at his computer screen..he is feeling suffocated inside..

He got up and moved out to the corridor

purvi was sitting in the corner of the room looked up..saw him going closed her eyes tightly

vineet got up from his desk and moved out

rajat was standing leaning against the railing looking down

vineet stood beside him silently, rajat sensing his present didnt respond

vineet said in low tone "rashi mil jayegi" more than a statement it seem to hear a frced sentence

rajat sighed "mein sach mey nakam hu..na ragini ko bacha paya na rashi ki.."

vineet cut him with "aap khud ko kyun.."

"vineet utni choti bachi kahi khud se to ja nahi sakti..aur koi use ager le jayega to kyun dushmani nikalne ke liye..aur usse to kisiki dushmani hogi nahi fir.."

both remained silent fr few minutes, rajat sighed "mein na ek acha pati ban paya tha na ek pita..pata nahi rashi kaise hogi..kis haal mey.."

"rashi thik hogi, hum use dhund layenge..wo aise kaise kho.."

vineet stopped feeling lump in his throat

rajat who was still now looking away turned to vineet and pressed his arm

vineet looked up "sir hume jald se jald rashi ko dhundna hey na?aap yea khud ko kosna band kijiye hume thande dimaag se sochna hey rashi kaha ho sakti hey.."

rajat sighed "koi to clue mile..pata nahi rashi kitni intejar kr rahi hogi.."

vineet just nodded

aftr a short silence rajat said in lost tone "kabhie kabhie lagta hey iss duty ne mujhse bahut kuch.."

vineet took a deep breayh and strted in calm tone "sir aap yea sb sochna bandh kijiye aur aab serf rashi ka sochiye..aur filal bureau chaliye.."

rajat nodded and both moved inside

purvi was looking at the floor silently when shreya came and sit beside her

purvi was crying silently when shreya rubbed her back

"rashi ne to thik se lunch bhi nahi kiya..itni der taq to use bhookh bhi lag gayi hogi.."

shreya didnt answer, purvi took a breath "wo to itni choti hey wo bata bhi nahi skti use kya jarurat hey, pata nahi kaha hogi kis haal mey.."

shreya softly called "purvi.."

"shreya rashi rukna nahi cahti thi..meine.." she hid her face in her palms

shreya was silent..

Hearing foot steps purvi looked up

rajat was coming in

purvi looked at him, both their eyes meet

 **REHKE BHI SANG HAI JUDA**

 **AAB JO YEH EHSAAS HAI**

 **YEH JO ADHURI AAS HAI**

 **ZID YE THI TUMHE KI HUM BHI KUCH KAHEIN**

 **HUMEIN YEH GILA THA KI TUM CHUP RAHE**

 **YEA MAJBOORIYAN AUR YEH FANSLE NA CAHTE BHI**

 **BADHTE GAYE**

rajat turned away his face and moved to his desk..purvi closed her eyes tightly

just then the phone rang

abhijeet moved to the phone, while ACP sir signalled nikhil to trace the call

abhijeet turned the call in speaker "hello"

a strange voice initiated "snr inspector rajat.."

rajat came frwrd but before he can say smthng the voice strtd again "apne beti ko miss to jarur kr rahe hoge?"

rajat looked at abhijeet and signalled smthng, abhijeet nodded whispering "recorded voice"

the voice continues

"to beti se milne ke liye ek chota sa kaam krna hoga..humara picha chorna hoga..wo pura case bandh kerna hoga bas.."

rajat scowled

"baki kya case kaunse saboot aur baki kya kya hume cahiye hum jald batayenge..tab taq intejar kro..kiuki abhie sab keh dey to aap logo ko utna importance smjh nahi ayega"

and the call got cut..

Rajat banged on the table, Vineet jerked his head "arey kiska peecha chore wo na batyenge to chore kaise..yea.."

ACP sir asked them to calm down and turned to Nikhil who sighed with "humare bureau se 500mt ki duri se kiya gaya yea call.."

freddy joined with "sir yea number sayed kisi pco ka hey..ek minute.."

he dialed back to the number and yes..its a pco..

ACP sir ordered "Rajat tum aur abhijeet niklo uss pco ke liye.."

they both were about to march out when Purvi stood up "sir mein bhi chalungi"

Rajat just gave a indiffernt look to Purvi and moved out

abhijeet confusingly looked at ACP,who turned to Purvi "per Purvi tum.."

"sir inn kuch mahino mey sare training to bhool nahi gayi na mein..i will manage.."

ACP sir nodded..so Purvi and abhijeet moved out..

On the way to pco, abhijeet noticed Rajat too much restless.

"Rajat tum itni pareshan mat ho..rashi thik hogi aur jaldi mil bhi jayegi.."

"sir meri hi galti hey..isse acha hota mein Rashi ki custody ki koshish hi na krta ..wo bhi safe rehti..kisi apne ki pass rehti.."

Purvi was looking downwards now looked at Rajat with a jerk..

Her face showed a strnge determination..she whispered to herself

"sahi kaha apne sir..kisi apne ki paas hoti wo..bas ek bar Rashi mil jaye..fir koi paraye ki saya nahi hoga uspey"

she took a deep breath and followed the two others to the booth..

 **Next chaptr mey kuch investagation hoga..aur mera investigation...bahut hi bakwas hota hey..so beware..**

 **Baki emotions bhi honge..**

 **Investigation ko leke expectation mat rakhna aaplog**

 **So stay tuned**

 **Stay tuned and**

 **R and R**


	35. Tu jo mil gaya

**Thanks to all who reviewed my OS...but srry it was just an OS, I can't continue it...**

 **And people who asked me to write abhirika...recently I'm very much angry at Tarika and also Abhijeet fr that matter so I can't write on them**

now coming to this story

 **Daisy** hehe surely thle to amra bndhu hotei pari

 **Mallika** arey thora sabar rakho..itni besabri thik nahi

 **Cadbury's fan** insan tnsn mey bahut kuch keh jata hey..ager tnsn mey log itna logically soch pate to adhe se jyada relation bach hi jate

 **Rajvi Fan** nahi wo Ragini mere imagination thi and I searched someone's pic matching my imagination..mere har OC ka ek cehra hey mere dimaag mey it's my own style.. And Rashi..wo actually Vikas sir i.e. Rajat sir ki real life baby ki photo hey..it's his daughter's pic naam meine rakha! Cute hey na?

 **Sayani** ato boro review! Mogambo (urf krittika) khush hui!lv u!

 **Guest** Ragini wapas ati to wo Rajat se divorce le ke Rashi ko leke durrr chali jati so Purvi ko kuch nahi hota! Bt hum is bareme baat kiu kr rahe it's never possible at least in my story..hehe

 **RK Sweety, LoveAbhi, Mallika, Guest Anamika, Guest, SHZK, Rabbiya, Harman, Guest, Bhumi, Drizzle, Neha, Guest, Mistic Morning, Anjali, Anayaj, Katiiy, Guest** thank you

 **Let's move in the chapter**

Visiting the PCO proved not much fruitful, as the man running the PCO is blind...he can't be of any help

Aftr asking minutely the only thing he can say is only three customers came there

One was a lady, other two men, one by bicycle other one was a regular customer living in the chawl nearby...

Rajat sighed "sir wo cycle wala hi hoga"

Abhijeet shook his head "nai Rajat, hume recorded voice sunaya gaya tha..wo aurat bhi hosakti hey"

Purvi was silent the whole way now asked "sir fir?"

Abhijeet shook his head "wo jo bhi hey lagta nahi itna bewakuf hoga ki firse isi booth mey ayega..fir bhi mein apne ek khabri ko laga deta hu iss booth pey najar rakhega..baki to aab.."

he stopped, noticed Rajat looking lost "Rajat.."

"sir ho sakta hey na wo log kahi ass pas hi ho..to iss area ki sare booth pey ager.."

both Purvi and Abhijeet looked at him fr few seconds, he is chasing the wild goose..but now his mind is not running as cid officer but a father

Abhijeet nodded and moved aside to call his informers

Rajat leaned against the car bonnet gazing at the street lamp..

Purvi looked at her clock, 7hrs have passed.. Rashi is alone..

She looked at Rajat who was now behaving as if Purvi don't exist.. It would be better if he shouts at her..but this..

It's killing Purvi inside

she moved near to Rajat and stood just beside him, when Rajat's phone rang

Rajat pulled out the phone and Purvi sensed his voice breaking "ha Tarika.."

"nahi kuch bhi pata nahi chala..kuch nahi.."

"mujhe kuch smjh nahi araha kaunsa case..kya kuch nahi..kuch soch hi nai paraha.."

Purvi moved away..

She looked at the other side of the road..

A mother is carrying her daughter in her arms with three shopping bags in other hand..

The child is about Rashi's age

"mein bhi to aise kr skti thi..kyun chora meine Rashi ko woha..ager wo mere saath hoti to ye sab.."

she was cut by a voice as "Purvi ager yea kidnapping sach mey Rajat se kisi dushmani nikalne ke liye ki gayi hey to aj nahi to kal yea hota hi.."

Purvi turned to Abhijeet "per sir ager mein khyal rakhti to nahi hota na..mein ek ma nahi ban saki"

"sayed aj aise nahi hota..khair yea sab sochne ke liye bahut waqt milega filal bureau chalo.."

and they moved back to car

aftr reaching back bureau ACP ordered as "Rajat tum aur Purvi gher jao..hum sab hey yeaha..kuch pata chale yea dusra call aye to hum inform kr denge.."

Rajat shook his head "nahi sir mein thik hu.."

Vineet tried "per sir.."

"Vineet..."

Vineet kept silenced, ACP sir turned to Purvi with "Purvi tum to.."

"nahi sir mein Rashi ki saath hi gher jaungi"

Rajat gave her a glance and moved out..

ACP sir moved to Purvi and patted her head softly..

Most officers remained back to wait fr the next call..

Vineet was sitting at the couch with Purvi Shreya and Nikhil

while daya Abhijeet and freddy at a desk

dr Salunkhe and Tarika came in with "kuch pata chala Rashi ka?"

daya sighed "nahi..bas Rajat ki recent sare cases dekh rahe they..unmey ek pey shaq hey.."

Tarika asked "kaunsa?"

Abhijeet looked at Purvi "child begging ki racket chalane wala.."

Purvi looked up "mtlb uss hearing ki din.."

Abhijeet nodded

"per wo Rajat sir.."

"Rajat ne khud se wo case handle krna caha tha.."

Purvi just sinked back "magar kyun..unn bacho ka vala krne mey khud ki.."

Nikhil interrupted "Purvi tum aise kaise.."

"Nikhil jab durse case dekha jaye tab nahi samjha ja sakta jab apne bachi.." she stopped sobbing

Tarika sighed and looked around "Rajat kaha hey?"

Vineet threw back his head "bahar..kaha akela rehna hey"

Tarika moved out

she moved directly to the backyard of bureau, where beside the parking lot Rajat was sitting on a bench looking at the sky

Tarika came near to him "Rajat.."

Rajat looked up, "pata hey Tarika mujhe bahut darr lag raha hey"

Tarika placed a hand on his shoulder "kuch nai hoga Rashi mil jayegi"

"ager wo log use kuch..Tarika mein Rashi ko nahi kho sakta..unhe kuch cahiye to phone kyun nahi krte?jaldi bol dete na..ager unhe koi case bandh kerwana ho to jaldi call kr dey na..Rashi ko itni der.."

Tarika pressed his shoulder and came nearer and cupped Rajat's face "Rajat wo log tumhe kamjor krna cahte hey isliye aur tarpane ke liye der se call kerenge..to tum ager kamjor par hi jaoge to unki kaam aur asan hoga.."

Rajat just closed his eyes

Tarika sat beside him "aur aise akele baithe rehne se aur bure bure khyal ayega..to ander chale?"

"nahi Tarika Purvi ko dekhte hi dil kr raha hey bahut chikhu chillau uspey..mein control nahi kr paunga.."

Purvi was coming out towards them stopped hearing this words

Tarika sighed "Rajat yea hona hi tha, ager wo log kisi case ko close krne k liye yea sb krne ki soche hey to aj nahi to kal.."

"Tarika tum nahi smjhogi..mein smjha bhi nahi paunga.."

Purvi moved back inside..

About half an hour Tarika and Rajat too came back to bureau

soon the phone rang again

this time it's not a recorded voice

"hello Rajat jee?"

"bolo.."

"suna aapne dadar police station pey bharosa na krte hue koi case khud le liya?"

Rajat bite his lips "agey?"

"aab wo case aap logo ko bandh krna hoga..aur sare saboot sare ki sare details hume handover krna hoga..warna yea tumhari beti kabhie wapas nahi milegi..waise ager sochne ke liye kuch aur waqt.."

Rajat looked at others, ACP sir nodded so Rajat continued "nahi hume waqt nahi cahiye..kab kaha dena hey sb?"

"adhe ghante mey call krke batate hey.."

"arey firse adhe.."

but the call got cut

Rajat turned to ACP sir and Abhijeet "sir hum wo sare saboot?"

ACP sir nodded "haan Rajat..freddy daya tum dono wo pure file aur uss case se related har documents le ayo.."

Rajat cut him as "sir hum to unhe wo file dene ki bad bhi case continue kr skte hey na hum..kuch information apne pass rakh ke..fir wo log.."

ACP sir shook his head "nahi Rajat wo log itne confident hey to koi baat to hogi..at least kuch din ke liye to hume yea case file mey bandh krna hoga.."

Abhijeet nodded "sir hume HQ se baat krni hogi.."

Rajat was looking down, Vineet stood up "sir humare pass jo witness hey unke security ki bhi to.."

Rajat now looked up "haa sir hume unn witness ki security to dena cahiye per hum yea file unhe deke case close nai krenge"

every eyes turned to Rajat who came forward, his voice is shivering but strong

"sir hum HQ se case close krne ki baat krenge..ager jhuta news failay to sayed wo log jan jayenge..kiuki unki kuch to network hoga..to hume sach mey hi case close krna parega.."

Abhijeet cut him "Rajat Rashi mil jane ki bad hum case reopen.."

"per sir tab taq?ek case firse re open mey waqt lagta hey..tab taq?wo log pata nahi kitna dur nikal jayenge haath se tab?aur wo sare bache?serf apni beti ke liye utni bacho ki jindegi nahi dau pey laga sakta sir mein.."

Purvi stood up with a rash voice "aur Rashi? uski saath wo log jo cahe kre?aapko mahan banne ki.."

Rajat turned to her and chewed "mujhe nahi shauq hey kisi ki tarah mahan banne ki..wo bhi aise ki wo apne jimmedari taq na nibha paye.."

Purvi looked at him hurt but he turned "aap Rashi ko wapas lane ke to kuch.."

"Rashi meri beti hey kisi aur ko jarurat nahi hey fiqar krne ki.."

Shreya stood beside Purvi "sir sorry but Purvi ne bhi Rashi ke liye ma ka sare farz nibhaye aap.."

Rajat silently cut her "farz?"

then turned to ACP sir "sir mein utne bacho ki saath yea risk nahi le sakta..sir unn sbki bhi to ma papa.." he stopped biting his lips

ACP sir patted his shoulder "I'm proud of you Rajat, tumne jo socha wo sayed koi aise nahi soch pata.."

Rajat just looked away

"per humne bhi koi kachi goliya nahi kheli Rajat.."

Rajat looked at ACP sir

"hum unhe naqli documents denge..aur hq se case bandh krne ki notice jari hone pey bhi hum apne hisab se investigation chaleynge.."

Vineet stopped them "sir per ager wo log smjh jaye to Rashi? wo log tabhie ager kuch.."

Rajat sighed "Vineet iski alawa koi aur rasta.."

Vineet stubbornly cut him "nai sir aisa nahi hey..ek aur rasta hey"

daya and freddy had already came back with file

daya asked "kaisa rasta Vineet?"

Vineet looked at Rajat "sir wo log jab call krenge hum unke samne ek shart rakhenge.."

"shart?"

"haan..kahenge ki humare do officers jayenge ek Rashi ko lene jayenge dusra unhe documents denge"

Rajat sighed "Vineet inse unka shaq aur bar jayega.."

Abhijeet shook his head "nahi..hum unhe asli papers hi denge..per ek copy apne pass rakh ke"

ACP sir nodded "fir lag jao kaam pey..daya freddy baith jao..aur Nikhil Vineet local police ki saath milke witness o ki security ka dekh lo Abhijeet hq ki saath meeting krni hey.."

and they all got busy in work

Rajat too was trying hard to concentrate

time passed too quickly, when the next call came

"to sab kuch ready hey?case bandh krne ko taiyar?"

ACP sir took the charge "haan per hq ne kaha waqt lagega case bandh krne mey..to.."

"to bachi bhi bad mey.."

"nahi..hum investigation abhie bandh kr denge, per formally declare hone mey waqt lagega"

"chalo thik hey..humara admi hey najar rakhe hue hey chalaki nahi..aur wo sare documents?"

"ready hey..per hum kaise yakin kre ki tum yea sab pane ki bad bachi ko sahi salamat wapas doge?"

"bachi ko tum log uski jagah se uthaoge, documents hum dusri jagah pey lenge..bachi hey R D Mall ki under construction building mey..aur documents leke Rajat jee ko ana hey Bandra ki Panch tara dhabe mey.."

ACP sir signaled something but stopped hearing as

"chalaki nahi..bachi ki saath ek bomb badhi hui hey..aur mere admi kuch hi duri mey uss bomb ki remote liye najar rakh raha ager ek se jyada officer dikhe to boom..ager mere saath yeaha dhabe mey chalaki ki to boom..isliye hoshiyari nai..pehle dhaba se uski pass phone jayega tabhie bomb deactivate hoga..to Rajat jee ajayiye..aur haan akele"

and the call got cut

ACP sir sighed

Rajat stood up with "sir Rashi ki pass.."

"Abhijeet tum mall ke liye niklo, Rajat tum dhaba ke liye aur dono hi koi risk nahi lena..Rajat kabu rakhna"

they both nod and about to move

Purvi was looking at Rajat who didn't even once looked at her but moved out

Purvi took a deep breath "ek bar Rashi sahi salamat mil jaye mein aapki jindegi se bahut dur chali jaungi dekhna aap.."

the rest happened smoothly

Rajat was instructed to keep all the documents on a table at dhaba and go back to his car and wait there

aftr about 15 minutes he was called to inform that he can leave now

Abhijeet entered the mall and was about to move to Rashi when the speaker in the room turned active that he should stay away only for the safety of Rashi

he stops at the door only

Rashi was tied to the chair in the middle of the room with a bomb attached to her..

She looked up "untle..mummma.."

"ha beta hum jayenge na abhie jayenge..bas.."

"nai..mumma..yea gannni..maaaammmaa"

Abhijeet looked around "beta aap to brave girl ho na?fir rote nai na..hum abhie yeahase jayenge fir ice-cream khayenge.."

"untle dald"

"haan bacha abhie thik.." he stopped as the small light on the bomb stopped glowing

the speaker again got active "le jao bachi ko..per chalaki nahi..sidha bachi ko leke bahar..warna tum akele sharp shooter nahi ho"

Abhijeet didn't intend to take any more risk so hurriedly moved to Rashi and untie her

she plunged on him with "untle talo..yea ganni"

Abhijeet picked her up "ha beta chalo..hume yeaha bilkul nai rehna"

they soon came out of the mall and Abhijeet pulled out his phone and called Rajat

"Rajat Rashi mil gayi.."

"sir wo thik hey na? Use kuch hua to nahi..koi chot.."

"nahi wo thik hey per mujhe lagta hey ekbr doctor dikha lena cahiye mein hospital pahucta hu, tum ajao"

"jee..wo mein ekbar Rashi se?"

"haa ruko..Rashi beta papa se hello kre?papa ko baat krni hey guriya se"

"ppaapppaa..papa ki pat tana hey..mummmah"

Abhijeet turned on the speaker, Rajat assured "beta papa arahe hey na Rashi ki pass, Rashi gooch girl hey na?arey nahi Rashi to vely vely gooch girl hey..aur vely vely gooch gal to lote nai hey na nashi?"

Rashi didn't reply but rested her head on Abhijeet's shoulder

"Rajat Rashi bahut dari hui hey, tum hospital pahucho aur Purvi ko le ayo"

"sir..?"

"Rajat ek choti bachi ke liye uski ma bahut jaruri hota hey..aab serf Rashi ki darr ka socho..hmm?"

"jee.."

"aur bakio ko inform kr dena..mein nikalta hu"

he cut the call and got to his car..

He opened the back door with "Rashi aap yeaha baithoge..(pulled teddy's from the back of car, Tarika had placed that earlier) iss teddy ki saath aur untle papa ki pass gali le jayenge"

but Rashi hugged him tightly "nashi ko nai lehna..nashi ko nai tana..nai.."

Abhijeet closed back the door "per beta fir hum papa ki pass kaise jayenge?"

"nai...nai.."

she shook her head firmly..

Abhijeet thought fr a moment "acha chalo hum cab le lenge"

he started moving towards the main road on way called his mechanic to take his car

they reached the main road..its 10pm and that road is not much used..it's not a busy one

Rashi was lying with her head on his shoulder but suddenly straighten with a jerk

"kya hua beta? Haan..kya hua.."

"wo ganne se..ganna gali nashi ko ne gaya.."

"aab aap uncle ki pass ho na?aab kaise le jayege wo log aapko..koi leke nahi jayega..sachi.."

but Rashi was looking around suspiciously..so Abhijeet moved bit forward

Rashi settled a bit

soon they got in a running cab and started towards the hospital..

Rashi was sitting on Abhijeet's lap tightly clutching his coat and burying her head

"Rashi?"

"umm"

"aap ko bhookh lagi hey na?"

"ummh..mum.."

Abhijeet had already taken his water bottle from the car now attached it to her lips with "aapne mum nai piya tha?"

she gulped a good amount of water spilling half on her cloths "nai ganne nog ne kaha mum nai miega..muthe mala..papa aul tatu ko heno heno kl lahi ti..une ganna boa"

she sobbed

Abhijeet settled her comfortably "acha? Chalo aab papa tatu aur untle unhe bahut malenge..thik?"

she nods and rested her head back on his chest now closed her eyes..dozing..

Soon the cab stopped in front of hospital

Rajat Purvi Tarika and Vineet already waiting there

 **next mey bahut sare Rashi scenes..aur ek faisla..**

 **So stay tuned**

 **R and R**


	36. Hum they jinke sahare

Guys I'm confused I have an idea...some thing nt love story but have a hero and heroin...

It will have domestic violence, widow remarriage, superstitions related to woman and many other issues.

This girl will not need a hero to support her; she will be self sufficient...

But there will be a support fr her...a male...

No not her lover, it's not needed na that a male and female can only be that...

So are you all ready to read the story? then I will seriously think about it

pls comment to let me know ur opinion...I have the charecters in my mind and everything but just want to know that it's neither an frnshp stry nor a love story...still are you all ready?

 **Prachi** arey itni patience..bapre...yea me too eager fr romantic end but mere dimaag pey mera bas nahi..hheheh so wait and see!

 **Rajvi Fan** I have seen this pic in forum, checked in YouTube and twitter also..it's shared by Vikas sir only..fr YouTube u can search with "rabani in Johnson baby skin care wipes add".. Twitter ka link yaad nai..haan unki Wikipedia mey spouse name nahi hey

 **Daisy** kbe bie hlo janina, khoj o krini..Vikas Kumar er fb page a pic ta frst dekhechilm, then YouTube a video..wife er pic o dekhechlm..link vul giya..sundr dekhte so dukhito hobar karan nai :p! Ar ki ami cute?hey bhagwan ai maiya ta ki boltase.. R update er jnye ato byakul? Are regular to di..

 **Parijat** yaar sbko unki marriage mey itni interest..yea log celebrity ki prsnl life leke itni kiu sochte hey

 **SHZK** Khawish puri ho gayi?

 **Rabbiya** I didn't get the meaning of your rvw

 **Mistic Morning** arey ata FW er ACP thori hi..r Abhijeet ke chara story ki kre likhi bl

 **Guest** dear Ragini Rashi ki apni ma hoti to obviously situation thora dfrnt hota..fir bhi ager galti apne ma baap se bhi ho to dusre parents dosh dete hi hey..yeaha taq yea ek bara reason hey humare society mey jhagre ki.. Aur jab aapki pass sabot nahi ki Rajat uss waqt kaise behave krta hw can u say him selfish? Situation ko imagine apne kiya, apne khud socha wo kaise react krega to aapki soch mey wo selfish hey..story meine likhi, mein uss situation ko kaise imagine krti yea aap nahi jante to aap mere story ki hero ko selfish kaise keh skte hey?

 **Sayani** see the above..info mil jayega

 **Sunshine Dayerya, Guest, Cadbury's fan, RK Sweety, Bhumi, Sree, LoveAbhi, Guest, Soni, Vaiba, Harman** thank you

 **Let's move in the chapter**

as Abhijeet came out of the cab both Purvi and Rajat came forward..

Purvi was bit fast and softly touched Rashi's back..

Rashi in half sleep forwarded her hands with "mummmaaah"

purvi's eyes filled with tears and she picked Rashi from Abhijeet

Rashi wrapped her small hands around purvi's neck possessively and tightly

Abhijeet turned to pay the cab

Rajat moved towards Purvi "Rashi beta ajao yeaha papa ke pass"

Purvi looked at Rajat with hurt, Rashi gave a glance at her father but again shifted back to her comfortable position..

Rajat touched Rashi's arm and was about to take her when Rashi suddenly cried out..

Abhijeet freeing from the cab turned to them and stopped Rajat as "Rajat kiu jabardasti kr rahe ho bachi ke saath..abhie abhie to ek trauma se gujri hey..uspey dabav mat dalo..chalo ander..Tarika doctor se baat ho gayi?"

"haan wo wait kr rahe chalo"

abhirika moved inside

Rajat is standing at his place looking at Rashi but with lost eyes and scowl on his face

Purvi looked at him, then sighing deeply moved inside

Vineet moved to Rajat "sir..Rashi abhie dari hui hey..use abhie uski ma ki jarurat hey aap bekar mey..."

Rajat just sighed and moved inside, Vineet followed

here inside Rashi is very reluctant to let the unknown doctor touch her

she now wide awake "Pubbi ghel..ganna..ghel.."

Purvi made her sit in the lap with "beta yea gande nahi ache hey..aap baat manlo bahut sari chocho denge.."

"naiiii"

Tarika sat beside her with "Rashi beta aapko dald hey na?yea na magic jante hey..sb dard phull ho jayega.."

"nai..ghelll (she noticed her father entering so forwarded her hands with) papppaa"

Rajat picked her up "kya hua meli beti ko.."

"ghel..."

Vineet made a face "guriya aapko yaad hey papa jab gande logose fight krke ate they unhe ek ache wale uncle se milna hota tha?"

Rashi nodded..Rajat added "to Rashi ne bhi fight kiya..use bhi milna hoga na?"

again a nod..

"to chalo hum sab milke milte hey.."

"pel agal yea mala to"

"kaise marega aapki papa hey na aapke saath?tab to papa nai they na isliye gande log agaye they aab nahi ayenge"

Rajat sat down with Rashi in his laps

doctor started his job, soon he finished with "externally koi injury hey nahi..aur internal injury ki bhi filal koi symptoms nahi hey..per halka sa bukhar hey aur bachi bahut dari hui hey..officer koshish kijiye filal aap dono jitna waqt ho sake bachi ki saath gujare"

Rajat looked at Purvi, she was already looking at him..both quickly averted their gaze and nodded

aftr some more advice they came out of the cabin

Rashi moved back to Purvi..

Vineet offered as "mein aap dono ko chor deta hu..raat bhi ho gayi hey"

Rajat nodded and turned to Tarika with "tum.."

Abhijeet cut him "tum gher jao, hum chale jayenge..aur mein sir se baat kr lunga do teen din gher pey hi raho"

.

.

Rajat was sitting on the passenger seat, Purvi on back seat with Rashi..

Vineet aftr a short silence asked "Purvi Rashi so gayi kya?"

Purvi shook her head "hmm"

she seems to be in deep thoughts so Vineet glanced at Rajat who too was in his trail of thoughts

soon they reached home and aftr dropping them Vineet moved

entering inside Purvi asked Rashi as "beta aap kuch der papa ki pass ruko mein aapke liye kuch acha sa le ati hu..bhookh lagi hey na meri guriya ko.."

but Rashi hugged her tightly with "nai..nashi ko dall"

Rajat moved forward with "Rashi papa ko kissy nai degi?papa kitne roye Rashi ke liye pata hey?"

Rashi looked at him fr a second then moved to him, hiding her face in his chest

Purvi moved inside kitchen..

Rajat sat with Rashi in his laps..

Rashi is still in her fear so she silently kept her head on his chest..

Rajat was softly patting her head "beta aap aise kabhie nahi jana..pata hey papa kitna darr gaye they?"

Rashi looked up

"aap kiu gayi thi beta game chor ke?"

"teddy bula laha tha..nashi ne Pubbi ko bulaya..nai nai"

Rajat kissed her head "koi aise bulaye to nahi jate beta..log gande hote hey.."

Rashi again hugged his neck tightly..

He kept caressing her softly in silence, then moved inside with "chalo aab Rashi ki dress bhi ganni ho gayi..aab spongy spongy krke achi si frock pehenegi Rashi"

Purvi was busy in kitchen but heard the whole conversation

"sach mey mein ek ma hone ki farz nahi nibha payi..ager Ragini hoti wo kya Rashi ko aise chor jati?nahi..mujhe haq nahi hey sir ki aur Rashi ki jindegi mey rehne ki..sir bhi to kitne naraj hey..ek bar bhi baat nahi ki..sahi bhi hey..unki beti ko itne khatre mey dal diya meine..mein.."

she shook her head in determination and completed her work

then moved to bedroom with vegetable khichri and gajar raita..both of Rashi's favorite

getting inside she found Rashi has already changed her dress and also Rajat has freshened up

now both are in front of Ragini's photo

Rashi busy in playing with Rajat's hair and Rajat in silent conversation with Ragini

Purvi softly knocked at the door

"pubbbbiiii"

Rajat too turned and came to bed, taking it as green signal Purvi entered inside and sat at the edge of bed started feeding Rashi

the way she ate really brought tears to both Rajat and Purvi, Rashi was truly hungry..

Aftr ending with her dinner Purvi was about to move to take Rashi but Rajat stopped her as "aj Rashi mere pass rehegi"

Purvi stopped and was about to move out with tray

but Rashi stopped her

Purvi looked at Rajat..

Rajat took a deep breath and left Rashi..

He was about to move but Rashi clutched his shirt with "nai..papa..pubbi nashi"

Rajat tried to say something but Purvi interrupted with "acha thik hey Pubbi bhi Rashi aur papa ki saath hi rukegi per yea kitchen mey rakh k aye fir.."

Rashi aftr thinking fr a moment nods

Purvi moves out..

Rajat picked up Rashi with "to aab Rashi ko neeni knni hey na..chalo ankhe bandh.."

"nai..dall"

Rajat sighed and started strolling with her narrating a tom and jerry episode he had watched with her a week ago

but she was alert..waiting fr a few moments when Purvi didn't turned up Rashi got restless "Pubbi..Pubbi ko ne gaye wo ganne"

Purvi was actually standing just outside the door thinking weather to enter or not now entered hurriedly with "nahi beta kahi nahi gayi Pubbi yeahi hey.."

Rashi moved to Purvi who laid her down to bed sitting beside her

Rashi called "papa..ayo"

Rajat came forward and Rashi pointed to other side of bed

Rajat sat there smiling

Purvi smiled "aab papa bhi agaye Pubbi bhi hey aab ankhe bandh.."

Rashi closed her eyes but opened it the next moment "papa"

Rajat kept a hand softly on her back "mein hu beta aap so jao hum kahi nahi jayenge.."

now Rashi closed her eyes peacefully

Rajat kept patting her back and Purvi was caressing her hairs softly murmuring

 **UMM RONA NAHI RONA**

 **UMM UMMM UMMM**

 **CHUP HO JA MERE SHONA**

 **UMM UMMM**

purvi's voice chocked..Rajat looked up..but she had already controlled..Rajat just turned away..

 **NINDIYA RAANI LAYEGI**

 **HMMM HMMM**

 **PALKO PEY SAPNE SALONA**

 **HMMMM HMMM**

 **RONA NAHI RONA**

 **UMMM HMM**

 **RONA NAHI..RON..AA**

Rajat was looking at Rashi, feeling a sooth in him..unknowingly both Purvi and his hands touched

both moved away their hands with a jerk

Rajat got up from bed and was about to move out

Purvi too got up..

"sir"

Rajat got up wearing a scowl on his face

"mall mey jo hua..(she stopped looking at Rajat, his expression didn't reveal anything)sir mein Rashi ki ma banna cahti thi per sayed mein uss layek hi nahi hu..mein..aap dono ke liye musibat nahi lana cahti thi..mujhe lagta hey mein sayed kabil hi nahi hu iss rishte ki"

she looked up hoping fr one positive word..but Rajat's frown went deeper "mein kuch samjha nahi"

"aaplo ager lagta hey mein reason hu Rashi ki musibat ki to mein aap dono se dur chali jaungi"

Rajat looked at Purvi fr a second calmly "jaisa tumhe thik lage"

 **HUM THE JINKE SAHARE**

 **WOH HUE NA HUMARE**

 **DOOBI JAB DIL KI NAIYAA**

 **SAMNE THE KINARE**

 **HAI SABHIE KUCH JAHAAN ME**

 **APNI YEA KAMNASABI**

 **HUM KO NA KUCH BHI MILA HAI**

and moved out

Purvi remained standing there like a statue..

He doesn't care a bit..she stays or not..people have more attachments to pets than this..

Seriously love can't be forced..

She have to move away..with his memories only..

She turned to Rashi and sit beside her..feeling someone near Rashi cuddled to her

Purvi wrapped a hand around her hiding her face in Rashi's hair..

She is really unsuccessful in her love..then now and always..

 **PASS AYE...**

 **DOORIYAN PHIR BHI KAM NAA HUI**

 **EK ADHURI SI HUMARI KAHANI RAHI**

 **ASMAAN KO ZAMEEN, YE ZAROORI NAHI**

 **JAA MILE...JAA MILE**

 **ISHQ SACHA WAHI**

 **JISKO MILTI NAHI MANZILEIN...MANZILEINNN**

her tears started loosing themselves in Rashi's hairs..

.

.

Rajat entered the study room and sat near the chalk mark..he didn't wipe the mark..

"sahi bhi to hey..mere jaise kharus ki baatein sun ke Purvi kyun rahegi..pata nahi kya khyal aya tha use jo yea kadam utha liya..mana to kiya tha per"

he sighed "tumhe to pata hey na bahut rude hu mein, achi baat bhi rudely hi krta hu..per yea mera fault hey wo kiu pise..sahi faisla liya usne..jane do"

he pressed his forehead

"ek adat..tum galat mat smjhna..ek adat ho gayi thi..gher ayunga to firse koi hey..subha der ho jaye to firse koi sare intejam kr dega..tumhari tarah daantti nahi thi..per kitchen mey kaam krte krte kaafi jor se barabara ti thi..aur Rashi..sach mey mujhe pata hi nahi chalta tha Rashi ka sab kaise ho gaya..meri duty bas kuch der uski saath khelna aur subha uthana...baki kaise kab.."

he leaned back on wall "Rashi bahut miss kregi..aab to itni dari hui bhi hey kaise sambhalunga.."

he again sat straight "ager yea separation hua to kahi Rashi ki custody..court ne kaha tha watch rakhenge..aur ek cid officer pey watch rakhna bhi to easier..nahi bahut swarthy ho liya..aab nahi..jana hi behtar"

he leaned on wall and touched the floor "yaar akhir use itna bura kiu laga?galti ki thi na Rashi ko aise akela chor ke?keh nahi sakta mein?koi haq nahi ki galti pey kuch keh bhi saku?..per nahi sahi bhi hey..Purvi ne mere aur mere beti ke liye itna kuch kiya uski bad mein use kuch kahu wo kyun bardash kregi..har cheez ki ek limit hoti hey.."

he closed his eyes "mein bhi Purvi ko iss zanjir se ajad kr dunga..jab use wo ijjat de hi nahi paunga to uski jindegi kyun barbad krna..Rashi meri jimmedari hey uski nahi.."

a strange smile came on his lips "jab mera pyar ne hi mujhe dhoka de ke nikal liya to aur kisise kyun mangna..Ragini tumne hi wada nahi nibhaya to aab.."

he closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the tears

 **EK ADHURI SI HUMARI KAHANI RAHI**

 **ASMAAN KO ZAMEEN, YE ZAROORI NAHI**

 **JAA MILE...JAA MILE**

 **ISHQ SACHA WAHI**

 **JISKO MILTI NAHI MANZILEIN...MANZILEINNN**

both have the tears..for each other..but both were unaware..

 **Will this tears be fruitful? Yea sailab ban ke sab baha le jayega?**

 **So stay tuned**

 **R and R**


	37. Tere dil semere dil ka

**Anamika** u r right and ur point is clear but now Purvi herself took her as guilty..and itna sab krne ki bad wo kuch to expect kregi na in return? Bas wohi ho raha hey yeaha

 **SHZK** apke review ne to din bana diya..waise r u sure jo kahu wo karogi?

 **Mistic Morning** aww dil halka krke fir yea chapter parna

 **Guest** apne mujhse naam manga..umm rasgulla kaisa hey? Btw if u just want to let me knw that its u instead of guest u can write atithi..it too means the same but it will signify that its ur rvw..

 **Parijat** strawberry khane mey to bilkul pasand nahi per nam pasand aya.. And in this chap ur req is fulfilled

 **Daisy** arey pareshan nai na kiya tumne I liked ur rvw

 **Sayani** mein sad hoti to serf Bengali hi kehti hu..and u r ulto.. Btw I love to know strange people

 **Purvi's Niharika** dear pls thora time nikal liya kro rvw ke liye do minute bhi nahi lgte but writer ko bahut khusi milti hey..aap bhi likhti ho aap smjh skti ho na

 **Amaila** sorry uske characters decided hey..but haan Abhijeet per bhi ek plot hey wo next in line hey don't worry..

 **Rabbiya** Rajat ne jo dadar case liya tha wohi goons ne Rashi ko kidnap kiya tha..fr more u can refer to chapter 25

 **Raima** mein new entries pey nahi likhti sorry dear

 **Guest, Cadbury's fan, Zehra, Harman, Guest, Bhumi, LoveAbhi, RK Sweety, Guest, Sraboni, Anayaj, Guest, Sree, Sharpurna, Guest RajviFan** thank you all

 _ **yaar I planned to update yesterday but my net was not opening..**_

 _ **Pata nahi kya hua koi site nai khol raha tha**_

 _ **aj adhe ghnte pehle hi thik hua**_

 _ **and here's the update**_

 _ **Extremely sorry fr the delay**_

 **Let's move in the chapter**

next morning Rajat woke up hearing soft knock on study door he got up and looked around

he don't remember when he slept here, the knock came again...

He moved and opened the door

Purvi was standing there...it's evident she had just finished bathing...

He looked down

"wo Rashi uthne wali hey..to aap"

Rajat nodded and moved towards bedroom but stopped in middle and turned "wo tumne jo kal kaha meine uss bareme socha.."

Purvi looked at him with hope

"tumne sahi faisla liya..hume kanuni.."

"nahi"

Rajat looked at her

she turned to hide her face "mein Rashi ki future pey koi anch aye yea nahi cahti.." and she moved away

Rajat stood there only fr few seconds then moved to Rashi

he lied besides her rubbing his nose on her belly

Purvi moved to her room and threw herself on bed, trying to stop the sobs...when heard her phone ringing

she picked up the call "Tarika?"

"Purvi mein Shreya aur Vineet aj Rashi se milne arahe hey tum log ho na?"

"hmmm"

"Purvi kya hua tu thik to hey na? Rajat ne kuch kaha kya?"

"sab khatam ho gaya Tarika sb.." and she started crying throwing away the phone

Tarika cut the call and turned to others

Abhijeet seeing her expression asked "kya hua?"

"wohi to smjh nahi araha.."

Shreya confusingly asked "tum jo bolna cahti ho thik se batao"

"Purvi kuch ajeeb..Shreya chalo hum chlte hey"

"arey per Vineet ko ane to.."

the sentence remain incomplete as a miss bell came in shreya's phone

"agaya Vineet..chalo sir daya hum ate hey"

soon they moved to Rajat's place

Purvi was busy in preparing breakfast and Rashi was sitting on kitchen slab busy with a piece of guava

Rajat came at kitchen door "Rashi..chalo aapki tatu ka call aya tha hum sab mil ke play land jayenge chalo ready.."

"nai nashi ko nai jana"

Purvi turned to Rashi "kiu nahi jana Rashi ko?chalo hum aapko ready kr dete"

"Pubbi jayegi?"

Purvi looked at Rajat, who sighed "ager tumhe koi kaam na ho to.."

he stopped hearing the constant doorbell

"agaya"

he moved to open the door

Purvi turned off the stove and picked up Rashi and moved inside

Vineet Shreya and Tarika enters with Tarika asking "Purvi kaha hey?"

Rajat looked at her suspiciously "kamre mey.."

Tarika moved inside..Shreya gave a confused glance but followed

Vineet looked at Rajat "inhe kya hua.."

Rajat shrugged "tum baitho..coffee piyoge?"

"aap banaoge?"

"kyun?mein nahi bana sakta?"

Vineet made a face

Rajat gave a glance and moved to kitchen

Vineet thought fr some seconds then moved to purvi's room

he was about to enter but stopped hearing

"nahi Tarika jabardasti rishtey nahi hote na..sir ko faraq nahi parta..mere jane yea rehne se..unhone to baat divorce taq ki kr diya.."

"per Purvi.."

"nahi Shreya unhone saaf keh diya ager mein jana cahti hu to ja sakti hu..aur fir kanunan iss separation ko.."

"per tu apne jindegi.."

"nahi Tarika jab unhe koi farq nahi tab mujhe unhe force nahi krna hey"

Vineet made a disgusted face and was about to move to Rajat directly but found Rajat already coming out

he sat down "sir mujhe aapse kuch baat"

but he stopped as Rashi Purvi and Tarika Shreya came out

so Vineet stopped..and turned to Rashi with "to aab Rashi batayegi wo playland jayegi yea beach?"

"bit"

"arey wah..to Purvi jee aap bhi ready ho jayiye"

Purvi nods and moves in.

Tarika sat down "Rajat tumne Purvi se kya kaha?"

"kya?"

Tarika looks at Rashi and stops not willing to discuss things in front of her

soon they all started fr beach..reaching there Rashi called Purvi and her bubu to play with her..

So all the ladies got busy

Rajat was sitting on bench looking at the sea

Vineet sat beside him silently..

He was looking at Rashi and others playing in a shade..

"sir"

"hmm"

"aapko sach mey lagta hey Purvi ki laparwai se hi Rashi.."

"thora to uska kasur tha hi..wo ager apne saath rakhti to..per usne jaan ke nahi kiya.."

Vineet sighed "to aap usse naraj nahi hey?"

Rajat shook his head

"to aapne use kaha kyun nahi?"

Rajat smiled "kya Vineet Purvi bachi hey jo use kahu jake ki suno mein naraj nahi hu"

Vineet sighed "aise kehne ke liye nahi kaha tha meine..acha ager Purvi aab chali jaye aap ko sach mey koi farq nahi parega?"

"tumhe kisne bataya?"

"kya?"

"yea jo wo jane ki faisla kiya.."

"umm wo.." Vineet paused thinking how much to reveal but Rajat didn't wait fr his answer

"Vineet yea Purvi ka faisla hey..mein use nahi rok sakta..usne ek bar bhavnao mey behke mere liye meri beti ke liye apni jindegi se khel liya aab ager wo lautna cahti hey to fine..mujhe kyun aitraj hoga..balki mein cahunga wo iss rishte ki naam se bhi chutkara pa ley taki apni jindegi firse basa sake wo..jee sake"

Vineet looked at Rajat, his tone sounded desperate "mtlb aapko aapki dil ko koi farq nahi parega?aap mtlb wo rahe na rahe bas ek hi baat?"

Rajat looks at Vineet "Vineet baat kya hey tum aise.."

"meine kuch pucha na..aap bolo pehle"

Rajat shook his head "haa ek adat thi..chut jayegi..Rashi ko leke thora problem hoga..sayed kabhie kabhie bahut jyada hoga..jab kisi baat ke liye chillana hoga yea ghanto barbar krna hoga tab khalipan (he smiled) aab kuch din koi saath ho to ek adat to hoti hey..per uss adat uss lat ke liye kisiki jindegi ko to"

Vineet cut him harshly "arey kya tab se jindegi jindegi..aapko pata bhi hey kyun kiya usne yea sab?haan.."

Rajat now look at Vineet clearly confused

Vineet took a deep breath "usne yea sab aapke aur guriya ke liye jarur kiya per asehi nahi..aapko kabhie yea nahi laga ki koi bhi larki aise steps asehi nahi legi?"

Rajat frowned "haa per.."

"sir Purvi aapse pyar krti hey.."

"what?"

Rajat was about to get up but Vineet grabbed his arm preventing that

"aj se nahi..aapki shaadi se bhi pehle se..jis din aapne Purvi ko pehli bar bhabi ki bareme bataya uss din Purvi bhi aapko apne dil ki baat batana cahti thi.."

 **APNE RAS RANG SE IS DUNIYA KO SAJANA**

 **HAIN**

 **KAAM MEHNDY KA TO GAIRON KE KAAM AANA**

 **HAIN**

 **KAAM MEHNDY KA TO GAIRON KE KAAM AANA**

 **APNI KHUSHBOO SE APNI KHUSHBOO SE**

 **YEH SEHRA KO MEHKAATI HAI**

Rajat was looking at Vineet clearly shocked

he remembered the day he told Purvi about Ragini and later he had found her eyes wet {chaptr-2}

her words **wo kabhie mana nahi kregi..koi itna pyar thukra hi nahi sakta**

her eyes and words were so tired..

How she had asked **ha sir hume bhi to milayiye Ragini se, bahut sundar hogi na wo** { chaptr-4}

Vineet continued "Abhijeet sir aur dr. Tarika ki sagai wale din pata chala mujhe ki Purvi aapse..wo aap aur bhabi ek room mey they..Purvi ne wo dekh liya..aur wo woha se nikal gayi..tabhie meine.."

Rajat remembered her sudden disappearance and Vineet had gone to drop her {chaptr-5}

but she was always there when needed..when Ragini attempted suicide her words **sir Ragini ko kuch nahi hoga** how she had convinced he should accept Ragini even against her parent's wish  {chaptr-6}

Rajat looked at the sea, Vineet turned to Purvi and others..

Tarika and Shreya had already escaped from the game and now sitting on a bench nearby..Purvi, Rashi and another kid of a group is now playing catch catch with a ball..

Mother of that kid is sitting nearby

he took a deep breath "aapko lagta hey usne jindegi barbad ki..per nahi..Purvi janti thi wo apki jagah kisiko nahi de payegi..nahi apko vul sakti hey..per uski pyar swarthi nahi tha..usne hi dr. Tarika se aapki shaadi ki party ki aur mandir ki rasam ki baat ki thi..warna aap to bas ek sign krke hi..per uss din wo aapki gher nahi ja payi.. utna sayed himmat nahi kr payi.." {chaptr-8}

 **TUT KE DAALI SE HAATHON PE BIKHAR JAATI**

 **HAIN**

 **LOG BAAGO SE ISE TOD KE LE AATE HAIN**

 **AUR PATTHAR PE ISE SHAUK SE PISVAATE HAIN**

 **PATTHAR PE ISE SHAUK SE PISVAATE HAIN**

 **PHIR BHI HOTHON SE PHIR BHI HOTHON SE**

 **ISKI UFF TALAK NA AATI HAIN**

Rajat looked at Vineet..his eyes still not expressing anything..Vineet too was lost somewhere..

"bhabi ko bhi pata tha.." Rajat gave a questioning plus confused glance..

"haan..jis din hum sab aapki gher dinner pey gaye they bhabi ne Shreya aur Purvi ki baatein sunli thi..unhe pata chal gaya"

Rajat's mind went back to that very day when Ragini was behaving oddly..and her words **ager mere khusiya pane se kisi aur ki khusiya ujar jaye to kya mein uss khusi ki layek hu?wo khusi mere naseeb mey tik payegi?**

he felt his eyes getting wet..

Vineet continued "per bhabi ko bura nahi laga..unhe na hi darr laga.."

Rajat's hear buzzed with **koi aapko mujhse jyada pyar kre to**

Vineet continued "aap lucky hey sir..aksar log pyar mey swarthi hote hey..sach kahu to aap khud bhi hey..per.."{chaptr-10}

Rajat sighed..

"Vineet kya Purvi ne isiliye delhi ki transfer accept.."

"usne accept nahi kiya sir..usne transfer khud liya..aapse dur jane ke liye..bhabi ko bhi pata tha yea.."

Rajat closed his eyes..pressing his teeth's firmly

 **mere liye delhi yea Mumbai kuch alag to nahi bas akele gher mey rehna aur duty krna**

"aapne ekbar kaha tha yaad hey Shreya bhabi se humesha ajeeb se kyun behave krti hey?sayed isilye.."

Rajat nods absent mindedly

 **bahut kuch aisa hota hey Rajat jo humare samne hi hota hey per hume ahsas taq nahi hota** {chaptr-12}

Rajat sighed "aj taq mein smjhta tha Purvi ne bina kuch soche bas bhavnao mey.."

"nahi sir..sayed Purvi apne pyar se majbur hoke yea nahi krti..kiuki wo janti hey bhabi ne biswas kiya tha uspey..per bhabi ne hi Purvi se kaha tha..

 **ager kabhie jindegi mey aise mor aye ki mein apni suhaaf ki saath na nibha pau to sambhal lena** aur Purvi ne wo maan rakha..sbne kaha ki isse uski jindegi barbad hogi per...Purvi ko lagta hey ki uski ansuo ki haye lage aaplogo ko..isiliye aapki aur bhabi ki jindegi.."{chaptr-15}

"what nonsense..aab ismey wo kahase agayi?"

Vineet smiled "bas use lagta hey"

"bewakuf"

"pata hey sir use pehle si hi guriya se ajeeb lagav thi..isiliye to guriya ki birth ki din wo ayi thi..aapki ansh ko dekhne" {chaptr-15}

Rajat just shook his head

"tum yea sab jante they to pehle kyun.."

"kya hota usse?aap Purvi ko uss pyar ki pratidan dete?jabardasti?aise nahi hota na sir?aap ki dil mey jagah banti kabhie uski? Purvi bhabi ki jagah nahi cahti..wo haq bhi nahi..per thori si to ijjat mil sakti thi na?sir bhabi bhi to cahti thi ki aap jindegi mey agey bare..aapko kyun lagta hey aap khud ko mauka denge to wo bhabi ko dhoka dena hoga?"

Rajat looked at Vineet fr once then looked away..Vineet too was silent, when heard "tatu tatu ayo na..catle banana hey.."

he gave a side glance to Rajat and moved with "aya beta"

Rajat leaned back to backrest lost in nameless thoughts..

He closed his eyes..

 _ **a lady is standing turning her back to him.. "Rajat mein aapka pehla pyar hu..mujhe aap bhul nahi sakte..per iska mtlb yea to nahi aap agey hi na jaye?man lijiye ki nahi safal hua humara pyar" the lady starts moving far from him..**_

Rajat opened his eyes with a jerk and look around..

 **mein kisiko tumse jyada pyar nahi kar paunga..kabhie kisi mor pey koi tumhari jagah aur haq nahi le payega** {chaptr-10}

"meine wada kiya tha Ragini se.."

 **ager kabhie jindegi mey aise mor aye ki mein apni suhaag ki saath na nibha pau to sambhal lena**

he closed his eyes..

 _ **the lady turned towards him "Rajat meri jagah mat do..per jo jagah usne banayi wo?wo jana nahi cahti..bas ekbar to rok lo.."**_

Rajat opened his eyes and looked at Purvi..she was busy in building a castle with Rashi..competing with Vineet..

"kya kahunga mein..Purvi kya sochegi..mein uski pyar ki kimat..uhun wo galat smjhe to?"

 **mein samajh rahi hu sir har pal aapki dil mey ek comparison hoga..har pal lagega mein sayed uski koi yaad chori kr rahi hu..sir aap kabhie khud ko guilty mat samjhiyega kisiki pyar aur yadein ko leke possessive hona galat nahi..ager hum apne dil mey gher mey aur jindegi mey kisiko itni asani se jagah de dey to rishte ki maine hi nahi rahegi** { chaptr-24}

Rajat kept starring at three of them playing but lost in thoughts

he didn't even got when they finished all the stuffs and deCIDed to move back home

he came back to present when Tarika called him..

They all moved to car when, Purvi started "Rashi aapko yaad hey Pubbi ne kya kaha tha?"

"haan..Pubbi ko kaam hey..wo tata..nashi papa ki pass lahegi..pel nashi ko bubu ki pat tehna..aul Pubbi kab ayogi?"

Purvi looked at Rajat "ajaungi beta..per aap taq no shaitani..okay?"

Rashi nodded then jumped to Tarika "bubu ki tat jau?"

Tarika nodes to Purvi, Rajat took the opportunity "haan beta per bas aj..kal subha papa le ayenge..per pehle gher chalo fresh.."

Tarika cut him "mere gher mey iske kapre hey..hum nikalte hey..Vineet hume drop kr doge?"

Vineet nods..

.

.

.

Only Purvi and Rajat were in the car...both silent...

Setting sun is scattering its color allover the sky

Purvi was looking at the sky...

Rajat gave a look at her...

Then concentrated on the road...

Their car stopped at a signal, a lady with a tray full of mehendi ingredients crossed the road..

Purvi murmured may be to herself "yea mehendi ki qismat bhi kitni ajeeb na.."

 **APNE RAS RANG SE IS DUNIYA KO SAJANA**

 **HAIN**

 **KAAM MEHNDY KA TO GAIRON KE KAAM AANA**

 **HAINAPNI KHUSHBOO SE APNI KHUSHBOO SE**

 **YEH SEHRA KO MEHKAATI HAI**

she sighed and closed her eyes..

Rajat increased the speed a bit..

Soon they reached home and Purvi moved inside

Rajat came in aftr parking the car found Purvi packing her things

he kept standing in front of her room silently

Purvi feeling his presence looked up

"meine Rashi ko samjha diya, use prob nahi hogi..waise bhi use roj meri jarurat nahi..pata nahi kab mein firse use musibat mey..khair aap ager mission wagera jaye to kisi aur pey dependent hone ki jarurat nahi..sauteli hi sahi ma.."

Rajat hurriedly stopped her "Purvi mein.."

but Purvi didn't paid heed and carried on "Rashi ko ager kabhie bhi meri jarurat ho to aap mujhe call kr dijiyega"

she had already finished, brought down the suitcase and moved "aur mein waise bhi use phone krti rahungi..aur"

she moved to the main door when heard

"Purvi ruk jao.."

she stopped..

Rajat moved forward "Rashi ki jarurat ki hisab to ho gaya per uske alwa bhi iss gher mey koi hey"

Purvi turned her head and looked at him

"Purvi mein itni jldi apna atit nahi vul paunga..apna pyar..wo sab..(he bit his lips and look at Purvi..in her eyes..she already staring at him) per khud ko ek aur mauka dena jarur cahunga..pata nahi kabhie tumse utna tut ke pyar kr bhi paunga yea nahi..kabhie..per haan tumhe wo sare haq jarur dunga jo sachmey tumhara haq hey..serf Rashi ki ma banna nahi..usse jyada bhi..mere patni hone ka haq..per inn sab ke liye mujhe waqt lagega..aur uss waqt mey mujhe tumhari jarurat hogi.."

 **YEH ISHQ TO EK IBADAT HAI**

 **JAHAN SAB KO KEHE SAB PAA GAYE HAI**

 **YEH ISHQ BALE PURA NA HO**

 **YEH SAB KEHTE HAI AE**

 **REH JATE HAI**

he stopped still looking at Purvi..Purvi felt her eyes moistening

"aap waqt lijiye..waqt khud thaq jayega per mein nahi thakungi..har pal saath dene mey..mein nahi cahti ki aap mujhe woh pyar de..wo kisi aur ka hey..aap bas mujhe utna sa jagah dijiyega jo mein bana pau.."

 **HUMEIN NA THA PATA**

 **KI TUM AUR MEIN YUN**

 **HUM BAN JAYENGE**

 **OHHH**

 **DIL KI RASTE JO**

 **KITNI ALAG THEY**

 **YUN MIL JAYENGE**

Rajat nodded..holding her palms "thanks.."

she just tightened the grip a bit

 **next chapter will be the last chap of the story..but fr that I need lots of review**

 **So stay tuned**

 **R and R**


	38. Aisa Ishq na hoye, aisa ishq paye

**Daisy** arey pagli kau arkm publicly phone number dey..R haan bastabe happy hoy na thik bt story to..njekei aktu khushi kre dilam..chalo ph num die bokami na kre plot ta die dao pchndo hle likhboi likhbo..ufff..kto rakam pagal hoy re babah!:)

 **Guest** lo agaya aapka update..apki village jane se pehle :D :D

 **Sakshi** ager aap sab silent reader pehle se review krte to mein iss story ko leke aur sochti.. Viewers and reviwers ki count mey itna difference it discourages us..mein regular update deti hu complain nahi krti but it demotivates me..mujhe dil nahi krta koi acha kuch sochne ka..story itna taq planned ta mere plot giver ki saath..fr her sake i wrote..bt i can't think fr happy scenes.. Kiske liye sochu? Log review na krne se pehle to nahi sochte.. Khair no point complaining enjoy the last chaptr :)

 **Sree** i have lost interest in thinking about the story srry :)

 **Rabbiya** dear mein ff member ko leke story nahi likhti..but aise bahut ache writers hey jo ff member ko based story likhte hey..u can ask them..srry if u r hurt :)

 **Purvi's Niharika** arey nervous kyun?mein sherni hu? Actually mein job mey jate waqt aur class mey jate waqt on way phne mey chap type krti hu..to ek stretch mey keyboard type nahi krna parta aur mera ph unsmart hey to utna der bhi nahi hota..isliye no haath dard :)

 **Mistic Morning** hope now u will smile reading this..because i was having a teary smile while planning and writting this..keno ki jnye pm a blbo.. :)

 **SHZK** arey per mein to ek extra romantic abhirika likhne bolne ko soch rahi thi *innocent look* :phehe chalo koi nahi mere agle story ki romantic scenes tum sochogi..kaam ban gaya!

 **Asha, Parijat, Tejal, LoveAbhi, Anjali, Guest, Vaiba, RK Sweety, Soni, Sia, Sharpurna, Cadbury's fan, Guest, Gorgeous Purvi, Neha, Nitya, Dharini, Guest, Disani, Guest, Sree, Amaila, Harman, Guest, Bhumi, Harman** :D thank you all

Now let's move in chapter

a young girl of around 24-25years of age is sitting in front of mirror,ready in her dulhan attire now enjoying the make up done by another girl of nearly same age..

Aftr finishing the girl applying make up said "lijiye maam ho gaya.."

"thank you.."

"acha mam to mein bahar jake aunty ko infrm kr deti hu"

"jee"

aftr she left the bride strted looking at herself in the mirror minuetly..

A voice came from door "didi khud ko tum itna ghurogi to jiju kise dekhnge?"

she turned to door..

Another girl of around 19 years is standing there along with a boy of 21..

The boy came inside with serious face "di woh mummy puch rahi thi aap ready ho?"

"haan adi bubu se keh do mera ho gaya aur suno..ma ko bhi vej dena pls"

adi nodded and moved out..

The other girl sat on bed with "waise di tumhara yea love cum arrange marriage hey yea arrange cum love mujhe smjh nai aya"

"tu bahut bolne lagi hey sach mey.."

"kya di itni asan sawal to pucha.."

"kya tu bhi Mihika..shaadi to papa aur ma ne hi tayer ki per fir.."

"mtlb arrange cum love..acha jiju ne aapko i lv u kaha?"

the bride smiled "nahi to.."

"kya?so unromantic..yea kya baat hui..aap na.."

"nahi Mihika..jaruri nahi na pyar jatane ke liye i love you hi kaha jaye?bin bole bhi pyar hota hey..ma kehti hey bin kuch bole..bin kuch kahe bas saath nibhana asli pyar hey..roj kayi dafa ijhar krna nahi"

Mihika looked cnfused "yea Purvi mausi ki batein na mujhe smjh nahi ati..(she listen some voice outside) lagta hey shriya di agayi..mein ati hu.." and she rushed out..

The bride shook her head disapointedly..

.

.

.

Here in another room a middle aged lady was pulling out some jeweleery box from wardrobe then moved to another room where a middle aged man was sitting on a arm chair silently

she enterd with "suniye"

"kahiye.."

"uff ho idher dekhiye.."

he opened his eyes "uff Purvi mein ankh se nahi kaan se sunta hu..acha lo bolo.."

"Rashi ki baki gehne to ho gaye..per mein na soch rahi thi mere yea kare use bahut suit krega..hey na?"

Rajat sighed "hmm.."

"aab kya hua aapko?"

"pata nahi bas soch raha tha kal se yea gher kitna khali ho jayega na..Rashi chali jayegi fir.."

Purvi sighed "aisa nahi hota ager aap 20saal pehle wo faisla na lete.."

"firse wohi baat?pata nahi tumhari sui kabhie ek cheez se hatti kyun nahi..aur yea kisne kaha tumhe wo larka hi hota..wo bhi larki hoti to?bas 3-4 saal fir yeahi hota na.."

"wo mera mtlb wo nahi tha..mein to bas.."

"Purvi mein bhi miss krta hu per mein utna risk..(his voice turned to whisper) per mein tumse wo haq nahi chinna cahta tha..sach mey aj taq kuch de hi nahi paya.."

"firse aap khud ko aise keh rahe hey..aur kisne kaha mujhe ma hone ka haq nahi hey?rashi ko aap aj bhi meri beti.."

"Purvi tum achese janti ho mera matlab..baat ko badlo mat"

"please aap khud ko kabhie..aap to mujhse bhi jyada excited they..kami to mujhme hi.."

Rajat gave an angry glance, got up and moved to the hall

Purvi sat on that chair itself sighing..her mind moving back to 20 years before

 **two years passed of rajvi's marriage..now their life is much settled..**

 **Not the couples of mad love but a couple full of understanding**

 **three of them were coming back from abhirika's home**

 **Rashi is sitting with a phula hua muh..**

 **Rajat was driving while watching his daughter aftr regular interval**

 **"aab Rashi bata bhi do itna muh kiu fula hua hey.."**

 **"nahi Rashi katti hey.."**

 **Purvi smiled "arey per bata to do kyun ho katti"**

 **"meine kaha na bhai ki sath khelna hey..aap le kyun aye"**

 **"arey beta aap ki school hey na kal to hume gher jana hoga na"**

 **"nai mujhe bhai ki saath kelna hey..Pubbi bubu ki talah ek bhai lao na" Purvi looked at Rashi with wide eyes..**

 **"haan bubu doctor ki gher gaye aur bhai le aye..Jeet uncle ne kaha mujhe bhai cahiye to aap se bolu"**

 **Purvi looked down blushing badly then looked at Rajat who grumbled under his breath "yea Abhijeet sir bhi na..."**

 **soon they reached home and aftr making Rashi sleep Purvi came inside study "suniye"**

 **"hmm..acha suno wo kal jo file laya tha wo.."**

 **"arey aapki file..aap sunenge bhi.."**

 **"uff bolo aab"**

 **"wo Rashi aj.."**

 **Rajat gave a questioning glance**

 **"wo Rashi ka bhai ane wala hey"**

 **Rajat nods "acha"**

 **he turned back to file then suddenly sat straight with a jerk "kya mtlb? Rashi ka bhai..mtlb..kab..kaise" he jumped up "tumhe kisne bataya?"**

 **"jeeee?"**

 **"umm wo sorry..mera mtlb tumhe kab pata chala?"**

 **"aj..wo mujhe kuch din se ulti aur chaqqar arahe they..per time nahi mila doctor dikhane ko..aj Tarika ne check kiya to.."**

 **"acha..per mujhe kyun nahi bataya.."**

 **"to aab kya kr rahi hu.."**

 **"umm wo..jane do hum kal doctor ki pass jayenge.."**

 **"nahi nahi kal Rashi ki school mey parents meet hey.."**

 **"wo bad mey hoga.."**

 **"jee nahi..hum parso jayenge doctor ki pass"**

 **"per.."**

 **"aap file dekhiye.."**

 **"arey per.."**

 **"kaha na.."**

 **but Rajat is no less stubborn..he had reported the whole to Tarika and thus came the order to meet doctor next day**

 **but their happiness is short-lived..around 15 weeks of pregnancy strange symptoms started showing..breathing trouble, vision problem, swelling..**

 **They moved to doctor**

 **The doctor declared "dekhiye you are a victim of hypertensive disorder of pregnancy..aapka BP already bahut high hey, red blood cells mey breakdown bhi hey..aur blood platelets count bahut low hey..aise mey iss bache ki birth aapki liye jan lewa bhi ho sakta hey"**

Purvi came out from her past with Mihika's voice "mausi papa puch rahe they aapko unhone jo list diya tha wo kaha hey?"

"wo to meine Tarika ko diya tha.."

"per bari ma ki pass to nahi hey..acha mein dekhti hu.."

"nahi Mihika tum ruko..yea baliya lo..Rashi ko pehna do..mein dekhti hu.."

she moved..

Aftr finishing with all stuffs Purvi was about to move to her room found Rajat in the verandah

"aap yeaha?barati ate honge aap bahar jayiye na.."

"tum firse wo sab soch rahi thi na?"

"nahi bas..kal se yea gher hum dono..sb kuch ekdam biran.."

Rajat looked up at the sky..sighing, just then Mihika called as "mausi di bula rahi hey.."

Purvi responded as "ayi.." and moved away

Rajat remained there wondering in past

" **Purvi mein koi risk nahi lena cahta..hum kal hi.."**

 **"per aap itna sure kaise ho sakte hey ki bura hi kuch hoga.."**

 **"tum kaise sure ho ki kuch nahi hoga?mein risk nahi le sakta bas"**

 **"per aap.."**

 **"Purvi mein firse woh sab nahi jhel sakta..please.."**

 **Purvi looked at him..she doesn't want to leave him either..but she is also a mother**

 **"mujhe pata hey Purvi ek larki ke liye ma banna..mein bhi bahut khush tha..Rashi bhi..per hum tumhari kimat mey nahi cahte iss bache ko..pls.."**

 **"mujhe thora waqt dijiye sochne ke liye.."**

 **"jitna waqt logi complexity barte jayegi..already abortion ke liye der.."**

 **"pls mein.."**

 **"tumhe Rashi ki qasam.."**

he still remembered the stunned face of Purvi..but yes she agreed...

The very next day the unborn baby was aborted..killed..

He doesn't repent..because he chooses Purvi..it's not wrong..

But yes he was hurt, when the doctor declared Purvi will never be able to be a mother..she can't conceive ever..

He sighed and moved towards Rashi's room

.

.

.

Purvi entered Rashi's room "ha beta aap tayiar.."

Rashi stood up "haan ma.."

Purvi was looking at her with all the love, Rashi shyly looked down "kaisi lag rahi hu?"

"bahut jyada khubsurat..bas aab kisiki najar na lage"

"kya ma.." she blushed..

Purvi patted her cheeks softly..her mind wondering back to the time when Rashi called her ma fr the first time..

 **aftr abortion and getting to know that she will never be a mother, Purvi tried hard but can't hide her depression..**

 **The only thing repeatedly coming in her mind is she will never hear the heavenly word..**

 **That day aftr ending with all the household chores she was about to enter their room..is now its three of them in that room, when heard "beta aab aap bari ho gayi na?aab aap kitne din Pubbi bulaoge..aapki dost to hasenge"**

 **"to kya bulau?"**

 **"umm..aap na ma bulaoge.."**

 **"mmma?"**

 **"hmm..acha naam hey na?"**

 **she didn't hear the reply but soon Rashi came out running and clashed with her "maaa.."**

 **Purvi knelt to her level and hugged her..**

 **That teary smile on her lips gave her all the happiness..**

"ma kaha kho gayi aap?"

"kuch nahi beta bas..soch rahi thi kal se yea gher kitna khali ho jayega"

"umm to aap ek kaam kijiye Kajal aunty se ek deal kijiye..6mnths mein aur Vinod unke pass rehnge..6mnths aapki pass..fir thik hey na.."

Purvi shook her head disappointedly..Rashi smiled "aap aise udas hongi na to mein khud deal kr lungi..aur aisa ek law bhi pass krwaungi..aftr all lawyer hone ka kuch fayda to utha lu.."

Purvi gave her a strict look "ho gaya?"

Rashi nodded innocently then said "aap papa ko bulaiye na mujhe aap dono ki ek couple pic leni hey..ek bhi aisa photo nahi aap dono ka jismey bas aap do ho..yea to family yea to mein..humesha kabab mey haddi.."

"Rashi..."

"sorry ma per..aap dono ka sach mey koi couple photo nahi hey..kisi romantic pose.."

"usse kya hota Rashi?" Rajat was about to enter but stop hearing "pyar bar jata?nahi beta..waise hum tum type photo khicke aur kuch pal akela bitane se pyar nahi barta..haan yea sab acha jarur lagta hey rishte mey..per itna jaruri bhi nahi hota yea ki uske liye apni beti ko ignore krna pare..aur aap se hi to humare rishte majbut hue aap ko chor k iss rishte ko wajut hi nahi milti.."

Rashi hugged Purvi "ma mujhe na bilkul aap jaisa banna hey..meine dekha hey papa gussa hote to aap chup kr jate they.."

"beta aab ager dono ek saath gussa ho to sula kaise hoga..fir to jhagra hi jhagra..aur aapki papa bahar kaam krte they..din bhar criminal's wagera unka dimaag jyada garam rehta hi tha.."

"hmm..per papa bhi na apse darte hey..isliye jitni bhi choti injury ho pehle bubu se fitness ka surety leke fir gher ate they.."

Purvi chuckled..

"aur aapne to kitne achese sab sambhal liya..kabhie aapko nahi laga ki aapko mere liye carrier chorna para..uska koi gam..wo.."

"career important hey..bahut important..per uss waqt..ager mey wo sab sochti to aap nahi rehti mere pass.."

"ma aap bad mey bhi to join kr skte they?"

"na babah..firse wo sare exam..firse wo sab..ufff wo fitness training..bapre.."

Rashi separated, and started mischievously "papa kehte hey aap itni gol matol ho gayi ki CID aapko leti nahi..aur aapko bhi apni iss teddy look se bahut pyar hey..isliye papa ki kehne pey bhi diet aur exercise nahi krti ho.."

before Purvi can answer Rajat entered "Rashi marwana hey kya..kal se to tu bhi nahi rehegi kaun bachayega mujhe.."

Purvi gave him a glare "mein moti hu?"

"nahi..bas 65kg ki to ho.."

"to?mujhe aapki tarah criminals ki saath race nahi lagana hey jo sab khana peena chor du.."

Rashi stopped them "uff ho..aap dono bhi na..serious batto pey larte nahi aur aise utpatang bato mey chup nahi hote..aab aap dono pas ake khare ho jayiye..pic leni hey.."

Rajat smiled "tu bhi aja selfie.."

"papa mujhe aap dono ki couple photo cahiye..family photo kafi hey..chaliye don't waste time"

Rajat gave an awkward look to Purvi and moved nearer

but Purvi stopped him with "ek second...Rashi beta yea bad mey bhi ho sakta hey..sbse pehle aap mumma se ashirvad le lo.."

Rashi looked at Purvi fr a second..

Then looked down..it's one more reason she respects Purvi..

During her every exam..every big decision..Purvi made her take Ragini's blessings..

Still Ragini's photo is present in family album, in Rashi's room, in the study and in hall..

If Rajat wouldn't have forced to remove it from their bedroom it may have been there also..

Even Purvi had packed a photo of Rashi and Ragini together in Rashi's luggage..

Rashi was standing looking down..

Purvi called "Rashi?"

Rashi gave a nod and moved to that picture..

Everyone has aged but she is looking still the same..

Rashi closed her eyes, trying to stop those tears..

She didn't remember her clearly but some random things..

A smell..some black and white scenes..

Rashi had heard how she died..how her parents want to snatch Rashi..

Remembering all those once more Rashi can feel tears welding up..

Purvi softly pressed Rashi's shoulder..

Rashi looked up.. "ma..mumamah khush to hongi na?"

"bahut.."

"aur aap?"

"mein bhi.."

Rashi looked once more at the photo then turned..

Rajat was looking away..

"Ragini aj Rashi ki shadi hey..use ashirvad dena ki wo dono mao ki tarah ban paye..per unki jaise badkismat na ho..unhe to unke pyar kabhie pura mila hi nahi..use to mil jaye"

Rashi looked at Rajat then glanced at Purvi..

Purvi too looked at Rajat who was looking to other side not the photo..

"suniye.."

"hmm.."

Rashi smiled "wo photo?"

"haa..acha bol kaha khara hona hey.."

Purvi instantly said "yeaha.."

Rashi looked up "per ma.."

"haa..taqi jab tum woha jake yea photo dekho hum teeno se ek saath baat kr lo.."

Rashi looked at Purvi amazingly who called Rajat "ayiye.."

Rajat was smiling seeing Rashi's expression said "per Purvi Rashi ki khawish hey hum dono.."

"ha to yea hum dono hi hey na ayiye.."

Rajat silently stood beside Purvi..

Rashi turned on her camera..

Rajvi was standing side by side with Ragini's photo on the wall behind them..

Rajat's hand moved to Purvi and softly wrapped her shoulder..

A content smile on purvi's lips came up as she pressed his palm

 **SATRANGI MAUSAM HO YA GHAM KE BADAL HON,**

 **PHOOLON KI SEJH HO YA KAATON KI KAAHEIN HO**

 **MERE HUMKADAM, MERE HUMSAFAR**

 **RAH MEIN CHOD NA JANA**

 **HAR KASAM TOD NA JANA**

 **O MERE SANAM, HO KHUSHI YA GHAM**

 **NA CHURANA HUMSE NAZAR**

 **SANG REHNA UMAR BHAR**

and a beautiful smile on Ragini's lips..she is satisfied..her daughter had got a great mother..her love a complete humsafar..one who takes care like mother, loves like a lover, fight like a sister and supports like a friend..

Yea it's now a complete family

Rashi clicked the pic..

Same time Tarika and Mihika came in with "Rajat Purvi jaldi chalo barati agaye"

they moved out leaving Rashi and Mihika..

Mihika got busy in checking all the things fr last moment preparation..

Rashi looked at the pic..a teary smile came up

"sach mey ma..aapki jaise ishq kisiko na ho..bahut dard deta hey..per aap dono..papa aur aap jaise ishq krne wale sbko jarur mile"

the picture smiled back..

 **It Finishes The Story..**

 **And With This I'm Going Away From The Site Till February..**

 **Tabtaq I Will Only Be A Reviewer..**

 **I Will B Back On February With The Plot I Discussed On The Last To Last Chapter..**

 **But Anyone Having Uncommon Duo Plot Can Pm Me..If I Like It I Will Write..**

 **Anyone Having Less Romantic Uncommon Dayareya Plot Can Also Pm Me..If I Like It I Will Write**

 **Bt It Must Be A Bit Dfrnt..And Not Much Fluffy..Not Much Humor..Must Be Serious..**

 **So Start Thinking**

 **Till Then Take Care..Love Your Loved Ones More Selflessly And Try To Be Happy..**

 **And Yea..Miss Me..**

 **Tatttaaa**


	39. Thank you

**Sakshi** First Of All Let Me Tell U By Nature I'm Very Rude So Don't Take My Reply To Heart..

Now U R Saying That One Person Can Repeatedly Read The Chapter..Yea Its True But Dear We Can See How Many Visitors And How Many Views Separately..Total View Is 23,533 Fir Bhi Let Me Give U The Number Of Visitors Respectively- 67,62,24,24,21,25,28,20,27,19,28,29,19,27,22,29,42,72,34,36,26,27,65,59,48,86,44,60,62,92

But Review.. U Can Check Urself..

I'm Not Asking Fr Same Number Of Reviews..

But Bahut Log Bich Mey Ek Chap Ko Prakat Hote With "Mein Aapki Styr Regular Parti Hu But Review Nahi Kiya" Some As "I Was Busy So I Couldn't Review" Yaar To Ager Log Itni Busy Hey Ki Ek Word "Nice" Yea Teen Word "Not Up to Expectation" Likh Nahi Sakte..Jo Likhne Mey Bas 35seconds Lage Mujhe (Believe Me) To Mein Apna Waqt Barbad Krke Sochu..Fir Type Kru Fir Baith K Paru Fir Publish Kru.. (It Takes Me Nearly 75 Minutes Average Fr Each Chapter Sachhii!) Kyun Bhala.. Yup U R Correct I Have My Regular Reviewers I Should Think About Them But Seriously Meine Second Last Chap Se Pehle Yea Graph Dekhe Visitors Ki And I Lost The Interest..Average Reviews I Get Is 17 And View? Average Is 32 Nearly Double.. Now Every Reader Had Read Each Chaptr Two Times Its Not Possible..

And This Problem Is Not Only Wid Me, Many Writers Here Have Same Complain.. I Have No Prob If Readers Skip My Stories They Have Right To Do So..But Skip Reading Not Reviewing Pls.. Khair I'm Sorry To All Bt I Just Can't Think More On This..Sorry..

 **Rasgulla** Arey Bapre..May Ur Wish Come True But Ager Aap Kabhie Work Kr Pao To Mujhe Photo Jarur Dikhana..

Now Ur Theme..Thanks A Lot That U Took All The Pain To Think A Plot..But Dear It Has Too Many Inescapable Loopholes! I Hope U Will Not Mind If I Point It Out

1] Duo Ki Structure Mey Itni Difference Hey Ki Veil Ki Ander Se Unke Cehra Na Dekhke Bhi Samajh Ayega..Because Shadi Ki Waqt Jo Veil Use Hota Hey Wo Semi Transparent Hota Hey

2] Tarika And Shreya I.E Duo Ki Dulhans Mey Itni Farq Hey Ki Phere Lete Waqt Sehera Ki Bech Se Dekh K Bhi Unhe Aram Se Pata Chal Jayega..Saath Mey Guests And Team Ko Bhi

3] Mein As A Fan Tv Ki Taraf Na Dekhke Bas Awaj Se Pehchan Sakti Hu Ki Which One Among The Duo Is Speaking..I Believe Many Fans Can Do The Same Fir Bina Light Ki Room Mey Awaj Sune Tarika And Shreya Kaise Nahi Pehchan Payi?And Duo..Unme Se Ek Awaj Pey Nishana Laga Sakta Hey But Apni Pyar Ki Awaj Nahi Pehchan Sakta..Yea Kaisa Cid Officer Hey?

4] Aur Tarika Aur Shreya Ki Structure And Body Language Is Too Different Jo Ki Chune Se Aram Se Pata Lagega..Same Wid Duo..Fir Yea Kaise Possible

5]Lastly Difference Dikhake Jal Bichana Hey To Koi Bara Criminal Hoga..Ager Ek Criminal Ki Pass Mere Jitna Bhi Logical Dimag Nahi Hoga To Wo Cid Se Khak Taqqar Lega? Aur Dimaag Hoga To Wo Easily Inn Logic Se Based Bol Dega Ki Its False And Jhagra Dikhana Hi Tha To Kuch Aur Baat Pey Dikhate Shadi Jaise Rishto Ki Majaq Kiu Banaye..

Bacha I May Write Dramatic But Thora To Reality Se Connection Hona Cahiye..

U Correct The Loopholes Fir I Will Think..Sorry..And Till Then Tc

 **Ghh** Sorry But As I Already Said In Summary Itself No One Is Heroin In This Story..Hero Jise Pyar Kre Wohi Main Lead..To Mein Ager Kuch Aur Chap Likhti Bhi Showing Bitter Sweet Moments Of Rajvi Ragini Woha Present Hoti..Humesha.. And Rashi Was Indeed A Very Main Character. I Just Love My Ocs..Without Them I Can't Write And My OC Will Share Same Screen Space As The Main Characters..Jab Isse Sbko Prob Hoga I Will Definietly Quit..But I Can't Change Myself. Btw Thanks Fr Rvw

 **Rajvifan** yea sure I will reply to u pm thanks

 **SHZK** Apa My Bestest Plot Giver...Yea Wala Story Line Bhi To Aapki Hi Den Hey...Jo Jo Tareef Mujhe Mila Uska 50% Is Fr U..! Yaar U And Me Both Missed A Point...Abey Last Chap Mey Tatu Missing...Wo To Aapki Ladli Ne Point Out Kiya Warna Mujhe Kabhie Yaad Nahi Ata... Sorry Fr This... And Many Many Thank U Fr The Blessing... And About Ragini...U Knw Na Mere OC Se Hi Meri Writing Hey Aab Unki Saath Justice Na Karu To Likhu Kaise... Aur Haan Next Plot Ki Tareef Mat Karo..Wo Bhi Aphi Ki Brain Child Hey..I Just Changed Few Things..So Khud Ki Tareef Khud Nai Krte! Lv U

 **Sayani** My Goddd I'm The Creator Of Your Lover :P Jyada Ho Gaya Right?HeheThanks Thanks Thanks

 **Katiiy** Aab To Gussa Khatam Na?

 **RK Sweety, Sree, Shabna** Sorry Na Jldi Khatam Ho Gaya..But I Will Write Another Rajvi As Compensation..

 **Mistic Morning** Jaldi Khatm To Krlm Tateo Ato Prosongsa Thank U

 **Harman, Arooj** Happy Ka To Pata Nahi Bt I Will Definitely Try On Rajvi

 **Amaila** Meine Socha Tha Iss Ending Per Ek To Nagma Aap Dengi..I Was Missing Them..Khair Koi Nahi Thanks **..**

 **Sunshine Dareya** Arey Itna Sady Mat Ho I Will Come Back Fr All Of U!

 **Madhu, Bhumi, Rabbiya, Anjali, Anayaj, Sree, Guest, Anamika, Sharpurna, Vaiba** Thank You..

Thanks To All Of My Regular Readers And Reviewers

And Anyone Having Uncommon Duo Plot Can Pm Me..If I Like It I Will Write..

Anyone Having Less Romantic Uncommon Dayareya Plot Can Also Pm Me..If I Like It I Will Write

Bt It Must Be A Bit Dfrnt..And Not Much Fluffy..Not Much Humor..Must Be Serious..

So Start Thinking

Till Then Take Care..Love Your Loved Ones More Selflessly And Try To Be Happy..

And Yea..Miss Me..

Tatttaaa


End file.
